Awakening Chronicles: Kanto
by ThomasLight
Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet. Credit for picture goes to TheBird-TheBee
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is Thomas Light. Not the scientist, but I wish I was him.

Anyway, I am writing this story for the sake of how Ash would wake up from his long sleep and face a harsh world where people lost the purpose of fighting iron will and determination. They're no pairing in this story yet, until later on. Keep in mind that this is something that I wanted to write some time as it will allow me to understand from the 'Pokémon Ash Coma Theory'. Leave a review and comment, and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did, Ash would be 16 by now.

Chapter 1: The Hero Awakens

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Tyrantrum is the winner. The red trainer is out of Pokemon leaving green trainer with one Pokemon, thus green trainer wins!"

Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer extraordinaire just lost to the finals in Kalos. He almost had him, just a small inch of the attack and it would of been over. Slight miscalculation caused him the win. He was on his knees and trying not to cry. He lost to this masked trainer with no name, keeping it anonymous. He could barely hear the crowd for some time until it was silent. As the stadium became pitch black, a small spotlight was on Ash and a masked man.

The masked man, wearing a black trench coat with black slacks and a white sad mask just stood there and stared at his opponent.

"You're useless Ash"

The figure that said that was Brock, Ash's best friend appeared with scowl look in his face.

"Once a loser, always a loser."

The next figure, Gary Oak appeared.

One insult to another as all of his friends and rivals alike appeared from the darkness itself. He even heard an insult from his girlfriend of six months Serena. Each one worse than the other until the point of hurting him emotionally and mentally. The young trainer was in a fetal position and cried for the voices to stop. Yet then it became whispers after a while. Suddenly they stopped after begging for them to be gone.

The masked man walked toward his opponent and said

"You have fought well Ash from the start of your journey until this last place."

Although Ash could hear him, he was still their.

"However, a truth must be told in order for you to understand. A truth that you have blocked yourself for years will finally come to an end."

The young trainer looked at the man while drying his eyes off and saw him removed his mask. Then threw it aside from the arena.

Ash was in shock and can't comprehend to what he is seeing with his eyes.

It was Ash, yet older looking.

"H-how is that possible?"

The older trainer smiled "I am the real you. All what you went through was nothing but here."

He touched the younger trainers head.

He is trying to comprehend everything, until he realized what happened to him when he was just ten years old. He remembered how Pikachu jumped to face those Spearows. His best friend jumped up at them and used Thunder. The blast sent him flying and then nothing. He assumed the world that he thrived was real, and in all of it, it was just in his mind. An imagination that only a small child could come up. What child would be allowed to stop thieves and criminals? What child could they not save the world and died a number of times? A child that never ages? Those questions answered just in front of him.

The young trainer looked at the ghost of his older self and said "What about my friends, rivals, Team Rocket?"

"They represent you, Ash. They are part of your psyche, part of your conscious of who you are. Yet the most unchanging would be your parents. You kept them of how they are and did everything you could to keep going. Your journey ends here but your new journey begins in the confines of reality."

Ash shook his response and whispered "It's a cruel and mean world. Nothing but broken promises and lies"

"That is why you must let go and be brave Ash. I believed in you and so do your other conscious. They believe that you might do greatness and possibilities. Yes it is scary to face the impossible odds, yes the world is cruel but you can make it whatever you want if you just have faith Ash. They are people out there who are waiting to show them what is right."

Suddenly Misty appeared and said "Ash, I know you can face this."

Dawn appeared with a simple smile "You are strong, Ash."

Giovanni appeared with a soft smile and said "I'm proud of you."

One by one, encouragement to face the world brings him into standing up and wiping his tears away. He nodded and then the older man extended his hand and said "Here take my hand and be ready to give the world something to remember." Ash extended his hand and suddenly felt a pull going upwards.

His vision was at first getting brighter from the spotlight faster and faster. Until he saw a bright light.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly and saw that a white ceiling. He turned his head to his right and saw a large window. The blinders were all the way up, allowing Ash to see the beautiful sunrise. He was breathing a bit on his own and realized that a breather was in his mouth. He tried to move his arms, but they were weak. He then looked at his left and saw both of his parents asleep.

His mother, though her face aged a little, still looked beautiful to him. His father, greying a little from his jet black hair on his temple and weariness in his look, was still looking as strong as ever. He tried to speak to them to awaken them, but his throat was very dry. He looked not to far from his vision a glass of water. Just thinking of that water would quench his dry throat.

He began to try to reach for the water, but his body felt heavy from years of inactivity. He vowed to get stronger. For now his goal would be to reach for that water at all costs. He sliding his left arm, slowly and and began to try to lift it. It was taken his sweet time for him to finally reach the table.

While he is slowly reaching for the glass of water, a yellow mouse was walking toward the hall and was heading inside of the room. He looked at the older people and hoped that his friend and trainer would wake up. Well friend is not the right word, considering how he mistreated him, he swore on his heart and every fiber of his Pokemon existence that if he wakes up, he will obey him. A trainer was never meant to do what he did and yet he went all out to protect him. As he looked in the bed itself, his eyes widen and saw that he was awake and was trying to grasp the water.

The young raven man was trying to close it, when he felt a small weight on his side of the bed, it was his Pikachu. He smiled softly at him. Pikachu went to reach the water and manage to grasp it with both of his arms. The young Pokemon carefully was walking in the bed, not to drop the water and carefully placed it at shoulder blade of his partner. Ash managed to reach his right arm to remove the breathing mask and nodded. The yellow mouse carefully tipped the on his lips and he felt the water going down on his throat. Pikachu stopped for a moment and placed the cup normally, allowing him to breathe a moment.

Ash's throat cleared out and weakly said "Hey buddy."

Pikachu couldn't take it, he hugged his trainer softly and began to cry. Cry that he was able to speak, cry that he was finally awake.

"It's okay buddy...I forgive you."

Those words sounded loving and sweet for the young Pokemon.

The two adult were stirred from their slumber and the first one to see Ash was Delia. The woman herself saw her son awake and was shocked.

"Gio, he's awake!"

The older man noticed and was surprised. Without hesitation, he shouted out the door "Doctor, I need a doctor!"

The mother went over to her son, moved the water out and hugged son. Finally awake after a long slumber.

"Oh Ash, my baby boy! You're awake!"

Ash was happy to hear his mother's voice and felt his mother's tears on his neck. Just then he heard his father speak softly "Welcome back, son"

"Hey dad" His father, tears coming from his eyes simply fell with joy that he was alive. THe doctors came and went to check up on him.

To be continue

A/N:

Well that is the first chapter of this story. Finally awake after a long sleep. Originally I was going not going to have Pikachu in it, as a small creature couldn't survive from a thunder. A thunder has at least 120 million volts at max, so Pikachu couldn't sustain it, but for the sake of argument I would say that he was shielded by his own Thunder Shock attack that protected him.

****Well keep your ears peeled for the next chapter, by next week. Leave a review and criticism are accepted, no flames please. That is all. ****


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, once more here is the next chapter. This would be a slow start, but it will eventually pick up. So bear with me on this please. Oh by the way I will do what I can to update this story once a week or so. Just hang in there as using both a computer and cell phone are difficult to use. So here is chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did I would of had Misty and Ash dating

Chapter 2: Recovery and Truths

Ash Ketchum was sitting in the hospital bed, eating his second helpings of chicken noodles. Certain habits haven't changed from him and that is eating as he enjoyed training his Pokemon and eating. Six months of exercise, studying, and eating allowed the young trainer to think about how to be a better Pokemon Training. During his recovery sessions, he trained his Pikachu with his attacks and tactics in certain scenarios. He allowed his Pikachu to allow his tail to get stronger, hoping that by the time he fully recovers, he already learned Iron Tail.

He began to remember something that brought him to smile on one of the visitors three months ago

* * *

Flashback

Ash was resting a little after a hard exercise routine allowing him to move his upper body. It did helped him to sit upright and writing is another. He was going to take a small nap, when he heard a small knock.

"Come in."

In the room came a young man with spikey brown hair and soft brown eyes, wearing the familiar purple long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Ash looked at his guest and smiled softly, as the other young man was ready to cry when lunged at him and hugged him.

"It's okay Gary. I'm awake and still doing better now."

Even with those comforting words, he let go of what he was feeling. This was too much for the young man, he cried then looked at Ash.

"Damn it Ash, I am so happy to see you breathing and talking again." Smiling through his tears, Gary Oak missed his best friend and former rival Ash.

"So what have I missed during my coma?"

Gary then began to explain his story. He learned of Ash was found on the field, out like a light when Gary arrived at Viridian City. He nearly fainted when he heard his rival and friend was in the hospital. He stopped his journey to see him. It nearly broke him to pieces, because he said some cruel parting words and without apologizing. He stayed in the hospital for two weeks, when he decided to take his journey and dedicate all of his matches to Ash.

He battled from one gym leader to another, he kept going.

Although the cheerleaders were with him to cheer him on and bring him comfort, he desired that Ash would be awaken. He finally challenged the League and won the trophy. However he couldn't get past the Elite Four, as he lost to Bruno. The loss did hurt him, yet Lance came up to him and told him how it has been 4 years since someone nearly bested Bruno in a fight.

With that finished, he retired early and became a researcher. The reason for it, was to visit his friend Ash. Each day on visiting hours he would leave a small stuffed Pokemon on the side and talk to him. That is until he went to Johto, to investigate some Pokemon with a strange genetic coloring. He was there for a month, until he received a message from his grandfather, Prof. Oak, told him about his awakening.

Ash smiled "Glad that things worked out how you wanted it huh?"

"Yeah it did, Ashyboy."

Ash chuckled at his old nickname "Good Garebear."

The young researcher noticed the yellow mouse sleeping quietly.

"Your Pokemon seems out of it."

He nodded "Yeah, I have been training him while I'm trying to walk again . So far I thought him: Quick Attack, Thunder Jolt, Double Team, and Iron Tail."

He raised his eyebrow "Iron Tail?"

"Well, it's nearly perfected. Just need to practice some more and he will have it pat down in no time."

As Gary thought about what way to help out his Pokemon, he remembered some vitamins.

"Hey Ash, how about if I give you some Calcium and Iron for your Pikachu the next visit? It will help strengthen that Iron Tail move both its physical aspect and adding an extra kick to it?"

Ash nodded and yawned for a moment.

"I'll let you rest. So take care more."

Ash nodded and was surprised when he was hugged once more.

"Welcome back, buddy" whispered Gary

Gary left the room and Ash went to rest.

* * *

Even with great news of his friends success and recovery, there are other news that are not so great. He could still reflect on his conversation between his father and himself.

* * *

Flashback

His father saw his son eating spaghetti and smirked how some habits still never change from his big appetite.

"So son, how's the recovery process?"

Ash took a big gulp and replied "Watch."

He slowly was moving his right leg, bending a bit and then letting it rest for a bit, then did the same thing with his left leg. He noticed his father smile of approval with his recovery and seemed to be in better spirits.

"So any more surprises?"

Ash thought for a moment and shook his head.

That is when he remembered something about asking his dad. It involved a certain young honey colored girl he remembered as a child and just recently. Just certain details were still vague from his memory.

"Say dad, I was wondering if you can bring Serena here. I want to hang out with her during my recovery process."

He then noticed Giovanni's face frowned "Son, I don't think that would be possible."

The young man's raised his right eyebrow in questioning "What do you mean?"

His father did remembered what the doctor told him about how some of his memories could be jumbled up. That is when he took a moment to breathe and said

"Ash, Serena was kidnapped"

Ash felt his stomach drop and his chest hurting from what he heard.

"How?"

"She was kidnapped a month before your coma. She went too far into the forest one day and went missing, the only clue that was left was a handkerchief. We looked for her in days, but nothing and even during the time of our separation. There were days where you looked and even at night time. I know you cared for her and I noticed how much of a crush you both had for one another. From what your mother told me on the day before you left, you vowed to find her and become a Pokemon Master."

Ash was at this moment trying to hold back his tears. He then remembered small vivid details of how he would do what he can to find her and being a great Pokemon Master. His drive is what caused him to be ready to leave, yet his coma blocked that memory as if it wasn't ready to face the truth. Its as if the Coma Ash wanted to rewind the clock in which he couldn't remember Serena until he ended up in Kalos. That would explain meeting as children but nothing more came out of it.

He felt his father's embrace and tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Don't worry son, things will get better soon. Just recover and never give up."

Giovanny stayed for a bit more and then left.

* * *

At this point in life, Ash began to strategies how to deal with surviving the outskirts of the world while being the best at what he does. He knows that catching them all is not the Pokemon Master, a true Pokemon Master has to be linked in between him and his Pokemon as one. He would recover and go back, but will his parents accept it?

He sighed and made a mental note to tell his parents and be prepared for it all.

To be continue…

A/N

Sorry for this short chapter, just needed to grab some parts out of the way and its slowness. At this point six months does put Ash into well recovery. There is going to be another six month skip on the next chapter as it will focus on memories between Ash and Serena and his first battle.

**Originally I was going to have Serena died of a rare disease at a young age, as he Ash made a promise to her. But then I read this fan fiction (Or Creepypasta) that made me had an idea what I can do for Serena later on. So leave a review, constructive criticism, and no flames please. So next chapter will be on next week. So take care. Adios. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, just wanted to do some thanks on the reviewers for what they give me, I strive from it.

Z-Pikachu: Thanks for your review. I will make sure this chapter is better.

stars90: I will continue doing my best

thor94: I would of agreed with you, until I realized that Ash only saw only what he is familiar with. So this chapter will answer that argument, in a sort of manner. Thanks for pointing out and the challenge

So now that I got that out of the way, here is chapter 3. Oh for the record, the characters are OOC and of course AU. Forgot to mention it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Tobias would of not existed and Ash would of won the Lily Cup.

Chapter 3: Memories and Battles

After 8 months since he woke up, he was finally home. He was glad to be able to walk around Pallet Town and the fresh air of his home. Unfortunately, he had to use a cane, since he tires out easily.

After taking a mile walk, he and his Pikachu for home. For Ash, he felt exhausted from the exercise.

"Mom, I'm home!" Shouted Ash. He walked to kitchen and saw his mother finishing her cooking.

"Oh Ashy good to have you back. How was your walk?"

Ash sat down on a chair as Pikachu was in his lap, cuddling up. "It was good mom" replied Ash "I was able to jog a little, but I got tired after a while."

"That's great. Just remember, one day at a time."

"True, so what are you making?"

"I'm making your favorite stew."

Smiling, he took a bowl out of the cabinet "Taurus stew, my favorite. Could I eat it in my room, please?"

"Of course, just remember to bring it back"

He nodded enthusiastically. He had his serving along with rice and went in his room along with Pikachu.

Once in his room, still decorated with various Pokemon posters, he sat near his desk playing his good near the table. He grabbed a small bottle of ketchup he kept for his mouse Pokemon and gave it to him. As Pikachu was enjoying his meal, the young teen opened his book "Sinnoh: Places, People, and Culture" and began to read a bit.

As he was reading, his thoughts were running how he was able to 'see' these regions. He read the same books , considering how his own father gave it to him as a gift. His collection gave only discovered regions: Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Two years before his coma, his father went to Unova to negotiate with another company, considering his father worked for Silph Co. He brought two books, which are the region and gym leaders.

Kalos, he visited along with Serena a year after, just as a vacation trip. He enjoyed his trip and kept two books about the region itself. His coma covered the regions, the people he bumped into were just children to adults he bumped into or in his books. He's no bookworm but enjoys adventures what is written and troublesome.

As he finished his meal, he closed his book and opened up his scrapbook. The first page were images of his summer camp. Some where of him and Gary, while some where of Serena. He smiled sadly as he kept flipping the pages. More of Ash and Serena playing games to birthdays. More images of Gary along with Serena. Growing up with them brought memories and explained why three is a good company.

As he flipped the last page, it was Ash and Serena holding each other as they were sleeping. He took it out and started at it. Wearing his black shirt and jeans was his near standard look while Serena on a black shirt with a pink skirt, is what kept that image in his memory.

* * *

Flashback

Ash was in tears. His parents are separating and were in talks of divorce. He felt it was his fault for the mess that his family are. He tried to please both sides, but it wasn't enough. He was covering his face as he sat at a lone tree stump near the forest in Pallet Town. Wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, the cool wind went at Ash and yet it didn't stop him from his tears from falling.

"What's wrong Ash?"

He looked up and saw his friend Serena, wearing a simple blue sundress, coming toward the young boy.

"M-my mom and dad...their getting divorced." Ash sadly replied

Serena gasped and just hugged him. Ash couldn't hold it anymore and began to sob. Holding to his best friend, crying his heart out to the honey blonde girl.

She held him on, as knowing how to bring comfort, learning from her own mother. She caressed his back and tried to calm him down.

After some time, he was calm and collected. He parted with her for a moment and smiled at Serena and said "Thanks, Serena."

"It's ok Ash. Everything well be fine."

Ash sighed for a moment and spoke "Is it my fault that they are getting seperated?"

The young girl shook her head and hugged him "No it's not. They still love you Ash, just they needed time out. That's it, just time out."

"I hope so, just that the word divorce is spoken a number of times."

Serena whispered "Promise me something Ash."

"Anything"

"Promise me you will be the best Pokemon Master and if you do get married one day, love the girl with everything you have." As Serena stood back and raised her pinky finger. Ash shrugged and placed his pinky with hers.

This sealed the deal.

* * *

Ash smiled how after that, he stayed over her place and watched a film. They were both tired after watching the first hour the film, and Ash fell asleep first. From what he learned later on, she slept beside him and held each other for comfort. Grace, Serena's mother, saw them asleep and took the picture. He kept it since then. That was the last picture as it was about a month before her disappearance.

He knew that he wanted to be the best, just the marriage part was just something that will come up later on as he became a master. He knew that he had to tell his family about his journey. He waited his father to come home to discuss it.

As the family were together at dinner time, Ash was becoming a little nervous about it. As they ate dinner, Ash spoke "Uhh...dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure son anything at all" his father replied

He took a deep breath and relaxed "I want to continue my Pokemon journey."

All eating stopped.

"I didn't heard you right, what did you say" his father asked

"I want to continue my journey."

His father frowned and replied "Son, after what happened to you, you want to continue?"

"Yes."

His father shook his head "No son, I wont allow it."

"But dad, I need to do this." argued his son

"No I wont allow my son to end up in a hospital or dead. "

"Look dad I need to do this. I need to do it for Serena and for myself. Please dad, I'm almost 15 years old and I can't stay here. You can't make me."

Delia was watching this play over. Watching her son, with determined eyes, wanted to go back out and do his best. Yet she noticed how her own husband had slight fear of losing him. She was supportive of her son, but at the same time have this same fear of losing him again.

Giovanni looked at his wife and then back at his son. Then an idea hit him. An idea that will work.

"How about we make a wager?"

Ash now was curious replied "Alright"

"Battle me. If you beat me, I will allow you to go on your journey. However, if you lose, then you will head to an academy and will not battle again."

He noticed his father was waiting, confident he wont take the deal. Yet the young man was confident that he can do this, with his secret training that his father never knew about, he might surprise him. He had confident that his coma allowed him to be adaptable in battle. He felt that it can be enough.

"I accept."

Giovanni raised his eyebrow taking the deal.

"Alright, when do you want to battle?" asked the older man

"How about now?" Ash said simply.

He nodded and gesture to head outside.

"Pikachu!" called Ash

His Pokemon tagged along with Ash. They both were outside as his father looked at his six Pokeballs. He began to debate between which one to use. He wanted to use his most recent catch. He assumed both Pikachu and this Pokemon he caught will be a stalemate, but was confident in his skills.

Delia came out and said "I will referee this fight. This one will be a one on one Pokemon battle between Ash and Giovanni."

They both nodded as Ash said "Let's go Pikachu!"

The mouse Pokemon nodded and was ready to fight

His father threw his Pokeball shouting "Let's do this Tangela!"

The Pokemon came out of the ball, filled with blue vines all over its body just with two feet, was ready to fight.

" I didn't know you had a Tangela?"

His father smirked and replied "It isn't for me Ash. It is for Professor Oak for his research. I do hope that when this is over, he can use it for the breeding research."

"Oh alright"

"Enough talk, let's battle!"

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunder Jolt!"

A small jolt came out of the cheeks of the Pokemon and zapped on the Tangela. It cried briefly of the jolt but the damage was minimal.

"You're going to have to think of doing something better than that. Tangela, Vine Whip Attack!"

"Tangela!" The Pokemon extended its vine and was heading right at Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu used Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dodged the attacks and was getting near his opponent.

"Tangela, use Poison Powder"

The vine Pokemon released a purple powder and was heading toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it by jumping over"

Using the momentum, he jumped over and managed to dodge the attack.

"Now Iron Tail Pikachu!"

Surprised what Giovanni heard, he saw the mouse Pokemon's tail glow and was a direct hit.

Tangela was trying to get up but was struggling.

"Come on Tangela, use Absorb!"

He tried to take out the small vines but small yellow sparks appeared in his body.

Ash knew he had this now.

"Alright Pikachu, one more Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

He raced up towards his opponent and slammed hard on the attack. Tangela was sent flying a few feet and landed hard.

The vine Pokemon tried to get up after the attack, but finally collapsed as swirls appeared in his eyes.

Tangela was knocked out

To be continue...

A/N

Not much of a fight, but in simulation wise it happens. I was close at using Geodude, but it would be too easy. I'm saving for those big moments later on in this story. So I apologize for the short fight, as I will later expand it soon. So leave a comment, constructive criticism, and no flames once more and see you guys next week.

**Interesting fact: there are 15 million species that exist in our world that are discovered? All divided on them are 64 categories. The outnumber Pokemon more than anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Awakening Chronicles. So thank you viewers and followers for keeping up with this story. Now for the reviews:

thor94: I don't think it was a dream for Iron Tail in the dream. Moves were never mentioned in the coma at all. Considering that Iron Tail is a taught move in Johto, as a second generation move. Plus Ash could of seen it as both regions are neighbors and battles on his television. Plus Gary gave an advice to Ash at how to strengthen the move itself. Thanks for pointing it out .

JJWalker12: I will keep doing my best.

Well that is all. So here is the new chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Charizard would have been obedient.

Chapter 4: More Training and Preparing

A loss wouldn't have been a big deal for Giovanni Ketchum. He can accept wins and losses in his life. Yet for this loss, he never saw this coming, especially how his own son manage to beat him in a fight. He was also surprised how effective Iron Tail was against what he threw. he accepted the loss as he always remembered 'A loss is a loss'.

"Great job Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash. The mouse Pokemon ran up to the trainer and went for a hug. The young man hugged his Pokemon back and was proud how will he did and was surprised that he manage to beat his father. Always the high expectations of doing great to please his dad in any manner. He managed to do so, by beating him in a one on one fight.

As Ash and Pikachu were celebrating, Delia stood their in surprise that her own son won. She was proud of him, but shocked as this is something that was not expected. Strategizing and inflicting damage to the point of weakening the Pokemon. It was as if he has done this a number of times. She smiled softly then and now knows that her son can attain to any possibilities.

After shaking of his own stupor and thoughts, Giovanni recalled Tangela "You did what you could Tangela, rest up." He then walked up toward his son to acknowledge his defeat in battle. Ash stopped hugging his Pokemon and placed him down. He noticed his father's posture, unchanged from the battle.

He waited for his father's response. He hoped it wasn't a lecture or any comments of him cheating; he knew he fought him fairly in a one on one fight with all that he had. He was waiting for him after a few seconds of silence. What surprised him is when he felt his father's hug and whispered "I'm proud of you." For the first time in his life, Ash felt happy. His father accepted something that he accomplished. It was always one lecture to another. It was always something of a small mistake of details. Now for him, he wanted to savor his acceptance, as small tears appeared in his eyes. "Thanks dad" whispered the young trainer. His father looked down and saw his son is holding back something, that is when he made him look at him closely, small tears falling from his face.

"It's okay Ash, let it out. I know I should of been more supportive. However, I wanted to see if you can keep up in a fight. What I saw, was something of fighting well and being strategic. I needed to make sure you can fight." He saw how his son broke into a small sob.

A clap was heard not to far off and they turned to see Gary Oak, wearing his lab clothes, leaning on a tree as he clapped in a manner of how well it went.

"Wow Ash, you're pretty good. I can see the improvements of Pikachu during your stay. Well done."

Ash smiled and nodded to show he accepted to compliment.

"However son, there stands the problem. You can battle in Gym Leaders and Trainers, but you need to learn how to defend yourself in a fight. With the rise of thieves and criminals like Team Rocket, you need to defend yourself in hand to hand fight. It is necessary for you to protect yourself and your Pokemon. So can you stay at least three more months until you have the basics?"

Ash realized that he will need to fight back just in case. Even though it is rare that a fight will occur, but he would do what he can to prepare himself from getting hurt and protecting his Pokemon.

"Okay dad, I accept."

"Alright then, tomorrow Gary and I will show you how to defend yourself from thieves. Also about some of the new technology that we have that can be of use for you."

Gary nodded "So after training tomorrow, meet up at the laboratory to show you the new gadgets you will be using."

The young trainer smiled and couldn't wait until tomorrow to train with his best friend and father. He was nervous and excited about it.

As the sun barely was rising, Ash got up from his bed carefully and stretched his arms and legs. He shook gently to his Pikachu "Hey buddy, wake up." His Pokemon opened his eyes and saw him. The Pokemon smiled softly and stretched a bit.

Ash brushed his teeth and changed to his PJ's into a grey shirt with matching grey sweat pants and sneakers. He grabbed an apple and ate it that is until his father came in, wearing a black shirt with matching black sweats.

"Good morning dad" As Ash took another bite from his apple.

"Good morning son, how are you feeling?" his father asked as he went to the refrigerator to grab some milk.

"I'm great. Ready to learn!"

His father smiled softly as he grabbed some milk and drank some. Then his father said "Alright son, we will go out and stretch a bit."

The young man nodded and took some more bites from his apple.

Once both of them were finished, they walked outside and went near the forest. Ash looked at his Pikachu pointed at a nearby tree and said "Pikachu practice your thunder attacks on that tree." The Pokemon nodded and went off to practice from converting Thunder Shocks into Thunder Bolts, hopefully.

Ash began to stretch his body to prepare himself as did his father. Giovanni brought some gloves and as he was stretching he was putting them on. Once that is finished he gave his son another pair of gloves.

"Alright son, I will teach how to box. This is not just about punching a person, but also how to use your body to bring more power to it. It is a basic fighting style and something that was taught from my father and before that. Hopefully this will teach you how to defend yourself."

Ash nodded as he puts his gloves on "Alright dad, I am ready!"

He noticed how his father got into a posture of placing his hands and arms up near his chest and at least a bit far apart, with his legs separated and bent slightly. "Try to be in this position."

He nodded and tried to mirror his move. HIs father went over to look at the posture and helped him adjust to it "There we go. Now jab like so" He gave a simple punch "Notice how a move from my hips very little as this will give small damage, but will put the person into a comfort zone. Try it" Ash did so and his father said again "Keep jabbing for a bit."

The young man jabbed for some time while his father corrected his posture a little. Then his father said "Alright then try to go for a straight right punch like so." He gave a right punch as Ash noticed how the leg moved.

This went on for an hour on basics in Boxing. While he was learning this, he kept changing attack moves for Pikachu from electric attacks to his Iron Tail move. Once that was finished from punching, he jogged for at least thirty minutes until he was exhausted. His father was proud how much he recovered and was a fast learner. Just as they finished their training, Ash went to shower and went into Professor's Oak lab.

Just as he changed to a black shirt with blue jeans, he walked up to the lab in the road. His thoughts are on getting himself far prepared than he was the last time. He arrived in the lab and knocked on the door. Gary opened the door, wearing his usual lab coat, gestured him to enter. As they were both walking, Gary noticed that Ash didn't brought Pikachu.

"Where's Pikachu?"

Ash smirked, replied "Oh he's resting right now. He worked hard on his attacks."

"Glad that he's getting stronger."

"Yep, where's your grandfather?"

"He went to Viridian City to pick up some supplies, he will be back in an hour. So ready to show you the new Pokedex?"

The young boy nodded as they enter in a room filled with various computers and machineries running. Various data on Pokemon were on display. On the center of the room was a sleek black rectangular device that is standing upright.

Gary reached over and began to explain "This is the newest Pokedex. The model that we are usually given only gives us small details of the Pokemon, along with its location and cry. However, with some modifications that I added, it also allows you to see what attacks the Pokemon can learn overtime. Not just that but observe."

He pressed the thumbprint plaque and a two-dimensional map appeared that was at least two feet in height and width.

"This map is our region of Kanto. You can see all of the possible routes and shortcuts to get toward the city itself. It can also give you details of the city itself and what other interesting places. The thumbprint plaque protects the Pokedex from being stolen, it has happened a number of times which caused a number of identity issues. It would require a thumbprint and a voice activated password. Here give it a try with the password."

He gave the device to Ash and then said "Serena."

"Serena passcode accepted."

Gary continued "This also acts as a portable phone if you need to contact us or your family. Of course you can do the same with other trainers you meet in the way. This also acts as the same identification as it will reveal your name where you're from, and income of credits available. Finally the last application that this device have is the ability to listen to radio frequency, whether it is from music or messages it can pick up. So what do you think?"

Ash was impressed with how impressive the technology is, and replied "It's great, but I have a question, what if an officer finds it?"

"Good question, thankfully the officers now have a small key device that can see who it belongs and will report it to me. It is replaceable but don't lose it please."

Ash nodded but then he realized the word credit was said, he then asked "Why are we in credits, aren't we in Pokedollars?"

"About two years ago an incident occurred globally which forced most of us to switch dollars to credits. It does still work as money and it is best you win battles against trainers and gym leaders."

The young trainer raised his eyebrow "Why?"

"You see, Ashy. People fight as credits are on the line. You will start off with at least 1000 credits, as you battle you earn credits from trainers. The winner will receive at least 30% of what they earn with trainers. 40% of credits if you deal with assistant Gym Leaders. 50% against Gym Leaders. It is based on how much income they have. That is why people win and lose a number of times and that is why balance exists. It is hard to explain it, considering it was better of having dollars than credits, but who am I to judge. Now try not to lose as once a battle initiated, there is no going back. No matter who it is."

"Fair enough, so win and I earn money. With the money or credits as it is called, I can buy stuff."

"Yep, simple as that. Now any questions?"

Ash shook his head

"Well then, here are you five Pokeballs when you start your journey as usual. I will give you two more devices before you begin your journey as they will come in handy."

Ash nodded and they both began to talk a bit more about Pokemon training, until Ash left after thirty minutes.

Montage

Ash kept getting up in the morning, training by himself or his father at times.

Pikachu learning from Thunder Jolt to Thunder Shock.

Gary showing a hook shot and demonstrating in a small mound.

Giovanni showing Ash how to use Collapsible Baton and the striking points.

Pikachu improving his Iron Tail move and Quick Attack move.

Gary demonstrating a small laptop and how to use it properly.

Giovanni and Ash sparring while Pikachu and Rhyhorn fighting also.

Finally taking down his dad with a throw. His father smiling even if he is down proud of his son

Montage End

After nearly three months, Ash Ketchum was ready to take on the world. As he began to prepare himself a thought came into his mind. A certain red headed girl, who he met in the river when she pulled him out. That same girl who turned into a gym leader from what Gary Oak told him. He looked at the clock, it read 5:30 pm. He went over to his mom and asked

"Mom, I know this would sound strange, but do you have the number of Misty?"

His mother had a blank stare

"The one that pulled me out of the water."

She then realized who he was talking about "Oh of course, let's see if I still have it."

As Ash was waiting, nervously, he pondered how she really is in the real world. In his coma world, she was not into bugs, always put him down, a tomboy, and a complainer. However, she did had moments where she was a true friend and kind in heart.

Suddenly, his mother gave him a piece of paper with her number. He went over the phone and was ready to give the call.

To be continue…

A/N I hate cliffhangers myself, but trust me it will get interesting. I would apologize for not putting more into the training, just that I know some you guys would want to start the journey. Well the next chapter will be the Misty and his first step into his journey. Once more I am sorry for the shortness also. Please leave a review, praise it, criticize it, but don't flame it. I will answer them as best that I can. Until then see you guys next week.

****More facts: It's interesting that in the video game of Pokemon, no guns were present at Pokemon Red and Blue. Only whips from what I saw from Team Rocket. Crazy, no? ****


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, once more I would like to thank the viewers for checking this story out and also for the favoriting the story itself. Now then this chapter will focus on Misty and the start of his journey. So for without further adieu, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, if I did, Brock would of landed with one of the Joys' or Jenny's

Chapter 5 Meeting Misty and the Journey Begins

At the Cerulean Gym at 4:30 pm…

Misty was finally locking up after another day of gym battling. She sighed and thought the battle was both boring and frustrating. Boring that the fact that another trainer tried to use type advantage and failed to understand of adapting, and frustrating as a trainers used Pokemon that are overpowered and yet to grasp how strong they really are. Plus the frustration comes in terms of once more guys asking her out.

She doesn't mind whenever a man would ask her out but knowing how they were ogling her it made her a bit uncomfortable.

Now granted that as known as the Mermaid Tomboy, she did once a upon a time wanted to have a romantic night out with someone; however, it wasn't the case when you dress up as a guy and have your red/orange hair on your side. Who knew that puberty would change that in her life as she grew tall, reaching into 5'6, thanks to her legs that she inherited from her mother. In fact, some of the locals at Cerulean City would say she inherited almost all of her mother's traits. Long legs, fair skin, and shoulder length hair, and her face being well angled.

Yes a blessing of how she looks as she did dated some, but a curse as they wanted more from her. She stopped wearing those shorts shorts and yellow top shirt. She opted more into a light blue long-sleeved shirt reaching right at her belly button, with blue jeans that was well enough to show some of her strong legs. In some way sending a message, yes I am a girl but respect me.

As she finished closing those doors, she at the moment thought of taking a hot shower to calm her nerves. As she made it to her personal shower stall, she began to glance at the familiar sun that is reaching slightly lower in her window, as she began to remember how this particular time is when her life changed.

She was at Route 1, fishing for a Pokemon that will be in use for battle. What she never expected was to fish out a young boy. She was surprised with him carrying an injured Pikachu as then he stole her bike. She pondered why he was on the run and went after him as fast as she could. As she ran, a rainstorm just appeared almost out of nowhere, she still ran as lightning hit the ground at least a mile where she stood. She stopped running and decided to wait until the storm cleared out. As the storm cleared out, she ran up that mile when she stopped at the moment. She didn't believe what she saw in her eyes.

A number of Spearow are left nearly burnt from their bodies. They are breathing though, but nonetheless, pondered it was the lighting that hit them hard. SHe did looked closer and found Pikachu out cold, and looked further down and found the young boy.

She found him not breathing or moving. She checked on his pulse and it was weak. Thankfully she found another trainer walking by and asked for help. What occurred in that time of the sun barely setting, she could all but think about the boy what was out. This sadden her over how her parents were worried, and what became the worse part would be that he ended up in a coma. His parents were thankful for finding their son and was able to buy a new bike for her, considering that the one she had was fried to pieces.

She began to visit him whenever she could and when she met Gary Oak, a friend of Ash, he told her everything that he knew about him. She held a soft spot on the young boy, like a brother that she wished she had. SOmeone that is so kind to Pokemon and determine to be the best and learning that his journey just barely began. She kept battling trainers in her gym and called up the hospital and no change, except for that one time that he nearly died when they tried to resuscitate him. She was relieved he was alive but in a coma. She began to pray for Arceus each night and hoped that something will change.

After three years, her Gym began to go through renovations, as times are of change. She contacted the League to hold of any challengers for a near year to face against the Elite Four. They were able to find a temporary replacement and she began her own journey.

It wasn't easy journey, facing all of the gym leaders. It tested her as a Water Trainer, and was willing to go all the way. Her own dreams is to become an Elite Four member specializing in Water Types only. She proved herself easily with Brock, her toughest time was with , Erika put up a great fight, Sabrina tested her patients, Janine pushed her a bit more, Blaine fought hard, and lastly Ariana. After defeating them, she barely won the tournament and faced the Elite Four. She had a tough round against Will, barely survived Koga, Bruno nearly beat her and got lucky with knocking out his Machamp. She did lose to Karen's Gengar, thus ending her journey. SHe was sadden, but Lance applauded and praised her for her efforts and told her if one of them was ready to leave their spot, they she will be the first to be in the Elite Four. She hoped when that moment will come one day.

She returned home as some of the locals earned her respect. She kept her Elite Pokemon on the side just in case, as her Gym Pokemon was used in public. Overtime she pondered what happened to the young boy and wanted to call up the hospital tonight.

As she finished showering and putting on a overly sized blue shirt and shorts, she took out a bottle of juice. As she was drinking it, a call came from her videophone. She sighed and wanted to hope it was important.

She answered the phone and said "Cerulean Gym, this is Misty speaking."

* * *

On the other side of the phone line, Ash was surprised to see Misty. This couldn't be the same Misty that he saw five years ago, this was a beautiful woman. His heart was thumping and couldn't' understand what was going on with him, he never seen her with her hair down except those few times in his coma. He was trying to stay focus in hand and replied "Eh...hey Misty. It's me Ash...Ash Ketchum...from the person who stole your bike."

Misty thought for a moment and nearly dropped the phone and replied "Oh my Arceus, you're awake!" Smiling through the phone "How are you, Ash?"

Ash smiled himself and blushed slightly "I'm all good, walking and enjoying life."

"Walking? How long have you been awake?"

"About a year now." He can't understand what was going on as his hands were sweating a little. Maybe his dad could check on him later on.

"Wow, glad that you're walking again." She found his blushing a bit cute, so child-like

"Well not only that, but also I am letting you know that I am starting my journey again tomorrow."

She was surprised on hearing this as this was something she didn't expected. "Wait, you're going to start again? Isn't it dangerous for you after what happened?"

Ash took a deep breath and countered "I have to face my fears sooner or later. I have to go through this journey Misty. I want to prove myself to be the best. Please understand, I am going a little crazy just sitting around and hoping that things will be given to me in a silver platter. I need to do this, Misty."

The young woman understood what it was like being in his position, it could be nerve racking with the same position and not growing. THe journey she took made her more patient and mature as a Gym Leader.

"You're right Ash. I must say though it will be dangerous facing people out there."

"Why is that? Isn't it always the danger we face all of the time?" questioned Ash

"You see Ash, trainers are using something called Synthetic in their Pokemon."

Ash now was curious about this "What is Synthetic?"

"Synthetic is a drug used to increase the strength of a Pokemon making them stronger. At first, it brought more challenge for the Gym Leaders and trainers alike. That is until Lance found out about what the side effects of the drug does. It has been in debate with the League itself to illegalize it, but a certain party wanted to keep it as to make them pumped up. By doing so, fights are fixed and Gym Leaders sometimes have to allow them to fight us. I have so far faced a few of these guys with only my Gym Pokemon. I strategize and beat them, as long of others. We are getting tired of it."

Hearing her anger rising slightly, he sadly said "Sorry to hear that. I won't do that to my Pokemon."

"I know you wont. Just battle us with what you got. Thank fully, Lance allowed us to use our own Pokemon to battle anyone using Synthetics. People are tired of watching Synthetic fights as that is what he have each time. I would rather challenge my brain more than facing a brute force fighter."

"Understandable. I will fight you fairly with everything I got." He smirked

"Oh I know you will. Make sure you do, or else…" she coyly replied

Ash pondered what else to say and said "Listen, I owe you a bike, so when I reach-"

"Don't worry about it, you're dad payed for it."

Ash was surprised about it "Oh. Well then, I will see you when I arrive their."

She nodded and yawned for a moment

"You seem a bit tired. I will let you rest."

"Alrighty Ash, hope to see you soon."

The young man nodded and said their goodbyes. As they hung up, Ash enjoyed talking to her. So different from her coma, much nicer and more determine. And he liked seeing her hot tempered at times…

Why did he thought about that? He shrugged and decided another time to talk about. He decided to eat dinner and rest up.

* * *

The next morning in Pallet Town…

Ash was tying his shoe lace and was finished. He looked in the mirror for his new look. He had a black shirt with a blue jacket on without the white shoulder cloth and instead was black. Wearing blue jeans, black and blue shoes along with his League hat. He placed his five Pokeballs in his side of the belt. Placing his backpack containing on the right side his hook shot and his collapsible baton on his left side of the backpack. He was ready to face the world.

"Come on Pikachu."

"Pika!"

As he walked downstairs his parents were waiting for him at the dining table. THey were eating breakfast as Giovanni said "Good morning son, have some breakfast before you go."

He nodded and began to eat quietly his pancakes, eggs and sausages. As they were silent at the table, all of Ash could think of what to expect and face. He must be ready to take on against those trainers with Synthetics. That means more training and time to do so. He knew he had no time limit. He must do his best.

As they finished their meals, the young trainer noticed his mothers was in a verge of tears. He hugged and told her "I will be careful this time."

"I know, but just call us when you reach to Viridian City."

"I promise"

His father had no more words to say and patted his shoulder.

He stepped out of the house and said "See you guys later."

He walked on the patch road and began his journey to be the best.

To be continue…

A/N *Phew* Man too much to cover. So just to announce that I will not update until the next two weeks. Their is a good reason for that besides my job. So keep your eyes open and watch the updates. Until then leave a review, no flames and have a great day. Peace out

Interesting Facts: This story was originally supposed to be a Pokeshipping, but then I decided to leave no shippings. THis is an Ash who is mentally still ten and would not understand relationships that well, so until in the future he will end up with someone. WHo will it be? I don't know either


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here is another installment of the next chapter. After two weeks of hiatus with making changes with a story and such, but I am not done yet with the changes of others stories. Also by the end of the story I will explain a bit about a large project that I and another author will be working. Until then, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Game Freak, if I did own it, Missigno would of been the main Pokemon God.

Chapter 5: Routes, Pokemon and Battles

_Route 1_

The sun was reaching near the the top of the sky, as Rattata's, Pidgey's, and other Pokemon are frolicken peacefully. Nothing of worry occurs as they eat and enjoy the beautiful day. That is until they saw some of the tall grass were being moved slightly. They began to sense something is coming out of there and they scurried away. That is when a Spearow was making trying to make a run for it.

"Quick Attack, Pikachu! Don't let him get away!" shouted Ash

"Pika!"

The mouse Pokemon moved very quickly and before the bird had a chance to fly off, he was hit hard on the side and fell off on the ground. Spearow shook a bit and hissed at the Pikachu. He knew he had to fight back, less this chase would go on.

"Alright Pikachu, we have him right where we want him. Use Iron Tail."

"Pika!"

The yellow mouse ran right at him. As the bird growled to intimidate the mouse Pokemon, Pikachu managed to successfully hit Spearow on the side. The Pokemon was losing conscience as he felt a hit on the side, knowing that he was going to be captured, hoped that the person would not be horrible or cruel.

Ash waited until the ball was shaking once, then twice, then the third time, until it finally stopped and the dim of the red light that was glowing earlier stopped. For Ash this was a big deal for him, sure he caught Pokemon in the dream world, but this was different. Reality felt great and he went up to it and raised it high.

"Yes, I caught my first Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed

Pikachu felt happy that he did something right for his friend. Ash then hugged Pikachu and felt if that is one way to redeem itself from the journey years back. Finally facing the fear of those Spearows finally catching one, felt all of the weight off. Ash decided to take him out a bit to heal him up. After the bird Pokemon was healed, he became curious about the Spearows. He took out his Pokedex and scanned him:

_Name: Spearow_

_Gender: Male_

_Creature Type :Tiny Bird Pokemon_

_Summary: Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed._

_Moves: Peck, Growl, and Leer_

Ash smiled softly and began to pet the bird Pokemon. Surprised by the gesture and comfort, the Pokemon crooned from the touch and could trust this trainer.

"Welcome to the team Spearow. I am Ash Ketchum, and I am going on this journey to be the best along with more Pokemon that I will capture. And I wanted to see if you wanted to grow strong with me."

The bird of course nodded and was ready to be the best along with his new companion, Pikachu.

"Alright then, let's look around for more Pokemon to make you guys strong."

As they were walking through some of the tall grass, they manage to find some trees around the area. Ash smirked as he saw something that could help him. A monkey with a pig snout was enjoying eating berries. No worries at all from anyone.

"A Mankey, perfect. Ready to fight Spearow?"

The bird was ready.

"Go with him with a Peck attack."

Unaware what will happen to Mankey, she was hit hard by a bird. The Spearow began to peck him, which then lead the Pokemon to look around for the annoyance.

"Good work Spearow, now Leer"

The Pokemon glared at Mankey. The monkey flinched slightly, but then began to attack Spearow with a Scratch attack. Spearow shook off from the attack and was ready for more fighting.

"Give it another Peck attack!"

Spearow gave another painful peck at the side of the face of Mankey. The fighting Pokemon was losing conscious and was almost out of the fight. She then felt something hit on his side, knowing he was going to get caught.

Ash watched as the Pokeball was struggling. He hoped he can catch her, he had a Primeape at his world and hope that this would be equally tough. He waited after few shakes until it was finally caught.

Ash once more picked it up and gesture Spearow to come toward him.

"Good job, Spearow." Ash smiled

The bird Pokemon nipped Ash on the ear affectionately and was returned to his Pokeball. Pikachu saw the fight and was impressed how fast Ash was catching Pokemon. He knew his friend had it in the bag. Ash took out Mankey to heal him and took out his Pokedex to see what he knows:

_Name: Mankey_

_Gender: Female_

_Creature Type: Pig Monkey_

_Summary: It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish from friends and foes._

_Moves: Scratch and Leer_

He petted the Pokemon as she began to enjoy it. Sure she was angry to fight, but she did not expected to be caught at all. She saw he was a determined person to be the best by having the advantage at all costs. She was then returned.

Ash then left the tree area and went toward road again. He felt happy that he caught two Pokemon. He knew that by training them right, they will be the best in the world. Once he reach toward Viridian City, he would allow his Pokemon to be checked on and rested. After that, he will continue his training.

Thus far the road was calm as he finally saw the city itself and he check the time.

1:10 PM

He smirked to himself. He had a good pace of walking and had three Pokemon with him. As he reached near the City more however, things began to look a little bleak. He saw a man, wearing tattered clothing sleeping on the side of the building, hugging his bottle. Not far off, in another building, he saw a man slipping his Pokedex and was handed a yellow liquid small flask. He kept walking a little fast, as he felt a little akward at his surroundings. He then noticed not far off, a police officer trying to stop two people from continuing from fighitng.

"Hey knock it off!" Shouted the officer.

Unkown to her, another man had a dark intention as he took out a needle filled with a clear liquid. Ash was known not to allow stuff like this to happen. Took out his baton and told Pikachu to help out the officer.

As the man was about to puncture her with the needle, he was hit hard on his wrist. A cruch was heard and the man was on his knees, yelped in pain from the shot. Then he felt another hit across his temple and was knocked unconscious. One of the guys was hit with an Iron Tail on the side of the man, as the officer managed to finally arrest the other man in the fight. All three were apprehended.

As Ash whistled for his Pikachu to return to his side, he realized who the officer was. It was Officer Jenny. He recognized her from her hair and surprisingly youthful look, except for the uniform itself. Instead of the skirt that she wore in his coma, she wore blue dickey pants with a yellow stripe on the side. Yet he for some reason felt the same thing that he felt when he saw Misty. He began to admire how she looked and shook his head from some of these unknown thoughts. He doesn't understand what was wrong with him. Sure she was attractive, but felt awkward about it.

Suddenly Jenny came up to the young man and smiled "Thanks for the help."

He nodded and replied "So how are you, Officer Jenny?"

She was surprised how he knew her as if it they knew each other, until she looked at him closely. That is when she realized who he was "Oh Ash, sorry I didn't recognized you. It has been 6 years ago since I moved here. How are you and your family?"

"My family is good and I'm starting my Pokemon journey."

The police were arriving as they began to take the criminals away.

"You seem a bit too old to start."

"I was in a coma…"

"Oh I see...I'm glad that you're up and looking great."

Ash flushed on his compliment "Thanks, so do you."

She smiled softly and said "How about I give you a lift to the Pokemon Center. As I can imagine you are heading there."

He nodded as he got into her motor bike. He held on to her and off the went. As he was holding her close, he enjoyed being with a girl this close. Again those thoughts, he would ask his father what is going on with him. She was the officer in Pallet Town, until she was transferred in Viridian City to help out their. He was admired Jenny for answering his questions and learning from her.

Finally reaching the center, Jenny said "If you need anything Ash, here is my number." She handed him her card "See ya Ash." She winked and left him. He pocketed the card and went inside of the Center. In it was a familiar pink haired young woman, he went up to her and said "Excuse me, Nurse Joy. I was wondering if you can take care of my Pokemon." Nurse Joy nodded and was taking care of his Pokemon. As that was happening, Nurse Joy said "How are you Ash?"

Ash smiled and replied "I'm all good, Nurse Joy. Thanks for helping me with my therapy."

"You're welcome. So you're enjoying your journey so far?"

He nodded

Suddenly the beeping with off and she went to pick up his Pokemon. After that, she said "Don't forget to pick up some supplies in the Market. You might needed."

"I wont, and thanks again."

He couldn't find another other way to thank Nurse Joy. Even though she specializes in Pokemon, but surprisingly she does human therapy on the side. He knew her even before that when he was just 8 and as usual was the nurse he saw for his check ups. He hopes that she becomes a doctor one day.

As he was about to leave, he called up at his home as he sat on a bench outside of the center. He waited until it was his mom picked up the call.

"Ketchum Residents."

"Hey mom, it's me Ash."

"Oh hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm at Viridian City. I caught two Pokemon."

"Congratulations. Just make sure you do your best and rest up as much as you can."

"I won't mom."

"And also don't forget to change your underwear."

Ash flushed and replied "Mom!"

"Just making sure you do Ash."

"Mom, I know I was going to ask this to dad, but I wanted to ask you for some help."

"Sure what is it sweetie?"

He took a deep breath and replied "Mom, when I spoke to Misty my heart began to thump fast and my stomach did some flips. Then the same thing with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Why is that?"

She understood what he was talking about and replied "You're going into puberty Ash."

"Puberty?"

"Yes Ash, you are growing up. You're seeing women differently. You are seeing them attractive. It is normal Ash. Don't be frightened to go out with a girl, but you must know them first Ash."

He nodded and maybe he might ask his father for some advice.

"Well that is all I have for now mom, I have to go now. I'll talk to dad."

"Alright then, take care now."

He hung up the phone and called his dad and hoped that he had a bit of time to talk. He called at his father's cell number.

He waited until he heard the other line.

"This is Giovanni speaking."

"Hey dad, it's Ash."

"Hey son, how's your journey?" asked his father warmly

"I'm doing good dad. Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Dad, I am starting to feel strange whenever I am near women. My heart is beating fast and such. It isn't just a crush, but something else."

He heard a sigh on the other line and replied "Well son, you are growing to be a man. Do you find them very attractive?"

"When I saw Officer Jenny, Misty, and Nurse Joy, yes."

"That is normal Ash. You are noticing women in a different life, is there anything you felt?"

"When I was riding with Jenny, she felt nice…" he was blushing just thinking about it

"I see. Well Jenny is older than you by ten years and I could imagine she hardly changed, right?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry son, that is how I felt when I see women. That is until the right one came along. The only advice I could give you Ash is respect them and compliment them. If you are being with one, just be with them."

"Okay dad"

"If something does happen to you, call me up and we will talk more."

"You have to go now?"

"Unfortunately, I have to head home and the call will lose contact."

"Okay dad, thanks a lot. Take care."

After hanging up, he thought about it and pondered if he might of felt the same way for Serena when he was younger. But then again, it was years ago. He sighed and was ready to continue.

He walked toward Route 2 and was enjoying the scenery. He was liking the sun that was still out and the fresh air, until he heard another rustling. He looked at his left and saw a male Nidoran coming out. Ash smirked and said "Perfect, Pikachu, ready?"

Pikachu nodded "Pika!"

"Alright Pikachu, do with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu was going right at him very fast and tackled him. Nidoran stood back after the attack and shot one of his pins right at the mouse Pokemon. Barely avoided, he was ready to dish out another attack.

"Quick Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

"Pikachu!"

The electric shock managed to hit Nidoran and was hit hard, weakening and losing conscious. He tried to move but felt paralyzed. Then he felt a hit into his side and knew he was finished.

Ash waited for the Pokeball for it to stop to move. After it stopped Ash went over and picked up the Pokeball "Great job Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Suddenly someone said "Hey how about a battle?"

Ash turned around and it was young teenager who took out his only Pokeball

"Alright you're on, Pikachu rest up."

Pikachu returned to his side.

"Let's go Rattata!"

He saw the familiar rat Pokemon, but something was off about how tough it looks. He looks a little bigger than the others and the teeth looks thicker.

He decided to gamble off with a Pokemon he would use

"Go Spearow!"

The bird Pokemon was flying and looked at his opponent. Something was off about him, but knew that he had to fight him off.

"Alright Spearow, let's begin to a Leer!"

The Pokemon gave a hard glare that did lower his guard.

"Alright Rattata, use Quick Attack!"

With a speed like no other he managed to hit Spearow hard.

"Spearow, are you alright?"

The bird Pokemon nodded

"Alright Spearow, one more Leer!"

The Pokemon glared at him one last time and the defense went lower.

"Alright time to go for another Quick Attack!"

The Rattata was running at him

"Quick, head to the air!"

The bird Pokemon flew as high as he could and managed to dodge it.

"You think it can stay up there?"

"No just to do this, quick a Peck attack!"

The Pokemon managed to dive bomb with a harsh peck attack. It did some damage, but not enough.

"Not impressive, go for a hard Tackle!"

The rat Pokemon manage to hit him hard sending the bird Pokemon taking him out.

"Return Spearow, you did your job."

The trainer with arrogance said "Is that it?"

"No, watch this, let's Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The Pokemon was in his fighting stance

"Okay then, Rattata go for a Quick Attack."

As the Pokemon was getting close, Ash shouted "Thunder Shock yourself Pikachu!"

Without hesitating, he shocked himself as the Ratatat felt the jolts of electricity coursing to his body and this weakened him.

"Aww come on, go for a Tackle!"

He wasn't able to move, he was paralysed.

"Alright, finish it with Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu went running at him and managed to take out the Pokemon.

The trainer was in shock. "That's impossible, they told me the Synthetic should out muscle any Pokemon."

"Synthetic?"

The trainer returned his Pokemon and left without saying a word. Ash then felt a vibrating noise on his hip and looked at his Pokedex, he won 500 credits.

He petted Pikachu and pondered about how many tough trainers have Synthetic and what will he do about it.

To be continue…

A/N Well here is another chapter more. Yes I know it's weird how Ash is with women, but it is going to be awkward for him. Especially having a body of a 15 year old and a mind of a 10 year old. Trust me it would get worse. Also yes the battles were a little fast. For capturing, I ran playing the game again in FireRed and did a quick simulation how many moves does it take to take out a Pokemon and it was a bit fast. Trust me I will slow down on the next chapter in the Viridian Forest. I went a bit rushed as this chapter I had little time thanks to my job and such. So leave a Review, constructive criticism and no flames. See you next week with another chapter more. Also in my Bio it will explain some changes I have made.

Interesting facts: Did you know that Hypno's are the equivalence of the Pied Piper. It makes us wonder how many children and trainers have gone missing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, welcome back to the next chapter. Now we will explore with Ash going into Viridian Forest and he will catch and battle, he will also bond with some Pokemon. So here we go guys, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did Brock would of told us what happened to Professor Ivy.

Chapter 7: Deep in the Forest

After Ash recovered his Pokémon and managed to buy more supplies for his journey. Once he was set, he checked out his Pokedex about his Nidoran:

_Name: Nidoran_

_Gender: Male_

_Pokémon Type: Poison Pin_

_Summary: It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison_

_Fighting Moves: Scratch, Poison Pin, and Growl_

Ash smiled that he caught a Nidoran, and by training him right he could have a versatile Pokémon. He walked on to Route 2 for some time, when he saw a sign post that says "Entering Viridian Forest: Go with Extreme Caution"

Of course Ash was known to being careful and able to deal with anything that he faces. In his coma, he caught both a Caterpie and Pidgeotto; he also faced a very strange samurai with a tough Pinsir and a Metapod. He snorted over how ridiculous the fight was between his Metapod and his own. He began to make sure he trained his Metapod to do more than that. As he walked on as the sun was setting, he spotted a Caterpie. He smiled to himself and was ready to test Nidoran.

"Alright Nidoran, let's go!"

The rabbit like Pokémon looked at his opponent to fight.

"Alright Nidoran, use Poison Pin!"

"Nidoran!"

Nidoran ran right at him with his pointed pin and hits Caterpie on the side. The Pokémon screamed with pain and was ready for a fight. She looked at his opponent and began to shoot her web at him.

"Dodge it!"

The rabbit Pokémon began to dodge from his left and nearly escaped when he was caught on his foot.

"Use Tackle, Nidoran!"

"Nido!"

He charged at her and tackled her hard, sending the Pokémon flying. She was hit in a tree and was losing conscious. She felt a side on her being hit softly, knowing she was caught.

He waited the first shake, the second, and the last one finally caught a Caterpie.

"Great job, Nidoran!"

He carefully petted the rabbit Pokémon and was happy.

He checked his Pokedex to find out details of Caterpie:

_Name: Caterpie_

_Gender: Female_

_Pokémon type: Worm Pokémon_

_Summary: For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies._

_Fighting moves: Tackle, String Shot_

He caught another Pokémon and a familiar one. He noticed that the sun was gone and the forest was darker than its usual self. He placed his sleeping back to the side and began to make a small fire between some sage brush, twigs and stones. Once the fire began he released all of his Pokémon and they began to chatter one another. Ash then began to see how different this time around was, his Pokémon and the bond.

"Well guys and gals, I will make dinner and hope that you guys are prepared to go through this forest. We will face trainers and Pokémon alike."

They nodded in agreement.

As he cooked on, the Caterpie went to the Nidoran and was blushing slightly. She cuddled near it as the Nidoran didn't mind the affection, just it was strange for the bug type to be with a different creature. Mankey was talking to Spearow about a few things along with Pikachu. It seems that they are talking about their trainer and what they have done before hand.

"Dinner is ready."

They went toward the different bowls as each of them were eating. Ash was eating his food as Pikachu stayed close to his trainer as he was eating his meal. He just didn't want anything bad happening to his trainer again, even in this forest.

Ash noticed his Pikachu's caution posture. He realized that his Pokémon was being edgy of something bad will happen to him as their guard was done. He petted his Pikachu and said "Don't worry, buddy. Nothing will happen to us. Trust me."

Pikachu smiled at his trainer and was calming down a bit. He suddenly saw his trainer standing up and spraying around the area he was resting. He was glad that he bought a Repel to keep Pokémon away from him and his Pokémon. He finished his can and once all of the Pokémon finished, he returned his Pokémon. He went into his sleeping bag, along with his Pikachu and they slept.

_Next Morning_

Ash was already up and was walking in a man made dirt road. He looked around for anything interesting, when he found a Potion on the ground. It was still full. He quirked his eyebrow and then someone said "Hey you, how about we battle?" A young man with a wife-beater shirt and blue shorts, carrying a bug net.

Ash smirked "You're on!"

They took their position ready for the fight.

"Let's go Weedle!"

A worm Pokémon with a sharp needle point at his head was ready to fight.

"Let's Caterpie!"

The Caterpie, after recuperating from the last fight from yesterday, looked strong and was ready to fight.

"Alright Weedle, give him a Poison Sting!"

The Pokémon went at her.

"Quick, String Shot at the tree and swing yourself up in those trees!"

She obeyed and swung to get away from the attack just in time.

"You think that will slow me down? Weedle, String Shot yourself to the trees and follow that Caterpie!"

He did so, when Ash said

"Quick Tackle attack!"

As she swung, she used her momentum to hit with a hard tackle at the unsuspecting Pokémon sending it flying and hitting on a tree.

"Weedle, are you alright?"

Weedle shook his head and was ready to fight some more. He noticed how Caterpie landed on the ground.

"Alright String Shot at that Caterpie!"

"Quick String Shot around you!"

As Weedle used String Shot, Caterpie was able to String shout around herself, thus negating the attack.

"Alright Caterpie use that String Shot and tie Weedle up!"

She used the momentum from her counter and was able to tie up Weedle.

"Oh crud!"

"Now Tackle hard!"

She went running as fast as she could and manage to tackle the Pokemon hard. Weedle was barely getting up from the attack, when another tackle put the Weedle down and out of the fight.

""Drat! Return Weedle."

"Good job Caterpie."

She smiled in joy she won a fight when she slowly was glowing and began to evolve in his eyes. Once the glowing was over, what stood from a Caterpie was a green cocoon.

"Metapod, Metapod!"

He took out his Pokedex:

_Name: Metapod_

_Gender: Female_

_Type Pokémon: Cocoon_

_Summary: It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body_

_Fighting Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden_

Then the trainer said "It's not over, you still have to take out my last Pokémon."

He took out his Pokeball

"Let's go, Metapod!"

Out stood an equal cocoon Pokémon.

"Return Metapod!"

She returned to his Pokeball and took out another Pokémon. He wasn't going to do another harden vs. harden again.

"Go Spearow!"

The bird Pokémon looked at his opponent with a dark grin. To him, it would of been lunch, but this was a battle.

"No matter, Metapod use Harden!"

The Pokémon glowed briefly then it stopped.

"Spearow, Peck attack!"

The attack had a strong effect once the hit brought Metapod on its knees. He was out before anything else, indicating from the swirls in his eyes.

The trainer sighed and knew he was already screwed. He was sure that Metapod was strong enough to hold the attack, but remembered that Spearow's Peck was still super effective.

"Thanks for the fight, trainer. It has been a while since I was tested to keep up"

Ash smiled "Same with you. I just couldn't go for the long run against Metapod."

"Understandable."

"Do you know a way of out this place?"

The bug trainer was in thought and replied "Keep following the road until you reach a fork. Take the left one and keep going straight. Once you reach to a T-Section take a right and you should be out of here in no time."

"Thanks. Take care now."

He nodded and they parted ways.

_Sometime later…_

Ash was following the trail and did saw the fork road. He took the left and kept walking. He was happy for his two victories, but knew he couldn't get cocky. Considering that trainers make mistakes for that. He hoped to find more trainers, but they seem to be much deeper in the forest. He saw the T-Section and made a right.

He was walking and noticed how it was clearing up…

"Hold it their trainer!"

He looked to his left and noticed another trainer wearing near a protective bee suit, minus the helmet.

"How about we have a battle?"

Ash nodded. He prepared himself, when the trainer said "Let's have this as a handicap fight. You use two strong Pokémon, while I use one."

He raised his eyebrow. Pondering, why only one? Surely it would be a tag, unless he was confident with his Pokémon.

"Alright, you're choice."

"Good, let's go Beedrill!"

Out came the last evolve form of Weedle. Unlike any Beedrill, this one looked stronger. Ash suspected another Synthetic user.

"Alright then, let's Metapod and Nidoran!"

Both Pokemon took its stand, ready to fight.

"Ok then. Beedrill, use Twin Needle on both of them!"

He was coming toward them fast.

"Metapod stand your ground with Harden! Nidoran, stay in place while having Poison Sting out!"

Both Pokémon stood in place and were bracing for impact. Both felt a hard hit from the bee Pokémon as they held on the onslaught.

"Alright, Metapod Harden and Tackle! Nidoran, Growl and Scratch!"

Metapod glowed once more and tackled hard against the Pokémon. While he was flown mid-air, he felt his power go down from a strong growl and a hard scratch. Beedrill got up after falling down, and was ready for more of a fight.

'Crud, he's tough. No matter.' Ash thought

"As you can see, you have to do better than that, city boy." the trainer smirked "How about another Twin Needle, Beedrill!"

He went to another attack. Ash noticed that Nidoran was still exhausted from holding on, while Metapod did look beat up.

"Metapod, String Shot Nidoran and a tree. Then swing both of yourselves out of there!"

Metapod was determine not to allow to see Nidoran getting hurt badly. She released a web and it on Nidoran's back, then another one on a tree. She flew swung before the attack could hit either of them. She kept swinging while avoiding the bee Pokémon.

"Alright, Metapod toss Nidoran at Beedrill!"

She knew it was a risk, but she did so as she was told. She threw him hard.

"Beedrill, attack that Nidoran."

"Nidoran latch on to him!"

As he was being pummeled by the Beedrill with the Twin Needle, he was hanging out.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting non-stop!"

He kept hitting the Pokémon with everything he got. He was slowly losing conscious and when he noticed that it was slowly affecting the bug Pokémon, he had him. He lost conscious.

Metapod saw her darling was out of the fight. She was angry. She wanted to make him pay. The Beedrill taunted over the rabbit Pokémon.

"String Shot at Beedrill!"

Without hesitation, she String Shot the bug Pokémon until he was tied up.

"Get yourself out of their and attack that Pokémon!"

"Quick, Harden and Tackle!" She did so fast before the other Pokémon could react. She sent the Pokémon flying right at a tree. The Beedrill was trying to get up, when he felt another Tackle. He was losing conscious as it felt one more Tackle attack, along the Poison effect that coursed his body, which knocked him out.

The trainer was in shock. He lost. He hasn't lost in years. He was very confident that the Synthetic would be enough to take out any Pokémon in its way. In anger, he returned his Pokémon and left running elsewhere.

Ash was surprised he won, as he noticed that his Metapod was evolving already. He pondered what level she was? She lost the cocoon look and with it came a large purple butterfly. He smiled and took out his Pokedex:

_Name: Butterfree_

_Gender: Female_

_Pokémon Type: Butterfly_

_Summary: It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest_

_Fighting Moves: Tackle, Harden, String Shot, Confusion_

As he put away his Pokedex, he noticed his Butterfree was flying toward Nidoran. She cuddled her self, while avoiding some of the pin from the rabbit Pokémon. He was opening his eyes and saw how Metapod became a Butterfree in one day. He smiled softly and licked her on the cheek. She flushed slightly and knew he was going to be ok.

He shook his head in amusement. He returned his Pokémon as Pikachu smiled on what he saw and was glad that he knew what he was doing. They continued on the trail, when he finally saw a sign that he waited for: Welcome to Pewter City.

To be continue…

A/N: Yet another chapter more and battles. Yes I know Caterpie evolved very fast, but let's be honest, bug types tend to evolve faster than any other Pokémon. Also we will see more of those trainers with Synthetics. So the next chapter will be involved training against Brock, and the battle. So leave a review, constructive criticism and no flames. Laters

Interesting facts: The crush between Butterfree and Nidoran was inspired by the part between Magnemite and Pikachu. Made me laugh and thought, eh why not this one just for the giggles and such, just that Nidoran is more accepting. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. welcome to another chapter of this story. I would once more thank the people who have been following this story and to respond some reviews:

Element Overlord: Thanks for the review. There is no pairing on this story. It might be in some future time. Nidoran and Butterfree will be there...for now. :D

Guest: Thanks for checking the story out. Yeah in some strange twist in the Anime itself, it seems that Serena is one of those people who he was close to as a child. I know it isn't a pairing of it, but it is just something that I need for Ash to have a drive and purpose to move forward. It will come into play when Ash does bump into Serena...some time in the future.

fatum12: Yeah, Nidoran and Butterfree cannot have any eggs together, considering they are different species. However, I have seen on documentaries and news about how different species show affection one another once in a blue moon. As for the level in this world, well I won't say there is one, but just the implication of how strong the Pokemon battles are. I mean, in his coma, Pokemon are determine by strength, in the reality, they do have some strength 'level' that they have. I might input some way to tell how strong they are in future chapters. I don't know if that answers your question, but it is what I can come up with.

Well now that I start thanking people and such, let us continue where we left off as Ash will train his Pokemon and the battle for his first badge.

Disclaimer: Oh if I did own Pokemon, Ash would of taken out Team Rocket for good.

Chapter 8: The Battle for the Badge

Ash was sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, waiting for his Pokemon to be healed after the last fight. He was surprised that there wasn't a Nurse Joy here, but another nurse. In some manner, he is a bit relieved over the idea of having a clone Joy. He pondered about what to expect on his first gym battle. From what he knows, Brock is still the Gym Leader and has Rock-Type Pokemon.

He countered some idea how to deal with Brock's Pokemon. Another thought came as he pondered how to deal with the Synthetic Trainers. They are tough, tough enough that it takes two Pokemon to stop them. He might also train his Pokemon in tactics to take them out fast. He can't afford to have more of his Pokemon going down, if the trainer has more than one.

"Ash Ketchum, report to the desk to pick up your Pokemon." a female voice said in the intercom

He came over to pick up his Pokemon

"Thanks for healing them."

The nurse, a blond woman in her 30's, bowed slightly and said "You're welcome. Are you planning to take on against Brock?"

Ash nodded "But first I am going to train for a bit, before I take him on."

The nurse replied "Before you do, could you see me? I need to give you some documents to him."

"Document?"

"Yes. You see, there are some trainers who use Synthetics on their Pokemon, and well...the Gym doesn't allow it."

Ash nodded and understood "Don't worry, I will let you check for them."

"Thank you, well done, off you go."

Ash nodded and left the Center. He looked around Pewter City, and like Viridian City it was filled with graffiti, some gamblers on the side and two teenagers who are in a dazed look. He felt bad for these people, he knew in his coma, nothing like this existed. But then that is what innocence existed in his mind. He was also uncomfortable with some of the much older women, offering him something that he isn't willing to deal with as he arrived in the evening as he could remember. The so called 'good time' made him awkward and just wanted to move forward.

He kept walking back at Route 3 and took out all of his Pokemon.

"Alright guys, listen up. We have a few days to make you strong. Our battle will be against Brock the Gym Leader from Pewter City. He has strong Rock-Type Pokemon. I must train you to deal with him and his Pokemon. We must do everything in our strength to be as one and win this fight. Will lead this team to victory?!"

The Pokemon chirped into agreement.

"Alright. Spearow, start sharpening your beak by hitting that rock over there. Nidoran, use only Poison Sting on that rock near that tree. Butterfree, use Confusion to lift that rock over their and toss it on that boulder. Mankey, use Low Kick on that boulder. Finally, Pikachu, use Iron Tail on that rock over their."

They nodded as they each did their task. The young trainer was watching his Pokemon doing everything they can to demolish the rock, for two a boulder, just to be able to deal damage. Ash had some plan up his sleeve, but needs to make sure it worked out.

As an hour passed, Ash called up his Pokemon. Despite how tired they look, they did a bit of damage.

"Rest up for an hour and then get back to training."

They nodded. Butterfree rested next to Nidoran. Mankey was stretching on the side. Both Spearow and Pikachu were discussing about ideas about winning the fight. Ash smirked for a moment, proud that his Pokemon are as one.

An hour passed, and they changed it up as Ash wanted them to battle each other. It was one way to make them stronger. He watched as Mankey took on against Spearow, Pikachu vs. Nidoran and Butterfree. He knew that Pikachu had an advantage over the two, considering that Pikachu had better training. He watched how Mankey took punishment after punishment against Spearow, while Pikachu used his speed to deal with both Nidoran and Butterfree.

He watched, while he was training himself. He knew that he might come up with some trouble in the future, and he didn't wanted to be robbed nor beat up by strangers. He had to prepare himself for anything.

_The sun was setting_

He took his Pokemon to recover and manage to stay at a small motel, not far away from the Center and decided to make a call at his home.

"Ketchum residents this is Delia speaking."

"Hey mom, it's me Ash."

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Good. I am at Pewter City, training my Pokemon."

"Oh wow, you made it to Pewter City?"

"Yep, it was a long walk, but I caught some Pokemon on the way."

"That's good to hear. You're father wanted to speak to you right now."

"Alrighty."

He then heard his father's voice "So, how are you son?"

"Good, just training before battling against Brock."

"Good, good. Just make sure you have a game plan against him."

"I will. Is there anything that I should know about his Pokemon?"

"Just that he has Rock-Types. At least three of them."

"Three?"

"Yep, that is all I can tell you, so make sure you save Pikachu for last. Give him the big surprise."

"I will. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Listen call Professor Oak once you beat Brock, he will give you something. Trust me."

"Alright, I will."

"Take care son, I am proud of you."

"You too dad, bye."

As he hung up off his cell phone, he decided to make one more call, to Misty.

"Celedon Gym, this is Misty speaking."

"Hey Misty, it's Ash."

"Oh hey their, Pokemon in Training. How are you?"

He chuckled "Oh good, just in Pewter City, training and preparing for my first gym battle."

"That's great. Just remember, strategize before entering in battle. Make sure you never hesitate in a fight."

"I will. So how are you, Misty?"

"Oh...well I am good. Just relaxing after another long day of battling. I can't wait to see you Ash."

"Really?"

She giggled "Of course. Just wondering how tall or short you are, plus to hang out for a bit. If you want to."

Ash smiled "Sure I would like to do that, when I arrive."

"Good. I must let you in on something about Brock, Ash. He hasn't had a good battle for some time, from what I know. So make sure you push him hard, as he will push hard back. It has been a long time for him that he had any sense of battle for honor, since he enjoys fighting with honor and courage."

"Don't worry Misty, I will give you a battle he will never forget."

"Good. Now I have to go now Ash, take care."

"You too."

Once the call was off, Ash began to eat his sandwich and began to ponder on a strategy to victory.

_Few days past, inside the Pewter City Gym…_

A young man, was sitting in his chair, filling out a number of documents for the league itself. Wearing a long sleeved tan shirt and khaki pants, earned him his look of being more into earth than anything. He sighed once he finished with his paper work. He looked at his clock, 12:10 pm. He decided to wait for his girlfriend, who was called up earlier of bring lunch, to be able to talk for a moment.

He reclined his chair and began to think about his past battles and his job feeling nearly empty. The Gym Leader was known to enjoy fighting against any opponents that brought out skill and style with everything they got. When he became a Gym Leader at 14, he was excited of taking on against any opponent he faced. He smiled about the number of opponents that used interesting tactics and overall strength to win the badges. He felt great, winning or losing, knowing he pushed himself. He met his girlfriend a year later; a young girl who fashioned into wearing a schoolgirl uniform with short brunette hair, brown eyes, and a kind attitude that she had.

Although happy with his relationship, things began to go downhill for his job. After some time, trainers began to use Synthetics on their Pokemon and use them for winning the badges. Brock didn't know about Synthetics, as he was unfamiliar looks of the Pokemon. Over time, he began to learn about them and their looks, to the point that he was against it. Learning of the side effects and the problems; he and the other gym leaders petitioned a vote on banning the drug. At first, it was almost no vote of confidence, but thankfully Lance was given that all trainers were to go through inspection before battling. This allowed him to gain his wins, considering that he was at a long losing streak with the unfair advantage. To add to it all, some of the rich trainers also place money for him to pay off the badge.

Oh how loathed those trainers. He would kick them out, until a call from the committee threatened his job. He would be frustrated about this, and would send letter to Lance about this. Lance had hard time dealing with this. Since then, he was nearly lost in touch with his purpose of battling. He began to consider resigning in the future, he couldn't take it.

Suddenly, he saw his girlfriend, bringing his lunch. She saw across him and they were both eating quietly. No spoken words were needed, as she saw his facial expression of frustration. She couldn't blame him, she watched him going through a number of bad things going on, she wished that she can help him out. Confort him, from all of the problems that he is going through.

As they finished their meal, she went over and hugged Brock. Surprised by the gesture, he held her close.

"Don't worry Brock, things will work out."

He sighed and smiled sadly "Yeah, thanks Diana. Thanks for being in my side."

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I am here to help out in any way."

He smirked as he sat her down on his lap. "Just one good battle is all I need to convince others about the beauty of fighting. That is all I ask."

"It will come…"

Suddenly, a trainer entered the office.

"Brock, a trainer is asking to battle you."

Diana got up from where she was sitting, as Brock nodded to him.

"Well, let's see what the trainer wants with me."

They both left the office.

In the end of the arena, Ash was ready to fight against Brock. He must do everything he can to win this fight. He has a plan that might work, just that he hopes that the Pokemon Brock has are the same.

Suddenly on the opposite side of the arena, two large doors opened and for the first time, Ash was surprised with a grown up Brock. On his side was a girl, who then kissed him on the cheek and left his side. Ash shook his head in disbelief, the Brock he knew would chase girls around. Oh well, what did he knew.

Brock noticed his opponent and raised his eyebrow,. A Pikachu on his side? Unheard off and he was given some papers, stating that the trainer's Pokemon are clean. This would be interesting.

"So I take it this is your first Pokemon badge?" questioned Brock.

Ash nodded

"Very well, rules are simple, you get to use only the Pokemon you have available, while I use three. I can't substitute, while you can. Winner would be with the one who knocks his Pokemon. Understand?" said Brock

Ash replied "Yes"

"Good, now introduce yourself."

Ash then stated lol I'm Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town"

Brock smirked "Very well Ash, I'm Brock Slate, Gym Leader of Pewter City. Are you ready to battle?"

Ash nodded.

They both entered the platform and it raised slightly. On the middle of the arena, far away, stood Diana as referee. Some few people sat at the benches aside to see the fight.

"This would be a Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town versus Brock Slate for the Boulder Badge!" Announced Diana

"Ready, Ash?"

Ash nodded

"Ready Brock?"

Brock grabbed his Pokeball and nodded.

"Begin!"

"Go Rhyhorn!"

A grey armored quadruped Pokemon roared.

"Let's go Nidoran!"

Nidoran looked with a fierce determination and was ready.

"Alright Rhyhorn go for a Tackle!"

The rocky Pokemon was running right at the bunny Pokemon.

"Nidoran, hold yourself strong with a Poison Pin attack!"

Nidoran placed his feet hard and his spikes began to extract some of the poison. Both attacks collided; though Rhyhorn looked barely hurt, he was ready for more.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Ash. Rhyhorn, use Stomp Attack!"

The large Pokemon was aiming for a kick right at the smaller Pokemon.

"Nidoran, counter attack with Horn Attack!"

Both attacks collided, but Nidoran was hurt more.

"A rookie mistake in your part, using a normal attack on a Rock-type. Rhyhorn, go for a Headbutt!"

The large Pokemon head was lighting up.

"Now Nidoran, use Double Kick!"

The smaller Pokemon jumped and went for the first kick, aimed at his head. Then a second one across his face. Rhyhorn roared in pain for the super effective move and was sent flying into one of the rock structures.

Brock was surprised that Nidoran knew how to use a move like that, then he remembered that Nidoran are versatile Pokemon, able to learn new moves.

"Rhyhorn, are you alright?"

The rocky Pokemon wobble slightly and was ready to fight with a grunt.

"A bit of surprise that you did that. No matter, Rhyhorn use Rollout!"

The rocky Pokemon was coming at Nidoran, fast.

"Quick Nidoran, jump on him and start running!"

The bunny Pokemon jumped high and managed to land on him. He was running as Rhyhorn was rolling on. Then Nidoran managed to move directions to the rolling Pokemon. He managed to hit him into one of the stalagmites of rocks. This stopped the Rollout move, which exposed the bottom part of Rhyhorn.

"Now Nidoran, go for a Poison Sting!"

He kept going with the attack non stop, knowing that larger Pokemon will retaliate.

"Quick, use Rollout again!"

As it did so, Nidoran was attacking more Poison Stings, as he was getting dizzy from rolling out. As Rhyhorn stopped after 20 seconds, Nidoran was wobbling.

"Now, use Tackle!"

The larger Pokemon tackled the smaller one, sending him flying into the stalagmite.

"Nidoran, are you ok?"

Ash was concerned about this fight. Then he noticed that Nidoran was barely standing up, not giving up. Nidoran then noticed Rhyhorn as he winced slightly. He smirked to himself, knowing that the deed is done.

"Let's end this Rhyhorn, use another Rollout!"

"Nidoran, Double Kick!"

Both Pokemon were going for their last move. Nidoran went for his dual kick and was colliding with the rolling Pokemon. Both collided, sending Nidoran flying to one side, while Rhyhorn flying on the other. Rhyhorn landed on his feet, while Nidoran was rolling over until he was unconscious.

Brock smirked, so much for a fight.

"Nidoran is unable to-"

Suddenly, Rhyhorn equally fell down. This shocked not only Brock but his girlfriend also. This also added to the audience not only the inside of the gym, but also some of the locals that are watching. Yes, locals as the idea of watching Gym Battles became popular over the years, that they decided to air the fights in the local cities and in some of the areas. In one of those areas, Giovanni was in shock that his son managed to take down Rhyhorn with a Nidoran.

Diana snapped out of her shocked moment "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, please send in your next Pokemon!"

Ash smirked, and knew what he was doing. He was surprised with Rhyhorn, but once exploiting the soft spot, it was just a matter of time of the poison to finish the last of its stamina,

Both trainers returned their Pokemon.

"Hmph. I underestimated you, using tactics to deal with my Pokemon. Well not good enough. Go Geodude!"

The rock Pokemon with only a head and arms was ready to combat. Ash knew he had to take him out fast, and knew which Pokemon would do this job.

"Go Mankey!"

The pig monkey Pokemon stared at his opponent and was ready to take him out.

"Just because you have a fighting type, doesn't mean you would win. Geodude Defense Curl and Tackle!"

Geodude curled himself up and was coming right at him.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop and follow up a Low Kick!"

The fighting Pokemon with his palm opponent chopped the rock Pokemon to a halt then kicked hard sending him flying into one of the stalagmites. Geodude was in real pain, but was ready to fight.

"Alright, Geodude use Rock Throw!"

Geodude grabbed some of the rocks around and began to chuck it at the monkey Pokemon.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop to stop each of them!"

The fighting Pokemon destroyed the rocks that was coming her way, until one of them managed to hit her on the side of the face. It fazed her for a moment, but it ended up pissing her off greatly.

"Mankey go for a Low Kick again!"

Mankey went right at him with kick.

"Use Mega Punch!"

Both Pokemon collided with the moves. As the attack stopped, Geodude was sent flying into the stalagmites and was at the ground out cold. Mankey flew and was huffing and puffing. She was in pain but was ready to fight.

Diana knew that Geodude was hit hard with the monkey Pokemon "Geodude is unable to battle, the winner goes to Mankey. Please take out your Pokemon."

Brock took a deep breath and letting it out.

'I don't understand this feeling.'Brock thought 'I feel so exhausted, but I know that I have one left. I haven't felt this type of exhaustion before. This battle is putting me to go all out. Maybe Ash could be the one. I know he is. Now to test him.'

Then Brock smiled "You have given me a fight, Ash. But now, I am going to really test you with my last Pokemon."

Ash smiled "Alright, I am ready."

Brock returned his Geodude, then took out his last Pokeball.

"Let's go, Onix!"

A large snake-like rock Pokemon came out. Even in his coma, Ash was still in awed by the size of it. Mankey knew she was in for the fight of her life. The crowd from both the inside and outside knew that Brock was taking out his best and were enjoying the fight. A number of trainers saw how none of Ash's Pokemon so far had some of the Synthetic looks and began to ponder of battling like he is.

"I will win this Brock just watch. Mankey, go for a Low Kick!"

The monkey Pokemon went right at him for the kick.

"Onix, take the attack, you know what to do."

The larger Pokemon grunted and he glowed slightly. He felt the brunt of the kick and winced knowing it was painful.

Ash questioned it and decided to take him out for good.

"One more kick, Mankey!"

Mankey nodded and went for another kick and it wince some more.

"Now Onix, unleash your attack!"

The larger Pokemon roared and tackled Mankey hard sending Mankey flying right at some stalagmites. She was going through them, and was rolling on the ground. Mankey was out.

Ash was in shock with what happened. He's wondering what was that.

"Mankey is unable to battle, the winner is Onix. Please release your next Pokemon."

Ash returned Mankey and pondered how to deal with something like this.

"A secret attack of mines Ash, I do hope you're ready for the next round."

Ash took out his next Pokeball.

"Go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and looked right at her opponent.

"Butterfree, String Shot!"

Butterfree began to release the sticky web around the larger Pokemon.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!"

The larger Pokemon, though felt a little stuck, was able to launch a rock and was a direct hit. Butterfree felt pain and nearly landed on the ground.

"Hang in their Butterfree. Keep using String Shot!"

Butterfree nodded and kept going at it.

"Onix another Rock Throw!"

Onix threw another Rock attack.

"Quick use Confusion and send it back at him!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed and the rock stopped at mid air and threw it back at the face of Onix. It roared in pain but was still standing.

"Onix use Tackle!"

"Butterfree Harden and Tackle!"

Both Pokemon collided and went for the attack. Both were hurt at minimal, considering that Harden stopped all of the pain, while the rock body was little effective of it.

"Ok Onix, unleash it again!"

Onix roared and went for another tackle and Butterfree flew right at the wall and was slammed hard. Butterfree was out cold.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Onix is the winner. Please send out your next Pokemon."

"Return Butterfree!"

Ash knew he had two left. He then noticed the web was still there and he had an idea. It was a risk, but it will pay, he hoped.

"Go Spearow!"

The tiny bird Pokemon looked at his opponent and knew that this would not be easy of a fight.

"You're at a disadvantage kid. Onix Rock Throw!"

He threw some rocks right at the Pokemon, trying to hit him.

"Dodge those attacks and go for a Leer!"

Spearow was able to dodge the Pokemon and gave a menacing look at the rock Pokemon. It winced slightly, lowering the defense.

"Tackle attack, Onix!"

The larger Pokemon went right at him.

"Spearow Leer and Peck!"

The bird Pokemon went right at him also. He gave another leer look and pecked him. Both Pokemon collided, which left Spearow in more pain while Onix at a minimal pain. Ash began to notice how exhausted Onix is becoming, so far it was working.

"Onix, Rock Throw!"

He threw a rock and manage to clip Spearow as it was recovering. The bird Pokemon screeched in pain on the super effective move and was almost out.

"Spearow, one more Leer and Peck move. I know you can do it!"

The bird Pokemon was determine to do his best and went for the attack. He leered at his opponent, which caused the other Pokemon's defense to go down again, while being pecked hard.

"Onix, unleash your energy!"

The same glow came out and tackled the bird Pokemon. He was sent at a stalagmite and was out cold.

"Spearow is unable to battle, the winner is Onix. Please send in your last Pokemon."

Ash returned his Spearow "Good work, buddy. You did your part, and now for the last part." He looked at Onix and knew he was hurt badly. His last Pokemon would do. The crowd were divided between Ash and Brock. The Pallet trainer had strategy, while Brock was a veteran in fighting. They wanted to hope that Ash would win this fight.

"Alright for my last Pokemon, let's go Pikachu!"

Pikachu left in Ash's side and was ready to fight.

Brock knew he had him now. His last Pokemon was at a disadvantage in every way.

"So sending your little mouse to finish the job? Too bad it won't happen, kid. This is where your journey is stopped."

"You're wrong about that Brock, this is the part that I will win. Pikachu Quick Attack!"

The little mouse Pokemon was going right at the large Pokemon

"I will oblige with a quick and painless loss, unleash your energy!"

Onix glowed and was heading right at Pikachu.

"Quick Pikachu, switch it to Iron Tail!"

Brock gasped as he tried to command him to move. However, Onix could barely move and noticed some of the String Shot was still their. He then noticed the mouse Pokemon's tail glowing and then smacking hard at Onix's face. He was flung on the side of the arena and was hit hard on the ground. Pikachu landed on his feet and winced from his tail.

The larger Pokemon was trying to get up, but then fell out the ground as his eyes had swirls.

Onyx was out.

To be continue…

Yep, That is the battle. I will leave it for the aftermath on the next chapter. If you can figure out the attack, I shall give you virtual cookies. Also to letting you guys know that the beta reader accepted my idea, so I will keep an update on the new story, which would be another Pokemon. So leave a review, constructive criticism, no flames and see you guys next week.

Interesting fact: In his coma, Brock was representing his sexuality. In some manner it would make sense why he wasn't in a relationship, due to the fact that Ash isn't acceptable in relationships. I would say that Ash was beginning to merge with that on X and Y. I am not saying he is a pervert, but more noticing girls now with Serena.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, this is ThomasLight. Here is another chapter here. I would like to thank the readers and those that have kept up this chapter. This chapter will cover the aftermath of the battle and Route 4. I would thank you guys for giving this story a chance to check it out. Now to check out the reviews:

Element Overlord: Yeah thanks a lot. A pairing will be their...in the future time.

jg13145: Well more like a fast Iron Tail attack. It would hurt like a lot with the speed itself.

Now that it is out of the way, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Anabel would have instead of using 'do you feel what I feel' she would have said something.

Chapter 9: Celebration and trainers

The crowd were stunned in disbelief. Not just stunned, but just staring at how the impossible was done by a mere trainer. A trainer took out a Pokémon, knowing he was in a disadvantage, and managed to beat him with one hard hit. What are the odds of that happening. If the crowd of the inside isn't enough, the people who saw this fight were surprised even more.

Giovanni, Ash's father, knew that Pikachu was his ace in the hole. He knew that he was going to use Iron Tail, but it was a risk move, considering how Bide could take a large fraction of health or not. He was proud of his son at that point, winning his first badge on his first try. He then remembered his fight with Ash and realized how much potential his son has. He is glad that he is helping him out in any manner.

Diana shook out of her system from being shocked and said "Onix is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. Without anymore Pokémon from the opponent, the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash then jumped for joy "Alright!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

Both human and Pokémon hugged each other as the people in the room began to clap and cheer as the outside was the same also. Ash noticed Brock returning his Pokémon and looked serious and went over to him. He hoped he will not complain about cheating or anything. The Gym leader was in front of him and then took something out. A Boulder Badge. Then Brock smiled at him.

"Congratulations Ash. You beat me fair and square, here is the Boulder Badge."

He was given a small badge, shaped like a rock. He bowed slightly and said "Thanks Brock. You gave me one battle of a lifetime."

He nodded "I never thought that I would have the biggest fight of my life. I would apologize for my arrogance."

"Forgiven. Look, let's head to the Pokémon Center to heal them."

After agreeing, they got out of the gym, not expecting a large crowd changing 'Ash' and clapping. Some shook his hand, while others patted his back. Brock also was also being congratulated for his fight.

As their Pokémon are being healed, Ash went to one of the video phones to talk to Professor Oak.

"I saw your victory. A congratulation is in order."

"Thanks professor."

"No problem. Now on to business."

Ash nodded and motioned him to continue.

"Gary came up with a brand new device that will help you catch Pokémon and keeping count on them. Let me give it to you."

Suddenly a small watch appeared on the side of the computer. He looked at it curiously and noticed some small attachments on the side.

"This device will also allow you to keep in track on their health. Just a precaution for you and your Pokémon."

"Thanks professor!"

"No problem, well I must go now. I have some Pokémon to take care."

As the phone call ended, Brock approached him with Ash's Pokeball with Pikachu approaching him.

"There we go all new now."

Ash nodded as Pikachu jumped at Ash's shoulder and sat there.

"So what's next?"

"I will be heading to Cerulean City, to capture my next badge."

"Well if I were you, I would rest up at this point, considering it is getting a bit dark." Brock suggested

"Sure, just going to get a bite to eat and then rest."

"Alright then, take care of yourself in your journey and thank you Ash."

"No problem." Ash smiled

As they separated apart, Diana came toward Brock with a letter that just came in.

"Brock this is from the Pokémon League."

He looked on the letter that read:

_Brock: _

_Your battle today with the trainer Ash has impressed us. We have never seen a fight like no other. I know on your clause of contract that if a loss came, your pay will be deducted. Do not worry about it, as we will pay you 800,000 credits for today. It will help with your gym's reconstruction, along with any new Rock-Type Pokémon you need. I am contacting the other Gym Leaders about Ash Ketchum to prepare themselves. This credit is to acknowledge also of your spirit of fighting and we will consider listening to any ideas you will have. _

_Until then_

_Pokémon League Committee_

Brock nearly fainted. He got paid a large some of the credits. He needed to cover the costs now along the bills. He smiled and felt that he owed Ash one for this.

"Diana, how about I take you out for a fancy dinner?"

Diana nodded and they both walked in the Pewter City.

_The next day_

Ash was walking toward Route 4 with confidence. He hummed along the way with joy and hoping to find more Pokémon. He made to sure to remember to call his parents later on, along with Misty.

"Hey you!"

Ash turned around and found a young brunette teenager wearing a schoolgirl uniform, who Ash admitted looked attractive.

"Yes?"

"You're Ash right?"

He nodded

"How about a battle?"

Ash smirked "You're on!"

They got into a battle stance. The girl took out her Pokeball from her belt

"Let's go, Oddish!"

A small plant Pokémon, lacking arms, was ready to fight.

"Alright then, let's go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokémon came out and was ready.

"Oddish, Sleep Powder!"

Oddish began to release a purple powder from the leaves itself.

"Butterfree, flap your wings to blow it away!"

She did so rapidly and was safe

"Alright Butterfree use Confusion!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed blue and Oddish felt immense pain from the attack and was nearly out.

"Oddish!" the Pokémon cried in pain

"Hang in their friend. Go for a tackle attack!"

The plant Pokémon tried to, but ended up being confused on his target and ended up hitting the tree next to it, knocking himself out.

She ran up to the Pokémon and checked that he was out cold.

"Sorry about that."

She nodded and returned Oddish. Then she took out her last Pokémon

"Don't worry, my last Pokémon would do the trick. Pidgey let's go!"

The small bird Pokémon came out and was ready to fight.

"Butterfree, return!"

Ash returned Butterfree and took out another Pokeball.

"Let's go Spearow!"

The other tiny Pokémon came out and was ready to fight.

"Alright Pidgey, use Gust Attack!"

The bird created a small gust and manage to hit Spearow.

"Hang in their Spearow. Use Leer!"

The Pokémon shrugged from the attack and gave a hard glare on the small Pokémon, causing her to lower the defense.

"Pidgey, Tackle attack!"

The bird Pokémon was coming toward the much agressive bird Pokémon with the attack.

"Spearow, use Peck Fury Attack!"

Spearow came toward it and pecked it once, twice, and the third time. Pidgey was in pain and was barely hanging on.

"Pidgey, use another Gust attack!"

"Spearow fly along the current from the Gust attack!"

As the gust came toward him, he flew on the same direction it was coming. The young teenager is trying to figure out, what he was doing.

"Now launch yourself at Pidgey with a Peck!"

The aggressive bird came toward Pidgey fast, and pecked it hard from the momentum. Pidgey was out also.

"Thanks Pidgey." As she returned her fallen Pokemon. She came up to Ash, as he was returning his Pokemon.

"Thanks for the battle. I can see why you're tough."

Ash blushed slightly "Oh it was just strategy that I try to come up. Nothing new."

"I know that you're paid from the win, but I want you to have this also."

She was blushing when she gave a small peck in the cheek to Ash. Ash was left stunned.

"Well then Ash, I will see you around sometime." She waved goodbye, while Ash himself was doing so dumbly.

He stood at the same place for a short time, pondering what just happened. He then moved forward.

As he was walking on, a trainer came out of the trees.

"So you're the guy who beat Brock right?"

Ash nodded

The young teenage boy dropped from the trees and seemed to be air with confidence

"How about a battle Ash, with two of my Pokémon?"

"Alright!"

He took out his Pokeball and threw it

"Go Nidoran!"

A male Nidoran came out. However, Ash noticed some of the legs muscles and horns look stronger and sharper along how almost abnormally big it was. Ash knew he was a Synthetic user.

He wasn't going to take chances

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

Butterfree looked at her opponent and was ready to fight.

"Alright Nidoran use Horn Attack!"

Nidoran was coming toward him with the horn sharpened.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!"

As the Pokemon's eyes was glowing, the body of Nidoran did also. He was hurt but the incoming attack still came and Butterfree was seriously hurt. Ash stood a bit surprised how it held on.

"As you can see, it can take a Psychic attack like it was nothing."

Although to a short glance, it would be fine. However, Ash noticed it did got hurt badly. He then knew what he must do to stop him.

"Butterfree, use another Confusion!"

Butterfree's eyes was glowing, however Nidoran was dodging the attack.

"Nidoran, another Horn attack!"

Ash saw how it was heading toward Butterfree.

"Butterfree, Harden and Tackle!"

She shined slightly her body and went for a tackle. They both collided as both were hurt. Butterfree was taken out of the fight, while Nidoran was still standing.

"Well, well, well. Not so mighty huh?"

"Butterfree return!"

As his Pokémon return, Ash took out another one.

"Go Spearow!"

Spearow came out and was ready to fight.

"Nidoran, end this fight with another Horn Attack!"

It was coming toward him for another attack.

"Spearow, use Leer and Fury Attack!"

Spearow glared at the Pokémon. Then both attack collided; although Spearow was hurt from the Horn attack, Spearow managed to end the fight after a consecutive critical five combo hits.

The trainer saw how Nidoran was out cold. He was angry and returned him.

"You got lucky, but your luck is about to run out." He took out another Pokémon "Go Ekans!"

A snake Pokémon looked at his opponent as it was another course meal.

"Spearow give it a Leer at him!"

The Pokémon nodded and glared at him, lowering his defenses.

"Ekans, use Bite!"

The snake Pokémon bit hard on the bird Pokémon.

"Spearow, hang in their with a Peck attack!"

The bird pecked on Ekans. As the snake Pokémon did felt the peck, it managed to hold on with the bite.

"Now Ekans, Wrap him up!"

Using his body, the Pokémon wrapped his prey's body around, squeezing the air out of it. Ash knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Return Spearow!"

He returned his Pokémon.

"Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The mouse Pokémon knew it was going to be a crazy battle.

"So another meal for my Ekans? Go for a Poison Sting!"

He launched his attack with his mouth opening.

"Pikachu, Double Team and Quick Attack combo!"

Pikachu created a dozen clones of himself and was going very fast. Ekans try to find the fake one, but missed each one. Pikachu managed to hit him on the side.

"You think quickness will help? It is a powerful Pokémon"

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

"Pikachuuuu!" A thunder attack connected to the snake Pokémon and it was in pain. Ash knew that trainers tend to get cocky, especially Synthetic trainers. A flaw he takes advantage of.

Ekans looked beat up, but ready to fight.

"It's not over yet, use Wrap attack!"

He went at him to constrict him.

"Pikachu, let him!"

At first Pikachu was hesitant, but he trusted his trainer's instinct. He was being wrapped around his body hard.

"Guess its over for you, huh?"

"Not quite, Pikachu Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu released a hard Thunder Shock. He gave it all, while being squeezed the air out of him. He hoped he would let go. It just made things harder.

"Keep squeezing!"

"You can do it, Pikachu!"

He kept going at it non stop. Until finally, Ekans was letting go. His body was twitching from pain.

"Ekans!"

"Finish it with Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

Although exhausted of being squeezed, he ran right at Ekans with his tail glowing. He slammed Ekans hard on the side of his face and took him out. Pikachu was panting. The trainer, returned his Pokémon, and ran off.

Ash let go off his breath. Relieved that it was over. Four Pokémon to take out two. He needed to find a weakness for this. He shuddered in the thought of 3 Synthetics, taking out nearly his whole team. He carried Pikachu and walked on the Route.

He then saw a Pokémon Center, not far from Mt. Moon. He smiled sadly at the fact that there wont be a Seymour the Scientist this time, nor a Clefairy dance. Then again, it would be more interesting on what to expect.

As he waited for his Pokémon to recover, he checked on his email and it was from Brock.

_Ash, I forgot to give you this item._

_This item is a Technical Machine. It will allow your Pokémon to learn a move. All you have to do is pick the Pokémon you want to use and it will learn from it. This particular one is Bide. The move I used to nearly beat you with. It will allow your Pokémon to absorb the attack and will return it two-fold. Use it wisely._

_Brock_

Ash looked at the strange CD and device and decided to hold it off, he might find the right one along the way. He then called his home from the video phone, picking it up was his mom:

"Ketchum residents."

"Hey mom!"

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good, I have my first badge!" He showed her his Boulder Badge

Delia felt joyful for her son's first badge "Congratulation Ash! I'm so proud of you. Just keep doing your best!"

"I will mom. Is dad home?"

Delia frowned a bit "No, he has to stay at Silph Co for a while, overtime with a project."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry, I know he is proud of you. So anything going on?"

"Well I fought two trainers on the way and well a girl kissed on me on the cheek after the battle."

Her mother squealed "Did you got her number?"

Ash felt slightly awkward "Eh...no I didn't. We kind of went our separate ways."

She pouted "Oh Ash, how are you going to find a wife, if you forget things?"

"Mom!"

"Oh I am just kidding. Just know that I am proud of you."

"I know mom. Well I have to go now."

"Take care Ash, and don't forget to always change your underwear!"

Before he can retort the called ended. Ash sighed and made one last call to Misty. He noticed that she was in her nightgown again and smiled who it was.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey Misty, how was your day?"

"All good. I heard what happened on your first battle. A congratulation is in order."

He sheepishly replied "Oh...it was nothing really. Just good old strategy and timing."

She shook her head "I saw the fight Ash, you seem to bring a missing element in the fight that was almost long gone. nonetheless, anything happened after the fight?"

He nodded "Yep. Took on two trainers, one of them had two Synthetic Pokémon."

Misty frowned hearing this "Are you okay?"

Ash nodded "Don't worry I won this fight."

Misty smiled softly from hearing this "Good. So I am next huh?"

"Yeah, just have to go through ."

"Try to be careful in there."

He nodded "I will be careful."

"Oh by the way, if you reach to Cerulean let me know."

"I will."

"Well I am going to get some rest Ash. So take care"

"I will" Before she hung up, she blew at him which caused Ash to flush. She giggled and hung up.

Ash doesn't understand why this happens to him. Is he that attractive? He shrugged just decided to rest up.

To be continued…

A/N: Another chapter more. Yes it's Bide, such a good move for a tough Pokémon to use. I know some of you are wondering, why the flirting? Well why not? It wont mean an immediate pairing like that, trust me. As we continue on the next chapter next week, he will go through Mt. Moon, where he will meet Team Rocket. Yep Team Rocket. So leave a review, comments, and no flames. See you guys later.

Interesting facts:The Coma theory never stated what Cilan and Iris represented in his dreams. I would say that Cilan represented his maturity and analytical approach, while Iris is more of the girl who is telling Ash to grow up. In may seem repetitive, but she is wanting for Ash to grow up after showing some immaturity again on Unova.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, how's everyone doing? Well we have reached a milestone: Chapter 10. Yes this chapter is a milestone, as how we reached to a point of no return for me. Well I would like to thank the you the readers for reading this work and also the people who are following it and such. Also to announce that I will reveal my new story next month. So just to thank the review:

Element-Overlord: Thanks once more. Yeah Ash seems to slowly understand women. You will see how Rockets are this time around.

Now to continue the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I saw it all the time…

Chapter 10: Enter the Rockets

Ash, having his Pokémon items and his Pokémon themselves healed and ready, were at the entrance of Mt. Moon. He knew that the walk would be long and dangerous, but it will allow him to find more Pokémon and also find anything worth it. He might even find trainers that can help his Pokémon become stronger. He began to enter the cave and surprised how much of the cave does have a little light.

In some aspect, he noticed how a pathway was man made along with some few signs on the way warning trainers and hikers. He began to walk from the pathway looking around for anything that caught his eye.

Suddenly a Sandshrew was in his path and was ready to fight. Ash took out his Pokeball and threw it.

"Let's go Mankey."

Mankey came out and saw her opponent. She was ready to take out the armadillo looking Pokémon.

"Mankey, go for a Karate Chop!"

Mankey went right at him and gave a painful chop, causing Sandshrew to stand back for a moment. He then shook it off and went for a Scratch Attack.

"Mankey, dodge it and go for a Low Kick!"

She avoided the attack and manage to connect the low kick. He was kicked across the face and began to roll back. He then was rolling right at her.

"Mankey brace yourself with a Karate Chop!"

Mankey nodded and placed an open palm, ready to for the attack. Both attacks collided, causing Sandshrew to fly a few feet away, as Mankey's hand was quivering for a moment. Sandshrew was slowly losing conscious; he felt something soft hit him on the side of his body.

Ash waited for the Pokeball to shake once. Then twice. Finally the third time it made a 'Ting' sound. He caught a Sandshrew.

Ash hugged Mankey and said "Great work, Mankey."

Mankey blushed and was put down. Ash went over and picked up his Pokeball. He grabbed his Potion and healed Sandshrew. Once that was finished, he kept walking through the path as he also returned Mankey.

He checked his Pokedex:

_Name: Sandshrew_

_Gender:Male_

_Pokémon Type: Mouse Pokémon_

_Summary: If it fell from a great height, this Pokémon could save itself by rolling into a ball and bouncing._

_Attack Type: Scratch, Sand Attack, Defense Curl_

Ash knew he would be a perfect defense type. He began to ponder, if he could put Bide at him. He will test him later on.

Ash then said "Pikachu, keep your ears peeled for anything."

The mouse Pokémon nodded and he kept his ears up for anything. As he kept walking, he noticed a ladder that leads up. He began to climb and knowing that, he could keep walking in the path, decided to see where the ladder path would lead. He went up and noticed another path. He kept walking as Pikachu kept his ears peeled for anything. He looked around and gave a thumbs up. Ash nodded and moved on.

As he reached to a turn, he noticed another ladder not far off. He climbed up and reached to the top. He then kept walking when he heard some voices.

"Have you found anything, MAR5?"

"Negative sir. Nothing but rocks here."

He heard a sigh escape, as Ash carefully snuck on the side of a large rock and watched two men, dressed in all black along a black army hat. However, what surprised him the most is the symbol on the shirt. A simple red 'R'.

'Oh great' Ash thought 'Team Rocket, this is bad.'

Ash learned about Team Rocket, prior to his coma. He learned that they wore a distinctive black color with an 'R' on the shirt. He saw how a Rocket member on television, where that member stood in court, emotionless. He saw how cold his eyes were and staring some people down.

"Alright then, keep on the look out. You know that we need to find a fossil for funding."

He saluted and kept digging as the other man left on the ladder, Ash waited for a moment to clear out. As he was about to leave, he sneezed.

The Rocket member stopped for a moment and saw the young boy.

"Hold it there!"

Ash wouldn't take a chance as he was about to run, the Rocket member took out his Pokeball. Ash knew he wanted to battle, he had to do so.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked. The mouse Pokémon nodded and was ready to fight.

"Let's go Ekans!"

Out the ball, came a familiar purple snake. Ash noticed how slightly big it looks. He also noticed the fangs itself was dripping a bit of poison. The young trainer knew he placed Synthetics with the symptoms of how aggressive and bigger they are.

"Ekans, go for a Poison Sting!"

Ekans launched immediately right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge it and go for a Thunder Shock!"

The mouse Pokémon barely managed to dodge the move and manage to shock the snake Pokémon. As the attack stopped, Ekans did got hit, but was still looking strong.

"Ekans, go for a Sludge Bomb!"

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock the attack!"

A large pile of sludge was heading toward Pikachu, as the mouse Pokémon shocked the attack. He was able to disintegrate the attack, but was still hit by some of the residue and smell. Pikachu winced in pain.

"Ekans, use Bite!"

Ekans manage to bite Pikachu as he squealed in pain.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu released another Thunder Shock as both Pokémon were hanging on to the attacks. After short time, Ekans let go of the attack and fainted, while Pikachu was at a verge of fainting also.

The Rocket member returned Ekans, while Pikachu was returned also. The MAR5 had one more left.

"Let's go, Sandshrew!"

A Sandshrew came out of the Pokeball. Slightly larger and nearly feral, Ash knew he had to take him out fast.

Ash took out his Pokeball and knew he can count on take him out.

"Let's go Spearow!"

The bird Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Sandshrew, go for a Headbutt attack!"

He was running up real fast at him.

"Spearow, avoid the attack and use Leer!"

The bird Pokémon barely avoided the attack and glared at the small armadillo Pokémon. It winced its body, lowering the defenses.

"Sandshrew, try a Rollout!"

Sandshrew began to roll his body and was on the move and began to target the bird Pokémon.

"Spearow, avoid the attack and try to him with a few Fury Attack!"

The bird Pokemon avoided the first attack, and manage to hit the side of him. Then another one, but both were hit at the same time. Spearow screeched in pain. Ash knew he had to make a switch.

"Return Spearow!"

Spearow was returned and took out another Pokemon.

"Let's go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokémon looked over her opponent as he kept rolling.

"Keep Rolling!"

Sandshrew kept rolling and was going right at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Confusion on Sandshrew!"

"Butterfree used her attack and manage to hold Sandshrew in midair. She then tossed him on the side of the wall hard. The armadillo Pokémon got himself out and was panting for a moment, but ready for the next attack.

"Sandshrew, end this bug with Iron Tail!"

The Pokémon tails shined and was heading toward the butterfly. Ash looked in between, two rock, about the size of Sandshrew.

"Butterfree, sandwich Sandshrew with Confusion with those rocks!"

Butterfree looked down briefly and knew what he was talking about. As he was getting really close, Butterfree used Confusion and manage to life the rocks up and sandwiched it to Sandshrew. This caused the armadillo Pokémon to fall on midair and was out of the fight.

The Rocket member stood there in disbelief that he lost to a trainer. Then he felt a hard hit in the side of the face taking him out. Ash wasn't taking any chances and tied him up. He noticed that the man only had was a Taser and his two Pokeballs. Ash then took out his Pokedex and pressed a button to extend the line for the call.

He was trying to call Brock

"Hello?"

"Brock, its Ash. I need your help."

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But we have Team Rocket in Mt. Moon."

There was a silent moment on the other line, but then Brock was able to say.

"I will bring the police at Mt. Moon. Just be careful!"

"Got it!"

He hung up the phone and made sure he wasn't going anywhere. He tied him to the point of no escaping. Nearly turning the Rocket Member into a pretzel, Ash noticed not far off was a walkie- talkie. He took it with him. It will be useful. He then left the area and went all the way back to the first floor. He then checked on his backpack for something useful. He took out a white chalk. He began to write a big 'R' and an arrow pointing up. He hoped that this would give a clue.

After he healed his Pokémon, Ash walked carefully around the area for anymore Rocket Members. He kept walking on, until he spotted one digging also. He wasn't risking anymore battles, taking him out is the only option. He took out his baton and managed to hit him in the back of the Rocket's head taking him out. He then dragged his body in the dark, and checked for anything he had. Three Pokeballs and a Taser.

"This is LT. MAT12, have you found anything yet?"

Ash took the walkie talkieand cleared his throat for a moment and spoke with a lower tone

"No sir, nothing."

"Keep digging around, then meet up at the second floor on the end of the tunnel from where you are located."

"Yes sir"

As it was over, Ash tied the other Rocket member and did another 'R' symbol with an arrow in near the dark area. He kept moving on and found a near dead end with a ladder.

_A mile away from Mt. Moon_

Brock and a number of police officers were heading to Mt. Moon.

"I might suggest we go in there in full force, no subtlety sir." one of the officers said next to Brock

"Yes. Make sure that a trainer name Ash is alive and well." Brock replied

One of the officers was surprised "You're telling us that a fifteen year boy, is taking out Rockets?"

Brock still looked at the direction ahead of him and answered "I would imagine that he was unaware of there presence."

The officer nodded and noticed the mountain itself. Brock was a little nervous, but knew that he owed Ash a big favor after what happened.

_Inside Mt. Moon, second floor._

Ash looked around and found the area safe. Pikachu walked a little ahead of the path, quietly not to make any sound that might attract any attention. The young trainer knew that he had to stop the Rockets at this point. There was a point of no return the moment he took out the first Rocket.

He kept walking around until Pikachu returned, making gestures. Ash was preparing for a game plan. He had to first see what was ahead of him. He walked carefully in the area, and saw a large area with three Rocket members helping out a scientist with the dig. He then saw the leader himself standing there. As he kept looking a little more, he noticed a Clefairy inside of a cage, tears coming out of its eyes.

The leader said "Have you found the fossils, professor?"

The professor got himself out of the whole and sneered at him

"Don't rush science!" snapped at the leader "It is a delicate process. Fossils need to be checked out and it is possible of residue of resurrecting them, then we have ourselves a great discovery-"

"Look, I don't care what you think, just find them. Our boss is getting impatient with the way how slow things are really going."

The professor scoffed and went to work again.

Ash knew he was outnumbered, but he had to do something about it. Suddenly, he felt someone pull him back and his mouth being covered. He was panicking, when it was Brock and two officers. He sighed for a moment.

"How are you?" whispered Brock.

"Good, but they have a Clefairy in a cage." replied Ash

"Alright, we will take on the Rocket members, while you try to get the Clefairy out."

Ash nodded

"I found it!"

The leader had a glee in his eyes and saw two eggs. The professor was laughing at his discovery.

"At last, this is perfect. Two fossilized eggs!" exclaimed the professor.

The leader, smiling, replied "Excellent. Take those eggs to Team Rocket base and do what you can."

"Of course."

Ash gestured to stop them. The police, along with Brock and Ash, took out their weapons and Pokeball of choice. As the Rockets were ready to leave, one of the officers shouted "Hold it there!"

The Rockets froze in surprise as they saw two officers, the Gym Leader and a trainer with them.

"Put the Pokémon fossils down, along with the Clefairy and put your hands up!"

The leader smirked to himself and replied "Like I would allow myself to surrender." He took out a remote control and said "If you try to stop me, then lets say that we will be crushed by tons of rocks in this place."

The Rockets knew they had the upper hand. As the leader grabbed the Clefairy and the two eggs and pressed one of the buttons that a small explosion on the side, cleared a way out.

"I bid you a farewell-"

Before he can finish, Ash threw his baton at leader's left hand, allowing the control to fall. This caused the police to move in fast as the Rockets took out their Pokémon to fight back. Ash chased after the leader as the others fought the Rockets and professor.

Ash kept running after him, as the leader kept moving as fast as he could. He never noticed the Geodude in his way and tripped on the way. The Clefairy went flying as it braced itself from the crash. It landed on the side of the rocks, thus opening the cage.

Ash went for another baton hit, but the Rocket anticipated the move and rolled on the side. He then took out his Pokeball and said "Let's go Machop!"

A muscled looking Pokémon came out. Ash noticed it was a Synthetic also, knowing that Machop's never grow there muscles unless it was a Machoke. Ash immediately took out his Pokeball.

"Let's go, Spearow!"

The bird Pokemon glared at his opponent.

"Machop, take that bird down with a Karate Chop!"

"Spearow, roll to the side and give it a Peck!"

Spearow, smaller and quicker than the larger Pokémon, easily dodged the attack and pecked on the Machop hard. The Pokémon let out an agonizing yell.

"Come on Machop, use Ice Punch!"

"Spearow, watch out!"

Spearow, although barely dodged the attack, he felt the side of the fist graze on him. The bird Pokémon winced in pain.

"Go for it again!"

This time, the attack connected and Spearow screeched in pain. He landed on the ground and was almost out of it.

"Return Spearow!"

He returned his Pokémon. Ash took out another one.

"Let's go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokémon faced her opponent.

"Use Ice Punch on that Pokémon!"

He launched the attack on her.

"Butterfree, Confusion now!"

Butterfree stopped the Pokémon on mid air and slammed him hard on the ground and then on the side of the rocky wall. As the dust cleared, Machop eyes swirled, he was out.

"Return." As the Pokémon returned, he took out another Pokémon.

"Go Koffing!"

A round purple Pokémon, was staring at his opponent with a smile on his face.

"Koffing, Sludge Bomb!"

Koffing released the Sludge Bomb on the butterfly Pokémon.

"Butterfree, move out of the way and use another Confusion!"

Butterfree easily dodged the move, and then used her Confusion attack. She launched the gaseous Pokémon to the side of the wall and then on the ground. Yet it was still standing.

"Go after that Butterfree with a Tackle!"

He launched right at her with a great speed.

"Go for a Confusion-"

"Self-Destruct!"

Ash was in disbelief as the Pokémon glowed and blew up along with Butterfree. As the dust cleared, Butterfree was out and barely breathing as Koffing was out also.

"Return Butterfree."

Ash was in surprise by what happened, but he knew that she did her best.

"Alright kid, time to end this. Go Nidorino!"

A large purple, spiky Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and was ready to fight.

"Let's do this Pikachu!"

Pikachu was ready to fight.

"Alright Nidorino, go for a Horn Attack!"

The poison Pokémon went right after him with his horn shinning.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack and Iron Tail combo!"

Pikachu came right at him fast as he launched in the air and flipped for the Iron Tail attack. They both connected on the attack and ended up both hurt. They were both ready to fight some more.

"Go for a Poison Sting!"

Nidorino went right at him again.

"Pikachu, stop him with Thunder Shock-"

"Mud-Slap!"

Ash was going to switch the attack, but Nidorino was too fast and slammed Pikachu hard and sent him crashing on the side of the wall near Ash. Pikachu could barely move.

"Pikachu return."

He nodded and went to his side, exhausted. Ash took out another Pokémon.

"Nidoran, I need your help!"

Nidoran saw his opponent and was ready to fight it all.

"Use Mud-Slap on that puny Pokémon!"

The large poison Pokémon went right at him with mud on the side.

"Nidoran, go for a Double Kick!"

Nidoran came right at him and both attacks collided. The Double Kick, did some damage, but Mud-Slap did a large significant damage.

"Hang in there Nidoran, use Poison Sting!"

He nodded and went at him to attack him.

"Hold strong on the attack and wait for the attack!"

Nidorino nodded and took the attack. As the smaller Pokémon kept hitting his poison, Nidorino was barely fazed. Ash then noticed that one of the hits did the damage he needed.

"Alright Nidorino, end this with a Mud-Slap!"

He smacked the Pokémon hard, knocking him out of the fight. Ash knew he did the damage.

"Good work Nidoran, return."

Ash took out another Pokeball

"Let's go Sandshrew!"

The armadillo Pokémon came out of the ball and faced his opponent.

"Use Horn Attack on that Pokémon!"

Nidorino ran right at him with his horn shinning away.

"Sandshrew, Defense Curl and go for a Scratch attack!"

He nodded as he curled up to take the damage first. He felt minimal damage and then scratched him on the side of the face. Nidoran did felt the damage, along with something else as it felt fatigued from fighting.

"Nidorino, finish him up with a Mud-Slap!"

He was coming right at him with his arms filled with mud.

"Sandshrew, keep the Defense Curl up!"

He stayed curled up and took the attack. Very little damage was done.

"Again Mud-Slap!"

He kept attacking the armadillo Pokémon with the attack non-stop. He hoped that it will put him down. Ash noticed the fatigue it was setting for Nidorino as it was barely making any damage. It pay off, when Nidorino suddenly couldn't attack and was out of the fight.

The leader stood there in disbelief, he lost. He lost to this kid with his Pokémon. As he returned his Pokémon and was going to run again, he felt two painful slaps in the face and then a hard hit in the face stopping the Rocket leader. He was out cold himself.

Ash stood in surprise it was the Clefairy that stopped him. Then the Clefairy went up the young trainer and hugged him. Then what surprised Ash the most was a kiss on the cheek from the Clefairy. He then realized it was girl Pokémon from the way it was being affection it. She flushed and kept caressing him with her cheek.

_Outside of Mt. Moon, three hours later._

Ash was sitting on a stump of a tree. He felt exhausted. He smiled as he saw Clefairy playing with Pikachu.

"Great job Ash."

He looked up and noticed Brock extending his hand. Ash shook it and replied "It wasn't easy."

"No kidding. You did well stopping the leader from getting away."

"I had help from her." He pointed at the small pink Pokémon as she caught Pikachu and was being chased.

"Well for your reward on capturing Team Rocket, they offered one of the fossil eggs. So which one will you take?"

Ash looked over in surprise. He looked at both of them and didn't knew which one to pick. He then pointed on the swirled looking one. The gym leader handed to him and then said "If you head to Cinnabar Island, you can resurrect it. Just make sure you pay a fee to it. So save up."

Ash nodded as he put the egg away.

"So this is the part we move in different directions."

Ash stood up and hand shook Brock "Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

As Ash was ready to leave, the Clefairy, tugged on Ash's leg. He looked down with a curious expression as she pointed on the Pokeball. He was surprised by this, she wanted to be his Pokémon.

"Are you sure you want to be my Pokémon?"

The Clefairy nodded enthusiastically.

Ash then took out his Pokeball and caught Clefairy. He saw how the Pokeball teleported out of area. Ash knew it was back at Professor Oak's lab. He will call Oak on switching his Pokémon once he reaches to Cerulean City.

"Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pikapi."

They both headed at the road toward Cerulean City.

To be continue…

A/N: Well there is Team Rocket, but don't fret they will appear in greater numbers. So far Ash has seven Pokémon, and more will come. So the next chapter will be a long one, I think as this chapter will deal with Ash being in Cerulean City meeting Misty and a big surprise on that chapter. So leave a review, constructive criticism, and no flames. See you guys next Thursday.

Coma thoughts: I noticed that the author never addressed Cilan, Iris, Trip, and Bianca on his theory. However I will do what I can to interpret what they represent so Cilan will be first. Cilan seems to enjoy not only the idea of fine food, but his analysis on the relationship of Pokémon and people tend to be dead spot on accurate. He represents Ash's accurate analysis toward People and Pokémon alike. It has grown overtime for Ash as he enjoys food as much as analyzing things around him. He also represents responsibility as Cilan was responsible for the welfare of Ash and Iris.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, how's it going folks? Well now I would like to once again, thank you readers for checking this story out. Also to those that favor it or follow it, or both for your time for reading it. And to reply one review

Element-Overlord: Team Rocket's leader will be shown later on and the identity near the end. So no worries

Also, I have to announce that the new story is still in the works, so don't fret and be patient. So now here we go. Oh by the way here is some voice actors, well if Pokémon will ever speak human

Pikachu: Vic Mignona

Mankey: Charlie Adler (Mrs. Bighead)

Sandshrew: Scott McNeil

Spearow: John DiMaggio (Jake the Dog)

Nidoran: Steve Valentine

Butterfree: Rachel Lillis

Disclaimer: I was told that Pokémon is owned by the Game Freak and Nintendo…

Chapter 11: Strolling in the Moonlight

Ash Ketchum, after a near two hours of walking, saw a sign that stated 'Welcome To Cerulean City'.

He smiled to himself, he finally made it to another town. He was a little nervous also, going to the fact that he is meeting Misty in person. The young trainer noticed the sun was going down a little slowly than usual on the spring time. He looked at Pikachu and said "So Pikachu, ready to rest up after the last fight?"

"Pika, Pikapi." replied Pikachu

"Alright then, let's march!"

As he was walking, he noticed an injured Oddish on the side of the road. He stopped and bent down to check out the little grass Pokémon. The little Pokémon looked up and covered herself with her grass. This surprised the trainer as this meant that she must of been abused.

"Don't worry, Oddish, I wont hurt you." Ash gently said

The little Pokémon noticed the human's eyes and began to see gentleness and innocence. She began to walk toward him very slowly, as Ash then said "Here let me heal you for a moment." He then took out a potion and showed it to the plant Pokémon. She knew what it was and went over to him immediately. He began to heal her for a bit.

After spraying it, Oddish felt relief. After a while, Oddish felt better and went over to hug him. this surprised Ash, with the way he is attracting Pokémon. He began to realize that some Pokémon needed to fight, while others are more relaxed with people. It is more of gaining the trust with the Pokémon, than anything else. As he noticed the Oddish finishing her hug, she pointed one of the Pokeballs that Ash has and knew what she was asking.

"Alright then, stand over there" He pointed at the near side of a bush. She did so and felt a slight touch of the Pokeball. He noticed it shake for a moment and it stopped. Then he saw it flash in disappearance.

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Alright, an Oddish. This might make things easier for me against Misty."

Ash then took out his Pokedex and investigated Oddish

_Name: Oddish_

_Gender:Female_

_Pokémon Type: During the day, it stays in the cold underground to avoid the sun. It grows by bathing in__moonlight__. _

_Move Set: Absorb, Sleep Powder, Tackle_

Ash knew this move set is perfect for the upcoming battle. He then gestured Pikachu to follow him. They both moved on and manage to see that the city looked normal, than what he had to go through in the first two places. He began to make tabs to visit the others a bit more. He saw the Pokémon Center and entered it.

After healing his Pokémon, he went over to find the Cerulean City Gym. As he got there, it was closed. He frowned for a moment and noticed a paper as it read "Gone to Cerulean Lake, will open tomorrow. Misty"

He sighed and knew that he had to wait; however, he decided to visit her instead. It will surprise her and also it will be nice to talk to her and get to know her. He then went into a rented room and put his Pikachu down, along with his Pokeballs.

"Alright Pikachu, I am going to find Misty. Stay here and keep an eye out on my Pokémon. I don't mind you guys hanging out, just be safe and cautious."

The yellow mouse Pokémon nodded.

"Good, now I will be back at 8 or 9, so take care."

"Pika."

He then left the room.

He was outside of the motel, when he saw a flower shop. He noticed a man in his 60's reading a magazine. The young trainer approached him and said "Eh...excuse me sir."

The man put his magazine down and replied "How can I help you?"

"Well, I am going to see Misty and well…"

The old man raised his eyebrow "Oh so you are trying to wooed her also."

"Excuse me?" Ash replied questionably

"There has been a number of young men, like yourself, that took interest in her, but declined. However, she has come here occasionally and talks about this young boy...can't remember his name. He was in a coma and such as she kept telling me on."

"Ash Ketchum."

The old man snapped his fingers "That's right."

"Well that's me." He pulled out his Pokedex and showed proof of it.

"Well this is a surprise. Then I can help you on that, let's see here. "

He went to the side and went looking for some specific arrangement flowers. The young trainer seem to believe that giving her flowers would be nice to someone like Misty. Of course, talking to her helped him know that she is different from his 'other' world. He noticed that the older man returned with both yellow and blue flowers on them. He raised his eyebrow and the floral man said "Trust me on this, she will love this."

Ash nodded and gave the Pokedex to the man to pay off the flowers. Once returning the Pokedex, he then asked "Do you know which way is the Cerulean Lake?"

"Of course. As you leave the store, go to the left and keep going straight to the path. Then you will see a bridge, go to it and keep going. Once you are there take a right and walk less than a mile and you are there."

"Thanks a lot, sir!"

He then waved and left. Ash did what he could to walk a little fast to reach to her on time.

'Please still be there once I see you.' thought Ash

He saw the bridge and crossed it and noticed some people fishing and some are battling. Thankfully, he left his Pokémon on the motel, otherwise he would of been battling now. He then noticed how the sun was slowly setting and kept on walking to the road and felt he was nearing there.

He finally saw the lake and Misty was there. He nearly dropped his flowers as seeing Misty in person was different than the phone. She was wearing a baby blue zipper hoody, with a white shirt along with her blue jeans. She was staring on the lake, with a soft smile as she unconsciously tucked her hair a little on her ear. Ash then walked toward her and took a deep breath and was ready.

"Um...excuse me."

Misty turned and saw someone that she never expected. She saw Ash, with a red jacket, black shirt and blue jeans. His hat that she recognized years ago was on him.

"Ash?"

"Hey...Misty. How are-"

Before he can finish, he felt a hug from the Gym leader. She held him and was glad to see that he was there. Ash was a little hesitant and returned the hug. She sighed in happiness of just holding the young trainer. As she parted for a moment to take a good look at the trainer, she noticed his bouquet . She flushed and said "Are those for me?"

He simply nodded and she held on to them. Then she smiled and said "Thanks Ash." She gestured to walk with her. He nodded and went along.

"So how was Mt. Moon?"

Ash seemed a little hesitant to say, until he replied "Well it was interesting, but…"

She looked at the young trainer and frowned.

He sighed and replied "Well, to begin with I bumped into Team Rocket. It wasn't my intention, until I saw what they were doing, I was forced to fight back and I almost got hurt a few times and-"

She held up her hand as Ash stopped talking and she replied "I understand what you did Ash. I am not angry at you, just surprised that you would do something too risky against Team Rocket. Then again, I tried what I could to keep things in check."

He nodded as he was surprised when she hugged his left arm. He flushed.

"I'm just glad that you are okay, though. So would you like to get a bite to eat?"

He nodded.

_In the Ash's motel room_

Pikachu pressed all of the five Pokeball's buttons and the Pokémon came out. The Pokémon looked at each other in surprise.

"Well guys, Ash told us to enjoy ourselves." Pikachu said "Well let's head out."

The other Pokémon, happily replied. Pikachu, Spearow, Sandshrew and Mankey went in one group while Butterfree and Nidoran in the other.

Butterfree and Nidoran were walking toward the park and enjoying the scenery. Then Nidoran stopped and felt something strange.

"Are you okay, Nido?" asked Butterfree

"Just give me a moment." He was then glowing for a moment and suddenly grew slightly larger. His front horn grew more along with his spikes. As it stopped glowing, Nidoran smirked, he evolved into a Nidorino.

Butterfree blushed and began to touch his legs. "Wow you grew muscles. I like them."

Nidorino blushed "Eh...thanks. Hold on let me give you something." He ran off for a moment as Butterfree looked at her...well at say boyfriend. She developed a crush since laying eyes on the said Pokémon and knew that she wont be able produce an egg with each other. However, she wouldn't mind being with him. It was a worth sacrifice. She then noticed he came back with a flower in his mouth.

"Umm...I sniffed around and I found this. Hope you like it." Nidorino shyly said

The young butterfly Pokémon sniffed it and began to drink it. He knew that their relationship is odd, but nonetheless unique. He does care for her deeply and hope that their future becomes better. As she finished drinking the nectar of the flower, she game a kiss in the cheek of the purple Pokémon. He blushed and gesture to move forward.

_On the near outskirts on Cerulean City_

Pikachu, Spearow and Mankey were relaxing on a small lukewarm pond as Sandshrew was rolling around on fresh dust.

"You know, Spearow, it has been a tough fights since taking on those Pokémon with Team Rocket" spoke Mankey

The bird Pokémon cleared his throat "Yeah, but it put up a great fight, nearly taking me out.

Pikachu then said "At least Ash used his strategy to stop them each time."

"That's true" added Sandshrew "Ever since joining you guys, I feel stronger than ever."

"That is so true, dearie" said Mankey "we have to remember that we have to not become cocky. Otherwise, we might lose focus."

The bird Pokémon nodded.

_At a diner in Cerulean City_

Misty was giggling from hearing Ash's stories

"So then Pikachu shocked Team Rocket and they once again said 'Team Rocket is blasting off again.' and their gone."

She was calming down for a moment. "Wow, who knew that your coma dreams were that interesting. It seems that you had a crazy adventure."

Ash nodded as he took another bite of his burger. He felt better telling her about some of his coma dreams. It was very interesting to talk about. He actually liked hearing Misty laugh.

"So tell me Ash, did we ever had a chance in your coma world?" Misty teased

Ash frowned a little and said "No, we never did. We went into our separate ways, you went with your sisters while I went to Hoenn."

Misty replied "Oh...I see. Well, I suppose we did met in the end of your journey and did went out."

Ash shook his head.

Misty gave a sad smile "I see. I guess it was never meant."

"Sorry for saying that."

"Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us. I am just glad that I was a big influence to you."

He nodded and added "You were Misty." He then reached to her hands to comfort her. She smiled at how fast Ash is learning from what is going on. He seemed like a nice guy, with a good heart. She was curious about where this will go.

_At the park._

"So that is what I was doing this whole time, Butterfree." said Nidorino.

She nodded, hearing what he was doing before he was caught. He was just relaxing after a long run and then was caught.

"Do you miss your family, love?" asked Nidorino

She blushed from the word 'love' "Oh no. We tend to be separated after our parents go apart once we hatch. It's always been this way for us."

"Oh sorry to hear that."

She shook her head "Don't worry, we tend to survive well on our own."

He smiled and then did something that never she would of expected. He kissed her on the lips for a brief moment then parted.

Butterfree blushed and said "I love you, Nido."

"Me too. Let's head back to the motel"

She nodded and went back with him knowing their love is declared.

_Near the city of Cerulean_

"Well that felt good, huh?" a relaxed Mankey said

"Yeah, just what we needed." added Spearow

"Plus my shell feels good." chimed Sandshrew

"I hope we get back to Ash soon." said Pikachu. They nodded. He then noticed Ash and a red hair girl walking together. The electric mouse Pokémon shook his head in amusement. It seems his friend is finding a mate. He hopes for that case. They saw the motel and went in.

_Outside of the Cerulean City Gym_

Both the young trainer and Gym leader were walking side by side. Night has already fallen for those few precious hours, enjoying each other's company.

"Well here we are, at your place." Ash simply said

Misty nodded "It's a shame really that it had to end now."

"Yeah a shame really."

They looked into each others eyes. For once, Ash saw how beautiful Misty is. Even his heart said so, but he isn't sure where this would go. "I must head back to my room."

As he was leaving…

"Ash, wait!"

He stopped and turned around "Yes."

She went over and cupped his face. "You forgot to do this." He then felt his lips being pressed with hers. This surprised him as he finally was curious about being kissed by Misty. She had soft lips and felt his face getting warm. He heart was beating fast. He did liked it. Misty was enjoying the kiss, but felt a little off.

They parted their lips. "See ya Ash." as she winked and went inside the Gym.

The young trainer was still and licked his lips. He liked it and it felt weird. Not in bad weird, nor good. Just weird. He smiled and walked back to a motel and simply said "yes"

To be continue

A/N: Yeah not my best and short as heck. Well I had originally going to do more details with Butterfree and Nidorino but I felt that for them going to the park and enjoying each others company was better. I will figure out what other chapter I could do with just a minor adventure with Ash's Pokémon. Also note that this isn't Ash/Misty. This is only one date and well they are unsure about it. Like I said, no pairing in this story until maybe in the next one. So maybe the pairing is Nidorino/Butterfree. The next chapter will be training and another encounter with the evil Team Rocket. Leave your comment, no flames and see you guys later.

Coma Theory: Misty represents something for Ash as an ideal girl. Even though he only met her for just a brief moment, she became a vital importance in his world. Unfortunately, having a relationship would mean a change for him, which mean growing up; this is why he separated them. An ideal girl, but never for a relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, how's it going? Well to say thanks once more for checking out this story and also for the kind reviews. So now to answer them:

Element Overlord: I knew you would like it. Romance, not my strengths but learning. Might be more way later on.

Smugraptor: Thanks for checking it out. I will tell you both Clemont and Bonnie at the end of the chapter what they represent in Ash's mind which might surprise or not surprise you. It is based on observation.

CharmedMillie: Thanks.

Now that is out of the way, let us begin with this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I wish I did, then I could of allowed Gen 1 and 2 to be transferred to the rest of the Gen games.

Chapter 12: Rockets and Thoughts

The next day, Ash began to stretch and saw his Pikachu also stretching.

"Morning Pikachu." smiled Ash

"Pika!" exclaimed the small mouse Pokémon.

"So ready to train?"

He nodded. And Ash went into the Pokémon Center first to switch his Pokémon. He knew Sandshrew wont stand a chance in the fight, he also decided to leave Mankey behind to train his new Pokémon. He brought in Clefairy and Oddish.

As they went to the lake, he took out all of his Pokémon and they looked excited and ready to fight.

"Alright guys, our next opponent will be the gym leader, Misty. She specializes in water types and is known to being a tough opponent. She wont hold back at all, we must do what we can to win this fight at all cost. Now-"

"Excuse me!"

Ash turned around to find out who shouted. He looked and not far away a young woman with grey hair and a grey business suit was running along with a man carrying a camera.

"Uhh...yes?" Ash said hesitantly

They stopped right at where Ash was when the woman queued the man with the camera and then said.

"This is Carol Swanson from the channel 20 news. Here I am with the trainer Ash Ketchum, who conquered a win against Brock Slate. So tell me, how are you going to fight against Cerulean's own Misty?"

Ash was coughed for a second to clear his throat, then replied "Just need to come up with a full proof plan to win this fight."

"I heard that you just began your training after you woke up from your coma, is that true?"

Ash nodded "Yes, I decided to do what I can to do my best as a trainer and making sure all of my Pokémon are taken care of and doing there best."

She came a little closer to Ash "Now Ashy, we have heard from a little birdy that you were going out with said opponent. So tell me, will this relationship cause problems with your fight with her?"

"Ehh?!" Now Ash didn't know how to answer this question and it was very personal.

"So you prefer red haired girls or any kind?"

"Well...I?" Poor Ash, he is dealing with something that he isn't accustomed to

"Do you like girls your age or older ones? You have to answer to your fans!" Carol said excitedly

Ash was stunned by what to say. He just barely went out on his very first date and he just did so, for the sake of knowing Misty more. He liked girls, in truth, in his age from what he admits. As for older women, he is still unknown in that area.

"Well...no comment for now. I need to be ready." He said this a little fast.

She looked a little disappointed, but nonetheless had what she needed "When will the battle be?"

"In five days, just need a plan."

She nodded "There you have it folks, we will cover more in five days. Back to you Jeff."

As the camera stopped recording the reporter said "Sorry about that, needed it for today."

Ash scratched in the back of his head and a sweat drop "Oh it was nothing."

"Well see you in five days."

He nodded and then began to realize something. His mom must of seen this, and maybe his dad. He groaned at the waiting call he has for tonight.

The other Pokémon were laughing at Ash. They understood what the lady said and for Ash, he had very little to say.

"Alright guys, let's stop laughing. Now let's get to work." The Pokémon got to fighting stance.

He placed Oddish with Pikachu. Spearow and Clefairy sparring. Butterfree and Nidorino, which Ash was shocked to learn he evolved. He watched as they tried to become stronger.

Oddish trying to move the tendrils of the Absorb attack fast, as Pikachu was trying to move faster and emitting some Thunder Shocks. The small plant Pokemon kept dodging the attacks while trying to trap Pikachu.

Clefairy sang, trying to put the bird to sleep. However, he kept his distance and then came for a Fury Attack. Clefairy used Double Slap to block out all of the attacks. Then she tried to go for Pound, but Spearow blocked it with his strong Peck attack.

Butterfree used Confusion to stop Nidorino, but he was becoming fast. He used Horn Attack as Butterfree placed Sleep Powder around her to slow him down. He was still awake and smirked.

Ash was smiling at how well things were going. He then told his Pokemon to be in the water and practice the attacks. By doing this, he might have a bit of an idea how to deal with Misty. Along the fact that his Pokemon could swim in case of anything.

He noticed how close both Butterfree and Nidorino are and how well they work together. How he helps her out, while she helps him with some disadvantages he might have. He knew that they cared for one another.

He noticed how Oddish was able to keep herself up on float, along with the others. The young trainer saw how Clefairy was using Pound to move faster. Pikachu used Quick Attack to move faster around the water way to be able to 'walk' on the water.

Ash had to plan out how to counter one move to another. As he sat down for a moment, he observed what there strengths and weaknesses are. He kept figuring out some scenarios from his coma world and thus far have come up some good ones.

_Four days later_

Ash was walking around Cerulean, when he saw Misty was sitting in a café, drinking a cappuccino. She was smiling softly as Ash approached toward her.

She looked up and smiled at the young trainer.

"So, how's my student doing?" teased Misty

"Well, I am doing great Ms. Waterflower, ready to teach me more?" replied back

She giggled for a bit "Oh Ash, you know how to make me feel a little older. Besides, from what I know, you like older women also."

"Ehh… well not per say. I just like women."

She shook her head in amusement.

"So tomorrow, huh?"

Ash nodded, a little sad that after the battle he has to move forward. His thoughts reflected over the date and some few times seeing each other during those days. After usually training they would head to the lake and talk and enjoy each other's company, eating at restaurants, and at one point watch a film. To this, Ash's feelings feel confusing in some manner and can't pinpoint if it is love or just a growing friendship.

"What is going on between us, Misty?"

She was surprised that Ash was asking something like this. She was thinking about this for some time. Are they boyfriend and girlfriend? Yet it didn't feel that way at all, after that date and seeing each other it was something else.

"To be honest, I don't know Ash. This is something new to me." She began to ponder some more as Ash also began to become thoughtful. He then remembered Serena. There was that possibility that if she was with him in the journey, he might of learned from her. However, he hasn't given up, looking for her. He knows that she is somewhere, out in the world.

"Help, stop those thieves!" someone shouted.

Both Misty and Ash noticed two Rockets running fast. They both nodded and run right at them.

"Pikachu, try to stop them!"

"Pika!"

He ran faster with successions of Quick Attacks. He kept moving faster each time.

"Come on, move faster!"

"I am!"

Both Rocket members were near the border out of Cerulean City when one of them was tackled by a Pikachu. The other Rocket tried to hit him, but the mouse Pokémon saw this and moved out of the way in time. He accidently hit his partner. He noticed two trainers coming right at him.

"Come on, EXO2015. Let's deal with these punks"

Both Ash and Misty stopped a few feet away from both Team Rocket members. They took out their Pokeballs as Ash ordered his Pikachu to return.

"Go Raticate!"

"Go Zubat!"

Ash noticed how the Raticate was larger than its suppose it height by at least an extra foot. Zubat's fangs look larger.

"Be careful, they have Synthetic." Ash whispered

He took out his Pokeball and same with Misty.

"Let's go Butterfree!"

"Misty calls Staryu!"

The butterfly and fish star Pokémon were ready to battle.

"Raticate, Bite Attack on that Butterfree!"

"Zubat, Leech Life!"

Both Pokemon were going right at them.

"Butterfree uses Confusion on Zubat and hold on to him!"

"Staryu, use Water Gun, full blast!"

Butterfree stopped Zubat, dead on its track and slammed him hard on the ground and kept going at it. She knew how tough they are and had to do everything to stop him. Staryu blasted the rat Pokémon and was slowing down, until it was bit hard.

"Rapid Spin!"

Staryu moved fast and was able to knock off the Raticate. They both were in a fighting stance.

The Rocket Member tried to tell Zubat to do something, but it was still stuck on Confusion. Butterfree then slammed more of Zubat, until the butterfly Pokémon noticed how the bat Pokémon became unresponsive. She let go of the attack and Zubat was down and out.

He returned his Pokémon as Ash noticed Staryu unleashed a beam attack with bubbles around it and slammed it hard on Raticate. The Rocket member saw how his Raticate was sent flying, hitting a tree and taking him out. He returned it, when he noticed how the young man took out his baton as the other girl took out a Taser.

He laughed nervously and handed out a CD and then said "Sorry?"

Both Ash and Misty nodded and knock them out in a swift manner. Suddenly some police officers came and were surprised that Team Rocket were taken out.

After the arrest, Misty and Ash were at the front of the Gym and she held Ash's hand for a moment.

"Ash, stay focused tomorrow and we will see what will the results of the match be."

The young trainer nodded and gave a soft squeeze and knew that in his heart, that the relationship will be as far as friendship. A trainer like him travels, while Gym leaders rarely travel. In some instance, Misty knew it wouldn't work out with their schedules and meetings, along the fact that something was off between them in love wise. Then they parted ways without saying anything and knew that tomorrow would be the big battle.

To be continue…

A/N: I will foremost apologize for not putting this up, but then again a good reason was placed up. I have my new fan fiction up, called _Safe in my Arms_ its a Pokeshipping story. Check it out and it wont be as updated as fast as this one. So next week, Ash vs. Misty so leave a review and no flames. Also I apologize for the shortness, needed a filler and also to bring out some Team Rocket fight. Although short but nonetheless needed.

Pokémon Coma Theory: Clemont represents as a side of Ash of being inventive. In over times he comes up with ideas that will either succeed or fail. In most of the time he shows a caring side and love for family. Bonnie represents a side of Ash of his childhood more. She acts similarly to Ash in some manners of being impatient, yet determine to learn about Pokémon. She also has eager to find a wife for his brother, indicating that Ash wanted his own mother to find a new father making some sort of implication of needing a father figure. This also points out that Ash doesn't want to be left out with anything, as Bonnie wanted to do things to keep herself being seen as Ash felt that he doesn't want to be invisible.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, welcome for some more. So here is the big battle that we have. Also I would like to once again, thank the viewers for checking this story out and also for leaving the reviews and now to check them out:

reddapokemonmaster: She will be found eventually. In this story for sure.

CharmedMilliE: According to the coma theory, Charizard represented his sex drive. I know, it sounds silly and ridiculous and it seems weird also. Put in my opinion, he represents us in some manner. As a Charmander we are willing to listen to our parents, then as a Charmeleon we rebel our parents. As a Charizard, at first we never listen to our parents, but then we start to do so and we learn from them at best.

Element-Overlord: Thanks a lot.

Now that I have that done, let's see the big battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Chapter 13: The Battle of the Sea

Ash stretched his legs and arms for a bit. He knew today was the big day for a big fight. He changed into a blue vested jacket with a red shirt, black jeans and putting his sneakers on. He put his belt on, along with his Pokeballs. He put his hat on, and Ash knew he was ready.

"Ready to fight, buddy?" asked Ash to Pikachu

"Pika!" he nodded

"Alright, let's go!"

As he left the motel room, he walked toward the gym were some people were thumbing Ash up for good luck, some calling him to wish his best, and some few who were cheering for Misty. He knew that a number of people will be watching. As he entered into the Gym, a crowd of 100 were seated to see this battle. He noticed Misty on the other side, wearing a one piece white bikini with blue outlines and her blue coat. She had on her a yellow belt, holding 4 Pokeballs.

They both walked into the platform and it raised for a bit. He noticed that the battlefield, had some small islands and more of water. He didn't know how deep it looked, but he knew he was in it for a fight of his life

_Pallet Town_

Delia and Giovanni sat on the couch, watching their son going to fight against the Gym Leader Misty. Delia learned of the news of Ash's date and she was joyful and happy, as Giovanni knew he had need of the other 'talk' to make sure he isn't an early father.

_Back at the Gym_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in the right is the challenger from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered for him, which surprised Ash.

"On the left, the Tomboy Mermaid Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower!"

The crowd cheered for her also, making her giggle a bit.

"This battle will be 6 on 4, with the Gym Leader cannot substitute. Ready trainers?!"

They nodded

"Release your first Pokémon!"

Misty took out her first Pokeball "Misty calls Goldeen!"

A beta fish Pokémon came out and was swimming all over the Gym, prepared to battle.

Ash took out his first Pokeball "Oddish, I choose you!"

The small plant Pokémon landed in one of the 10 islands and looked at the fish Pokémon.

'Aww, she's cutie' thought Misty

"Ready? Begin!" Shouted the referee

"Oddish start with an Absorb!"

The plant Pokémon nodded and let out her tendrils to catch the fish Pokémon.

"Goldeen, swim fast out of the way and go for a Peck!"

Goldeen began to dodge each attack and then her horn glowed slightly to hit the Oddish hard. The small Pokémon yelped in pain with the super effective move. The young trainer forgot that the fish Pokémon knew Peck.

"Alright, change of plans, Oddish go after her and keep trying the Absorb attack!"

Oddish went after the fish Pokémon and tried to use Absorb on the way as each tendril nearly got the fish itself.

"Goldeen, use another Peck attack!"

She turned around and went for the attack.

"Oddish, slide and catch her!"

The little plant Pokémon, slid from the attack and was able to latch on the Pokémon. She then began to absorb the energy off of Goldeen.

"Goldeen, shake off Oddish and use Supersonic!"

She moved around her best as Oddish was hanging on, trying to regain all of the lost energy. She was barely able to shake off and then gave a loud screech that put Oddish in a confusion state.

"Now finish it with Peck!"

"Oddish use Sleep Powder!"

The plant Pokémon felt confused and went for a Tackle instead. The fish Pokémon took this opportunity to end the fight with a vicious Peck attack. After being hit, Oddish was out of the fight.

"Oddish is unable to fight, the winner is Goldeen. Please select your next Pokémon."

Oddish woke up and looked sad at her loss, and yet Ash smiled and replied "Good work Oddish, return." She nodded as she was returned into her Pokeball. Ash then took out another Pokeball out and threw it.

"Let's go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokémon was ready to fight.

"Alright Goldeen, go for Peck!"

She was launching the attack right at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, stop her with your Confusion!"

Her eyes glowed and Goldeen was stopped in mid-air and was slammed into one of the islands and then thrown to the side. Goldeen looked almost out.

"Oh no."

"Butterfree use Harden and Tackle on her!"

She nodded as she glowed for a moment and tackled the fish Pokemon. She is then taken out of the fight.

"Goldeen is unable to battle, the winner is Butterfree. Please bring out your next Pokémon"

He gave a thumbs up to his Pokémon.

"You did great Goldeen, return."

As she placed her Pokémon away, she took out another Pokeball.

"Misty calls Horsey!"

The seahorse Pokémon came out of the Pokeball, and he looked at his opponent with a glare.

"Alright then, Butterfree go for a Confusion!"

"Horsey, Smokescreen!"

Horsey released a black smoky cloud in the fighting area as Butterfree can't seem to focus on the attack.

"Oh great, Butterfree try to track the Horsey and give it a Tackle!"

"Free!"

In all of the clouds, even Misty was having a hard time dealing with the area.

"Horsey, find Butterfree and use Bubble!"

All it can be heard was a big thump and some popping. As it cleared out, Butterfree was rubbing her head from the opposite side; Horsey was on the other way and aimed at one of the islands.

"Horsey, use Quick Attack!"

"Butterfree, Harden and Tackle combo!"

The seahorse Pokémon used his speed in the water to attack the butterfly, as she harden her body and went right at him. They both collided on the attacks and were both evenly hurt.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!"

"Horsey, Bubble attack!"

The bubble attack went first and was about to hit Butterfree, but she aimed the bubble elsewhere and was unharmed.

"Quick Attack!"

"Harden and Confusion!"

Although was hit on the side of Butterfree, she retaliated with her own attack and flung Horsey into one of the islands. She noticed that Horsey was ready to dish out some more.

_Pallet Town_

"I never seen a Horsey this tough before." Delia pointed out

"A Gym Leader's Pokémon are able to bring the best out of the Pokémon. I hope Ash finds some way to stop that Horsey." Giovanni replied

"Me too."

_Cerulean Gym_

"Look out Butterfree!"

A flow of bubbles were hitting on the butterfly and nearly went down. She was still ready to fight.

"It seems she wants more, then I will oblige!" exclaimed Misty

"Your Horsey is going down, Misty!" replied back Ash

"Horsey, go for another Bubble attack!"

"Butterfree, go for Harden and Tackle!"

Horsey launched another Bubble attack, as Butterfree harden her body and launched another attack. Each bubble hit as she got closer to the seahorse was torture, but she is willing to get a hard hit. She manage to hit him, launching him in one of the islands. Butterfree was too exhausted to get out of the water and was out.

"Butterfree is unable to-"

Horsey was trying to get back to land, but his tail was bruised up, then she was having a hard time focusing.

"I forfeit Horsey!"

This surprised Misty, then again she did cared about her Pokémon greatly. Ash smiled at her choice, knowing that the seahorse was too exhausted and was injured badly.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokémon."

Misty returned Horsey as Ash returned his Butterfree. Misty took out her Pokeball.

"Misty calls Staryu!"

The brown starfish was ready to fight.

Ash was trying to figure out the best Pokémon to take out Staryu. Then he took out his Pokeball and hoped she will be enough.

"Let's go Clefairy!"

The pink fairy Pokémon looked at her opponent with determination.

"Wow, you have a Clefairy?"

"Yeah, became my friend after my little adventure at Mt. Moon."

She smirked "Alright then, Staryu go for a Water Gun attack!"

Staryu released a water attack on the top star point.

"Clefairy, dodge and go for a Double Slap!"

Clefairy barely avoided the attack and went to slap Staryu three times.

"Rapid Spin!"

The starfish Pokémon spun at a fast rate, knocking back Clefairy.

"Use that Rapid Spin to keep yourself in the air!"

Staryu was kept in mid-air with the fast Rapid Spin.

"Clefairy, use Sing to knock it out of the sky!"

She began to sing a soft tune to sleep the Staryu.

"Oh no you don't, use Bubblebeam!"

The same beam that surrounds the bubble went right out of the gem of the starfish Pokémon and manage to hit Clefairy, sending her flying. She landed one of the islands, barely standing.

"Hang in there, Clefairy!"

She nodded and was ready to fight.

"Sorry to do this, little one. Rapid Spin!"

Staryu went right at Clefairy fast and knocked her hard, sending her flying this time right at Ash. He caught her.

"Clefairy is unable to fight, the winner is Staryu. Please bring your next Pokémon out."

Clefairy looked like she was ready to cry for failing Ash. Yet she felt being comforted by the her trainer.

"You did great Clefairy, rest up now."

She nodded and was returned into her Pokeball. Ash then signal his Pikachu

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu was in one of the islands, ready to fight.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin!"

"Alright Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Both Pokémon were coming up fast from the attack. They equally hit one another, and yet were ready for more.

"Use Bubblebeam!"

The attack was heading right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu Quick Attack to dodge it and got for an Iron Tail!"

He avoided the attack and was coming right at the starfish. Then his tailed glowed and smashed his opponent hard.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin to avoid Pikachu!"

"Pikachu latch on to Staryu!"

As it was avoid him, it began to spin around fast. Pikachu was hanging out at best. The sight of it seemed silly as Pikachu was spinning around fast from the Rapid Spin.

"Pikachu, Thunder shock!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and gave a vicious Thunder shock at his opponent.

"Staryu, use Bubblebeam as you Rapid Spin!"

"Hold on to the attack, Pikachu!"

The Bubblebeam was hitting Pikachu at blank point range, as Pikachu kept releasing the attack. He knew he had to stop that Pokémon at all costs. The attack was taking its toll on the starfish Pokémon, and the spin attack was slowing down. When it did stop, Pikachu landed on of the islands, while Staryu on the opposite of it. Pikachu barely was standing up and was ready to fight. The starfish Pokémon on the other hand was pulsing its light, indicating out.

"Staryu is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu. Please bring out your next Pokémon."

Misty returned her Staryu. She then began to contemplate of the situation. She saw how serious this fight was going and wasn't going to lose. She began to ponder if he was ready to go all out. She looked at her Pokeball for a second, and then placed it down.

"You know Ash, you have given me the fight of my life. It has been a long time since someone forced me to go all out."

Ash nodded "Thanks."

"Well now the real test will begin." She threw the Pokeball to the side, and then clapped her hands a bit. One of her assistance came out and threw out an aqua colored ball with a red lines was given to her. She knew that this will push him to his own limits.

"Misty calls Starmie!"

Some of the people in the stands gasped. This was her ace in the team. They watched as a purple starfish with extra legs was standing proudly.

The young trainer noticed how tough this one looks. It had some small scratches, indicating experience from fighting.

"Pikachu, be careful that Pokémon looks tough."

Pikachu nodded and felt nearly tired.

"Alright Ash, I will give you a free shot."

Ash quirked his left eyebrow

"Okay? Pikachu, Thunder shock!"

Pikachu unleashed a strong electrical attack, but it barely fazed it. Ash stood there in disbelief that it took the attack as it was nothing.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin."

Starmie went flying fast and knocked Pikachu out of the fight.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Starmie. Please bring out your next Pokémon."

Pikachu, barely got up and went to Ash's side. He took a deep breath and knew this wont be easy. He twisted his hat backward and was going all out. He took out his Pokeball.

"Let's go Nidorino!"

The poison pin bunny Pokémon was ready to fight.

"Alright Ash, watch this. Starmie, Rapid Spin!"

The starfish Pokémon was coming right at him.

"Nidorino when it comes close, use Poison Sting and keep dodging it!"

He nodded. He saw his opponent moving fast and was heading right at him. He then barely avoided the attack and manage to hit Starmie on the side with the attack. He avoided another Rapid Spin attack.

"Nidorino, keep the Poison Attack!"

He kept avoiding the attack and kept using his Poison Sting.

"Starmie, Aurora Beam!"

"Dodge it!"

Nidorino barely avoided the multi-colored attack as it was hit in of the islands.

"Bubblebeam at him!"

It released a larger version of the Bubblebeam attack. It hit Nidorino hard on the side. He was getting up and was ready to fight some more.

"Nidorino, go right at it with a Horn Attack!"

He ran up to the starfish Pokémon with his horn glowing.

"Aurora Beam-"

"Double Kick to fly over it!"

He cancelled his attack and flew over the beam attack and manage to hit the double kick on Starmie. It was making a bit of damage, but not enough.

"Poison Sting, before it recovers!"

Another poison attack and he saw a subtle purple glow.

"Rapid Spin!"

Another hit, sent Nidorino flying and landed in one of the islands, it could barely fight.

"Return Nidorino!"

He didn't wanted to take any chances as he knew the first phase was done and now the second phase. He took out another Pokeball.

"Let's go Spearow!"

The bird Pokémon was ready to fight.

"End this fight with an Aurora Beam!"

"Spearow, dodge it and give it a Leer Attack!"

He avoided the attack by making an aileron roll. He then gave a hard stare at the Pokémon, lowering its defense stats.

"Rapid Spin!"

Starmie came up to the bird Pokémon to knock it down.

"Spearow Fury Attack while Leer!"

As Starmie manage to hit Spearow, he hits it two times while giving that stare again.

"Return, Spearow!"

He returned his Pokémon. He needed a fresh one and he knew that the last phase will determine stamina and the hit.

"I choose you, Mankey!"

The pig monkey Pokémon glared at her opponent.

"Fine, I would put her down, use Confusion!"

Ash smirked, this is what he wanted "You know what to do, Mankey!"

She nodded and took the attack. It was painful for her, but knew she needed one more. Misty pondered about the lack of attack but needed to put it down.

"Go for a Rapid Spin!"

It flew right at her and was ready for a bit more. She looked a bit tired but was smirking.

"I'm going to end this, use Confu-"

"Release your energy from the Bide!"

The pig Pokémon unleashed all the damage on her fist, and punched the starfish Pokémon hard. It flew right at a wall with hard crash.

"Starmie, are you alright?"

Starmie's center pulsed a little but looked ready to fight.

"Confusion!"

It gave the last Psychic attack, launching Mankey on the other island. She was taken out.

"Mankey, is unable to battle. The winner is Starmie. Please select your Pokémon."

He returned Mankey and knew he needed to end the fight. He took out his Pokeball.

"Let's do this, Spearow!"

The bird Pokémon still was fatigued from getting hit from the Pokémon. He noticed how it glowed a bit of purple for a moment. The bird knew what to do.

"Go for a Fury Attack!"

"Aurora Beam!"

He avoided the attack at best, when it was clipped on the right wing. Despite of getting hit, he managed to attack it two times.

"End it with Rapid Spin!"

"Peck Attack!"

Both attacks collided and Spearow was out of the fight.

"Spearow is unable to...what?"

Its body has taken its toll and fell on the ground.

A disbelief in the faces of the audience was shown. Misty and Ash was shocked of the outcome.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. Because Ash still has Nidorino still active, the winner of this fight is Ash Ketchum!"

To be continue…

A/N: Well this fight was not how you expected. To let you in on a secret on what her supposed it last Pokémon was going to be, it was a Psyduck. It was strong, but Misty was going to test how tough Ash was. Well that is the outcome. Sorry if this was a short fight for you guys. So leave a review and no flames. And see you guys later. By the way, is there someone that can draw a cover for this story, I will give mentions to the Illustrator and credit.

Pokémon Theory: I pondered what happened to Gold from Pokémon Heartgold. I think he never made another appearance at all, I think he either died up at Mt. Silver or one of his journeys. I mean, he is never mentioned at all, and yet Red appeared in Black and White. I find it weird.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, once more welcome to another chapter more. Just wanted to say thanks guys for checking this story out. Now to check out the reviews:

Element-Overlord: You could be right about Gold, but then it will be left as a Mystery. Once more thanks for checking this story out.

CharmedMillie: Yeah I used similar Pokémon, considering that Brock had a Rhydon, Onyx and Geodude. I could of used Shellder or any other Pokémon. However, I stick to the more unique and practical ones. Oh well.

I would now open for suggestions on Pokémon for the Gym Leaders. So the next one, LT. Surge will have to be electric based. So remember Kanto and maybe Johto. So here we go for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon...really I don't

Chapter 14: Meeting Bill

The crowd began to clap and cheer. It was one heck of a fight that they have seen. Misty returned her Pokémon and went over to Ash, who returned his Pokémon also. The crowd both in the building and outside saw something spectacular of a battle. Something that was nearly lost for a short time.

As Misty was in front of Ash, she took out something from her coat. He saw a tear drop badge.

"Ash Ketchum, for defeating me in battle, I present you this Cascade Badge. This badge is to show that as a trainer, you are able to keep your strong Pokémon in control and for showing that you are another step closer to reaching to become the Pokémon Master. I thank you for this battle."

Ash was given the badge and he smiled at receiving it. Then she clapped her hands and the junior trainer came with a CD.

"Ash, I assume you know what this is?"

He nodded

"Well, this particular one carries something called BubbleBeam. Teach it to a Water-Type and your opponents will fall."

He nodded and placed the CD in his backpack for later. Then he felt a hug from her and whispered "You take care of yourself out there Ash. Stay strong."

"I will Misty" He replied back

As they parted ways from the hug, they both walked out of the Gym as some of the people chanted 'Ash'. It felt strange for Ash, as this was something wasn't really use to. Ash waved shyly and they moved forward to the Pokémon Center.

As they had their Pokémon healed, Ash called back home.

"Hey dad, hey mom. I won the Cascade Badge!" Ash said excitedly

"I know, we saw the match. We are both so proud of you." Delia replied

"You put great effort into it." added Giovanni.

"Thanks."

Then Delia decided to ask "So Ash, tell me about this girlfriend of yours, Misty?"

Ash was in shock to hear this and blushed slightly

"Did you make sure you were nice to her on your date? Did anything happen at that time? Did-" she was then interrupted by her husband "Delia, you know that Ash is a bit embarrassed about the date."

Ash felt relieved, for a short time. "So son, did you wore protection just in case?"

He felt chocked up and was near fainting to hear this. "D-dad?! Not you too." He then quickly said "I got to go, have to pick up my Pokémon, bye" Before they could say anything else, he hung up. He flushed so red about it.

"So Ashy, how about it for tonight?"

He turned around and turned redder. She then giggled and laughed at poor Ash's reaction it was priceless just watching him squirm.

"It's not funny!" Ash shouted

"To me it was. Well anyways, our Pokémon are healed." She pointed out as they both grabbed their respective Pokeball, while Pikachu sat at Ash's shoulder. They both walked out of the building as Ash and Misty stare one another.

"It was nice knowing and seeing you Ash."

"Same thing, Misty." They both gave one last hug and then separated.

"Ash, if you follow this path, it will take you to Bill's House. He is a brilliant researcher in Pokémon. He can teach you a thing or two."

Ash nodded and it would be a great idea. Considering in his coma world, Bill was trying to figure out the large Pokémon. Ash knew about Bill from his books in well known people. He nodded and he walked on.

_Nighttime, Ash and crew are sleeping_

He was sleeping and began to have a dreamless sleep. That is until, he stood up from where he was lying and saw someone in front of him. A young girl tilde her head for a moment and said "Hello Ash, remember me?"

He stared at the girl in front. With teal colored hair in pigtail hairstyle, red eyes, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans she gave a look of hope. He then realized who it was

"Duplica."

She smiled and hugged him. He felt how tightly she held him and was crying. They both looked into each other and then asked "Why are you crying?"

She answered "I thought you forgot about me?" she placed her head back in his chest and continued to cry.

Ash was in surprise. He nearly forgot about her. How could he? She was part of his life, well in his coma life. It still didn't matter, she was part of him, no matter what. As he looked at her once more, she looked slightly at his age. She then tip-toed and kissed him on the lips. She held it and never wanted to stop. For the young trainer, this surprised him as he had no control over it. Then they parted as she flushed for a moment.

"Please Ash" she pleaded "Don't for get me."

"I wont, Duplica. I will remember you."

She looked up to him, shyly. "Can you stay longer, until you wake up?"

He nodded as they both slouched to a tree that came out of nowhere and just held on.

"You know Ash, do you think that we would of had a chance together?" she asked

The young trainer was thoughtful of it. Then he came up with an answer.

"Maybe."

"Good." She simply replied

They both held on to one another, Ash knowing that she will only exist in his mind.

_The next morning._

Ash woke up from his sleep, and he had an idea. While he was making breakfast, he began to take a large piece of drawing paper, and began to draw. He enjoyed drawing and was, in some manner, decent. He drew the best in what he can imagine and finished. He drew Duplica, in her signature red shirt and jeans, smiling at him with her Ditto. Then another idea came to him. He then drew Brock, Misty, his mother, his father, Prof. Oak, and Gary. He finished once breakfast was served and eaten.

He felt an accomplishment, but he pressed on. The path was clear and seemed to take some time at making the turns and the walk. He pondered how Bill will be like now, considering that after five years, he could be doing something else entirely different. He was thoughtful, until the sun reached to nearly the high of the sky.

He saw from the distance, the lighthouse. He was nervous for a moment, but knew that he is an understanding person, right?

He went over the lighthouse of the entrance, knocked on the door.

The side of the speaker said "Who's there?"

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, I am a Pokémon Trainer, and I was wondering if I can meet you for just a moment and learn a little about you."

There was a silence on the other side of the speaker, until he heard "Alright then, you may enter."

The young trainer opened the door and closed it behind. He noticed a large room, that had a small bed on the side, a computer with various other large machinery reading details, and few other gadgets. There stood on the room, a young man with loose curly brown hair, dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans. He raised his eye brow.

"So, you're Ash Ketchum? I have seen how you fight." the young man said.

He moved a bit more near him. "And?"

"It's different." He gestured to follow him on the large screen where the computer is.

"In what manner." Replied Ash

He pressed a few buttons and began to show how he fought in the Gym battles.

"You show strength and grace in your Pokémon. Something that is missed whenever a trainer begins their journey. Whenever a trainer fights, they stick with the moves and lack versatility. You are able to bring out the best of the Pokémon."

Ash was surprised he knew about him by just the battles itself. He then asked "So can you teach me something helpful?"

"Go ahead and ask?"

He thought for a moment and then asked "Do you know, what it means to be a Pokémon Master?"

The young researcher began to go through a thought process in how to explain the young trainer, while trying to give the best answer.

He replied "A Pokémon Master to some would be someone that catches all of the Pokémon. However, there are over 700 Pokémon in this world and we still yet reached to its pinnacle. Then another would have the strongest Pokémon that this world offers, but that reaches limitations when defeat comes in. Then their is those that connect with their Pokémon so well, that one would believe they are part of their life and soul."

Ash knew the last answer made sense. He knew better.

"I would say that a Pokémon Master hasn't been heard in years. The last Pokémon Master, conquered all regions and then just disappeared." He then turn to look at Ash and continued "Now things are different, knowing that we might have another Pokémon Master in the future."

"I doubt so."

"Why is that Ash?"

He was a bit hesitant about talking about this, then he replied.

"You know I just began my training and you believe I am ready for this?"

Bill began to think about this for a moment, and snapped his fingers. "Wait here."

He waited and looked around the place. Drawing of some Pokémon that he is familiar with from Johto and Sinnoh. Then some more research papers near the computer and filing cabinet. He then noticed he was coming back, with a Pokeball.

He was handed a Pokeball, as the young trainer raised his eyebrow.

"Inside is an Eevee. A Pokémon that was hatched recently from a Espeon and Flareon. I do hope you can do me a favor."

He nodded

"I need to see a theory. If it is correct, then we might have a new type in our hands. Try to give her this CD to her and raise her well. Could you do that for me?"

"Sure, raise her and show the move."

Bill smiled "Excellent. You can keep her once you tell me what happens."

He nodded "I must go now, I can contact you for anything?"

"Of course, here is my number" He gave him his number and they parted ways.

_Unknown location_

Four people in black jumpsuit with an 'R' on their chest were sitting on a chair. In front of them was a desk, where another person with a business suit was on. This person wore a very eloquent white bird mask that could barely see those eyes.

"Boss, we have are here to report with some problems." One of the Rocket members said

The Boss waved on to continue.

"A young trainer has stopped the plans on Mt. Moon and then again in Cerulean City. He has also been battling the Gym Leaders and have taken them down with calculating fighting style."

If the Boss had the mask off, the person would of raised the eyebrow.

The other person said "He also took down some of our clients down with his strategy. I don't know how he does it, but he is really good."

The Boss stood up and looked on the screen.

"Keep pushing with the operation on Lavender Town soon." A distorted voice said "We must know what Mr. Fuji was working on."

The four looked at each other with a bit of surprise.

"What about the trainer?"

A silence for a moment

"Let him be. He is no threat to me at all. Failure was accountable to them." the voice said "You must try not to underestimate your opponents. Remember what is taught to you, never show arrogance to your opponent and destroy them."

"Yes, Boss!" The four of them said.

"Dismissed."

All four them left. The Boss stared at the screen watching how Ash fought.

"A useful person. I need someone like that. Maybe an offer." The person then chuckled to itself.

To be continue…

A/N: Yeah, this is a small filler but a significant one. I will introduce to people in his coma that were important in some manner to him that will mean something. Also I will slowly reveal the leader of Team Rocket and their purpose. So the next chapter will be the infamous S.S. Anne. So leave a review and no flames. That is all.

Coma Theory: Duplica was a very interesting person. I do believe she must of represented an identity that Ash has. An identity when he is around people and what he sees himself and to others. As she changes to imitate people, her identity becomes lost for a short while. People imitate others for identities, until they can find their own. Duplica discovered more of her calling in traveling and met Ash twice in her travels. A relationship would of been possible as they could travel together, but that will break the dynamics and will essential 'slow down' his journey.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, how's it going? So we are here at the next chapter and adventure of Awakening Chronicles: Kanto. First off, wanted to thank the viewers for checking this story out and now to thank and answer the reviewers:

Element-Overlord: Thanks again for checking out this story. The leader of Team Rocket will be revealed later on the chapters.

steellord: Thanks

CharmedMilliE: She appeared again in Johto, called 'Imitation Confrontation', check it out. Something new to learn, XD.

Well now that is out of the way, let's see how Ash will react to S.S. Anne.

Disclaimer: If I had the power to own Pokémon, I would of made Iris much nicer and more understandable.

Chapter 15: Rocking the Boat

Ash using his hook shot that Gary gave him, latched on to the side of the edge of the hill. He climbed up carefully, as Pikachu kept encouraging him to keep going.

"Almost there, Pikachu." Struggled Ash in the half way point.

"Pika, Pikapi." replied Pikachu

His climb was a bit of something he never would of expected. Sure his coma had a crazy time and adventure, but never expected the difficulty of just going over the plateau that leads him to a shortcut to Vermillion City. His thoughts of going after the next gym leader, excited him as this time around he will play smart with the weaknesses. The young trainer is still in excitement seeing the different parts of Kanto and enjoying the battles and such.

He reached to the edge of the plateau and noticed how the lack of path, and nothing but tall trees and green grasses and bushes.

"Pikachu, keep your wits together, there might be some Pokémon on the way."

"Pika."

They both went in caution, thankfully on the afternoon of the day of the top of the plateau. He moved on, with careful steps. His mouse Pokémon kept his eyes and ears peeled for any trouble. Both looking for anything that may come out of the blue.

He took out his Pokedex and pressed some few buttons and waited until a location is given. He then noticed a he was in the middle and he was at least five miles until he could reach the border of Vermillion City. He smiled and knew that the shortcut worked, this time. In his coma world, he would have the tendency to be lost, but this time around he knew he would make it in no time.

He reached at the end of the plateau, and carefully began to climbing down on the edge. He made sure the hooks on his wrists will be enough to latch on the side of the plateau just in case. After few minutes, he finally made it at the bottom. He sighed in relief that it was over.

He sat down and took out all of his Pokémon. It was lunchtime and began to cook. As he cooked, Mankey began to chat away with both Clefairy and Oddish, while Butterfree and Nidorino were playing a little. Pikachu was helping with preparing the meal at best. Once the meal was ready, Ash served the meal, while Ash ate his soup. He opened his Pokedex on the details of Eevee:

_Name: Eevee_

_Gender: Female_

_Pokémon Type: Evolution Pokémon_

_Summary: Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment._

_Moves: Quick Attack, Bite, Shadow Ball, and Charm_

Ash has raised his eyebrow over the fact that in new Charm. Shadow Ball was the Technical Move that he taught to the Pokémon. He wanted him to be a bit affection to it. He shrugged and hoped by the time he reached to Vermillion City, he can get to work on it. After lunch, he returned all of his Pokémon and moved foreword.

He finally reached Vermillion City, and what surprised his the most is that it a large sea port. Some of the seaport have attached a factory to a restaurants. As he walked on, he noticed some of the buildings were being reconstructed to graffiti. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed some guys on a circle cheering on a fight between a Machoke and Hitmonlee. Then a number of police officers tried to break up the fight. It turned ugly, and knew he had to step away from it.

He told himself to try to find the Pokémon Center. He found it and was happy about it. Once he left his Pokémon to be healed, he called up his home.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Ash said excitedly

"Oh how's, my baby boy?" asked Delia

"I'm great, just barely reached to Vermillion City."

"It has been what...five days now?" Giovanni asked

"Yep, it was interesting, but so far I haven't found Pokémon on my way, yet."

"No worries, Ash. Take your time, when it comes to you, just catch it." his father pointed out

"Alright then. So I am going to call Professor Oak for a switch."

"Alright then, Ash. Remember to change your underwear." Delia said cheekily

"Mom!?"

The called hung up. He sighed and called up Professor's Oaks lab.

Instead of Professor Oak , it was Gary.

"Oak's Lab. How can I help you?"

"Hey Gary, what's up?"

"Oh hey Ash! Not much, just finishing up the report." Gary smiled

"I wanted to make a transfer."

"Sure, just tell me who you need now."

Ash thought for a moment, and then took two Pokeballs and placed it in the transfer machine. He waited, until he received two Pokémon in return. His Sandshrew and Eevee for Oddish and Spearow.

"There we go. Now is there anything else you needed?"

"Well, yeah. Is my Pokedex up to date?"

Gary raised his eyebrow "Meaning?"

"Well...if I saw that I have a Pokémon from another region, will I have the details of it?"

Gary realized what he was talking about, and knew that sooner or later he might end up with a trade with a Pokémon from another region.

"Place your Pokedex on that slot on the phone, Ash."

He did so and he waited for a little bit. Then it came back out.

"Their, your Pokedex should be able to tell you." said Gary "It's interesting how Pokémon Trainers usually come in other Regions to try their luck and winning, when at this point, we have all the research that we needed. I think."

"True." Ash nodded

"Now, is there anything else you need, Ashy boy?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Alrighty, take care."

"You too."

With that done, Ash decided to explore Vermillion City and learn about the gym leader. He knew that Lt. Surge is still running the gym. His electric Pokémon are known to being the most dangerous of them all. Ash had to train hard in order to beat his Pokémon.

As he walked on the docks of Vermillion, he saw S.S. Anne. The famous S.S. Anne ship was right in front of him, docked and with a sign on the side of the ship. It said 'S.S. Anne Catch.'

He noticed a lady wearing sailor clothing with a booth on the side.

"Excuse me miss?"

She looked at the young trainer and recognized him "Oh I know you, you're that trainer." she snapped her fingers few times to remember "Ash."

He nodded slowly

"How can I help you?"

"Is the ship going to sail anytime soon?"

She laughed a little "Nope. The ship stopped sailing two years ago. The captain turned it into a high quality restaurant and entertainment place."

"Really?"

She nodded

He raised an eyebrow and noticed a bulletin that announce a small tournament. He smiled of the idea of entering to prove himself. He read the details of allowing a one-on-one Pokémon fights. The winner will receive 2000 credits along with a unique Pokémon.

"I was wondering if I can sign up for the tournament?"

She saw the announcement and nodded.

"Just head up there and make sure you give your Pokedex or some sort of identification in order to enter."

"Thanks."

He went up and knew this would be perfect training for his Pokémon. He began to plan out which six of his Pokémon would go.

He registered himself, along with seven other contestants. It was indeed a small tournament. He then waited as he ate some crab cakes. The food was good, and the atmosphere looks great, a good audience is around. Then the boat whistle blows, which signal the contestants to meet in the small battle arena. The crowd consist of guests and few workers on their break.

Ash sat at the bench, along with the other trainers as the host came up to the podium with his microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the host said "Welcome to the Rumble Tournament! Today we have a special treat today in the S.S. Anne. We are here to see who is the toughest trainer in this boat. Although only eight entered, they have a building reputation, so let us give them a warm welcome folks."

The crowd cheered, as the contestants waved.

"Now let us begin with the first round, we have from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash stood up and went to the blue podium.

"And his opponent from Saffron City, Sarah Lieberman!"

A young woman at her 20's with blue hair, wearing a dark red jumper bowed before the crowd.

"Alright, rules are simple. One Pokémon are allowed in this fight, the last Pokémon standing wins." Said the announcer as he left the middle of the ring, as the podium was taken with a Machoke.

A referee stood in the middle, outside of the fighting place, he fixed his bowtie and looked at his left.

"Ready, Ash?"

He nodded

"Ready, Sarah?"

She nodded

"Fight!"

"Go, Sandshrew!"

Ash's Sandshrew came out, and was ready to fight.

"Take the fight, Doduo!"

A two headed ostrich Pokémon came out and was ready to fight.

"Sandshrew, go for a Sand Attack!"

Sandshrew kicked the ground and was moving his legs, fast enough to create a cloud of sand.

"Doduo, avoided and go for Drill Peck!"

The bird Pokémon flew to the side and went for a Drill Peck.

"Sandshrew, go for a Slash Attack!"

Both attacks were ready to collide. Both attack did damage, as both stood off.

"Doduo, use Peck!"

"Sandshrew, Dig!"

Doduo attack missed as the armadillo Pokémon avoided the attack.

"No matter, Doduo take it to the sky and avoid-"

"Attack now!"

Before the Doduo could take flight, Sandshrew came out and manage to hit the bird Pokémon across the face.

"Now Slash Attack!"

A ferocious slash move, hits the body of Doduo. The bird Pokémon hits the ground hard. He was trying to get up, but then fell, knocking it out.

"Doduo was unable to battle, the winner is Sandshrew. The winner of this bout is Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd applauded with the fastest knock out. Then the crowd were in a bigger surprise as Sandshrew was glowing and he grew bigger and spikes were added to his back. Once it was over, Sandshrew became Sandslash.

"Alright, you did buddy!"

"Pika!"

Sandshrew, flushed a little. Then he was returned. Both trainers hand shook over the fight.

"Great fighting, there Ash. Really fast, though." Sarah said

He replied "Yeah, can't hesitate any moves."

"Next time, I will be faster."

As they both left, the next few rounds came with fast and lethal fighting. He saw how his opponents commanded his Pokémon. he already knew what to do.

"Alright, the next round of the semi-finals will be Ash Ketchum vs. Stanley Smitherns!"

Ash looked at his opponent, and noticed that he is in his 60's with a dinner suit and cane. He had an air of aristocrat from his pose.

They both stepped into the podium as they got ready.

"Ready Ash?"

He nodded

"Ready Stanley?"

The old man smirked and nodded

"Fight!"

"Go, Eevee!"

The small Pokémon came out of the Pokeball and was ready for her first fight.

"Slowpoke, end this fight!"

A pink dopey Pokémon stood there. Ash knew never to underestimate the looks of a Pokémon.

"Alright, Eevee, start with a Quick Attack!"

Eevee disappeared and was ready to hit Slowpoke.

"Slowpoke, Protection!"

A shield was created and it stopped the attack from connecting.

"You're going have to do better than that, boy!"

"Watch this, Eevee go for another Quick Attack!"

Once more, she moved fast.

"Stubborn boy, use Confusion!"

Slowpokes eyes glowed, ready to stop the small fox.

"Now, go for a Shadow Ball!"

Eevee produced the attack just in time as it flew right at Slowpoke, while the small fox was launched to the side. Slowpoke felt an agonizing pain from the super effective move.

"So, the boy has tricks up his sleeve. Very well then, Slowpoke Amnesia!"

Slowpoke began to increase his powers from the move.

"Eevee, use Charm!"

She winked for a moment and Slowpoke attacks decreased.

"Like that is going to stop me, Slowpoke use Psybeam!"

"Quick Attack to avoid it!"

She avoided a large purple beam attack and was ready to hit him.

"Use Head-butt!"

"Bite!"

As the head glowed and was heading toward the small Pokémon, Eevee latched on the bite move. Slowpoke flinched from the pain and was almost out.

"Finish it with Shadow Ball!"

The small fox produced another ball and threw it at the pink Pokémon. It was hit hard and as the dust cleared, Slowpoke was out.

"Slowpoke is unable to battle, the winner is Eevee. The winner of this round is Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd applauded from this unique fight.

Both the older man and young trainer hand shook as Eevee was returned.

"Good work, sonny. I suppose I have gotten rusty."

"Great fighting against you!"

After that, they took their seats.

The last round of the fight was ready to begin. Ash was scratching the head of both Pikachu and Eevee. He knew that this was the only way to comprise that he favors all his Pokémon equally.

"This is it folks, the final battle. So here we have the last battle. It will be Ash Ketchum vs. Herod Marilla!"

Ash stood on the podium on the side. Herod, a 30 year old man with slick black hair, wearing a business suit smirked darkly at his opponent.

"Ready Ash?"

He nodded

"Ready Herod?"

He nodded

"Fight!"

"Let's go Pikachu!"

Pikachu left Ash's side and was ready to fight.

"Well this is going to be interesting. Jolteon, take him out!"

A yellow spikey, fox Pokémon came out of the Pokeball. For Ash, something about the Pokémon looked nearly feral and slightly bigger.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu disappeared from sight.

"Jolteon, follow the Pikachu with Extreme Speed!"

Jolteon followed Pikachu and tackled him hard. Pikachu flew, but managed to land on its feet.

"He's quick. Pikachu, use Quick Attack again!"

He went fast again and tried to tackle him.

"Pin Missile!"

Spikes were launched at Pikachu and was hit. Pikachu, barely manage to hit Jolteon on the face, but small damage was done.

Ash took a deep breath, he turned his hat backward and knew that the Pokémon was on Synthetics one the start. However, it seems the judges cared less about it.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!"

"Pikachuuu!"

A thunder shock managed to hit Jolteon, and the damage was minimal at best.

"You have to show power, like this. Thunder Bolt!"

Jolteon growled and released a large electrical beam, heading right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, spin around fast, while doing Thunder Shock!"

He needed to see if it works. He had Counter Shield on his sleeve, and hoped it worked. The attack collided, which brought a large explosion.

"Humph...the battle is over."

As the dust cleared, Pikachu was still standing.

"Impossible!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu moved fast once more to tackle him.

"Stop him, with Pin Missile-"

"Roll with Thunder Shock!"

The pin missiles didn't make not even one hit from Pikachu as he managed to successfully hit him on the side.

"Thunder Bolt!"

Jolteon was going to shock Pikachu, but his body wasn't functioning.

"What?!"

"Pikachu, hit him with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu smacked Jolteon with Iron Tail sending him flying to the side. Jolteon was barely standing

"Jolteon, you pathetic Pokémon! Use Thunder Bolt!"

Jolteon manage to produce an electrical beam and was heading to Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack and Iron Tail combo!"

Pikachu barely avoided the move and his tail glowed again, then a successful attack, sending Jolteon flying and hitting the side of the podium. Jolteon was out after the hit.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! Which makes the winner of this small tournament Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd applauded, but then stopped. Herod was berating Jolteon from the loss. Ash was heading toward the trainer.

"You stupid, excuse of a Pokémon. I put so much time and patients for you, I put even Synthetic on you and this is how you repay me?!" shouted his Pokémon

Jolteon's drooped down and was hanging his head down.

"Hey knock it off, there!" Ash shouted

"Shut up, kid. This is between me and my Pokémon!"

"Not anymore!"

They both looked at the side and a few police officers were at the battle field.

"Herod, you're under arrest for using Control Substance level IV and abusing your Pokémon."

They handcuffed the older man as he was being read his right as he was shouting and screaming.

Ash went over to the Jolteon and petted him. The spikey Pokémon purred from showing kindness.

"So officer, what will happen to him?"

The officer thought for a moment and replied "Well, at this point he will be taken to a Pokémon ranch to be looked over until he is given a new owner."

Ash smiled at that. The ranch is Oak's ranch. He knew that Jolteon will be safe.

As the officers left, along with Jolteon, Ash was told to stay at the podium. As the host announced "Ash Ketchum for your courage and efforts, we are here to give you 2000 credits. Of course we also will give you this Pokémon!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. Ash was curious about the Pokémon, so he took the Pokeball and took out the Pokémon out. Ash was in surprise and in disbelief. There stood a blue looking duck with a confused look in him.

A Psyduck.

"A Psyduck?"

"Not just any Psyduck. This Shiny Psyduck was trained with unique attacks and is a unique specimen to find."

Ash now was curious, he took out his Pokedex.

_Name: Psyduck_

_Gender: Male_

_Pokémon type: Duck Pokémon_

_Summary: While lulling its enemies with its vacant look, this wily Pokémon will use psychokinetic powers._

_Moves: Water Pulse, Zen Head-butt, Ice Beam, and Hypnosis_

Ash's eyes widen at its attack. He never had a Pokémon this strong before. He accepted it as the Pokémon vanished, being sent to the Oak's Lab.

To be continue…

A/N: Surprise, a Psyduck! I actually was going to go give him a Psyduck, considering a water-type, along with its psychic abilities. Trust me, he will do crazy damage later on. So yeah, another Pokémon for Ash and another interesting point out in Vermillion City. Next week, it will be the battle against Lt. Surge. Please leave a review and I will see you guys later.

Pokémon Coma Theory: As Ash battles Gym Leaders, each of them represent a challenge in his actual life that he dealt with. For instance, his fight against Lt. Surge represented of trying to force him to grow up, something that maybe Ash's father was making him do, his Pikachu, representing his childhood and his own identity, refuse to do so. He felt strong enough to deal with the problems, without having to be a 'grown-up' in such manner.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, how's it going? Welcome to another chapter of Awakening Chronicles: Kanto. First to thank the readers for checking this story out and also for the reviews. And now to announce something important: I received a reviewer by the name of Haichichiyyin about my grammatical problems and spelling. And well, I do indeed need a beta reader/writer. So what I am going to do is I am going to ask you readers, if you are interested to be my beta reader/writer. By doing this, I know that room for improvement exists. So if you are interested, leave me a PM by introducing yourself, what stories you have written, and send a sample of any of the chapters that I have written so far, with various edits and suggestions. By doing this, I will choose at least two of them within next week or so.

Now to check out the reviews:

moonsson: Thanks for the review. Yeah, having a Psyduck was something unexpected, but needed. A water Pokémon will balance things out for Ash, in the future.

Hachichiyyin: I know training montages, isn't great but it is a way to explain his new methods he has learned and also showing Pikachu's strength and such. Any suggestion for improvement, PM me and I will do what I can

About Gold: You're right about no witnesses. I tend to forget that no one else knew about the fight. And yeah, it would be for the best that Gold kept things for himself. Never need to brag about it.

ummm: Yeah, it was my mistake. I will see if I can re-write that chapter in the future time. Thanks for pointing it out. I appreciate it.

ChamedMillie: Yeah, it would of been weird if it happened again. I prefer a restaurant over a ship sailing away, inspired by some of the boats in Long Beach, California. According to Bulbapedia and games, yes Doduo can fly...strangely enough. However, it was more meant of him to avoid the attack.

Bide: Although late for the answer, but I will give you the cookie for saying it.

Phew. Now let's start on the chapter.

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own Pokémon.

Chapter 16: Lighting up the Battlefield

Ash sat at the sands of the beach, watching his six Pokémon training hard for the upcoming battle for tomorrow. Five days of training and strategy will give hope for him to see how the battle will end; he keeps coming up with newer moves in order to find a way to counter whatever Lt. Surge will throw.

He tried to look for any information involving the Vermillion Gym Leader, and was able to find general information. Being a former Marine in the army, he rose in ranks during a war before he was even born, honorably discharged and became a Gym Leader. Married and divorced after 19 years, having a daughter around. As for Pokémon, it ended up being classified. He began to memorize in his head, what kind of electric Pokémon he will have in battle. As he did looked up that he does indeed specialize in electric types.

He looked on and smiled a little that he knows that this battle will test him in skills. And much more.

_Inside of Vermillion Gym._

Standing there at 6'3 and weighing 230 lbs. of strength, stood Lt. Surge. Intimidating in height and sheer looks, he frightens trainers by his physical appearance and for his harsh tone. It is something that was imbedded in his mind after years of being in the military. Wearing camouflage green shirt, cargo pants, boots, and a crew cut haircut, he is someone not to cross in a fight.

From all of that exterior, he is a broken man. A man who's military career outshines the demons that exists in his mind and heart. Seeing things that would question the sanity of any man, would wonder how he was holding it together. Being an alcoholic and suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder made him self destructive in his personal life. His past will haunt him, with or without his dependency.

Coming from a disadvantage childhood, Joshua Surge knew that life was unfair. An alcoholic father and a workaholic mother brought argument after argument in his childhood life. Seeing the fights and constant abuse, would leave him in tears. A father asking his child to be a man and a near coldhearted mother, left him nearly anti-social. At the age of 16, he was drafter in the army when a war broke out that spilled in the borders of Johto. Joshua, found that escape of abuse and found a place where he belonged, in the battlefield. He loved electricity and found it fascinating, especially when it is delivered against his enemies. His faithful Raichu, brought the enemies to his knees. Enemies that are far worse than the so called Team Rocket, with the ideology of one race, is what brought Joshua to stop people like that, just to bring in peace and equality.

He moved his rank in a fast rate for his tactics and for his fortitude. Being in the fight for 5 years, moved him from a Private to Sergeant. He was proud of those accomplishment. Even then, he would do anything to keep fighting and to keep the peace.

However, he wasn't unstoppable. He was captured by enemies, after his unit surrendered to the enemy despite not ordering it. For 30 days, he saw the rest of his units suffer. The men tortured to the point of begging for death. Women, raped by the men and humiliated in front of him. He was tortured, he could take it, but mentally, he couldn't watch none of his comrades like this. For those 30 days, they showed no remorse, they laughed and laughed. They spewed their xenophobic ideals on him, and yet he didn't respond. He wanted it to stop, or for him to take their torture, in exchange of their freedom. Thankfully, some bombings that manage to hit near his area, brought his freedom. He made those soldiers, no monsters pay for all the suffering. With his faithful Raichu, he took down enemies, one by one. The war ended 1 year after. He was moved to Lt. Surge and after being in service for another year, he was honorably discharged.

He moved to Vermillion City, and began his Gym Leader duties at age 25. He did eventually married a young secretary that ran a notary office. Although he enjoyed battling opponents in the Gym, he began to slowly suffer nightmares that he thought were long buried. Each night he would see his comrades dying, they would blame him for his failure at saving them, and would call him worthless.

He then began to drink to block out the memories; however, it wasn't enough. He would drink, before battling, drink before going to sleep, drink before anything. He never realized that drinking away, will cause him to argue with his wife to arguing with some of the top Pokémon League Officials. Once the divorce came, he suffered depression and battling became worse for him. He was losing the will to fight, losing purpose to move forward.

Something changed, and it was his daughter. His daughter, a blonde red eyed being 17, snapped him out of his depression. She began to berate his father and telling him how he could be stronger from this. He would point out, being pointless of fighting for nothing. That is when she pointed out, he could fight to keep his job. Papers came of at the verge of firing him from the league. He finally agreed to stop just in time. He stopped drinking and that is when he learned about Ash Ketchum.

He saw how the young trainer from Pallet Town, who awoke from his coma, fought. He was impressed with his tactics and style. He saw his gym battles and learned how he managed to stop Team Rocket on his way. Now that is an opponent worthy of fighting. He trained his Pokémon to be in top shape. In secret, he was suffering from withdrawals and was making him ill at times. He shook it off and wanted to be strong for this fight. No weakness. He can't afford it.

_The next day_

It was a cloudy day, and Ash was ready. He saw the Vermillion City Gym and noticed two people, dressed in camouflage fatigues, in an erect stance.

"I am Ash Ketchum, and I am here to battle Lt. Surge for the badge."

The soldier on the right replied "Very well, follow me."

He followed the man, and noticed a much larger crowd was gathered. People are holding up signs that some are for Ash and some are for Lt. Surge. His Pikachu, still on his shoulder, looked curiously on the battlefield and a scent came in his nose. He realized that a Raichu was around. He had to make Ash proud in this fight.

Ash made his way to the podium, when the other side of the podium was missing. Then a hatch of the bottom opened and the spotlight shone as it raised. On the podium stood Lt. Surge, proudly with a serious face. On his left was a young woman, wearing an officers uniform, showing a Sergeant rank.

Once it stopped, she stood to the side and saluted Ash. He returned to gesture. Then she said "So here are the rules. This will be a five on six battle. You are allowed to substitute while the Gym Leader can't. The winner will be decided by the last Pokémon standing."

He nodded. Then the young woman went into the referee area. Then she spoke "Ladies and gentlemen. On the left side is the challenger from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

He raised his arm and the crowed cheered and applauded.

"To the right, the Gym Leader of Vermillion City, Lt. Joshua Surge!"

The man saluted and the crowd went crazy.

"Ready trainers?!"

They both nodded, as the crowd in the Gym, some outside and the rest watching the television waited.

"Begin!"

"Let's go Oddish!"

The plant Pokémon came out of the Pokeball, and was ready to fight.

"Voltorb, in the battlefield!"

A round red and white Pokémon came out with a mean look, was ready to fight.

"Oddish, go for a Tackle attack!"

Oddish began to run right at Voltorb with the attack.

"Voltorb, go for a Thunder Shock, to slow the plant!"

"Voltorb!"

The Pokémon released a shock that did stop the plant briefly. She shook off the attack and manage to Tackle it.

"Not bad, but let's see if she likes this. Sonic Boom!"

"Oddish, Use Vine Whip to jump over the attack!"

Oddish jumped over the attack and was in mid-air.

"Voltorb, Thunder Bolt at the ground and launch yourself at that Oddish!"

Voltorb released a Thunder Bolt and was flying like a missile and manage to hit Oddish hard. She fell on the side and got up immediately.

"Oddish, use Absorb"

She released her tendrils and latched on to suck on the energy.

"Poor move, kid. Voltorb, Thunder Bolt!"

It shocked the poor plant Pokémon, while draining its energy.

"Hang on Oddish, just don't let it up!"

Encourage by the words, she kept trying to suck up the energy to take out Voltorb. It was then affecting her as it was barely taking any energy. She was at a verge of fainting, while the other Pokémon felt a little weak. After a while, she let go of the tendrils and was out.

"Oddish is unable to battle, then winner is Voltorb! Please bring out your next Pokémon!"

"You did great Oddish, return!"

Oddish was back on her Pokeball, and Ash then knew it was time to take this to a different gear.

"Go Nidorino!"

The purple spike Pokémon saw his opponent and was ready to fight.

"Voltorb, full power on Thunder Bolt!"

"Nidorino, use dodge and go after him with Horn Attack!"

Nidorino moved out of the way from the attack as its horn glowed. He then manage to hit Voltorb hard. It then landed on the side, rolling until it stopped. It looked nearly out.

"Finish it with Double Kick!"

Nidorino flew and kicked the round Pokémon, taking it out of the fight.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, the winner is Nidorino! Please bring out your next Pokémon!"

Lt. Surge returned his Pokémon, he then drank a little bit of water from flask on the side of his belt.

"Alright Ash, let's see how will you handle this, Magnemite go!"

A Pokémon with two magnets in between a ball, sparked indicating that it was ready to fight.

"Alright Nidorino, go after it with a Horn Attack!"

The purple Pokémon's horn glowed and was running right at it.

"Sonic Boom, Magnemite!"

He released a loud energy that manage to hit Nidorino that barely did any damage. Surge smirked, the steel type held on.

"Change of plans, Nidorino run right at him again with Poison Sting!"

"Bad move kid, Magnemite use Thunder Bolt!"

The magnetic Pokémon released an energy attack.

"Quick, switch the attack with Double Kick!"

Nidorino manage to dodge the attack by jumping over the attack and landed the dual kick. It winced from the super effective attack. Surge, forgot about the attack.

"Magnemite, get close to him with a Tackle!"

"Nidorino, Double Kick again!"

The attacks were about to collide…

"Self-Destruct!"

Ash's eyes widen as Magnemite's body glowed and a large explosion in the field occurred. Both Magnemite and Nidorino were out of the fight.

"Both Nidorino and Magnemite are unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokémon!"

Ash returned his Pokémon, as Surge was sweating a bit. The young trainer he was breathing a bit. Something was off.

"Alright kid, let's see you handle this. Go Electabuzz!"

A large yellow bug Pokémon came out of the Pokeball. He sparked for a moment for that intimidation factor. Ash knew he was going to shift that gear up.

"Mankey, I choose you!"

She came out of the Pokeball, and gave an angry glare at her opponent.

"Electabuzz, go for a Mega Punch!"

Electabuzz's hand glowed and launched for the attack.

"Counter it with Low Kick!"

Mankey rolled for a moment and her right leg glowed and aimed for his thighs. Both were hit hard from the attack and they were still standing. Mankey was breathing a bit, while Electabuzz was standing up from the painful kick.

"Electabuzz, go for a Thunder Bolt!"

Electabuzz charged his body and aimed at his opponent.

"You know what to do, Mankey." Ash calmly said

Mankey nodded and knew she had to hold on.

The attack came and was hit, she was still standing but was hurt nonetheless.

"Go for a Karate Chop!"

"Wait for it."

The yellow Pokémon came running right at the monkey and gave a painful chop. Electabuzz never noticed a dark smirk that Mankey had.

"Now!"

Mankey's right hand glowed and unleashed all of the energy to Electabuzz with a single punch. He was seeing flying until hitting the side of the wall hard. The bug Pokémon fell on the ground and was out.

Surge's daughter stood in disbelief he took out Electabuzz in one punch. She shook off from her shock and said "Emm…Electabuzz is unable to battle, the winner is Mankey! Please send in your next Pokémon!"

Surge was impressed with the Bide move. He should of seen it coming. He returned his Pokémon, and he had two left. He then threw the Pokeball, while shouting "Go Magneton!"

A Pokémon with three Magnemite's stuck together were ready to fight. Ash knew this will be a physical battle.

"Mankey, Low Kick!"

Mankey went right after her opponent with her right leg glowing.

"Mangeton, go for a Thunder Wave!"

Magneton released a yellow wave energy that manage to hit Mankey harmlessly. Suddenly, she tripped and was unable to move. Ash knew he was in trouble.

"Come on Mankey, get up. You can do it!"

"Magneton, Tri-Attack!"

Magneton released a large bolt of energy that Mankey was hit with three different attacks. She flew for a bit and landed near Ash, and out of the fight.

"Mankey is unable to battle, the winner is Magneton! Please send in your next Pokemon!"

Ash caressed Mankey for a moment and said "Great work Mankey. Get some rest." He returned her to her Pokeball. He then knew he had three left, he had to make this count. He then pondered if it would be a wise choice.

"Sandslash, I choose you!"

A large spiky Pokémon came rolling out and glared at his opponent.

"So another surprising advantage. No matter, Magneton, Tri Attack!"

The beam was heading right toward Sandslash.

"Sandslash, Dig!"

Just in time he dug at the ground to avoid the attack.

"Not bad, but not good enough. Magneton, use Mimic!"

Magneton dug on the ground also somehow.

"Find that rodent and give him a Tri Attack!"

"Sandslash, wait for that moment and then attack him with everything you got!"

The ground was shacking for all of the dig moves. The crowd were enjoying this moment as strategy kicks with instincts of the Pokémon themselves. Sandslash was using the vibrations to sense the magnetic Pokémon, while Magneton used its magnet to detect any anomaly movements.

The suspense was killing both trainers, when a beam of light came out of the ground. Surge smirked and assumed Magneton found Sandslash, but what he didn't expected was the magnet Pokémon was launched in the air while Sandslash came out with a devastating move.

"Magneton use Tri Attack on all sides!"

"Look out Sandslash!"

Magneton began to swirl around with its beams, when one of them manage to hit Sandslash's body, sending it flying and landing hard on the ground. The brown spiky Pokémon was barely getting up, while Magneton was barely hovering, showing signs of fatigue.

"Magneton, end this with another Tri Attack!"

"Sandslash, Sand Attack!"

Sandslash began to throw sand all over the place, blinding Magneton from its beam attack.

"Hit him with a Slash attack!"

The young rodent Pokémon slashed Magneton on the side. Once the dust cleared out, Magneton stopped floating.

"Magneton is unable to battle, the winner is Sandslash! Please bring out your last Pokémon!"

Lt. Surge knew he had to go all out. His breathing was becoming difficult. 'Not now, I need to keep fighting. I must do this!'

He knew that his best will have to take out Ash. He returned Magneton and placed him back on his Pokeball belt. He then grabbed a Pokeball that was dangling in his neck like a necklace and took it off. Some people gasped, while her daughter smiled confidently. He was going to take out his strongest.

"I must admit, you have given me my best. Unfortunately for you, this will be the end of a great battle. I never expected to be pushed this far and now you will know why I am the toughest!"

"I'm ready with whatever you're going to bring out, Lt. Surge!"

The Gym leader cleared his throat and drank from his flask.

"Go Raichu!"

As the ball cleared up, Raichu was in the field. Ash noticed something unique about this Raichu. The tail wasn't lighting bolt, but a near hear-shaped. A female, but with some few scars on its face and a bit of the body.

"This Raichu is what ended the war years back. And now she will take pleasure of taking out your team!"

"Raichu!" The larger mouse Pokémon released its spark.

"No matter, Sandslash end this with Dig!"

He dug on the ground and was ready to launch an attack. Yet Raichu stood their as no commands were given.

"Attack now!"

Sandslash came out of the whole and punched Raichu on the face…

"Raichu, Electric Tail"

Charging her tail, she twirled from the momentum and gave a painful whiplash of an attack that send Sandslash flying and landing on the ground next to Ash. He was in disbelief, what he saw.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu! Please bring out your next Pokémon!"

He returned Sandslash. Lt. Surge could created moves too. This will not be easy. No matter what, he will take him out.

"Go Clefairy!"

Clefairy came out and she was ready to fight.

"Raichu, go for a Mega Kick!"

Raichu was running right at Clefairy as her left leg glowed, ready to deliver the kick.

"Clefairy, Pound on your right to avoid the attack!"

She moved to the side on time to avoid the attack.

"Now Sing!"

She began to sing a beautiful melody. Raichu was trying to not to fall asleep, but she failed to do so. The mouse Pokémon fell asleep.

"Return Clefair!"

He returned his Clefairy. He knew he had him.

"Go Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu went into the battlefield.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Raichu, about face!"

Pikachu's tail glowed and noticed how Raichu was waking up. Suddenly, she felt a hard smack on the face from the steel type move.

"Raichu, Thunder Punch!"

Her left hand glowed and punched Pikachu on the side. He shook it off.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

He moved quickly and was ready to tackle his opponent.

"Raichu, maneuver for B75!"

Raichu moved over and kicked the mouse right at stomach, and tossed him hard on the side.

"Pikachu, flip with your tail and go for another Quick Attack!"

He managed to flip back up and came toward another fast attack.

"Raichu, go for Mega Kick-"

"Switch for Iron Tail!"

Both attacks glowed and both collided and both flew off. Raichu winced in pain and Pikachu's tail twitched.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock!"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu manage to hit Raichu, but it just made her flinch.

"Raichu, Thunder Bolt!"

"Raichu!"

She released a power thunder attack and Pikachu felt agonizing pain. He was still standing, but felt painful all over his body.

"Hang in their Pikachu, use another Iron Tail!"

He went for another Iron Tail as he was running right at his opponent.

"Raichu, use Extreme Speed!"

Raichu disappeared and manage to tackle Pikachu hard, sending him flying and ending the fight.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Raichu. Send out your last Pokémon out!"

Ash knew he was in trouble. He had to use Clefairy. He just hoped that she could do it.

"You did great Pikachu, Return!"

Pikachu barely walked on the side of his friend and rested.

"Clefairy, I believe in you. Go!"

Clefairy came out and was ready to fight. Raichu looked exhausted after all of the fighting that occurred, she pondered how much longer.

Lt. Surge was ready to call out an attack, when a part of his body began to hurt and was on one knee.

"Lt. Surge? Are you alright?!" shouted Ash with concern.

He waved it off and coughed for a moment, then said "Let's keep going. Raichu, use Thunder Bolt!"

Raichu nodded and delivered a powerful lighting attack.

"Clefairy, avoid the attack and use BubbleBeam!"

Clefairy manage to dodge the attack and released a very powerful beam of bubbles. It managed to hit the mouse Pokémon on the face, sending her flying and landing near Surge. She was getting up and was ready to fight.

As Surge was about to call an attack, he felt it again and moaned painfully. Raichu went over her master and patted his master. "Raichu, rai, rai?"

"I'm fine...old friend. Don't stop until this is over...understand?"

Raichu was in near tears and nodded. She had to be strong for her friend and master.

"We could stop, Lt.-"

"No! You will do no such thing!" shouted Surge "Let's finish this." He stood up and felt a pain bolting on his side of his body. He wanted to finish this fight and wanted to show he can still fight.

A few people began to cheer for Surge. They saw this as his finest hour.

"Raichu, use A7 to end this fight."

Raichu nodded and went right at Clefairy running, while she sparked her body all over. Ash realized it was going to take out the fairy Pokémon.

"Clefairy, use BubbleBeam, full power!"

Clefairy released another beam attack and kept going at it. Raichu was barely slowing down and knew she had to hit her at all costs. Both attacks collided and lead to a large explosion. As the dust cleared out both Clefairy and Raichu were at a distant, both stood up and stared one another. Raichu smiled and then fell on the ground. Clefairy was barely hanging on, when she fell also.

"Raichu and Clefairy are unable to battle, its a draw. However, Clefairy was the last Pokémon that fell last, thus the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"

To be continue….

A/N: What a fight. Phew. Well I always believed that soldiers tend to be improvisers in fighting. Well that is not far off when it comes for Surge himself. So it will not surprise me that he could be that way of creating move-sets and such. So leave a review and no flames. See ya next week for the aftermath and more.

Coma Theory: For every new region, Ash's restarts Pikachu's strength just to be able to grow more and learn new moves. He could of allowed Pikachu to stay in a high level, but it will lose its purpose of Ash to learn lessons and will unable to find other means to win.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is ThomasLight and I welcome you guys to another chapter more of Awakening Chronicles: Kanto. I would like to thank all of the viewers for checking this story out, and also am waiting for the beta reader. Now to check out the reviews:

DarkFire: I update this story once a week, unless something happens and I announce it. And glad that you like my story.

CharmedMilliE: It is huh?

Element-Overlord: I never knew you liked Lt. Surge this way. Glad you liked him. Yeah it was a bit of an intense battle.

AzureSkyTower: Fixed the bold. I think it was a mess up on my part. XD

Well now that we have that out of the way, let's continue

Disclaimer: I own a copy of Pokémon Crystal, but not the franchise.

Chapter 17: Drawn to life

The crowd stood their in surprise. It was the closest battle that they have seen. Lt. Surge was pushed to the point to his max, and Ash was pushed himself also. Strategy after strategy, punches after punches, moves after moves; both trainers fought it with everything they had. And yet, Ash one by a fraction of that second.

What happened next was something that surprised everyone, Lt. Surge clutched his chest and was laying on the ground.

"Dad?!" Shouted his daughter and made a run for it.

Ash ran also and began to communicate the ambulance. He took of his jacket and hoped that it was warm enough. He was nervous over the condition of the large man, and was doing anything to help him. He noticed his Raichu barely getting up and was rubbing her body to create heat, saying "Rai…"

Paramedics came and took him to the hospital as both Ash and Lt. Surge's daughter were waiting on the Waiting Room. Raichu looked depressed. She wanted to make sure her master was well. She knew of what monsters he faced when he closes his eyes and what he faces each night. She wanted to make sure he would live to fight another day. She was being comforted by Ash's Pikachu, giving comforting words.

Ash felt tired himself. For him, the battle was more of a mental battle. He never faced another trainer with similar unorthodox style. Then again, this is a soldier who improvises and creates moves over time. He looked at Lt. Surge's daughter and noticed how worried she is. She is nibbling her lips, while looking at the door, hoping for any news.

An hour later, a middle aged doctor came into the waiting room. He was approached by the trainer and the daughter of his patient.

"He did pull through. He suffered a mild heart attack."

They both gasped

"From what I could find, he was an alcoholic I presume?"

She nodded

The doctor sighed and said "Whenever a person is getting off of any substance or drugs, they go through a withdrawal. The body tends to adapt overtime of its needs for the dependencies. If he was giving it up, he should of came to me to consult his problems; this could of helped him with dealing with his withdrawals. Unfortunately, his body began to act violently and fail overtime. I saw how the battle actually increased a chance of suffering a heart attack or anything fatal."

She stepped forward "Is there a way for him that he would battle again?"

He nodded "He could, if he could clean out his system. Once that is finished then he could go through group sessions to any other means to keep him away from drinking again. It is a long road, but yes he could battle again."

She let out a breathe of relief. She looked down at Raichu with a smile and said "Dad is going to be fine."

Raichu jumped for joy and bolted herself out of the waiting room, looking for her friend. She went from room to room, looking for his scent, when she found his scent she followed it. The mouse Pokémon moved room to room, until he was laying there awaken from his recovery.

"Rai?" a whisper escaped from Raichu

"Hello, old friend…" a hoarse of a voice from Surge replied

Raichu carefully went into the bed and licked her master's face and cuddled him. He smiled and at his Raichu's affection and stroked her. He felt better, but knew he screwed up in his part. He was stubborn over receiving help. He wasn't the type of man who will look for help. He tended to do things on his own. He winces over the idea of how his daughter will react.

And true to his thoughts his daughter and his opponent came in the room. She was in near tears and said "Dad, why didn't you tell me?"

He took a bit of breath and replied "Wanted to face this by myself. Never wanted you to do it."

She went over and held his hand. "Dad, you don't have to face this alone. I want to be by your side, to help you." she answered "Please dad, let me help you."

He looked at his daughter and nodded "Very well, I will tell you why I drink. Just don't judge me."

"I wont dad. I promise."

Suddenly he looked at his opponent that he lost. He couldn't believe how he went all out against the young trainer. He then asked his daughter "Did you brought the items?"

She nodded. He then stood a bit and took off his oxygen mask. Then he said "As the victor of this battle, here I present you the Thunder Badge."

He was handed a small lightning bolt badge. He placed it along with his other badges.

"This shows proof of quickness and innovation for your fighting prowess. Although I would present to you the Thunder Bolt move, but I know that your Pikachu will learn it on his own." He pointed out "However, I am here to present you a move that is learned in Hoenn. This is called Shock Wave."

He gave the Technical CD and Ash stared at it. "I was going to use it for Raichu, but you needed to more than I do. Teach it to him, and I guarantee you that you can manipulate the attack at any direction."

He nodded and said "Thanks, Lt. Surge for the battle and everything."

Surge gave a salute as Ash returned it back.

_Pokémon Center_

"Yeah dad, I won the match." said Ash

Both Ash's parents were on the phone.

"I saw the fight, and I never seen Lt. Surge this serious before. You just pushed him to his own limits son."

"Yeah, right now he is recovering from a small heart attack."

Then his mother said "I'm glad that you're ok though. Keep contacting us if you need anything."

"I will mom, better call Professor Oak for a switch."

They hung up as Ash was called to pick up his Pokémon. He retrieved it and called Professor Oak. He waited for a moment, when Professor Oak was on screen.

"Professor Oak's lab"

"Hey their professor, this is Ash."

Oak was a bit surprised of the call "Oh hello Ash. Good to hear from you. Congratulations on your fight again Lt. Surge. People are in shock how close the fight was."

"Yeah, I thought I lost the fight, but glad that I outlasted him."

He nodded and then said "True. So what can I do for you?"

"I need to make a trade for Sandslash, Mankey, and Clefairy to bring in Psyduck, Spearow, and Eevee."

"Alright then, place the Pokémon on the transferring machine."

He did so and waited for a moment. He then received his Pokémon.

"Anything else you need?"

He shook his head "Nope, I'm good"

"Very well then, if you need anything else call up."

"I will, take care of yourself professor."

He hung up and Ash took out his Eevee. She looked around and saw her trainer. She yipped and began licking his face. Ash chuckled on her antics. He began to pet her and enjoyed the affection. She then saw Pikachu and curled up to him. Pikachu raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well guys, the sun is setting, how about some dinner and then some sleep?"

They both nodded as he went to eat at a diner that catered for both Pokémon and humans. As his Pokémon ate, he was eating a large plate of beef and chicken noodles. He was enjoying the meal as some of the customers were waving at him with some thumbs up. He waved back to acknowledge them.

As he ate, both Pikachu and Eevee were eating from the same dish. Then they realized that the last ball of chow was there. Pikachu then handed it to the fox Pokémon with a kind gesture. She was in surprise of give it up just like that. She then went over to Pikachu and licked his lips then ate the last one. The mouse Pokémon flushed with what just happened.

As time passed by, he stayed at an improved hotel and as both Eevee and Pikachu were curled up together in a soft sofa, Ash was in thoughts over what is going on with his life.

This world is different. He pondered over if Lt. Surge wasn't saved in time, would he felt accountable for his actions? Would he felt guilty of his fault for getting Surge excited over the fight?

He sighed and shook his head. No he wouldn't. He made the choice to fight. Then again, having new Pokémon on his belt felt different than his world. He pondered of finding all three starters, but he knew that those odds are even shorter than what he had found. He is grateful with the Eevee and shiny Psyduck he received with the right training they will be difficult to take down.

Then he yawned and took off his shoes. He changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

_In the dream world_

Ash was walking on a plain grass, as the sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. He then noticed a bench with a figure sitting down, a little hunched over. He went over to find out, who it was.

As he finally approached to the individual in question, he was surprised who it was. Sitting there was a young man with dark brown hair, an orange bandana, green shirt and khaki shorts. He was drawing something and was merely focuses by his work.

"Tracey?"

The young man stopped drawing for a moment and looked at his guest. He smiled and said "So you do remember me, huh?"

He was surprised by his happy tone "Yeah, I always remember my friends."

He placed his drawing to the side and then Tracey continued "Do you really remember them, or do you discard them after a while?"

Ash was once more surprised by his bluntness. He answered carefully "To be honest, my sub-conscience does so. I can't control over the world that existed, Tracey."

"That is a good answer." Then stretched for a moment and gestured him to sit on the bench.

Then the young artist continued "Every wonder why I existed Ash?"

He pondered for a moment and shrugged.

Tracey shook his head and replied "Well, unlike Brock, I pretty much was a replacement for him. I was your artistic side of you. You loved to draw Pokémon. Rarely you would deal with human interaction. Like Gary, you wanted to see if I can settle down for a moment as an apprentice of some sort."

He nodded

"Funny really. I wasn't pervasive, yet I was subtle of being the peacemaker. I did a pretty good job on that between Misty and yourself. Of course, you needed me more around as your feeling for women were still new to you. So in order to block things out, you subconsciously created me to be your mediator."

Ash was surprised by this and he was indeed correct. He felt back then not sure of girls, so bringing Tracey to allow Brock to have a break, did put him into a quandary over Misty. It did question him about relationships and responsibilities.

"Just try not to forget about me, Ash. It would be tragic that I am forgotten in your mind and heart." he looked sadly.

Ash frowned and hugged his friend. He never meant for Tracey to be forgotten, nor move aside. He cursed his sub-conscious for allowing a travesty like this to occur. He knew he was trying to grow in such a unique manner, but never like this. Once he parted, Tracey smiled and said "Well this is the part you wake up, and face the reality of the world that exists."

He nodded sadly and the vision fade away.

_Motel Room_

Ash opened his eyes as the sun was rising at the same time. He took out his paper that he was drawing on and made an image of Tracey, while holding his sketch and pencil, waving at Ash.

Once he finished, he took out his Pokedex and looked through the map section. He needed a way to go to Celadon City in order for him to receive the next badge. He waited for a bit and noticed both Pikachu and Eevee were still asleep, cuddling each other. He smiled softly of how Pikachu never had some crush with anyone, not that he might not of known.

A beeping brought back to his attention and saw the path. He frowned for a moment, he had to take a detour to Rock Tunnel, then pass to Lavender Town and then take this underground route that will take him there. He whistled to himself of the trip, but knew that this will bring him one step closer to being the Pokémon Master that he desired to be.

To be continue…

A/N: Sorry for leaving it hanging like this. I know you wanted more action, but it is a cool down process. Having dreams that Ash is having will be a bit of the norm. He will see someone that only exists in the coma world and will talk to them. He will finally pondered about being remembered or forgotten. So next time, Ash will tackle Rock Tunnel, a tough area with a lack of lighting, and that is about it. So please leave your review and no flames. Take care guys and see you next week.

Coma Theory: Although in the coma, Tracey represented an actual possibility of a different career that was discarded. The coma Ash saw this as a person who is a threat of breaking the dream to bring out reality. So that is why he was split up once he met Professor Oak. His artistic side flourished as Ash had a knack to draw, and one of his earlier desires was to draw Pokémon and sell the drawings at a high price.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter more. I am surprised how many chapter I have done thus far. Never would I have imagined that I will write this much. Quick announcement: I will be placing a Q&amp;A about the story itself and any personal questions about me. I will answer them via Youtube to show myself for the first time. Now to thank you readers for checking this story out and to the people who have reviewed this story:

CharmedMilliE: Thanks for the review. To be honest I am not to sure if I could add a starter for Ash. Considering that finding a starter the world he is standing is next to impossible, unless if I introduce it sometime in the future. I also though of two fire types now in my head that might work for him, just needed to choose one: Vulpix or Magmar. I will keep it in mind at this point.

Element-Overlord:Thanks for the review ^_^

ghost509: I updates once a week, or sooner with my laptop. So yeah.

Now that we are done from that part, let us continue.

Disclaimer: I own Pokémon as much as pigs could fly.

Chapter 18: The Darkness of Rock Tunnel

Ash was riding his new bike he bought toward Route 11. He bought it in Vermillion City with the money he had saved and some few other supplies. Both his Pikachu and Eevee were in the basket, enjoying the ride. He felt alive and great. He enjoyed the little breeze in the afternoon and the ride toward Rock Tunnel was smooth.

Thus far, no trainer were present. He hasn't bumped into anyone that is interested in battling him, strangely. The young trainer hoped it wasn't that he had three badges with him, nor that he skipped them over the ride of the bike. He knew he had to fight in order for his Pokémon to grow.

He kept riding the bicycle, until he saw a small sign that said 'Rock Tunnel- 1 Mile ahead'. He was almost there, just a bit more and he could rest from his ride for a moment. An advantage of having bikes would be traveling from place to place. Disadvantage, when walking, it requires to carry it over. Luckily, a new transport system allows it to teleport the bike from one Pokémon Center to another. He hoped to find it and leave it there safely.

He reached his destination. He saw a cave with a few trees within its entrance and at least forty feet away, stood a Pokémon Center. He smiled and was glad to do so; riding a bike as dangerous as a cave would be quite difficult. He rode a little slow in the cave and stopped. He got off "Alright Eevee and Pikachu" said Ash "Time to get off"

"Vee" "Chu"

They both got off and walked by his side. He then entered and saw a female nurse, typing away some information, and noticed the visitor.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, do you need your Pokémon to be healed?" said the young nurse

Ash replied "No, actually I needed to see if you can transfer this bike into the nearest Pokémon Center after reaching the other side of Rock Tunnel."

"Of course, just place the bike in the pad, then slide your identification or Pokedex, and it will transfer there in Lavender Town."

"Thanks"

He went over a small pad that was the size of a bike, and found a slot that was fit enough for a Pokedex. He slid it and saw his bike teleport. He is amazed with how far technology reached for that.

"Is there anything else that you need?"

"Oh no, that is all. Thanks though."

"You're welcome."

As he stepped out of the center and was walking in the entrance, he noticed a young school girl, sitting near the entrance of the cave with a depressed look.

He went over and said "Hey, are you alright?"

She looked over and noticed who spoke to her. She was surprised to see that it was the new Trainer who beat Lt. Surge. She was a little nervous.

"There are s-some Pokegeeks who beat my Pokémon to a pulp." She hesitantly said

Ash raised an eyebrow "Pokegeeks?"

"Yeah, they are experts at Pokémon and they basically bully anyone in a fight. They are strange when they sometimes dress-up as Pokémon." She replied "I fought with one of them in that cave and well, he was aggressive. He…" she was finding it hard to continue.

"He, what?"

"He...wanted me to not move, just to feel me up." near in tears from what she was saying "He never wanted my credits...oh Mew" She covered her face and was crying.

He was in disbelief. Why would trainers do that though? It never added it up at all. Then again, his father did warn him, that there are people out their who will take advantage to other trainers. Some women were more vulnerable in their Pokémon trainer. That is why hand to hand combat training is necessary to protect themselves.

He went over to the girl, and he went over and hugged her for comfort. His mother said once "If a young woman is distressed, comfort them at best with a hug. They will feel better."

The girl, felt being held by the young trainer, relaxed and cried more freely. After a moment , they parted for a moment and she said with appreciated smile "Thanks, just be careful"

"Don't worry, he wont know what hit him." he made this as a statement

She nodded and then said "Good luck, I'm heading to the Pokémon Center to figure out what to do next."

"Alright, take care."

He then felt a kiss in the cheek and she walked off. He flushed as Pikachu snickered about the swore in Mew that his friend will end up with more mates than anyone. Eevee on the other hand thought it was sweet of him. Ash then said "Let's go guys."

They walked in the cave and after forty yards, the light itself became nearly impossible to see. He then took something out of his backpack and took out a round spherical item. Gary told him to smash in the ground and it will create light that is similar to Flash. He smashed it at the ground and a bright flash went all over the cave and he was able to see everything in the cave from the stalagmites to some Pokémon roaming around. He then signal to move forward.

He walked along the way and noticed some markers that it said 'The way out'. He shook his head and followed it. He kept moving until a Rock Climber was taking drink in his canteen and then looked around when he noticed him.

"Hey kid, how about a little battle?" said the Climber

Ash smiled "Sure."

"This will be two on two, ready?"

He nodded as the Climber got ready, Ash was also.

"Let's go Graveler!"

A large rock Pokémon, with four arms was ready to fight.

"Let's go Psyduck!"

His shiny Psyduck came out of the Pokeball and had this strange look at him. The Climber smirked and knew he was finished.

"Graveler, Rock Throw!"

He was picking up a large rock and ready to toss it.

"Psyduck, use Water Pulse!"

Psyduck concentrated and released a strong ring of water from his mouth. The attack was a direct hit and Graveler was launched into a wall, taking him out of the fight. The Climber knew it was a stupid move in his part of sending Graveler, but he could still be taken out.

"Graveler, return!"

He returned his Pokémon and took out another Pokeball.

"Go Machoke!"

A larger, muscular Pokemon, was ready to fight.

"Machoke, go for a Mega Punch!"

"Psyduck, Zen Headbutt!"

Both attacks collided, since Psyduck barely felt the hit, Machoke was sent flying into a stalagmite, knocking him out.

The Climber sighed, knowing he had a loss from a Psyduck. Ash on the other hand was surprised how powerful Psyduck was.

"Great job kid, you beat me."

"Thanks, although it was a bit of a one-sided battle."

The larger man gave a hearty laugh "Yeah, but serves me right though. Well take care, kid."

He waved as the Climber left. Ash continued on his walk, hoping to leave. The walk was a bit of a frustration, as he kept walking, he avoided any Onyxes and Geodudes in the way. Psyduck is summoned every once in a while, as Pikachu also provided some cover. He felt he was close reaching the end of it all. He just needed to continue on with his path.

He reached to a ladder and climbed up. As he continued on, he then heard a scream from a girl. He ran toward the direction of the scream.

"Please, stop. You won the fight, you have your credits." a girl, with blue hair and green eyes with a school girl clothing, was trying to stay away from an older man with thick glasses and a business clothing.

"You know, money I have, but you have something more that will satisfy me." He lunged at her and grabbed her wrists. He pinned her down as she kept screaming.

"Hey! Let her go!"

He loosened the grip and turned around. He saw a trainer standing their with a hard look in his eyes. The older man smirked as the girl managed to scurry away from him.

"Oh another brainless trainer to deal with." said the man "You were interfering with my reward."

"You monster, I am going to make sure you don't escape!" Ash said angrily

"Humph" He stood up and took out his Pokeball "You will learn your place as a trainer that, I a Pokegeek, are the far more dominating in battle than a Gym Leader and the so-called Elite Four. And you will see why. Let's go Weepinbell!"

A large plant Pokémon waited for orders.

"Psyduck, I choose you!"

His shiny Psyduck stood their in a very dumb look.

"Ha! You're finished, Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!"

Leaves were heading toward Psyduck, as he stood there ready to take the attack.

"Psyduck use Ice Beam!"

He released an icy beam attack, that blew off the razor leaf. It managed to hit the plant Pokémon, thus it squealed in pain. The older man was surprised by Psyduck's attack.

"So it seems that you were hiding something, no matter. Weepinbell, use Solar Beam!"

The move began to charge and took aim at the duck Pokémon.

"Psyduck, use Zen-Headbutt!"

Psyduck's head glowed purple and launched himself into his opponent. As the beam released, Psyduck launched himself and managed to hit his opponent. Weepinbell flew and was sent into one of the stalagmites, knocking him out.

The trainer growled and returned his Pokémon.

"You got lucky, but let's see how you handle this one. Go Drowzee!"

A yellow anteater Pokémon came out of the Pokeball, ready to fight.

"Return, Psyduck!"

Psyduck returned to his Pokeball.

"Go Eevee!"

Eevee jumped into the fightitng area, and growled.

"I will take you out! Drowzee, use Psybeam!"

Drowzee released a purple beam from his right hand and it was heading toward Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge with Quick Attack and go attack!"

She began to avoid from one attack to another. She was nearing her opponent.

"Light Screen!"

Drowzee created a shield to stop any attacks. Ash, however, knew a big flaw about this particular attack.

"Eevee launch yourself over him and use Shadow Ball!"

She jumped high and over the Pokémon and with a wide opening from the vulnerable spot from the anteater Pokémon, she fired a dark ball. It brought an agonizing pain.

"Another one!"

She shot another ball, as Drowzee was launched into a wall and knocking out Drowzee of the fight.

"Oh, you cheating trainer!"

He returned his Pokémon and launched right at Ash, when he shocked from where he was standing. When the jolt of the attack was finished, the nerdy trainer lost conscious.

"Return Eevee."

Eevee nodded and went to his side. He then took out a zip lock and placed it into the trainer's wrist. Once it was done, he said "Keep an eye on him, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

He watched him very closely.

Ash then took out his Pokedex and sent a signal for the nearest police to arrest the trainer. Once he was done, he was then glomped by the young girl.

"Oh my Mew! Thank you for saving me!" She exclaimed as tears were coming out of her eyes. She then kissed him on the lips. Then a bit more kisses on his cheek. Poor Ash, he was face was as red as a tomato.

Then she parted to Ash and was flushing red "Sorry about that."

All Ash could say "It's great to be a hero."

_Outside of Rock Tunnel, Two hours later_

THe older trainer was in the back of a police car as then he was taken away. The young girl was talking to two officers as Ash sat on a log and felt a little tired. Then one of the officers came up to him and said "Great job Ash. We have tried to find out who was responsible for some of sexual assaults and it is surprising that this man was. An important man in Silph Co."

Ash was surprised about how the older man was a Silph Co. worker. Even knowing he was what they called a Pokenerd. How many more trainers are like that in existance.

A short time later, the officers are gone, and Ash moved on in his journey. Then he saw sign that said 'Welcome to Lavender Town'.

To be continue…

A/N: Well another chapter more. I love this laptop, now I can update a wee bit more early. I do hope so. Well Lavender Town is next for Ash and this one...well this one will deal with a very sad subject. I would say that this chapter was short as the only significant thing was that guy and Psyduck's fight. He will be a bit of a powerhouse of the team until someone else does. So leave a review and no flames. Later guys.

Coma Theory: Every place that Ash goes, it is places that he either desired or wished it existed. It is the only way for him to continue on with his adventures. In some cases, he did brought cities that are similar one another, from his own experiences and world.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey their guys and gals, we are here once more for another chapter more. Just giving a big thanks to everyone that has been checking this story out as of late, and for following it. Now to check out the reviews:

CharmedMilliE: I know, suggestions are cool, so like before I might consider it.

Element-Overlord: It is getting darker overtime. Trust me, not all things are what they seem.

ghost509: Well getting shocked is funny, so yeah.

Now just a warning about this chapter: It will get angsty and violent, so if you don't like animal cruelty I apologize ahead of time. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. So quit asking me.

Chapter 19: Lamentation

Ash finally reached toward Lavender Town. His thoughts involved grabbing some supplies and resting. He reached toward the town itself and was surprised how little people are their. He noticed how the people are talking and laughing. It seemed as if it was a small and clean community. He noticed a large building in awe and saw a sign on the side that said 'Lavender Tower. His eyes widen by how big it was and maybe visit.

He spotted the Pokemon Center and went into the center. In their he gave his Pokeballs to the nurse that was available. As he waited for his Pokemon to be recovered, he went over to call Professor Oak. He went over to the video phone and called.

Instead of Professor Oak, it was Gary. "Professor Oak's lab, how may I help you?"

"Hey Gary, it's Ash."

"Hey Ash! Just the person I needed to talk to." Gary smiled "Remember the Jolteon you rescued few days ago?"

Ash nodded.

"Well Ash, the Jolteon in question turned out he had some Synthetic in his blood stream." he then frowned "Unfortunately, he is under withdrawal and hoping that he pulls through."

Ash too frowned "Withdrawal?"

"One of the side effects when not taking Synthetics for a while."

"Why are you so happy about it a moment ago, though?"

"This is the first time that I can actually see what makes Synthetic tick. This will allow me to understand the limits of having a Synthetic and any weaknesses. A number of researchers attempted to get their hands on it, but have no success. Now that we have our hands on one, we can go through research on a way to help out Pokemon who have it in their system."

"Oh? Well if that's the case, let me know how close we are in finding a weakness to it."

"Don't worry, I will let you know."

Ash nodded when he heard his name being called "Gary, I have to go."

"Alright, call back Ash in a few days. Take care now."

"You too. Bye" They hung up the phone and Ash went to pick up his Pokemon. He noticed both Pikachu and Eevee were conversing over few things. Must be something that they agree on. He then left the Center and found a motel to rest up.

_Outskirt of Lavender Town_

"Alright, let's go"

A group of Team Rockets began to blow a number of trees and boulders off, causing mayhem and panic. The Pokemon were at the run, while the Rockets continue to use their electrical batons to move the directions of Pokemon to cause more chaos in the area.

_Lavender Town Police Station_

A lone officer was typing on his computer, when a call came through.

"Lavender Police Department" the officer said

"This is Officer Nelson, we have an activity near Route 7, we need support here!"

"Copy" He then went to the intercom "Attention all units, we have trouble at Route 7, code green, code green!"

_In Lavender Town_

As the officers leave their posts, a black van moved and parked near Lavender Tower. A number of Rocket grunts moved into the building, and began to scare the people inside of leaving by waving their electric prods and batons.

People evacuated out of the building, but a lone man who was at the top of the floor, went ignoring the signal, praying for the dead. He continued praying, when he felt someone tap his shoulder, a Rocket Grunt. The Rocket Grunt had a dark smile "Come on Mr. Fuji, time for us to talk about your old project." The old man's eyes widen and knew he was in trouble.

_Lavender Town Motel_

Ash was having trouble taking a nap, and decided to head to the Lavender Tower. He took his Pokemon with him and looked around: Less people were out and what was strange though is the lack of police force in the area or any security. He raised his eye brow of the oddness, then just shrugged.

He reached toward the entrance of the building. The moment he entered, he realized that it was oddly empty.

"Hello!" Ash shouted "Anyone in here?!"

He waited for a moment and nothing. He noticed two people were coming downstairs, the uniforms were enough to realize it was Team Rocket. He hid in the table of the receptionists and hoped he wasn't noticed. He then heard from the two Rocket members.

"So we have the old man now, so what is the plan?"

"He will spill out on the old experiment he worked on and why he stopped."

"Will he tell?"

"Who knows, we are also given orders to capture some ghost Pokemon, along with some few Cubones and Marowaks."

"Now that is a job that I enjoy doing." As they walked on, Ash knew he had to stop them. He waited as they were on their back, and as they walked across more, he knocked one of them with his baton, while the second one held him in a hold.

"Where are the police?" Ash asked angrily

"T-they are distracted in Route 7…" said the Rocket member

"How many more are in this building? And don't lie to me!" Ash pressed his forearms more forward in his neck, making it difficult to breathe. He managed to lossen the hold a little for him to speak.

"Their are six of us in total…"

Then he said "Pikachu, knock him out!"

Pikachu nodded and did a Quick Attack and knocked the man out.

_Fourth Floor_

Four Rocket Members began to hunt for any Cubones within the area. They kept looking around from one grave area to another. That is when one of them was spotted. The lone child Cubone was eating a small berry, unknown from the danger that is surrounded.

"Well, well, such a youngling that is." one of the Rocket members said, as the Cubone was frozen from his spot from fear. "You will be a perfect killing machine once we get through your training process, he he."

Cubone stood their in fear and trembled from the much larger man that was coming toward him. That is when a piece of a femur bone was twirling right at his direction. He barely dodged the attack by ducking and rolling backwards. He stood off as a Pokemon that was at least half of the Rocket's height stood there, anger in the eyes.

"Marowak!"

The Rocket member, with a sinister smile, said "So, the mother of this youngling? Well, I suppose teaching you about who are you superiors are in order." He then took out his cattle prod and turned the intensity level to medium. He then went for a verticle attack, but Marowak managed to block the attack.

"Maro, Marowak!" she said to her child

He shook his head "Cu, cu, Cubone!"

"Marowak!"

Then she used her strength to push him back and went for a Bone Club attack. The Rocket member blocked the attack, and kicked her hard on the stomach, then slashed with his weapon, managing to hit her. She did felt the electrical attack, but it wasn't enough to cause her to collapse. It just angered her. She then gave a headbutt on the stomach and the man backed off a little.

The man grunted and said "So that is how you want to play? Very well, time to play dirty." He then turned the dial to max.

Marowak looked at her son and signal to leave. He scurried away to hide in one of the tombstones as the other Rocket members stopped watching the fight and went after the child Cubone. Marowak tried to block the next move, but she was left exposed in her abdomen. Seeing the opening, he kicked her hard and slamed electricuted the Pokemon. Marowak felt agonizing pain as the electricity was running through her body. Then she felt a hard kick in the head, she tried to get up, but another kick and shock brought her down.

Cubone saw his mother being hurt and cried out "Cubone!" he was trying to run up to her to protect her, but was caught by the other Rockets. They held him down as they forced him to watch his mother being tortured by those humans. He was crying for them to stop. However, it was drowned by their cruel laughter. The more he cried, the harsher the laughs as the Rockets kept hurting his mother.

Ash managed to reach at the fourth floor, with little resistance. He then saw something that left him in shock. Laughter at how the Rockets are torturing the Marowak, every hit, some of the blood escaping from the ground Pokemon, while the cries of the Cubone were heard. Nothing was stopping them. His shock changed into rage and he then shouted "Pikachu, Eevee, take them out!"

Both Eevee and Pikachu without any hesitation, managed to take out the Rocket Members; Ash went after the lone Rocket member that was abusing Marowak. He never expected the hard blunt of the attack on the side of his face, then a kick in his stomach. Then threw his baton and began to punch the guy in the face, while holding his shirt.

While Ash is beating up the Rocket, Cubone ran for his mother. He was in tears and began to move her a bit. "Cubone?" he whispered "Cubone?"

Marowak wasn't breathing as then he cried in anguish "Cubone!"

Ash stopped beating up the Rocket and went to Cubone. He saw how the young Cubone was crying in anguish for his dead mother. Both Pikachu and Eevee went over to the little Cubone, and began to cuddle him for comfort. He kept crying until he latched onto Eevee while crying in anguish for a loss. The young trainer bent down and picked up the little Pokemon and held him. It was a unique experience seeing a Cubone without the skull helmet. It looked nearly similar of that of the baby Kangaskhan. He rubbed the back of the small Pokemon.

"It's okay Cubone." Ash whispered "I am here for you" soothing the little Pokemon as he cried a little bit.

Police officers were already inside of the Lavender Tower, as witnesses pointed out a mysterious vehicle that had some individuals getting inside of the building. They got in and found two Team Rockets down and out. The leader signal to move in. As they finally reached the fourth floor, they found something that they can't comprehend. They saw four Rockets out, while a dead Marowak near one of the tombstones. Not far from the body was a young trainer, along with three Pokemon. They knew they had a long night ahead for them to understand what happened.

_One hour later._

Ash was sitting in a bench, in a chapel that is under the tower. There was at least thirteen rows of benches while the silence was deafening. Stain glass window of various designs involving the creation of the world he existed, along with the last picture showing both human and Pokemon, holding each other in unity. Both Pikachu and Eevee were asleep with Cubone being in between asleep as well.

"How can evil exist this badly? How can they have no remorse at all for it? Where is the justice that exists? Why?" Ash kept telling himself about it.

"People have choices." a voice said

He turned around and noticed a man in his fifties, with brown hair that is graying, wearing a black shirt and slacks, along with a small white collar.

"Choices?"

The man walked and noticed three Pokemon asleep. He then sat next to Ash and then explained in a quiet voice "We are created with a conscious mind and it is us that determine how we create or destroy the world. Team Rocket's purpose are for greed and power, and it will essential fall again in future time."

"Again? Team Rocket fell before?"

He nodded "Years ago it was worse with how things ran, until it was stopped. It was strange how it took an effort of a number of people to do so. Now it is different and people began to lose hope, Gym Leaders are in despair, and the people began to corrupt their Pokemon."

Ash was saddened to hear this.

"However, things have changed now. You."

Ash looked at him with a confused expression. "Me?"

The man nodded "You brought hope, something that was lost for some time."

"But I couldn't save Cubone's mother." he pointed out

"You stepped in and became his surrogate father in some manner. I learned so much of your exploits and am surprised how much you inspire the children. Some would wanted to be like you, to be the best while being selfless and understanding. You took the step of turning things around."

Ash looked at the ground for a moment and nodded.

"Remember, keep strong in your heart and always to the right thing." He then got up and left.

The young trainer sat their and pondered about the words. He always did right, and hoped that tragedy could be adverted more often.

_Unknown Location_

A man was coming toward the masked person.

"Yes?" said the masked person

"Boss, holding Mr Fuji has failed. Should we free our brethren from prison?"

"And waste another failure plan? Let them rot in jail as permanent punishment. We will try something different next time."

He bowed and left. The masked person thought "The trainer has turned from a nothing to a bug, a bug that has to be taken out."

To be continue…

A/N: Well guys, that is another chapter more. I know you are wondering, why? Well Ash needs to see the far true picture, that criminals tend to be far cruel than what they picture. For Ash in some case, he is seeing the evil side of the world, but just a fraction of it. For him, he will learn that not all things are black and white, but more of good and evil that is differently defined. He will keep Cubone and will care for him. So leave a review and no flames and see you guys later.

Coma theory: For every criminal organization that Ash faces, it is more of the elements of extremists that he faces than anything else. Team Aqua and Magma are extreme environmentalists, for Galactic a false religion or cult, Plasma in equivalence of PETA, and Flare for being fascist. He makes them to his extreme in order for him to see the different sides of evil that exists.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, once more we are here at Chapter 20. Wow another milestone for me, hurrah! (Realizes people are staring) Sorry. Anyways, I would thank you guys for following this story and favoring it. So now to check out my reviews:

Element-Overlord: Team Rocket were always cruel and evil. Not to worry, Cubone has a new family that will love and care for him.

CharmedMilliE: Thanks, well more will be coming out.

Well here is the next chapter guys, so enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon...nope.

Chapter 20: Action

Ash finally left the Lavender Town, with a new Pokemon in tow. He knew he had to leave a Pokemon out of the way and he decided to leave behind Psyduck back to Professor Oak. As he was in the bicycle riding toward Celedon City, he smiled as he saw how Eevee was mothering Cubone.

Ever since keeping Cubone, both Pikachu and Eevee went out of the way to take care of the young Pokemon. Pikachu would teach him some few moves at best what he can learn, while Eevee would mother him and cuddle him to show he is loved. Since then, Cubone felt calm and happy; carrying his mother's bone helmet, made him felt that a part of his mother is always with him.

The bike ride managed to cut off a chunk of the time, and he reached toward an underground tunnel. He had to be prepared for any trouble. As he rode carefully, he realized that there was no danger ahead. He just kept moving forward, hoping to reach toward his destination. As he noticed the sun was still up, as he reached out of the tunnel, he saw the sign that he wanted to see 'Welcome to Celadon City'.

He rode his bike in the path a little more, until he stopped in awed. It was a large city with various shops, casino, and other entertainment buildings. He began to walk, along with his bike and looking at the sites all over the area. He kept looking for a Pokemon Center to rest up and call his family.

"We will not give up the gem, Calvin!" shouted a man, and yet the voice was so familiar to Ash.

"If we do, then we will not reach world domination!" shouted also a woman that stopped Ash in his tracks.

He turned to were the voices were and froze in disbelief. He thought it was impossible for them to exist. The man stood at least 5'10, with short blue hair, a customize tailored black coat, with black slacks, and boots, carrying a cane and looking menacing. His partner, who is at least 5'10 who had long red hair, wearing a green evening gown with green high heels had a dark smile herself, holding a blue gem in her hands.

"Jessie and James?" Ash whispered.

"You wont get away, Robert and Jane!" shouted a teenage boy with a short brown hair and wearing what looked like a Sherlock Holmes. As Ash was grabbed his Pokeball, ready to stop them…

"Cut!" Another man shouted. Ash stopped himself also. He then noticed the director at the top of one of the shorter buildings, and few trailers not far off.

The director came down quickly and was excited as anyone was.

"That was great of you guys. So perfect, so much timing and finesse!" gushed the director.

The teenager blushed and replied "It was nothing, right guys?"

'James' replied "One of the better shots, if I say so myself, right sweetie?"

'Jessie' nodded in agreement "Yep, better than the shot we did six days ago."

"Alright, we will take lunch at this point and then continue." the director said and left them.

The teenager went to his trailer as 'James' stretched his back as 'Jessie' took out her make up powder. Ash approached to them and said "Um...excuse me?"

They both looked at the young trainer, and realized who he was. "Oh my word, you must be Ash Ketchum." said 'James'

"Yeah, how did you know my name?"

'Jessie answered "You are all over the television from your fights. I must admit, the way you took down Lt. Surge was incredible."

Ash blushed a little "Oh thanks."

The actor realized something and said "Oh where are my manners, my name is Eric. Eric Stuart. And this is my wife, Rachel Stuart nee Lillis."

They hand shook and then Rachel said "How about some lunch?"

He nodded and they went to a cafeteria that is not far off the area.

They sat at some seats, waiting until their order is ready. As Ash told his life story from his coma to his fights. Both Rachel and Eric are very interested of his adventure and his encounter of Team Rocket.

"I must admit, you recovering at a very fast rate and managing to make it this far, I would of not imagine a regular person to deal with it." Eric pointed out.

"Plus facing Team Rocket is no easy fight, considering their somewhat, unhanded tactics." Rachel added.

Ash nodded as their food is served. They ate as Ash asked more of their career and such. He learned that both of them were childhood friends, but were separated in such manners. Eric lived in a high society of the rich, while Rachel lived in the low class of the area. They both had similar goals and hobbies, that they made a pact for one another. This allowed them to enjoy each others company. This essential lead to Eric leaving the rich life and being an actor, along with Rachel trying to enter it. Overtime, they became well known for their duo timing of comedy and tragedy. Essential they married and thus far have a child that is in Sinnoh in a private school, as they film from location to location.

Ash smiled at the thought of these two being married. He doubt that in his coma world, that would be possible. And in some manner he did saw one of them in a film involving in an antagonistic roles that made them seem evil, yet comical also. As they finished eating, they were ready to leave, when Ash said "Hey guys, can you hold up a moment?"

They both nodded as Ash took out a piece of paper and began to write something. Once he was done he then gave it to them. They both looked at it, with Eric raising his eyebrow.

Eric then said "Okay? You want us to say these lines?"

Ash nodded. They both got into some position and cleared their throats.

Rachel then began "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

As they finished a number of people were clapping, and they both were bowing. Ash shook his head how good it was.

"You know Eric, if we were to say that against Ash here, then we will look like a generic villains."

"Indeed, love, indeed. Well we must go now. Hope you make it to the Pokemon Leagues."

They both waved as Ash waved back and left to the motel he is staying for the night.

_Unknown location_

The masked person sat at a chair, near the desk, twiddling with a pen. The person kept doing it, until someone came in.

"Boss, Ash is in Celadon City. This could cause problems."

The Boss was silent and began to go through scenarios and other thoughts. That is when it spoke "Keep your eyes on Ash at all cost, and don't interfere, unless otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes boss."

"Dismissed!"

He left. Then someone else came in the room and a voice said "Is there anything you need for me to do, Boss?"

The Boss looked at it servant and replied "Stay around here, Kachash. You will be needed by my side."

"Of course, Boss." Then the person went over and sat next to the boss.

"Remember, you are the perfect weapon against any comers that come to you."

"I am, Boss."

To be continue….

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, needed a filler to tie up before the big battle against Erika in the next chapter. Also I did put the voice actors of Jessie and James on purpose, considering that it was more of a nod and added cheek-an-tounge for the chapter. It seems we are one step closer of Ash facing against the leader of Team Rocket. So leave a review and no flames, and see you guys another time.

Coma Theory: James and Jessie represented a side of Ash that is rare on him. Jessie represented his vanity side and dominant side, in which he would look above others. James represented his submissive side. He did went into a moment of understanding his gender and sexuality issues through them, as James being flamboyant and Jessie at times more of the 'Pants in the relationship' occurred in his mind. Over time though, they represented more of his adult side of him and sometimes would time up with them in order to save the world, even though Ash wouldn't agree with their ideals. As more time flew on, they became aggressive and dangerous, while Ash began to mature and accept an aspect of the psyche when he awakens, that all of us have a dark side within us.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, how's everyone doing, here we are in another installment of AC: Kanto. I would say we are at the half way point of this story itself, which is a good thing. Now that being said, to check the review out:

CharmedMilliE: Going for a tounge and cheek humor works like a charm. Glad you liked the chapter.

Now that is out of the way, here is the battle between Ash vs. Erika

Disclaimer: If I did own Pokemon, I would of been more writing into the series and not in Fan Fiction.

Chapter 21: Dangerous Thorn

Ash began training his Pokemon with more of a focus. His conversation with Misty is what brought up his training up to gear.

Flashback

_Ash was at the Pokemon Center, calling Misty. She might give him a small hint or advice how to deal with his next Gyme Battle. He couldn't take any chances, especially with grass types. He was waiting and hoping she would pick up the call. Suddenly the screened went from blank to Misty._

"_Cerulean City Gym, Misty speaking."_

_Ash smiled "Hey Misty! It's Ash."_

_Misty smirked a bit and teasingly said "Hey boyfriend, nice stubby beard."_

_Ash flushed and was having a hard time trying to say something._

"_Just teasing. How's it going?"_

_Ash was able to talk once more and replied "I need help on my next gym against Erika. Any advice?"_

_She began to think for anything that can help him. She then answered "Just a fair warning about her. Don't fall for her sleepy look that she displays, that is one way to throw off her opponents. Uses it to bring in a false sense of security and manages to win matches like that. She is creative and would not hesitate to use under hand tactics to end a fight."_

_Ash began to take this advice and replied "Thanks Misty, so anything going on with you?"_

_She shook her head. "Nope, just the same as usual. Just challenging trainers, but they seem to have a trouble time with Starmie."_

"_Alright then, I have to go now, take care."_

"_You too, Ash."_

End Flashback

He has his six team squad that will stop Erika, but will it be enough? He began to train them and surprisingly, his Oddish evolved into a Gloom, while she was facing against Spearow. Now he might have more of an idea what to expect against Erika.

_Celadon Gym_

Erika was drinking her green tea and just enjoying the warm weather in her gym. Some of her associates are training as she made the choice of laying back and relaxing. Some of the trainers still are puzzled about the Gym leaders somewhat laid back attitude, but then again when she battles it disturbs the trainers themselves. She then went back and remembered how she accomplished her life, that revolves around plants and grass.

She became a young model at the age of 12, for her fair skin, short blue hair, dark blue eyes, and elegant looks. She would do basic clothing models that consist for large retail stores. As she reached the age of 15, she began to model for more into bikinis and other clothing. While she is modeling, her Pokemon training involved creativity than just strategy. She found grass types to be more fascinating, due to their uses of attacks around their bodies and odor. Her lifestyle was glamorous, but within it all she was lonely. Her close friends were her grass Pokemon and no one else. She began to live in bio-houses that allowed his Pokemon to flourish, while she herself enjoyed the benefits of relaxation and giving fashion tips. As she reached 19, she was offered in other types of 'modeling', but she declined greatly, as she knew that it would be awkward for her. Some people and fans found her to be more mellow and near strange, due to her behavior around herself and within her grass Pokemon.

A few assumed that she is a Pokephiliac. She did went to a psychiatrist when that claim to be and the psychologist pointed out, that it wasn't the case. She seemed to be attached to her Pokemon is due to her loneliness. Unknown to the psychiatrist, she does however have a mild mental condition called Phytophilous, which means that she loves plants. In some way it is obsessive to her, due to her closeness with her Pokemon and where she resides. She would cuddle them closely and they would cooed in return for her treatment. They would sometimes release some of their pollen, essence, and near pheromones, in order to show their appreciation to her. She would enjoy the smell of it and her mind becomes calm and clear. This gave her a larger advantage over trainers as this allowed her to become creative in fights, and allowed her to manipulate the battlefield better. Her dreamy look, her eyes glazed and easy smile, it brings the trainer to that false sense of security. At the age of 20, she became a Gym leader in Celadon. After six years of success, she would train others, give advice, and would be mostly taking care of her Pokemom greatly.

She smiled to herself of how much she accomplished, but now knew that a trainer named Ash would face her. She saw how creative of a trainer he was, and knew that she would have her hands tied up against someone like him. She had to be ready at all costs to stop him. She then felt something on her leg as it is being brushed, she looked down and smiled. Tangela was looking for attention, and she picked him up and began to caress him. The Pokemon cooed and enjoyed being held by the Gym leader. He then released a pollen that reached to the girl's nose, and would enjoy the smell. She kissed him on the forehead and then placed him down; she had a new move that she will test out and hoped it would work.

_Five days later outside of the Gym_

Ash looked at the building that seemed to be different. The Gym itself looked like a bio-dome with the words 'Celadon Gym' on the side of the building. He went up to the door and entered. In it were two women, who were chattering and laughing. It was now or never.

"Umm...excuse me I am here to challenge, Erika."

Both women looked at the trainer and instantly recognized him. They both nodded and signaled him to follow.

He walked with them and was amazed how many plants are within the facility. Then they reached toward a large door. They both took out key cards and slid it at the same time. The doors opened and Ash was in awed. The room was jungle like with various exotic trees, some vines and overgrown vegetation in trees, as he walked with the escorts, he began to keep his mind ready for anything. They finally reached a destination with a grassy field with various holes, indicating her battlefield. Across the room, was Erika herself. He was surprised how she was sleeping peacefully, unware what is happening. He admits that she is beautiful in her own way, with a simple white/purple kimono. One of the escorts when over and gently shook her to wake her.

She opened her eyes, and noticed in front of her that Ash was in the battlefield. She smiled and stretched a little. She had her serene mask on, to see what he would think about it.

She simply spoke "Oh dear, must of fallen asleep."

Ash knew what she was trying to do, but was playing along. "How was your rest?"

A polite young man and patient "It was great, indeed. Interesting dreams. So you are here to challenge me?"

He nodded "Are you ready?"

She then signal for her to bring something. A green box came toward her and she opened it. She then nodded to one of the escorts to begin. She went over to the middle of the battlefield, still outside and then shouted "This will be a battle for the Rainbow Badge. No substitute for the Gym Leader and this will be a six on six battle. In the left side, the challenger from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

A number of females were clapping as Ash waved at them. He was surprised the number of women in the room, sitting on the floor.

"On the right field, the Gym Leader of Celadon City, Erika Rose!"

She was cheered louder as some of the Pokemon were cheering also. The referee then looked at Ash "Ready, challenger?"

He nodded

"Ready Erika?"

She nodded

"Begin!"

Erika shouted "Go Tangela, my friend!"

Tangela came out of the Pokeball and was ready to fight.

"Let's go Eevee!"

Eevee jumped into the battlefield and was ready to fight. Some of the girls cooed and gushed on the Pokemon's appearance. Erika was still calm and said "Vine Whip."

Tangela released one of the vines to whip attack toward the move.

"Eevee, Quick Attack to avoid the attack!"

The little fox, dodged the vine attack and was running right at Tangela to tackle him.

"Tangela, counter with Stun Spore"

Tangela released a yellow pollen in the air.

"Eevee switch with Sand Attack!"

She rolled to her side and began to throw sand all over the area to neutralize the attack.

"Tackle."

Tangela, the opportunist, tackled Eevee hard. She was flying for a bit.

"Eevee, counter with Shadow Ball!"

Eevee got to her feet and released a shadow ball attack from her mouth and was zooming right at her opponent.

"Tangela, use Absorb on that Shadow Ball."

He released some tendrils at the dark ball and was able to absorb the attack.

"Quick Attack!"

She came running fast and managed to tackle her opponent.

"Counter with Constrict."

He latched into the opponent and gave a harsh squeeze. Eevee squeaked in pain and backed off.

"Eevee use Bite!"

She ran right at her opponent, ready to bite off Tangela.

"Tangela use Bind."

The grass Pokemon released its vines and manage to get a hold of Eevee. He then began to squeeze hard at his opponent.

"Bite the vines, Eevee!"

She took a large bite, and hoping that Tangela would let go. However, she was being swung around, but she didn't let up. She continued to hang on with her dear life, as she is being swatted and crushed hard on the ground. Tangela was feeling pain from the bite and needed for his opponent to stop.

After a few more swings, she managed to let go, while Tangela released her. Eevee was near being knocked out, when she felt a harsh hit from Tangela from another Vine Whip and was taken out of the fight.

"Eevee is unable to battle, the winner is Tangela! Please bring out your next Pokemon."

He went over to pick up Eevee and brought her back. Pikachu began to comfort Eevee at best. Ash knew he had to step it up now.

"Nidorino, I choose you!"

Nidorino came out of the Pokeball, looking at his opponent with a harsh glare.

"Tangela, use Stun Spore."

He released another yellow pollen in the air.

"Nidorino, time to test out your new move. Avoid the Stun Spore and give it a Toxic Sludge!"

Nidorino rolled to the right and released a venomous sludge that hit Tangela, making an agonizing scream then was taken out of the fight.

"Tangela is unable to battle, the winner is Nidorino! Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Erika, still having that smile, returned her Pokemon then selected another one from her box.

"Go Weepinbell!"

Weepinbell came out of the Pokeball and was ready to fight.

"I will make a substitute!"

Erika wanted to see where this was going, as Ash returned Nidorino.

"Go Butterfree!"

The butterfly Pokemon was prepared to fight.

"Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf."

Weepinbell released some leaves and were coming right at Butterfree like homing missiles.

"Butterfree, use Confusion and send those back!"

Her eyes glowed and redirected them back to the plant Pokemon and was given a direct hit.

"Weepinbell, put it to sleep with Sleep Powder."

He shook off and began to concentrate on releasing the pollen.

"Quick Butterfree, use Razor Wind!"

She began to move fast withing a circle pattern and released the attack. The plant Pokemon barely released the blue powder, but it came back to him putting him to sleep. In the process of it, he flew a few feet and was hit hard in one of the trees, knocking him out of the fight.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, the winner is Butterfree! Please select your next Pokemon."

Erika, composed on the outside, realized how tough Ash is. She knew she had to change it up, in order to beat him. She returned Weepinbell and grabbed her third Pokemon.

"Gloom, time to dance!"

A sleepy looking plant Pokemon came out and was ready to fight.

"Alright Butterfree, let's go with your own Sleeping Powder!"

Butterfree, flew over toward the plant Pokemon and released a blue powder.

"Gloom use Acid."

Gloom took aim and fired away as it dissipated the Sleep Powder and hits Butterfree from the side. She felt agonizing pain from the super effective move.

'If I don't take Butterfree out of the fight, then I wont be able to take her out."

"Return Butterfree!"

Butterfree returned to her Pokeball, then Ash took out another one.

"Go Gloom!"

Gloom came out of the ball and was ready to fight.

Erika looked over the Gloom and thought 'Such a healthy Gloom. Maybe…'

"Hey Ash."

Ash replied "Yes?"

"If you beat me, I might add another reward for you."

He nodded and was determined to win this fight.

"Gloom use Stun Spore."

Gloom was releasing a yellow powder and was heading toward the other plant.

"Gloom, use Vine Whip on those trees to avoid it!"

Gloom released one of her vines and attached it to a sturdy branch, which she swung out of the way.

"Gloom Sleep Powder on those trees."

The Gym Leader's Gloom released a blue powder and managed to hit Gloom. She was losing grip from the hold.

"Gloom, twirl out of the way and use Stun Spore!"

She twirled to the side as she was falling and released a yellow powder in the area, which managed to hit Gloom. Erika still looked calm after the attack.

"Gloom, you know what to do."

Gloom nodded and began to concentrate. Ash didn't wanted to know what Gloom was going to do.

"Gloom, stop her with a Vine Whip!"

Unfortunately, Gloom was feeling drowse from the powder effects and was almost out of it. The other Gloom looked like she was glowing.

Erika knew it was time "Alright Gloom, release the Solar Beam."

A bright beam came out of the bud of the flower from Gloom, and it gave a harsh hit to Gloom. She was knocked out from the fight immediately.

"Ash's Gloom is unable to battle, the winner is Erika's Gloom! Please take out your next Pokemon."

Ash returned Gloom. This was something unexpected for the young trainer, but must do everything he can stop the Gym Leader. He then looked at Pikachu and said "I choose you, Pikachu."

He nodded and the yellow mouse was ready to fight.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu began to move fast and was nearing Gloom.

"Alright Gloom, use Razor Leaf-"

"Switch for Iron Tail!"

Before the Razor Leaf could be launched, Pikachu's tail glowed and with a resounding 'twang', it was a painful attack. However, Gloom was still ready to keep fighting.

"Gloom Vine Whip."

She released one of the vines and was heading toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu latch on into the vine!"

He nodded and allowed the vine to hit him, but he grabbed on to it with his teeth.

"Gloom, shake him out of it."

Gloom was moving her best by swinging Pikachu around, and Ash knew he had her.

"Pikachu, use Shock Wave!"

Pikachu released a strong electrical attack, that hit both the vine and Gloom herself. She was receiving the end of a double attack. She wanted to continue on, but was proving too much to handle. Adding to the effects of the Stun Spore, she was having even more difficulty to move. Pikachu stopped the attack, as Gloom was out of the fight.

"Gloom is out of this battle, the winner is Pikachu! Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Erika returned Gloom, and then grabbed her fourth Pokeball.

"Ivysaur, time to spring up."

An Ivysaur came out of the Pokeball and was ready to fight. Ash needed to rethink his plan now, with this development.

"Return Pikachu!"

Pikachu came back toward where Ash was, and rested next to Eevee. Ash then took out another Pokemon out.

"Let's go Spearow!"

The bird Pokemon flew around and saw his intended target. He was ready.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf."

Ivysaur began to released leaves from his back and came right at Spearow like ninja stars.

"Spearow, dodge it and go for a Fury Attack!"

He made an aeloron roll and dived right at Ivysaur, he pecked him once hard one, then twice, and then the third time.

"Stop him with Vine Whip."

Vines sprouted out of Ivysaur's bulb and was nearly toward Spearow.

"Spearow, use Take Down!"

Spearow dived and swayed side to side, avoiding the vines and then he tackled hard. Although Ivysaur was hurt, Spearow received a small recoil from the attack.

"Finish it with Fury Attack!"

Not letting up from the recoil, Spearow pecked him once, twice, three, then a fourth time. Ivysaur was out of the fight.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, the winner is Spearow! Pleas bring out your next Pokemon."

Erika returned Ivysaur quietly, and took out her fifth Pokemon.

"Let's go Exeggcute."

A five egg Pokemon came out of the ball and was ready to fight. Ash knew details about this Pokemon and its powers, he made a change.

"Return Spearow!"

Spearow returned to his Pokeball, then Ash grabbed one of his previous one and threw it.

"Go Butterfree!"

Although panting a bit, she was ready to fight.

"Exeggcute, use Egg Bomb."

The egg Pokemon manage to materialize an egg and launched it right at the butterfly Pokemon. She was nearly knocked off the air, but is still hanging out.

"Butterfree, Razor Wind!"

Butterfree went into a circular pattern and was at it for some time.

"Exeggcute, use Toxic."

The egg Pokemon's mouths open and released a large toxic air. Butterfree, thankfully, was in the circular form. She managed to avoid it and then released a harsh air attack. The eggs were getting hurt and flew in the sky.

"Exeggcute, Self Destruct."

Ash's eyes widen and the eggs glowed and blew up, the damage reached toward Butterfree in the air. Both Pokemon fell on the ground and are out of the fight.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the battle is a draw! Erika, please bring out your last Pokemon, Ash take out another one."

Erika's mind was reeling with a number of things. One of them was how she was losing by him and how tough he was. Then the fact that he had an advantage of three to one. Something in her part of her mind was kept back. However, she knew she needed to let it go. Her hair, covering her eyes, said "You are stronger than you look. So much strategy….potential….courage….so much…."

The way she was talking, was making Ash nervous. The audience, both in the Gym and watching the television, are pondering if she is okay. Instead of reaching for the last Pokemon on the box, she went into her pockets and grabbed something out. She enlarge a black ball with a yellow 'U' in the top of the ball itself. Two of the escorts paled.

'Oh no...' one of them thought out.

Then Erika looked up and Ash nearly back off. Her eyes, nearly lacked the pupils and her smile, looked out of place, from her calm face. She then said "Let's begin. Vileplume."

The evolved form of Gloom took center stage. Ash had to take out the plant Pokemon.

"Go Nidorino!"

Nidorino came out the Pokeball and was ready to fight once more.

"Nidorino, use Horn Attack!"

Nidorino's horn glowed as he was nearing the Pokemon in question.

"Vileplume, Reflect."

As Nidorino became really close to attack, he was hit by a shield and was sent back a few feet. He got back up after the attack.

"Nidorino, use Toxic Sludge!"

Nidorino concentrated from his mouth, ready to throw his sludge.

"Vileplume, Pedal Dance."

Nidorino released the attack, but missed as the plant Pokemon danced around it and was heading toward Nidorino.

"Nidorino use-"

Before he can call another attack, Nidorino was hit hard by Vileplume's head. The she twirled and gave another smack in the face of Nidorino, and finished it off with a headbutt. Nidorino saw stars and ended up being knocked out.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, the winner is Vileplume! Please select your next Pokemon."

Ash returned his Nidorino and released how tough she was.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu was ready for another fight, he was still a bit fresh, plus they both negate their advantageous and disadvantageous.

"Vileplume, use Petal Dance."

She began to twirl and dance toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Shock Wave!"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu released a large wave thunder and was trying to hit

Pikachu spun himself and released another lightning attack, and it did the damage that it needed to back off the Pokemon.

"Vileplume, Mega Drain."

A large tendril came out of the plant Pokemon and it latched right at Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon began to feel his energy being zapped by the attack. Ash had to stop it quick and shouted "Pikachu, Quick Attack to avoid the tendril!"

He quickly left the area as Vileplume retracted the tendril.

"Vileplume, end it."

She nodded as she began to glow from her body. Ash knew what was going to happen next. "Pikachu, get ready to dodge."

"Pika!"

As it finally reached toward full power, she released a Solar Beam attack.

"Quick Attack and Shock Wave!"

Pikachu used is speed to avoid the attack as it tried to hit the mouse Pokemon. Once he was in range, he fired his own electrical attack that managed to hit Vileplume, but never stopped the beam attack. The beam attack was almost finished, and Vileplume was able to move the attack. The beam reached a direct hit toward Pikachu. Pikachu squealed in pain and was launched a few feet away. The beam ended, as Pikachu landed on his feet, but winced from the attack.

"Interesting, Vileplume, use Petal Dance."

She danced toward Pikachu and Ash had to stop her.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu ran right at Vileplume, took aim and slammed his tail. He missed by a few inches as he felt a headbutt move on the side, a hard hit on him and then a body slam, sending Pikachu flying. He landed on the side of a tree and tried to stand up. He then fainted, out of the fight.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Vileplume! Please send in your last Pokemon."

Pikachu limbed his way back from the fight and rested next to Eeevee. Ash was trying to figure out, how to stop Vileplume. He then took a deep breath and released it. He turned his favorite hat backward and was ready to fight. His last hope was in Spearow.

"Spearow, I choose you!"

The bird Pokemon looked over at his opponent, and released that there was something about this Vileplume that disturbs him. His instincts told him to fight it all, no mercy.

"Spearow, go for a Fury Attack!"

Spearow dive bombed and went for his attack, when Vileplume began to dance her Petal Dance. He missed the first attack, but then managed to hit her on the side. The third attack failed, but the fourth one was a direct hit.

"Vileplume, use Mega Drain."

She released one of the tendrils and latched on to Spearow. The bird Pokemon felt his energy leaving.

"Don't give up Spearow! Use Peck Attack!"

As his energy is being drained, Spearow pecked the Pokemon's head base and felt anguish pain on the super effective move. She danced her way to dodged it, but the tendril still is latched on into the Pokemon and felt each peck.

"Vileplume, charge it up."

She began to suck up the energy from the sun, and Ash knew Spearow would be done if he didn't move out of the way.

"Spearow, get out of there!"

Spearow barely had time to fly, as the beam was fired. The bird Pokemon did all that he could to avoid it, when his wing was clipped from the attack. He was losing altitude and crashed on the ground. The beam attacked ended quicker than expected, as the body of Vileplume gave a small static.

The bird Pokemon felt exhausted. The plant Pokemon was too much for him. He felt as if he can't beat her.

"Don't give up Spearow! I know you can win this! Get up, show her who is the toughest!"

Those words, ringing in the ears of the Pokemon felt different. A surge of energy was revolving around the Pokemon. The words of encouragement, his bird instinct told him not to stop until the prey is down.

Ash saw Spearow's body began to glow. Erika's eyes widen in disbelief. She thought this was over, but it wasn't the case this time. The glow ended as a large bird, with a longer beak and mo-hawk feathers framed in his head, felt great. He flew up and released he evolved. He gave a loud screech and was ready to go another round.

"So, your bird Pokemon evolved? No matter, I took down a Pidgeot before. This wont be so different than what I faced. Vileplume, charge the attack."

Vileplume's body began to glow, and Ash knew he had to end it.

"Fearow, fly up in the sky!"

Fearow nodded and flew up. Vileplume took aim in the ground and then fired his beam.

"Now dive bomb for a Double Edge at full speed!"

Fearow dive bombed after making a turn and flew down at angle. He swerved to avoud the beam attack, and knew he had to make this count. Ash noticed that Vileplume was ready to dance out of the way.

"Spearow, shift!"

He shifted a brief moment, as Vileplume attempted to end the Solar Beam attack and avoid the attack. However, she never released that by shifting a little bit, Fearow was on target and it was direct hit. Fearow felt the recoil of the attack and flew back up. Vileplume was barely getting up, as Erika said "Attack with Mega Drain."

She was trying to take a tendril out, but her body shook from the electrical attack. Ash smiled and said "Check and mate. Fearow, Fury Attack!"

Fearow smiled and knew she was finished. He went with a fury of an attack after the first hit, the second, the third, the fourth, and then the last one. The attack sent the plant Pokemon flying and then landing near Erika. She watched as Vileplume tried to get up, but the weight of her petals wouldn't allow it. She realized that with both the paralyze stasis and the weight of the petals, she knew that more of the attack will wear off worse for her.

As Ash was ready to call an attack, Erika raised her hand and shouted "I forfeit!"

The crowd was in shock. She never forfeited in a fight before, and by Ash himself.

"Erika forfeits the match. The winner of this fight is Ash Ketchum!"

To be continue

A/N: I apologize for delay for this chapter. Work and my edumication took my time out of it all. However, I am going to keep going. So yes, I went for a direction of a calm to craze version of Erika, it fits her in such a unique manner, because of all of the pollen she enjoys sniffing. Well guys, leave a review and no flames. See you next week.

Coma Theory: If Ash were to place a world that is far to unique and governments and such, then this would of made Ash a near genius. Albeit that he does appear average in battles and other things he does, but for a young boy at the age of 10 to construct not only a world where he is dreaming, but battles of possibilities outcomes and complex villains, this would question the level of intelligence Ash has.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, once more we continue with this story. Thanks once more for checking this story out, and hope for the best. Now the reviews:

Guest: I need to find someone who has the time for it. I wouldn't mind having a beta reader, as this would help me with the story itself.

Elemental-Overlord: It was something that I thought up, considering their is a ton of holes in the Ash's Coma Theory. I question small things and details of it and this came out of my mind while writing this story itself.

CharmedMilliE: Thanks. There is more battle coming up as the chapter goes by.

Now that we have that out of the way, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 22: Dreams and Playing

Ash went over to his Fearow and hugged him, as he realized that his victory for Erika was an unexpected one. Erika's eyes went to her serene look once more, and went over to her Vileplume. She flipped her over and cuddled her; the said Pokemon was feeling better from the comfort, and released some of the spores.

Ash then returned his Fearow and went over to Erika. She stood up and then said "Good work Ash, you beat me. It has been a long time, since someone pushed me that badly in a fight."

Ash scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed "Oh, I was doing my best to win."

She nodded "I know, and that is why I am giving you this." She reached over to her pocket and she took out the badge. It was a flower with various colors on each pedal. Ash took the Rainbow Badge and placed it on the case. Then Erika looked toward one of her escorts and said "Can you bring me the stone?"

She nodded and went toward Erika's office. Once she came back a small green box was being carried and then was handed to the Gym Leader. She then opened the box toward Ash and in it was a yellow stone, with a sun symbol.

"This here is the Sun Stone. Give this to your Gloom and it will be stronger and more agile in a fight. I also will have to give you this."

She then handed him a disc. "This disc is Mega Drain. A very powerful grass move that I used against you a number of times. Although Gloom can learn it herself, you can teach it to other Pokemon that are capable of it."

Ash nodded "Thanks, Erika for everything."

She gave a soft smile and bowed "Do well in your journey and keep moving forward."

He bowed and he left the gym.

_Pokemon Center_

"I did it, look!" As he showed his badge to his parents on the video phone.

His father looked happy and replied "I must admit it, you are becoming better than I thought. Taking down Erika was no small feat. So keep going forward son."

His mother, happy as ever, added "I'm so proud of you. You need four more badges and you will be able to go to the Pokemon League."

Ash nodded "Yeah, can't wait. How are you?"

"Oh we are fine Ash, just for me taking some time off. Your mother, working in the house at times." his father pointed out.

"How about you help me with the cooking, dear?" Delia teased.

"Well...uhhh….you see…" Giovanni flustered.

"We have to go, sweetie, before your father runs away from another disagreement. Take care now and don't forget to change your underwear!" She hung up before Ash could do anything from preventing her from saying this out loud. He flushed hard as some of the trainers were snickering.

He then heard the beeping that his Pokemon are healed. After picking up his Pokemon, Ash went back to his motel after grabbing a cheeseburger, fries, and a soda. As he placed it on the desk, he took out his Gloom and began to find a way to say this.

"You did great in your fight, Gloom." Ash said "Now I am offering you something that can help you out." He then took out the Sun Stone and showed it to the grass Pokemon "This can help you out evolve into a stronger Pokemon. However, I am giving you this choice to allow you to become that strong Pokemon. So would you like to?"

Gloom looked at the stone and smiled. She went over and touched it. She then glowed for a moment and her features changed. Gone was the blue color with a small flower on her head, and now green skin and a grass skirt on her waist. She smiled and went over to hug her friend

"Bellosom!" She cried with joy.

"Your welcome. Let's relax."

As Ash ate, Pikachu, Eevee, Bellosom and the other Pokemon were eating and relaxing after a long day. He turned on the television, and noticed he was all over the news of his unique victory. Strange for him, then again, watching Gym battles were unique sports in its own way. His eyes felt heavy after sometime of watching t.v. and fell into a sleep.

_Ash's Dream_

_Ash awoke in an open field. He walked around for a while, when he spotted someone in a large boulder. He went up to the person closer, and realized a familiar brunette hair, pink blouse, and blue jeans. She seemed to be staring up. _

"_Umm...excuse me." Ash asked, nervously._

_She turned around and Ash was surprised she was in this dream. _

_A big smile she gave him "Hey Ash, hope you remembered me, or do you need me to remind you of this." She got off the side of the boulder and kissed his cheek._

"_Hey Melody." Ash smiled_

"_Oh good. I thought you forgotten about me." She was relief to say so._

"_Why would I forget about you?" Ash asked_

_She then thought for a moment then she replied "Well Ash, I was there for certain amount of time. Then I was nonexistent after."_

_Ash wanted to say something, but then she cut him off "Then again Ash, you were curious about how jealousy works. Even though you were not far off from your idea of how it is done; it is however, so shallow of you to do something that messed up."_

_Ash then said "Look, I had no control over what happened. I just wasn't able to do it. It just ran and went with it."_

_She raised her eyebrow and said "You could be right, then again I was just a prototype of a girl that you desired. Just needed to work, before I changed into something else."_

_Ash then held her hands and said "Sorry for putting you through this."_

_She smiled sadly and was waving her free hand off. "Look Ash, I am part of you in some strange way, or maybe something else. All I know is that you are still my Chosen One."_

_He hugged her and he said "In some way, I wonder if we were to meet in real life, it would be nice to be around you."_

_She replied in a whisper "It would be, but destiny has greater plans for you." They parted for a moment when she continued "This dream is about to end, and I must make my leave."_

_He nodded in understanding and the place was fading away._

_Motel, Morning Time_

Ash awoke from his dreams, and took out his drawings and added Melody. He then drew members of the four gym leaders that were in the Orange Islands. He sighed sadly. Maybe doing this to people in his dream, seemed dark in his own mind. Yet, a more curious mind wanted to push it more.

He looked at his Pokemon and decided to learn about Cubone:

_Name: Cubone_

_Gender: Male_

_Pokemon Type: Lonely Pokemon_

_Summary:__CUBONE pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the POKéMON wears are made by the tears it sheds_

_Moveset: Bone Clue, Leer, Growl_

Ash knew he was still a baby, but overtime he will become stronger. Now for Bellosom:

_Name: Bellosom_

_Gender: Female_

_Pokemon Type: Flower Pokemon_

_Summary: __When these dance together, their petals rub against each other, making pretty, relaxing sounds._

_Moveset: Sludge, Sleeping Powder, Stun Spore, and Vine Whip_

She will learn more moves essentially, just timing is what matters. He then woke both his Eevee and Pikachu.

"Hey guys, let's head and explore a bit more on this town!"

They looked at each other and nodded.

_Celadon City_

He went to the Pokemon Center to make a switch to his team. He kept Eevee and Pikachu, but changed some of his team for experience and growth. After making the switch, he left the center. He wanted to explore more of the city that was offered.

A large Pokemon Market that he already visited before hand. Had more selection of items that he bought and used. A building dedicated of the television network that is popular in showing Gym battles to other shows.

Ash was sightseeing and was curious about the casinos themselves. He was going to go inside and play, when he noticed a sign that said "More Win Casino: Need Coin Box to play."

He frowned. Maybe he can ask an employer about it. He went inside and found a waiter giving the meal to a large man, who seemed to be on a roll. He then asked her "Excuse me."

She looked at the young trainer and replied "Yes?"

"How do you receive a coin box?"

She smiled and replied "They have to be given either by the owner or by mail. We could send you one, if you like."

Ash then said "But, don't you guys have a spare around?"

"Unfortunately, we don't. They are more or less in the Johto region. We could send it to-"

"Don't bother missy" a man was stumbling a bit, he smelled like he drank too much "He can *hicup* have mine…." He gave it to him and left.

He raised his eyebrow as the waiter smiled sheepishly. "Well enjoy."

He went to the coin box and was surprised to find some coins already. Maybe he could enjoy it for once.

"Come on guys, let's have some fun!" He said excitedly.

Both Pikachu and Eevee were going to enjoy some rounds of slots. He sat at a chair and began to play for a while. He was having fun and order to some wing and a bit of Pokeblocks for his Pokemon. They were eating with gusto and racking up some wins and losses. Overall, Ash was having fun.

He noticed a number of blackjack tables, roulette tables, and poker tables that is spread out in the casino as lights and sound were blaring in various areas of the casino. He was about to head to the nearest blackjack table, when he noticed one of the guards. Two men, in suits, showed a pass and went into a door that appeared out of nowhere. A man was there waiting for them, but what caught him off guard was the 'R' symbol he wore on his left breast jacket. Now he knew something was fishy about this place. He was curious. He walked on as if nothing has happened. He went over a bit more, as the door closed. The man still stood to guard it.

He had a plan that could work on stopping the Rockets. He took out a Pokemon out of his Pokeball, as he was allowed to walk his Pokemon around, just as long as it was tamed. He walked toward one of the guards, the guard was curious of the young trainer walking toward him, when he felt a calming sensation. He felt nothing but trust and calmness on the young man.

Ash whispered to him "Are you a Rocket member?"

The man answered dully "Yes."

"Is the leader here?"

"Yes."

"Can you open the door for me?"

"Yes."

He pressed the button and the door opened.

"Now I want you to stay on guard for ten minutes, then head to the police and point out the hide out. Understand?"

He nodded and looked elsewhere.

Ash went into the door, and pressed the button to the side. Closing it behind, he was ready to deal with Team Rocket.

To be continue….

A/N Sorry for leaving it in such a cliffhanger. Can't help it, as the next chapter will be longer. Trust me on this. Originally, Casey was the dream, but I will hold her off for later on. It is more appropriate with Melody in the induced dream. Now leave a nice review and no flames, and see you guys next week.

Coma Theory: Melody was a part of a girl that Ash has been preped for during his journey with Misty. From transition tomboy to more of a proper girl. It did, however caused conflict of rules within his own coma. She had to be prematurely be on hold until it is molded correctly. It was corrected by the time Ash arrived in Hoenn...


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, we are here once more in Awakening Chronicles: Kanto. Now I would like to give thanks to the readers for checking this story out and asking a bit of questions or two. Now to check out the reviews:

Element-Overlord: This story does have some elements from Origins, just with other ideas that I added. Yes he will face the Boss.

CharmedMilliE: Oh he will be…

Makoto Hagane: N represent a pacifist person in their ideals or beliefs. He never wages into fights and would rather use his words than anything else. Ghetsis is his opposite in behavior. In Ash's coma, he deals with people, whether is religious or ideals and he shows two sides of the existence of it. The pacifist of N will persuade words, while Ghetsis will use aggression to do so. It is also to note that it reflects to Ash for his love of Pokemon, while Ghetsis could be seen as his father's ideals of aggression that he has at times.

Well now that it is out of the way, let us continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just this schtick story.

Chapter 23: Into the dark

Ash walked into a corridor, looking at some of the pictures on the wall. They were nothing but of various scenes of towns and cities. He kept walking carefully and saw some stairs. He walked down and saw a wall and crept carefully. What he saw was two Rocket members guarding a number of Pokemon cages. They had a look of sadness and need to leave. The Rockets were chatting while laughing.

The young trainer needed to free them, somehow. He had a plan to use Psyduck again. It will attract the attention. He took out Psyduck and whispered "Go over there, and let them spot you. Once you do, use Hypnosis on them before they take out their Pokeballs. Understood."

"Psy" he nodded

He went over where the Rockets are, as they noticed the shiny Psyduck walking towards them. They were surprised of the Pokemon itself. They looked at each other and smirked. They went right over to him and took out their Pokeballs. Then they felt relaxed, as if nothing wrong will happen to them.

Ash approached to them and said "I want you to free those Pokemon."

They nodded dumbly and opened the lock cages. The Pokemon were happy and made a run for it.

"Now, I want one of you to tell me where your boss is." Ash asked

One of them spoke "The boss is found on the third basement level" He then took something out, and it was a key card "You need this in order to use the elevator."

Ash grabbed it and gave the last message. "I want both of you to come with me."

They nodded and went with him. He found the elevator and used the key card toward the third floor. Once the door opened, they continued walking. When two other Rocket members were walking also.

One of them said "What is this young man doing here?"

Ash simply said "Take them out, once you do, go to sleep."

They nodded dumbly as they took out their Pokemon. The other Rocket members, realized that something happened to them. They too, took out Pokemon. It was a battle of the Poison types. Ash then rushed out of the way, as they battled.

_Main Room_

The masked person was watching the monitor and noticed that Ash was infiltrating the underground rooms. He was close.

"You know what to do."

The person nodded and left.

_The Third basement floor_

He kept running and thankfully the path was linear. He turned left, then straight, then right, then left. He kept running on when someone was standing on the corridor. Another Rocket member?

"Surrender, intruder." A monotone female voice said.

Ash stopped and got a good look at the Rocket member. His eyes widen. Standing their was a girl with honey blonde hair, reaching toward her shoulders. Blue lifeless eyes, nearly as tall as Ash, wearing a Rocket uniform that consist of a black shirt, black skirt that reaches near her kneecaps, along with black boots.

"Serena?"

The girl looked unfazed and replied "Surrender intruder and we will make sure that nothing happens to you."

Ash couldn't believe it, Serena was alive and she grew up. "Serena it's me Ash Ketchum. Remember me?"

She still couldn't recognize him. "I don't know who you are, nor Serena. I suggest you come quietly with me."

Ash was in disbelief. He could recognize her, even after she disappeared years ago. He is pondering what is wrong with her. He looked closely as her eyes were glazed. She must be controlled by something, but how?

"Look Serena, I won't surrender nor will come with you. I don't know what happened to you, but I will set you free." He was approaching toward the girl, when she took out her Pokeball.

"You refuse to surrender, then I will force you to surrender."

Ash sighed and said "I suppose I would have to stop you." He was ready for a fight.

"Kadabra." She simply said

A tan colored Pokemon carrying a spoon, as ready to fight. What surprised Ash the most is how it didn't show any bulky look, nor anything different. He did look like a Kadabra but looked strong.

"I choose you Eevee!"

Eevee was in front, ready to fight.

"Kadabra, Psybeam."

A purple beam came out its spoon, and shot right at Eevee.

"Eevee, roll to the side and hit him with a Quick Attack!"

She dodged the attack, and disappeared for a brief moment. She appeared near Kadabra, and was going to tackle the psychic Pokemon.

"Kadabra, Protect."

He placed a shield on himself.

"Eevee, quick switch to Shadow Ball!"

Eevee created a dark energy ball in the close range and fired away. As the dust cleared out both of them were staring one another.

"Eevee, use Bite!"

She jumped right at Kadabra and was bitten hard. Kadabra yelled in pain.

"Kadabra use Confusion to pull it off."

His eyes glowed briefly and sent the little fox Pokemon flying into the wall. She used her legs momentum to bounce herself and landed on the ground with a roll. She winced from the pain.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

She once more moved.

"Confusion, Kadabra."

The psychic Pokemon's eyes glowed and was ready to stop Eevee.

"Shadow Ball, Eevee!"

She powered up the attack and shot at Kadabra, while she was launched into the ceiling, hitting herself hard. The shadow energy flew right at Kadabra and was a direct hit. He flew right off his fight and landed a few feet from her. They both tried to get up, but were exhausted.

"Kadabra, Psybeam."

"Eevee, another Shadow Ball!"

Both attacked at the same time. Both collided, but then both pushed through it, causing Eevee to be hit with the Psybeam, while Kadabra from the Shadow Ball. They were both out of the fight.

Ash picked up his Eevee and laid her next to Pikachu as he brought comfort. The young teen looked on and felt something strange. She didn't know what it was, but returned her Pokemon. She then took out another Pokemon.

"Machoke."

A large bipedal blue Pokemon, with a belt around him was ready to fight.

Ash took out another Pokemon

"Mankey, I choose you!"

His pig monkey Pokemon, with a hard glare, was ready to fight.

"Machoke, Mega Kick."

Machoke's leg was glowing and was ready to kick.

"Mankey, use Low Kick to avoid the attack!"

Mankey ran right at Machoke and made a baseball slide. Knocking the large Pokemon off balance from the attack.

"Machoke, use Body Slam."

Machoke rolled over and jumped high to slam the monkey Pokemon.

"Mankey, go for a Mega Punch!"

Mankey's hand glow and jumped up. Both attacks collided, with Machoke flying in one side, Mankey being slammed on her back on the flipped back and winced a little. Mankey flipped and was ready to fight.

"Machoke, use Mega Kick."

He was coming for another kick.

"Mankey, dodge it with a Low Kick!"

Mankey went for a swift kick.

"Machoke, switch for a Body Slam."

It canceled the kick and slammed Mankey hard.

"Hang in their Mankey. Use Mega Punch!"

She got up and went for a punch.

"Dodge it, and give the Pokemon a Slam."

He was heading right toward each other and collided. Machoke was launched a few feet and got himself up. Mankey winced a little, but was ready to fight some more.

"Finish it with a Mega Kick."

"Mankey, hold the attack!"

The muscle Pokemon's leg glowed and went running right at the pig monkey Pokemon. The hit was a success, but she was still standing.

"Slam."

Machoke jumped right Mankey, and slammed himself hard. Mankey glowed slightly.

"Mankey release your energy!"

Mankey, still on the ground while Machoke was still on top, released all of the aggressive energy that accumulate and punched him hard. Machoke flew off and landed near the trainer. She noticed he was out cold.

"Return Machoke."

Mankey got up and began to glow. As the glowing continued, she grew taller by at least a few feet. Once the glowing was done, two wrist bands were added along with some on the feet, and a small nerve was visibly seen on her right temple of her head.

"Primeape."

She looked at Ash and was grunting with joy. She went up to Ash and hugged him. He petted her, and said "Good work, Mankey. I need you to return for now."

She nodded as she returned to her Pokeball.

The other trainer saw kindness in this trainer. Stories of his ruthlessness was just a white lie to be given. He was kind to his Pokemon, not so different to herself. She pondered about how the boy seemed familiar, but it was immediately blocked. She had one more Pokemon left and must make it count.

"Scyther go."

A green female mantis Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Interesting. Let's go Psyduck!"

The duck Pokemon gave a look of calmness.

"Scyther, Slash."

The mantis Pokemon went right up to her opponent.

"Psyduck, stop the attack with Water Pulse!"

Psyduck opened his mouth, and released a ring glowing water.

"Scyther, Sword Dance through the attack."

Scyther extened its arms and twirled right through the water pulse, barely touching the attack. She was near the duck Pokemon.

"Psyduck, Zen Headbutt!"

Both attacks collided and both of them flew off a few feet. They wanted to continue fighting.

"Scyther, use Swift attack."

Scyther released star energies and launched it to Psyduck.

"Psyduck, stop them with your Ice Beam!"

Psyduck opened his mouth and shot his beam right at the incoming attack. It froze for a moment and it collapsed from the weight.

"Scyther, Slash."

Scyther launched another attack toward the Duck Pokemon.

"Hypnosis!"

Psyduck's eyes glowed and Scyther felt exhausted.

"Scyther Sword Dan-"

"Ice Beam attack!"

Before Scyther could do anything, he was hit a cold beam attack and was in cased into an ice. The young girl knew she was finished. She returned her Pokemon and looked down for a moment. Ash then said "Serena, just come with me, please. Your mom needs you, I need you. I never gave up on finding you at all."

Those words were familiar to her ears, but it resisted. A flash from a young child saying the same thing, trying to pick her up from the ground. The memory then was blocked once more.

"You have won this fight, but you are facing something you cannot comprehend. Until then." She took out a small pellet and threw it on the ground. Smoke appeared and Ash lunged to try to catch her, but felt nothing. She was gone.

Once the smoke was cleared, he sighed. Serena was alive, but something is controlling her. He needs to find out how, by facing the boss. He returned Psyduck, and placed Eevee in her Pokeball until later on. He jogged on and made a left turn and found a door. He knew that this was it.

He opened the door and found a masked person playing chess by itself.

"You made it hear, Ash Ketchum." A distorted voice spoke.

Ash raised his eyebrow as the figure stood up, wearing a cloak with an 'R' emblem that is holding the cloak.

"You know, when you stopped my men at Mt. Moon, it was just a small fluke. I let it go. Then you stopped a robbery for us to use Dig, and I felt that you are interfering something you shouldn't get yourself into. Lastly, Lavender Town, you became an insect…" the Boss then took out a Pokeball "that needs to be squashed."

"I am going to stop you here, and then you will tell me what you did the girl." Ash scowled

"Heh, you don't stand a chance against me."

She then threw the Pokeball, and out came a Rhydon. Unliked the other ones, this one was bulkeir and had extra spikes.

"Primeape, let's go!"

The Pig Monkey Pokemon came out of the Pokeball, and was ready to fight.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill."

The Pokemon's horn glowed and was heading straight toward the Monkey Pokemon.

"Dodge the attack and go for a Seismic Toss!"

Primeape's agility avoided a dangerous move, and grabbed Rhydon's body. Then she launched herself, along with the Pokemon, and drove him hard on the ground nearly hitting the ceiling that only stood at least fifteen feet. Primeape jumped himself back up, as Rhydon got himself off and shook off the effects. Ash knew it had to end this fight.

"Rhydon, use Rollout."

The Pokemon was rolling right at his intent target at a fast rate.

"Primeape, Low Kick!"

She ran right at him and gave a harsh sliding kick. Both collided and sending both Pokemon flying. Rhydon landed on his feet and was heading for another Rollout, as Primeape was barely getting up.

"Quick, grab that chair near you and hit him!"

Primeape noticed the chair near her right side, she grabbed it and smacked Rhydon as he got near her. It barely did anything as it slammed the Rollout hard, sending her flying. She was trying to stand up, but it was becoming too much for her. She then lost consciousness.

Ash knew that this will not be easy. He returned Primeape, and then took out another Pokemon.

"Psyduck, go!"

The blue duck Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Rhydon, Thunderbolt."

He began to charge his body to give him a strong electrical attack.

"Quick Psyduck, use Ice Beam!"

Psyduck concentrated the attack and then sent the beam right at his opponent. This also lead the other Pokemon to do the same thing. Both attacks collided, as Ash said "Don't let up, you can do it!"

The motivation of believing in him was enough to push the attack further and concentrated. The beam pushed itself toward the rock Pokemon and became a direct hit, sending the Pokemon flying taking him out of the fight.

"Return." She returned Rhydon and said "Not bad, but let's see if you can handle this." She threw another Pokeball, and out came a Vaporeon. She looked bigger than some of the other Vaporeons, along looking menacingly.

"Ready for another round, Psyduck?"

"Psy!" He nodded.

"Vaporeon, Quick Attack."

She disappeared with her surprising quickness as Ash called out "Hold your ground and use Zen Headbutt!"

Psyduck tilted himself to brace himself from the attack, as his head was glowing purple. Both attacks collided, sending them both flying. Psyduck barely managed to stay standing, while Vaporeon shrugged off the attack.

"Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump."

She opened her mouth and released a hard charging water attack as Psyduck was once again sent flying, being smashed right at the wall. He began to slowly lose conscious as Psyduck tried to get himself out of the predicament.

"Hang in their Psyduck, use Water Pulse!"

He concentrated his water attack and fired right at his opponent.

"Acid Armor."

The attack collided, but it did little damage.

"Body Slam."

She ran right up to Psyduck and slammed him hard, ending the fight.

"You did great, Psyduck. Return." He returned Psyduck, proud after the last few fights. He knew he had to win these fights.

"Nidorino, I choose you!"

The spiky purple Pokemon glared at his opponent and was ready to go.

"Another Hydro Pump."

Another large surge of water was launched right at Nidorino.

"Nidorino, dodge the attack and slam her with a Double Kick!"

He ran right up to the attack and jumped over the attack, coming down right at the Bubble Jet Pokemon with a harsh kicks.

"Horn Attack!" He slammed his horn hard on the face of Vaporeon and flew a few feet. She rolled out and was ready to fight some more.

"Vaporeon use Mimic."

Her body glowed briefly and slammed a similar attack toward her opponent. He was holding it off, as Ash said "Toxic Sludge!"

He released a slimy attack and manage to hit Vaporeon on the side. She felt infliction from the attack, and was ready to try to keep fighting.

"Quick Attack."

She moved herself fast and was ready to tackle him.

"Double Kick!"

He ran up to his opponent also, and gave an equal harsh kick. Her attack wasn't enough to do any damage, as the poison effects took the best of her. She landed near her master and was out of the fight.

"Bravo. Bravo. Now let's see if you can handle this one." She returned her Pokemon, and took out her last Pokeball from the box. She threw it and out came a Kangaskhan. It was a large male of a specimen with a bulkier look. He glared at his opponent down.

"Nidorino, use Double Kick!"

He came running right at his opponent and came flying for a kick.

"Catch him."

He caught the Pokemon from the legs, surprising both Ash and Nidorino. "Seismic Toss."

He swung the Pokemon around and around. After a few swings, he launched him hard, sending him flying on the bookcase. He was getting up, but winced from the throw.

"Nidorino, use Toxic Sludge!"

He released a bile of toxic right at his opponent. It did made the attack, but it was barely fazed.

"Kangaskhan, use Ice Beam."

He charged his attack, and fired right at Nidorino.

"Nidorino, spin yourself with Toxic Sludge!"

He spun quickly as he could, while using his bile attack. The beam took a direct hit, as it cleared out, it was in cased into a purple ice.

"Looks like its-"

Then it shattered. Standing was Nidorino, covered with some of his sludge.

"Nidorino, Horn Attack!"

He ran right up to his opponent, and attacked with his horn. It barely budged the move.

"Finish it, with Seismic Toss."

The large Pokemon grabbed him from Nidorino's sides and was ready throw him. The purple Pokemon's sludge residue fell a little in the mouth of his opponent, as he was launched into the air and slammed hard on the ground. He tried to get up, but it was too much. He was taken out.

"You did great Nidorino, return."

Ash returned his Pokemon and then called out his next one.

"Butterfree, go!"

The butterfly Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"

Butterfree immediately released a blue powder and was heading toward her opponent.

"Rock Throw."

He didn't understand why that attack, but then saw how the large Pokemon grabbed the ground and managed to pull off a chunk of earth. Then threw it right at his Pokemon. The powder changed directions, and Butterfree used her instincts to dodge the attack.

"Butterfree, Confusion!"

She concentrated the large chunk of rock and threw right back at her opponent.

"Mega Punch."

His fist glowed and punched the rock, turning it into pieces.

"Butterfree use Confusion again!"

She concentrated this time on her opponent. She was lifting him off the ground, and pushed her mental strengths on tossing him hard. She was successful, and landed on a table. He got up in a furious manner, and was dead on to take out the butterfly.

"Ice Beam."

He took aim on the attack and fired.

"Butterfree, dodge it and go for another Confusion!"

She is trying to avoid it, while using confusion in order to block the attack. It barely has any success as some of the icicles hit the side of his Pokemon.

"Finish it with Seismic Toss."

He came running right at his opponent and jumped high. Butterfree wanted to move, but the icicles on her wings were preventing her to do so. She was grabbed and slammed hard on the ground, along with her opponent. When the dust cleared, Butterfree was taken out.

"You did great Butterfree, return!"

He returned his bug Pokemon, and knew his last chance was his Pikachu.

"Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pika!"

He got in, and was ready to fight.

"Ice Beam."

He launched an ice beam right his opponent.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

He ran up to his opponent, easily dodging the attack. He kept swinging over and was in close range.

"Mega P-"

"Iron Tail!"

Punch missed as Pikachu's Iron Tail move smacked the Pokemon across the face, sending him flying a bit. He landed on his fight and was ready for more,

"Rock Throw."

He took out another chunk of rock and threw it.

"Pikachu dodge it, and then use Shock Wave!"

Pikachu rolled to the side to avoid the numerous amount of rocks and released a wave of electrical attacks. It managed to hit Kangaskhan and Pikachu held it on. He knew how tough this Pokemon was, and wasn't going to allow any breathing room. Once the attack ended, he was wobbling a little.

"Mega Punch."

"Counter it with Iron Tail!"

Both Pokemon ran up to each other and both collided. Both were in a stand still, as Ash saw this as an opportunity window "Thunderbolt, full power!"

"Pikachu!"

He released a powerful thunder attack, shocking the large Pokemon. As the attack ended, Pikachu stood back, panting from this fight. The large Pokemon was staring at his opponent, when he felt pain in his body. The poison finally took the toll of the Pokemon and fell to the ground. He was out cold.

The Boss was surprised about this fight. Ash was surprised he won, and then said "Alright, I suggest you tell me now, or else."

The Boss returned the Pokemon, and placed its hands on the back. The Boss had one trick left, with enlarging a black Pokeball, ready to use. When the alarms sounded, then the screen on the left turned on, showing police officers raiding the casino and coming into the lair.

"Hmph, so much for interference. I guess you won this fight, for now." The Boss returned the black Pokeball, and instead took out a pellet "The next time, I will finish you off."

Then threw the pellet, thus disappearing once more.

To be continue….

A/N: Well guys, that is where Serena is, and the first round goes to Ash against the Boss. Now I know you're wondering who is the Boss, well you will find out. Later on. Now please leave a review and no flames. Next time, recovering time.

Coma Theory: For Ash Ketchum, his mother was always around, because she is the only thing that is unchanged. She remains a loving mother, yet strict at the same time. She cares for Ash, and in some possibility, losing Ash would destroy her completely. She was always their no matter what, even in the difficult times she dealt with her loneliness.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, we are here with yet another chapter more. Yay! Now to say thanks to those that are following this story and now to check out the review:

Charmed-MilliE: Thanks, she will play a bit of a role during Kanto.

Now that is out of the way, here we continue with the aftermath of what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon….

Chapter 24: Cats out of the Bag

Ash was outside of the casino, while being questioned by the police.

"So the leader got away, the moment we broke in?"

"Yes. He just threw a small pellet and disappeared. I had him right there."

The officer nodded and then said "Well, you did manage to find the real financial base of the Rockets."

Ash raised his eyebrow on that comment.

"Years back, we assumed that the old Game Corner Casino was the financial source of Team Rocket. However, we now learned that this is the true source of income that now we have some details of who their buyers are and some of the locations of their Pokemon trafficking. That is all of the details that I could find."

Ash nodded in understanding. Rockets on the run and hope that it will be enough to find any data on Serena. He knew it will take time and hoped that the officer could find Serena.

"We will keep in touch on finding the girl. Just rest up and let us handle it." The officer then left and went to talk to other police officers. Ash stretched his arms and legs, then left the area to head to his hotel room. He checked on his Pokedex on his account. He whistled to himself on how much money he is saving: 9724. He had enough to start a small business and maybe own a small place to live. He began to make plans into the future of owning a land or owning a small business, once this is all over. He then began to have thoughts of trying to catch new Pokemon and made the choice of seeing if he could start looking tomorrow.

He was nearing his hotel, when he heard a small voice "Meow" He turned around and found a small Meowth in pain. He raised his eyebrow, when another man appeared, holding a Pokeball. The cat Pokemon was frightened when it turned around and saw the man.

"You're such a worthless Pokemon. I don't need you." He took the Pokeball and smashed it on the ground. The trainer was about to give to his former Pokemon one more kick, when Ash stepped in and said "Enough."

The trainer looked at Ash and raised his eyebrow. "How the hell do you think you are?"

"Leave Meowth alone. Leave."

The guy cracked his knuckles and said "If I don't?"

"I will make you."

The guy went for a punch, but Ash moved out of the way. He punched the trainer in the stomach hard, then went for a hard forearm shot in the face, knocking the guy out. Ash was surprised it was fast. He went over the Meowth, who was trembling.

"It's okay, little one. It's over." Ash spoke softly. The kitten looked at Ash and went over to him. The Meowth looked into his eyes and found kindness. Ash carried Meowth and went into the Pokemon Center, as the trainer ended up being hog-tied.

_Night Time. Hotel Room_

It was interesting day for Ash, as the Meowth recovered. The trainer was arrested and Ash kept Meowth as the Pokemon begged to be kept by him. He captured the Pokemon and looked over the Pokedex:

_Name: Meowth_

_Gender: Female_

_Pokemon Type: Scratch Cat Pokemon_

_Summary: __It loves things that sparkle. When it sees a shiny object, the gold coin on its head shines too._

_Attacks: Bite, Pay Day, Body Slam_

Ash was laying in his bed, as he switched his team once more. He was going to work on Cubone and the newly acquired Meowth. He needed a strong time and prepare himself against Sabrina. He was going through a thought process, while stroking Meowth. The cat Pokemon was purring from the strokes. She was falling asleep, while Pikachu, Eevee, and Cubone slept on the couch. Ash's eyes went heavy and sleep took over

_Dream World_

_Ash stood in an open field once more and thought "Oh another dream, I wonder who it would be." He walked on for a while, noticing the sky as clear as blue. Then he noticed a Ponyta not far off and someone was stroking the Pokemon. The person was purple hair, brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat. An orange sleeveless shirt along with blue skirt was staring at the Ponyta. _

_She turned and looked at Ash, she smiled and waved at him. Ash knew who it was and sighed. _

"_Hello Ash, hope you remember little old me."_

"_Professor Ivy." Ash simply said_

"_Good memory."_

"_Yeah, but not enough to block it as Brock will not talk about it."_

_She nodded and then said "Why is that?"_

_Ash felt his heart going fast and nearly sick "Something happened to me when I was young."_

"_Go on…"_

_Ash shook his head "I can't" his voice was chocking "I just can't"_

_She sighed and went over to her, and Ash flinched when she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ash, I know it was a confusing and frightening moment, but you have to let it go."_

"_I know…" Ash hesitated said "But, it is weird and you look like her… and…"_

_Ash was then being held by her and his body stood stiff "Ash, it was years ago, that person passed away. I knew you trusted her and cared. I know you were hurt by what she has done, but you must talk about it, and heal it. Do this Ash, so you can rest easily."_

_Ash looked at the woman for a moment as some tears escaped from him. Then his hair is being caressed by her, being comforted. Then she parted for a moment and disappeared._

_Hotel Room, morning_

Ash woke up, and felt some tear streaks in his face. He wiped them off and went into the bathroom to prepare for a long day.

_Unknown Location._

A medium sized room, with a single rectangular table, were twelve people sitting in the chairs. In the end of one of them was the Boss with a dark mask, red tribal design and small slits in the eyes.

"Our operations in the casino at this point is compromised. Our buyers are on hold until further notice." said the Boss.

"Boss, our operations in Kanto failed, but our plan for takeover is set." One of the masked Rocket members said.

"What of the inside of the people, Djinn?" the Boss asked

A man with a grey mask spoke "They have their Pokemon ready and it is wide open for the takeover."

Then the Boss continued "What of the plan to keep Sabrina out of this, Bal?"

A woman with a bird-like mask replied "The machine is set, and we have some of our units ready to stop any opposition, even those of the Fighting Gym."

"Excellent, we cannot fail this one. We will begin our takeover in two days." the Boss stated

The others murmured for a moment, then one of them spoke. "What happened to Kachash?"

The Boss replied "She is at this point in hiding. She will rendezvous with us in those two days."

The Rocket nodded and sighed with a bit of disappointment. Then the Boss said "Dismissed."

_In the area of Route 21_

"Alright Meowth use Bite!"

Meowth was running right toward Cubone and ready to bite her opponent.

"Cubone, block it with your bone and use Bone Club!"

Cubone raised his bone and blocked it, then he twirled around, ready to hit his opponent. Ash went for one counter, to another counter command.

He was training both his Cubone and Meowth with a sparring session. Pikachu, Eevee, Bellosom and Psyduck were training near the area. Pikachu and Bellosom were sparing and complementing combination of moves, while Eevee began to improve her attacks with Psyduck.

It was going on for at least a few hours, when his Eevee began to glow. It was time, which surprised Ash at this point, now he will report this to Bill. Then she grew in height, along with other details in her body.

The glow dimmed and the her evolution finished. She now is white and pink, with two bows attached to the left ear and neck respectively. Her eyes went from normal brown to blue eyes, along with two feelers on her.

"Sylveon!" She shouted excitedly.

Ash was stunned. A Pokemon from Kalos, but how? Then he remembered how she was loved by both trainer and Pikachu, which led her to this form. Along with Charm, she was turned into a Fairy Pokemon. He hand shook for a moment, and checked his Pokedex out:

_Name: Sylveon_

_Gender: Female_

_Pokemon Type: Intertwining Pokemon_

_Summary: I__t wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her._

_Attack Moves: Fairy Wind, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, and Charm_

He still stood stunned over the evolve form, when he felt his hand being wrapped around softly. He looked that it was Sylveon doing it. She smiled softly, then turned toward Pikachu, not far off. Pikachu was stunned by the beautiful Pokemon on his eyes, he has never seen something so precious before. Then he felt his body being wrapped and lifted off. Then pulling toward her, Pikachu shook off the shock and was really close to Sylveon. Then as they were face to face, she kissed him on the lips then parted. She winked and walked off to check on Cubone.

Pikachu was still stunned and pondering, what just happened? He flushed over the kiss and thought "Maybe if I could evolve…"

Then his thought swept away with Ash saying "Great job Sylveon. Just keep training." He smiled as she yipped and nodded. This went on for sometime, when he finally called out his Pokemon to rest. As he left the area, an unknown shadow watched everything, and said "Soon, we will meet again. Soon"

To be continue…

A/N: I know it is short, but their is a good reason. The next chapters will be cut into parts, due to Saffron City's Rocket attack. I will also be dealing with other items in the agenda. I was going to hold off the evolution for Sylveon in Saffron City, but rather do it just for the surprise. Now leave a review and see you guys around.

Coma Theory: According to the original writer, Professor Ivy was placed their for the sake of Brock that represents repressing his sexuality. For me however, the way Brock acted after being with Ivy showed signs of a victim suffering from a trauma that doesn't want to talk about. This could mean that Ash must of experience something awful in his childhood, in the process that is subtle. Subtle, due to the fact that he trusted the person at first, but then something happened that left him confused and disturbed. This eventually faded, when she is never seen again, but is mention a few times, which winces and brings pain to it when mentioned. Whatever it was, Ash wanted to talk about it, using Brock, but even he would not do it, leaving Ash suppressing something that needs to be healed.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, how's everyone doing? Now we starting the first part of Saffron City attack. This first part will involve a fight Ash will have against a Pokemon, and then the attack that immediatly follows. Now to check out the revies:

Charmed-MilliE: Brock was replaced, considering that the creators wanted to test out a new character to follow. It was a mediocre sucess and decided to bring Brock back. Bringing him back while Ash is in Kalos will make him more out of place. That is why Clemont and Bonnie are their to bring in a unique dynamic group and humor within the show. I do like Brock, but he has reached his own usefullness in the show itself.

Element-Overlord: The theory is based on behavior. Victims with trauma tend not to talk about what happened. The way Brock acted, well...yeah you get the point.

Now to continue with this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon

Chapter 25: Saffron has fallen

Ash was in the Pokemon Center recovering his Pokemon, when he received a message from Mr. Fuji. It read:

_Ash:_

_I would like to thank you for your help in Lavender Town. It meant so much to me, how you rescued the Cubone and me from Team Rocket. I have sent something to you that will come in handy._

_The Pokeflute will wake any sleeping Pokemon, whether in battle or during your journey. I have also placed a lesson book in order for you to learn how to play the instrument. It helped me during the journey and I want to help you on your journey._

_I have also placed two Moonstones to you. I found some of them on and I figured you might need two of them. If you need an extra one, let me know. _

_Sincerely__,_

_Mr. Kenta Fuji_

Ash opened his email, and noticed the Pokeball's teleport device activating. Once it stopped glowing for a moment a simple Pokeball was their. He grabbed it and opened it. The Pokeflute was in the ground, along with two Moonstones. He smiled widely and knew who would want them. He made an immediate transfer for two Pokemon. He then took both Pokemon out.

"Hey guys, I managed to obtain these Moonstones. I wanted to see if you guys wanted to evolve into your last forms. That is if you want to."

Nidorino looked at the Moonstone and felt strong power from it. He knew how much power exists within the that small stone. He desired it and went over to touch it. He began to grow taller and bulkier than before. Ash was in awe at what he was seeing as some of the trainers were watching this moment as well. When the light die down, what stood was a 4'7 Pokemon with a large spiky horn on the nose, with large muscle and with a near mean look.

Ash then took out the Pokedex:

_Name: Nidoking_

_Gender: Male_

_Pokemon Type: Drill Pokemon_

_Summary: __Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this POKéMON goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it._

_Move Set: Toxic Sludge, Double Kick, Thrash, Body Slam_

Ash for once was stunned. He had a Nidoking. He always wondered what it would be like to have one, and now he does. Then he gave a big whoop and hugged the Pokemon. Nidoking felt strong and was happy for himself also, being strong and unstoppable. Once Ash separated, he went over to his Clefairy, who didn't hesitate and touched the Moonstone.

Her body was glowing and grew taller, along with her tail star growing longer and elegant. Once the glowing stopped, Ash was in awe. She was taller than before, her star tail grew, her body lost the obtuse look and looks a little slender. She was jumping for joy when she felt strong and taller. She went over to hug Ash and cuddle him for what he has done. Ash's Pokedex read on:

_Name: Clefable_

_Gender: Female_

_Pokemon Type: Fairy Pokemon_

_Summary:__Said to live in quiet, remote mountains, this type of fairy has a strong aversion to being seen._

_Move Set: Metronome, Double Slap, Bubble Beam, Take Down_

"This is great guys!" Ash said excitedly "Now let's head toward Route 20 for more training!" They nodded and returned to his Pokeball.

Ash walked on, as Pikachu was in his shoulder and Sylveon was walking alongside. They were near the area, where they were going to train, when Ash stopped, along with his Pokemon. He could't believe his luck. A large, obese, sleepy Pokemon was blocking the road. He seemed happy from his expression and his snoring was as loud as it comes by.

"Snorlax. I am going to catch it."

He then took out his Great Ball to catch it, he tossed it. When it touched, he was taken inside of the ball and it shook once, and he escaped. He was still sleeping.

"Drat!" He whispered "Must weaken it then."

He took out Clefable for the fight.

"Clefable, Bubble Beam!"

She nodded and released bubbles that was heading toward the sleeping Pokemon. It did do some damage and it awaken the Pokemon in anger. He then launched himself up in the air, ready to crush the Pokemon.

"Clefable, dodge the Body Slam and go for a Double Slap!"

Clefable moved out of the way, and heard a hard thud. Then she jumped right at his face and gave him two hard smacks. The Pokemon then delivered a hard punch, sending the fairy Pokemon flying a few feet and landed on the ground on her back. She got up and was ready to fight some more.

"Clefable, use Take Down!"

She launched herself and tackled the larger Pokemon, while she winced herself from the attack. The sleepy Pokemon began to sleep and his body began to recover from the last attacks.

"Oh great! Clefable, use Bubble Beam attack again!"

She launched another set of bubbles and was a hard hit in the stomach of Snorlax. He awoke immediately and went to launch himself for another punch.

"Clefable, Metronome!"

She moved her fingers left and right, left and right. Then she glowed and launched herself toward her opponent and exploded. Ash's eyes widen that she did a self-destruction against Snorlax. She was knocked out, but he was still standing, though battered and weak. He then went to sleep to recover.

"Return Clefable!" He returned to her and was impressed how the fight went. He then took out another Pokeball.

"Go Primeape!"

The large pig monkey Pokemon prepared herself for a fight.

"Primeape, Mega Kick!"

Her leg glowed and gave a harsh to the Pokemon, waking him up at the process. The large Pokemon launched himself in the air and was going to crush her.

"Primeape, Low Kick!"

She dodged the Body Slam and did a low sweep kick that left Snorlax groan in pain from the super effective move. His fist glowed and went for a punch.

"Primeape, brace yourself for the attack and absorb it!"

She nodded, knowing what he was asking for. She felt the punch, but was still standing. Then launched himself in the air, and slammed him hard. Ash winced, but knew she was ready to release the attack. He rolled over and went to sleep.

"Primeape, release your Bide!"

She began to glow and launched her attack and it managed to give great damage toward the Pokemon itself. The Pokemon was still asleep.

"Mega Kick!"

She nodded and sent another harsh kick in the stomach, another heavy damage. The Pokemon woke up, feeling the effects of the attacks. Then he went for another punch.

"Return Primeape!" He returned to her, not risking another attack.

"Pikachu, let's finished this!"

He nodded and went over to fight off against the larger Pokemon. He began to roll toward him and launched himself for another slam attack.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack and give him a Shock Wave attack!"

He quickle dodged it and delivered a strong electrical attack, in consecutive waves. The Pokemon groaned in pain and tried to sleep again. He wasn't able to, as he felt his body immobile and small sparks of electricity were crackling in his body.

"Perfect." He took another Great Ball out and threw it. The ball hits Snorlax and went inside. Then it moved once, twice, the third time, and then it stopped. It gave a ding indicating a success.

Ash caught a Snorlax. He was in shock how fast it was the attack and the catch. He then whooped in joy of his catch. This one was his monumental one, considering the last time was luck. This time it was hard work.

"I caught a Snorlax!" Suddenly, he was tackled by Pikachu and was happy also.

_Saffron City, sun was setting_

The city itself is the center of Kanto, where it was well known for its mass producing of Pokeballs to other items. Silph Co. standing tall and proud is the heart of all economic trade that keeps Kanto going. The four side of the city that is guarded by the borders from different cities and routes.

One of the guards, sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. He didn't felt the harsh hit in the back of the head, nor noticed a number of Rockets bringing in equipment and one of them dressed up as the guard.

"Celadon door is caught." the man said

"Cerulean door is caught." another man radio'ed

"Lavender door is caught." another man said

"Vermillion door is caught." another said

The police were giving their routine patrol, in 9th street. Two people were in front of the driveway that stopped them. They got out, wondering what was going on, when they were electrocuted and knocking them out.

The police station was running normally, when a black ball that is shaped of a Pokeball was rolling in the middle of the first floor, with the same thing in the other three floors. Then a large flash stunned the officers in present and immediately were subdued by Team Rocket.

Near the Saffron Gym, a number of Team Rocket moved the equipment outside of the perimeter. Then one of the scientist was whistling to himself, typing away. He then finished and said "The word of the day: Stay" He pressed the enter button and a large dark wave managed to hit the gym. Inside of the gym, a number of psychic trainers were stunned, as the gym leader was on her knees, feeling excruciating pain. Some of the Rockets stood in the other gym, ready for anything with their Drowzee's and Mr. Mime's.

A number of Rocket's rushed immediately in the building, taking down the guards and the leader signaled them outside and said "No one leaves."

More Rocket members began to go toward floor to floor, with their batons and Pokemon out. As some of them tried to escape, some scientist stopped them. The employers were in disbelief as some of them, took off their jacket and placed a pin 'R' on their shirt showing their allegiance. Giovanni was making some copies in the room, when he turned around and noticed some few silhouettes outside of the door. He heard a muffle of screams to some of them shouting at them. He went closer toward the door, when he heard 'This is unit five. Fourth floor is secured, Boss." He raised his eyebrow and then immediately hid in one of them desks, when someone entered, he took a peak and was stunned to see Team Rocket. He went to his cell phone to text someone, when he saw he had no signal.

In the last floor, the CEO and his assistant were discussing about a project, when the doors broke down as three of the guards took out their batons. They charged forward, when all three of them were hit with stun guns, leaving them stunned. The CEO is on his chair in disbelief and seeing Team Rocket invading. He thought he was in some sort of nightmare, bad memories were re surfing in his memory. Then he saw a person with a tribal mask with various red, yellow, white, and black color designs, wearing a long cloak and with small slits in the eyes. The person walked confidently and then at on the chair.

"So Mr. Lancaster, we meet once more." a distort voice said.

"I don't know why you are here, but we wont give in to your demands again!"

"Oh you have no power this time. The police are subdued, the guards are in watch, your gym leader is being tortured, and I have taken over this place." the Boss pointed out "You are in no position to say anything. The last time we met, you were the secretary in this building, until years later, you took over. The last time, it was the experimented Master Ball."

Then the person snapped its finger and one of them brought a luggage. The Rocket opened it, and a bottle of whiskey was their, along with a glass on the side. The Boss was served and the slit in the mouth allowed the leader to take a simple drink.

"Good taste, after ten years."

"Why are you here, monster?"

Then the Boss placed the drink in the table. "Now I am here this time for you to mass produce a good number of Master Balls, along with completing Project: Stun. Giving the weapon to me."

The CEO was gritting his teeth, when he said "It isn't ready."

"Oh believe me, you will finish it and you will surrender it." said the Boss then stood and said "I am Saffron City and I will get what I want, otherwise we will begin to deal with...undesirables in the way. So I suggest you begin to work on it."

The CEO pressed a button and said "People in the Research and Development, proceed to produce Master Ball and finish Project: Stun."

"I knew you see it my way." The Boss chuckled.

To be continue…

Well this is part one of the take over. Thus far, the parts will still be cut up into different parts. The second part will be Ash, trying to infiltrate Saffron City. So leave a review and hope to see you around.

Original Idea: I had the idea of Rockets coming in like an army in a march. However, it sounded silly and not subtle. In a manner that I explained to it, Team Rocket used immediate tactics to take over the city, by hitting the main targets that keeps the city secured. I was going to have also Ash catch the flame Pokemon I wanted in this chapter also, but decided to put it on hold until after this one.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of Awakening Chronicles: Kanto. Just to give a quick announcement that I will take a two week hiatus. It is the fact that I am at a moment of needed a break. I will continue as I will also use that time to edit the first ten chapters and place them. Now for the reviews:

CharmedMilliE:I know what you are saying. It would be interesting for more of a minor role than being in the group.

Element-Overlord:Thanks, you shall see…

Now that is out of the way, here we go…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 26: Liberation I

Ash returned to the Pokemon Center in Celadon City, and set up a team of six that will prepare him for a match against the fifth Gym Leader. He began to plan out a number of possibilities and other scenarios playing in his mind. He made the choice of going at night, to check out anymore Pokemon and stay up for once. He grabbed his bike and began to pedal out of the city and on the road again.

The cloudy sky darkened the road a little, but thanks to the lamp lights turning on, he was able to see the road. He was thankful enough that it didn't rain as the cool air made it easy for him to keep biking. It helped wearing a black hoodie, and black jeans still maintained a good pace. Thus far, he hasn't found any Pokemon out in the night time.

He sighed and pondered about Serena. He pondered what happened to her? What did Team Rocket did to her? Is she also one of the only ones that is controlled, just like her? He shrugged his mind as Ash looked at his Pikachu sleeping peacefully in his basket. He smiled softly how much different things are this time.

He then saw a sign that said 'Entering Saffron City'.

He began to head downhill, and was slowing down a little. He noticed a building which said 'Toll Building: Inspection Required' He stopped the bike and got off. He whispered "Pikachu. Wake up." The mouse Pokemon stirred and the rubbed his eyes. He looked at his friend and was ready to roll.

He jumped into his trainer's shoulder. Then Ash walked toward the building, with him holding the bike close to him. He was opening the door slowly, when he hearda familiar distorted voice.

"How is Celadon?"

"We are doing well Boss. A few people, but turned them away for 'under watch'"

"Excellent, we will keep in rotation on status every four hours."

"Yes Boss."

"Out"

Ash recognized that distorted voice from Celadon. The Rocket Boss.

He walked back a few paces and closed the door carefully. The young trainer, realized how Team Rocket took over a city. He began to see what ways he could sneak in to stop the leader. He needed help though.

He walked away from the building and took out his Pokedex. He also took out a card and then made the call.

"Officer Jenny."

"Jenny, it's me Ash."

It was a small pause, but then replied "Oh wow, Ash. This is a surprise!"

"Yes, but I need your help. I know this is hard to believe, but here me out."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Team Rocket took over Saffron City."

She was silent. Ash continued "I know this is hard to believe, but a conversation occurred between the boss of Team Rocket and one of the henchmen talked over the radio. I need your help, this isn't a lie. Please."

The silent was deafening for a whole minute. Until she spoke "I will bring three officers on my own unit to help you out, I will tag along."

Ash sighed in relief "Thanks you, meet me in the Booth Building in the Celadon area."

"Okay, stay put, we will be their in ten minutes."

"Okay."

She hung up and Ash waited.

_Silph Co, Top Floor._

"You are an insane man!" Exclaimed the CEO

"Insanity is determined by their actions. I see this as a vision of bringing in the strongest Pokemon and enhancing them with my Synthetics. Imagine how stronger they are. How they will be unstoppable."

The CEO replied "I heard different."

"Oh?"

"Ash Ketchum and Lance"

The Boss tilted the person its head and said "Let me tell you something about that rookie trainer and that so called Champion. Ash is nothing more than a hype of a trainer. He will only succeed very little. Lance, is also someone who is nothing more than a man who lived his past glory. You will see it soon."

He then answered the Boss back "You may see it that way, but the young trainer has heart and greatness within him. I guarantee he will stop you and will be the best at what he does. Lance will stop you-"

He smacked hard on the face by the Boss and replied "Watch your tongue old man, you may not like what I can do to you."

The walkie-talkie spoke "Boss, the weapon is half way."

"Excellent, and of the Master Balls?"

"The first one is about to be finished."

"Good. Let me know when it is finished with both objectives."

"Yes, Boss."

_Outside of the Toll Building, ten minutes later…_

Ash noticed two birds flying. He looked to noticed three officers and Officer Jenny in two Pidgeots. They landed and two of the officers landed. Instead of uniforms, they wore civilian clothing, as Jenny herself dressed herself with jeans and a teal coat. They came up to Ash, as Jenny hugged Ash and said "Good to see you."

"Likewise."

"So we have to make this swift." She then took out a large rolled up paper. She unrolled it, showing the map of Saffron City.

She continued "Okay, we have to work this on clock work. I would assume that the Police station has been disabled, the Gym Leader in lock down somehow, and the city in curfew."

He nodded and said "They will communicate every four hours each post. Right now it's-" Ash checked on his watch "8:30 pm. We have to move in fast. Leave on your officers here as the Rocket member, while we go inside and free the officers."

"That is the first phase, the next one we have to simultaneously free the Gyms and Silph Co. We have to hit it fast, once we have a unit of officers with us freed."

Once she rolled it back up, they nodded in agreement. Ash said "Alright, let's begin."

Two of the officers guard the door, as Ash signaled his Pikachu, then Ash whispered "Pikachu, use a small shock to knock out the guard."

"Pika." He nodded. Carefully opened the door, as he slid in. A small light of blue later, they went in. They found the guard knocked out, and then one of them began to immediately undress him. He changed into the Rocket look and gave thumbs up. The three nodded and left the building into Saffron City.

Ash was surprised how this city nearly rivaled with various buildings to Celadon City. The difference was most buildings were of business and industrial. Jenny made a gesture to move forward. They jogged quietly into the night, while hiding in the alleys from Team Rockets as they patrol the city in Police Uniforms. Jenny would gesture to hide, and could tell it was them from their way of formation and some wearing Rocket uniforms.

They reached a street called 'Hope Ave.' and Jenny whispered "We are near the Police Station. We will have to move fast and swiftly." They nodded and walked sneaked toward the police station.

Ash sent in his Pikachu to investigate the Rocket members. He crawled into the small ventilation that fit him and began to crawl. He crawled and manage to climb up the ventilation from using Quick Attacks and successions of wall jumps. He reached toward one of the first floors and walked quietly. He then saw a ventilation and noticed how a group of people were centered in the building. He looked closely and noticed that they were tied up, and a few Rocket members were chatting.

He has seen what he has to see and continued his journey and noticed an upward ventilation and also continuing in the path. He went up and wall jumped. He reached the other floor and noticed another open one. He peered through it and found a lone Rocket member speaking through a walkie. He then left and went back toward Ash.

The three of them waited for Pikachu's return. He then returned as Ash said "So how was it?"

Pikachu then made a large circle, then made ten circles and made himself tied up. Then drew four more and made a menacing look. Then he drew another big circle with a small one, then made a imitation of him talking on a walkie.

"So we have some hostiges and the leader speaking on the second floor." said Jenny "So we have to move swiftly and take them out. So I will head to the second floor and stop the leader, while both of you take out the other guys got it?"

They nodded and carefully entered the door, seeing it was unguarded. They snuck closely as Jenny went up the stairs quietly, Ash and the other officer snuck into the door. They opened it quietly and noticed the people in the center where tied up. One of the Rockets stood up, and grabbed a young woman from the leg, dragging her.

"Let go!" She shouted

"Oh I promise you, you will ask me not to let go." the Rocket said. Keeping a leery eye on her. "My goodness, so much clothes hiding that great body of yours."

One of the officers angrily shouted "Let go of my wife!"

The Rocket gave a dark grin "Even better, I will teach you how to be a real man."

Ash couldn't take it. As Ash immediately ran toward the Rocket and tackled him. Pikachu shocked two of the Rockets close by, while the officer knocked the man off before any reaction could be made. Ash and the Rocket rolled over for a bit, and finally Ash was on top of him and punched the man hard knocking him out.

Jenny reached toward the second floor as some few doors were in the hall way. She walked toward the first door and opened it, a tied up officer was in the room. She shushed the man when he wanted to speak. She untied him and untapped his mouth. She then left the room and went to the other door, opening carefully. Nothing. She went toward the next door and opened it carefully, the leader was their. She noticed that he had finished a conversation, as he was getting himself up, she tackled him and managed to knock him out with a hard elbow shot in the head.

She got up and tied him up. Then she went downstair with the walkie in hand, and noticed how some of the officers were up and grabbing some of the Rocket uniforms. Ash said "Well we have it under control now."

Jenny nodded "Now we need to plan a way to simultaneously save both Silph Co and the Saffron Gym. So any plans?"

One of the officers said "We know that they are moving in some counter-clockwise formation, from what I heard. They move in the start in Fifth St, then near Clark Ave, then up into Relic St. and then up near the Gym, then back. It is a routine once an hour, and it started once more."

Jenny nodded and said "Alright, we have to move now."

They nodded, as a number of people left the police station and began their process of freedom.

_Fighting Gym_

"Master Jin, if we don't deal with this problem, we are doomed against Team Rocket." a man wearing a white gi said.

The older man, wearing a black gi, stared at the outside of his window with a number of Team Rockets, patrolling the city. He knew that some of those Rockets carry psychic types. It is a risk, he knew existed. However, the safety of these people are needed as Sabrina was paralyzed to do anything.

He sighed over how his gym lost respect since Sabrina's Gym became stronger and more well known. His desire to show how fighting types can be discipline and unique in its own way. And he needed to prove it.

"We shall attack in a swift stroke, like a violent wind. We have to free these people from this menace. Or we will fall. It is better for man to fight and go down with honor than be behind these walls and let it be the end of it."

A number of his students stood up, and they were ready to fight.

"We must strike!"

A number of them cheered.

_Inside of Silph CO._

Giovanni noticed only one guard on the outside. He smirked to himself as this will be an easy one. He grabbed the person and knocked out the Rocket member. When he did, he noticed it was a young woman. He arched his eyebrow, but knew it was a start.

He went outside of the office, while he grabbed an 'R' badge. He looked at himself at the mirror. He sighed to himself "I do look like some guy who is in Team Rocket." He shuddered at that thought of being one. He then began to walk in confidence and looking for any way to find help.

To be continue…

A/N: Yeah I am going to end it at this first part. This will begin a moment when they will attack in sychronizing way, and their will be Pokemon battles as Ash will climb up to find the Boss. So leave a review and I will see you guys next week. Don't forget that after I am done with Saffron it will be short hiatus break.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, here we are at another chapter more. Two to three more chapters until I go into hiatus. Hopefully you understand that I need a bit of a break, but I cannot rest until I have the chapter is up.

CharmedMilliE:Thank you once more

So here we go guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor does 'Merica

Chapter 27: Liberation II

The front desk with a lone desk with various television screens, and a lone security was watching toward the screen for anything suspicious. Thus far the Boss had controlled the city under watch.

As he sat their, he never noticed someone entering, nor being hit in the side of the head. Ash sighed to himself, wondering how violent he has been acting as of late. Then again, he is dealing with Team Rocket at this point. Two officers were running in their as one of them, went into the data bank of the security system and went from camera to camera.

"It seems we have a larger problem, Ash." The officer said

Ash went over and said "What happened?"

"Team Rocket are creating a large number of Master Balls in the assembling room, and in another room, a number of scientists are working on some weapon. I can't tell what it is, but we have to stop it."

Ash nodded and said "Alright, we have to liberate a number of people, and see if they are interested in helping out."

They nodded and then said "I will stay here and alert you how many Rockets are their, while you guys go in fast."

They nodded and went into the next floor.

_Near the Saffron City Gym_

A Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were panting. Their comrades were taken down by a number of Psychic Types, and only six were left.

"Give it, you can't possibly beat us." One of the Rockets said, arrogantly.

The leader of the Fighting Gym, stared after a long thought. They had ambushed the Rockets and it was working well when they managed to dwindle their numbers. What they never expected was another group of Team Rocket in patrol. What was worse was how they had stronger Pokemon. They fought valiently, but they were overwhelmed with the Psychic Type Pokemons'.

"I will never give up." The leader said as some of his students were willing to go down.

"Very well then, prepare to be put down for good."

Before any attack could be given, a dark ball went flying and managing to hit a Drowzee. The Rocket's eyes widen, then more were assaulted by both Pokemon and people. The Rocket tried to communicate, but was cut off by a Thunder Wave from an Electabuzz.

"Fight back!" The Rocket shouted and it was an all out fight.

The police officers were fighting off against Team Rocket, while their Pokemon were battling it out. The lead Fighting Gym Leader, went to the direction to machine to disable it, until he came across a large Machamp, ready to protect the machine.

_Inside of Silph Co._

Giovanni knocked another Rocket member out, while escorting a number of people out. Thus far, it has been a smooth plan. A number of people volunteered to fight against Rockets, while others went into hiding. The ones that fought, would go with him and check if it is safe to move forward.

He then noticed a security monitor and saw two people in hoodies were moving fast and taking down Rockets. He looked closer on one of them, a Pikachu on his side.

"Ash?" he simply said

"Sir, we need to keep moving." one of the workers said.

He nodded and said "We need to head to the assembling room to stop the production of those Master Balls."

They went with him and went into the elevator, pressing the 6th floor.

_Few floors down on Silph Co._

Ash took out his Nidoking, while the officer took out his Kangaskhan and were fighting off against two Rocket Members with a Machoke and a Tauros.

"Nidoking, use Double Kick on Tauros!"

"Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch!"

The others never had time to call an attack, when their Pokemon were taken out. Then the Rockets themselves were out of the fight also.

"Which floor is the assembly room?" Ash communicated the officer.

"Fifth floor. Five Rockets on that room." The officer replied

"Thanks, alright let's go!" Ash shouted.

Both the officer and Ash reached toward the fifth via the staircase. They saw the five Rocket members were holding their electric batons, while walking around the area. They watched closely, along with their Pokemon. Ash was trying to find some strategy, when he heard.

"Game over, Team Rocket!"

He looked where the voice was, and he saw his father along with four other employers. They took out their Pokemon and it was a battle royal. Ash then said "Let's get them!"

Ash and the officer took out their Pokemon. The Nidoking used its Horn Attack on Golbat, while Kangaskhan jumped high enough for a Body Slam. Ash dodged a downward baton attack from a Team Rocket, but the Team Rocket was hit hard on the side of his head knocking him out. Ash saw his father did so.

"Son, you're going to have to leave this and leave it to us." said Giovanni

"No dad. I have to stop the leader of Team Rocket. I know that he is here!" Ash replied back

His father knew that his own son won't change his mind. "Very well, head to the sixth floor, you will see a glowing tile. Step on it, and then keep going straight from the room, then another glowing tile will be their. That will take you to the hallway of the CEO room!"

He nodded "Thanks dad!"

His father nodded back and shouted "Go, we can handle this!"

Ash returned his Nidoking and went up the stairs into the sixth floor and found the glowing tile, that his father talked about. The young trainer went into it and felt a pull in his body briefly then it stopped. He then jogged it toward the next tile and was sent to another room into a hallway. He knew he was close.

As he walked more, a smoke appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Once it cleared out, it was Serena.

"Serena?" Ash said

"You are that trainer that I met in Celadon." replied back Serena in a monotone voice

"Please come with me. I can help you." Ash pleaded

"I am here to stop you from interfering."

"Look stop this, please."

She took out a Pokeball, as Ash was forced to fight back.

"Rhyhorn."

A large bipedal Pokemon with a drill-like horn was ready to fight.

"Bellosom!"

The flower Pokemon was prepared for a fight.

"Rhyhorn, Horn Drill." she commanded

Rhyhorn's drill began to whirl and launched himself into Bellosom.

"Bellosom, use Vine Whip and swing yourself out of their!"

Bellosom aimed and fired a vine up on one of the ceiling light and swung out of their. The large Pokemon landed on the ground and was getting up.

"Bellosom, Mega Drain!"

She nodded and tendrils appeared and latched into the larger Pokemon. Then she began to drain his energy.

"Rhyhorn, use Body Slam."

Placing his weight, he slammed the flower Pokemon hard. Yet she was latching on, as she recovered greatly. Rhyhorn was losing consciousness. She then returned Rhyhorn. Then took out another Pokemon.

"Exeggutor."

A large tree two legged Pokemon appeared. Ash knew this will not end well.

"Return Bellosom!"

He then switched his Pokemon.

"Nidoking, go!"

The large purple spiky Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Exeggutor, Egg Bomb."

One of the heads glowed briefly and then launched it toward Nidoking.

"Nidoking, use Sludge at the attack and at Exeggutor!"

Nidoking opened his mouth and released a purple substance that manage to melt the bomb and some of it manage to hit the tree Pokemon. He winced from the pain, but was prepared for more.

"Exeggutor, Psybeam."

He aimed the attack and fired purple beam. It was a direct hit for Nidoking and he felt excruciating pain. Ash knew he had to find some way to end this fight.

"Nidoking, use Double Edge!"

His body glowed for a moment and went right at his opponent. Serena noticed how tired out her Pokemon was. She then said "Self Destruct."

Ash eyes widen and the Pokemon was glowing and an explosion was released. When the dust cleared out, both Pokemon were out of the fight. Ash went toward his Pokemon and checked on him. He sighed in relief that his injuries were normal. Serena walked toward her Pokemon and tiled in curiosity. He seemed fine, just out cold. She petted her Pokemon, mimicking Ash. She returned him as she stared at Ash. Ash returned his and looked over to Serena.

"You won this time. I was fully ill-prepare with bringing my Pokemon. I used these two just dealing with the invasion."

Ash went over and caressed Serena's cheek "Serena."

She backed off and said "We will meet again."

She threw another smoke pellet and disappeared. Ash frowned at how close he was. Serena sighed to herself, she began to see images of them playing around and a kiss she gave to Ash. She pondered more about these recent memories and why it was affecting her. She was better than this. She went through the ventilation system and found the elevator. She reached toward the bottom of the floor and carefully sneaked out, noticing the police officer.

Ash could only do is move forward. He is going to corner the Boss and demand to release her control. One way or another.

_The CEO office_

The Boss was twirling a coin and learned about the police officers in the building, along the outside. The Boss knew about it, considering that the Boss has a small cameras in different areas. The Boss waited for Ash, who is just outside. The Boss walked toward the window, staring on the skyline of the city, when the door was slammed open.

"The game is over!" Ash declared

The Boss turned and replied "You got me. You got me well."

As Ash was approaching the Boss, the Boss continued "I find it interesting how easy you made it up here. I mean think about it, you feel so confident, as if all of this was...a dream."

Ash stopped and raised his eyebrow "I don't know what are you talking about."

"Oh really, come on. You defeating an organization that is feared, that sound too ridiculous." The leader with over and drank the rest of the wine. "I think it is time you see the truth, boy."

Suddenly, he felt exhausted, then his vision was slowly leaving him. Then he was on his knees and he was out.

To be continue…

A/N: Cliffhanger of Doom. What well happen next? Find out next week.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys, how are you guys doing? Well we are getting near my point to the hiatus that I will take. So to check on the reviews:

CharmedMilliE: Thanks. There will be a bit more of Serena.

Element-Overlord: You shall see…

I am just giving you guys an early warning: It will be violent, just the description of the level of violence that is in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 28: Within the Darkness

He was breathing hard. He was seeing nothing, but darkness. He realized his eyes were closed and began to barely open, yet he felt like he was losing his breath. All he could barely see is a silhouette of a person. The person was shaking and was sobbing.

"I am so sorry Ash." A feminine voice whispered.

He tried to say something, anything important. However, his breathing made it difficult and then he felt his eyes become heavy and then it blacked out.

_Unknown location_

He opened his eyes and found a brown colored ceiling. He got up and felt body aching from his bizarre slumber. He looked around and found a strange room that he doesn't recognize. He then took out his Pokedex and began to contact Professor Oak.

The line was dead.

He found it odd and he began to continue to try to make any contact, nothing. He tried to use his GPS, and nothing occurred. He tried his map system, he was in an unknown location. He tried his badges and found it odd.

Eight Badges.

He couldn't remember how he got all eight of them. He shrugged it off and checked his Pokedex count.

649.

"Impossible." He said to himself. How did he caught all of those Pokemon. He tried to remember how he did it. He tried to remember, but it came out blank strangely. He then checked his Pokemon, he had a six full team. He took out all of his Pokemon. He raised his eyebrow. Five Unown spiraling around him for a short while as they tried to move around to make some lettering. Once it stopped right in front of him, it said 'LEAVE'.

He felt a bit unnerved with what the message said. He then looked at his last Pokemon and frowned. A Pikachu who looked hurt. Parts of his body had open wounds and gave a weak "Chaah."

He picked him up and went around to find a way out. He kept looking for anything, but only found a small opening hole. He went in and it began to become darker and darker. He kept going more until, he felt the ground.

It was a pitch black. He couldn't' see anything. Suddenly, his Pikachu began to glow and gave a harsh flash. He closed his eyes from the flash. Once that was over, he nearly dropped Pikachu in disbelief in the room. It was blood red everywhere, from the ceiling to the floor. Everywhere.

His stomach began to clench and felt sick to the stomach and those Unowns followed him. Giving him that menacing look. He kept moving at the only direction that he can move: forward. He kept walking for some time, when the place light began to dim down, slowly. Overtime, it dimmed more until it was nearly pitch black. He noticed a strange sign that was their. He checked it out. It simply said "Turn Back Now?"

He raised his eyebrow again. He found it disturbing sign as the Unowns swirled around him. He simply said "Yes." Then he felt a teleport and felt something in his arms being pulled. Then he screamed in pain as if it were ripped up. He then felt numb from his arms and took a number of breath, he looked around and noticed he was in a whole. He tried to climb out, but realized what happened to his arms.

"What happened to my arms?" Ash thought.

He noticed the Unowns once more and they were shaped differently. They swirled for a moment and then they stood right in front of Ash. It messaged "HEDIED".

Ash was in disbelief. Pikachu is dead. He began to cry. Cry for the Pokemon's death, cry for his missing arms. Then he felt another teleport.

He was in a red room, and yet, he couldn't walk. He looked down and realized his legs is gone. He pondered what was going on. Then the Unowns returned and swirled for a brief moment. Then it stopped and another message "DYING". He was hyperventilate and knew he had to move forward somehow. He was able to, as he was hovering over. He looked around the red room, and found nothing but a hallway. He then saw his mother and father, yet they lack color. He tried talking to them, yet nothing came out of his mouth. He tried talking to them, but nothing. He tried touching them, and when he did it felt cold. He cried, unknowingly blood of tears were coming out of his eyes. He wanted to leave, go home, wherever it was. He moved on, and found a trainer who looked so much like him, but was transparent, with only an outline of his appearance.

He threw his Pokeball and out came a Pikachu, yet sad looking. He noticed a Pokeball is thrown and out came a Celebi. He wanted to throw up, this Celebi was missing an eye, an arm, and a leg. It was a shiny one, but brutalized from some unknown purpose. He saw how the fight went on.

Pikachu began with Curse. It did something, but it was insignificant to Celebi.

Celebi used Perish Song. Ash in some thought knew that the Pokemon was going to take out both of each other.

Then Pikachu did Flail, no damage was done

Another note sang, getting near the end.

Then Pikachu did Frustration and was a hurt greatly that Celebi wont be able to survive another hit.

Ash was shocked when Celebi did Split Pain. He pondered how it was possible, then again he wasn't sure about everything that has occurred to him. He heard another note, but hoped it will be over.

Pikachu did Mean Look, and it did nothing. He felt sorry for him. Then he heard the last note, in relief that it is over. However another shock occurred for him, as Pikachu did Destiny Bond. He heard an agonizing cry as Celebi was at the ground, not moving. Pikachu did also.

Pokemon died right in front of his eyes from that battle. Then he looked at the trainer, and his eyes widen. He was missing his head and he disappeared. Suddenly he felt another pull.

He looked around and he was at his room. His poster of the Pokemon competition to his alarm clock. He was home, but felt something was off. The window showed nothing on the outside. The Unowns make their presence in a sinister look, formed the letters "NOMORE". He also felt as if he was lacking something. He moved on toward the door, looking for someone. And he found nobody.

No one was home, just everything was in its place. He began to cry, as he can't remember who lived at the house. It was losing its purpose as his memories were fading away. He needed to keep his sanity left. He made the risk to leave the house.

He went through the wall and was able to see nothing but darkness. He kept going as slowly his teenage memories were disappearing. He can't remember how much he kept going nor how he ended up where he was. He then saw a bit of light and a figure. As he approached more, his childhood memory was disappearing. He was closer and closer.

He then saw it was himself, but his eyes were lacking any life. He then said "Goodbye….forever."

He disappeared and the last bastion of his memories are gone.

He was then in a graveyard. He noticed a tombstone that felt a connection to it. He reached it and it was a tombstone with no name. A picture of himself was their.

The Unowns made their last appearance that was given him what his thoughts were "IMDEAD".

He didn't know who he was, and he was dead. No one will remember him, nor know what he has done. Forgotten, like everyone else.

It was a goodbye for himself…

"Don't give up until the end." A young girl's voice said

He looked around where it came from and as he did found it. A young girl with honey blonde hair, blue eyes and a confident smile was given toward him.

"Never give up." She said

"Who are you?" The young man said

"I'm Serena, you're best friend. Remember me?"

He had a blank look.

"Remember what you promised to me? You will be the very best and find me."

A strange memory of him helping the girl from the ground getting up. Saying the words "Never give up until the end." Echoed in his head.

"Please, come back to me. Please remember."

The young man was trying to focus who he was, but it felt like something was blocking him.

"Say your name."

He is trying to remember hard, but it was difficult. Suddenly a young man with tan skin, closed eyes, and a confident smile was their.

"You can do it!" He said cheerfully

A name was slowly etching in his mind. Slowly his form was coming. A girl with red hair, cerulean eyes, and again a confident smile was their.

"We're with you!"

More people were appearing in his mind. A name finally came to him and said "My name is Ash Ketchum. I am a Pokemon Trainer. I am to be the best, like no one ever was."

Suddenly he felt strong, confident, and hopeful. He felt that presence trying to squish him and his identity. He began to fight back with his will, and encouragement was heard from these people and he pushed on and on. He finally felt close and he gave a strong push that he pushed it out of it.

To be continue….

A/N: Leave to the cliffhanger. One more chapter guys and I will take my break. So what happened? Everything will be explained, next week. So see you guys.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys, welcome back. Here we are at this moment we have been waiting for. It will be a very interesting moment. So let's check out the reviews:

Hunter95: Yeah, but it will get more intense at this point

CharmedMilliE: You will see why he went through it

Element-Overlord: Yep, I made the reference as I stated in the first chapter.

Guest: Yep, and no it isn't Darkrai causing the problem. It is something else.

Now that I have that done, let's tackle this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 29: All Quiet in the Silph Co.

At the moment that Ash was on the ground, something materialized right in front of the Boss. When it did, it was a Hypno moving his small hypnotizing coin. He began to cackle at Ash's sleep. The Boss used a cloak device to hide Hypno, knowing that someone will stop the plan. Knowing it was Ash, made it feel like a great victory.

"What have you done to him?!" The CEO angrily shouted.

"The boy was causing nothing but a nuisance in my organization." replied the Boss "I decided that I will put him in the same method as it was done by some of the Team Rocket members. By placing them into a dream sequence, they will slowly lose their identity, their memories, and a purpose to live. Once that is done, then in those ten minutes, Hypno will use a modification of the Dream Eater to finish the job and blocking the memories….permanently That is what we have done."

"You monster! I will stop you!" He was running right at the Boss, but was smacked by the cane.

"Unfortunately for you, he cannot be awaken nor taken out of their. Only Hypno can and he has the power and knowledge to do so." The Boss checked on the watch and felt it was enough for the dream process.

"Alright, time to say goodbye to Ash Ketchum and say hello Leviathan…"

The Boss then noticed something was wrong with Hypno, he was beginning to sweat. He was trembling slightly and began to push his power.

"So, he believes he can fight it? Finish him, Hypno!" The Boss commanded.

Hypno released his Psybeam attack to confuse Ash, but it wasn't working. He was then standing up and still looked down. Hypno released more energy to stop Ash. The young trainer was taking a glimpse on the memories of Hypno. He saw nothing but horror. Children being lured by him and being controlled by Team Rocket. Some making suggestions on killing Pokemon, others treating them badly. Some being forced to do degrating things and laughing is heard from the Rocket members.

He saw the memories of Serena, trying to fight off the effects, but it wasn't enough. Her memories surpressed and being trained by them. Then some memories involved her abusing some Pokemon that was out of her character when Hypno was around. One particular member was to touch Serena as she turned 13. The last memory of her was a torture on a trainer who refused to join Rockets, and Hypno taking apart the trainer just for the sake of torture as the leader of Team Rocket watched on from its mask, with a gleeful eye look.

Ash then pushed hard on this invincible force, launching the Pokemon off his feet. It went flying right at the wall and it lead to a sickening crunch. He then fell at the ground, lifeless.

_Few miles from Saffron City_

Serena was running and trying to reach toward another Team Rocket base, when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She fell on her knees and began to scream in pain. No one was around as she was in a route that is filled with nothing but trees and a dirt road. She was seeing nothing but memories of herself with a young boy with raven colored hair and brown eyes keep coming back to her.

She looked to find some place to stay. She found a cave not far from her way. She crawled on as the pain was affecting her movements. She wanted to end the agony. She went on with the slow crawl. She finally reached the edge of the cave and took out Exeggutor. The Pokemon looked at his mistress who is in pain.

"Keep...in...watch for me….until I recover…" she barely said.

The tree Pokemon nodded and looked around for any immenint danger. He grew concern for her, as she was never in pain like this. He wished he could help out, but obeyed the order of being a lookout.

_Silph Co._

The Boss walked over the Hypno's body and checked for a pulse. The Boss was in disbelief that the Pokemon died from a forceful blow.

"You...monster!"

The Boss turned and saw Ash was on his feet, looking pissed off.

"How could you do this to innocent children?! You sick monster!"

"Not a monster Ash. A monster would not have a plan, while an idealist they have a plan." The Boss looked at Ash, ready to fight. "I will teach you the difference of it, once I am done with you."

_Saffron City, near the Saffron Gym_

"He's strong!" The Master said.

He has been fighting against the Machamp for sometime. He was impressed how fast he was, along the fact that he had some few surprising moves.

Machamp glowed his hand and nearly strikes the man, but he anticipated by lifting a sewer lid and using it to block the Thunder Punch. He went for his own strike with an open palm, but Machamp grabbed it and began to pull him close by. Using the weight of the momentum, he was able to go for an uppercut.

Machamp used head butt and both attacks collided that nearly broke the man's hand. He winced managed to escape with a kick in the gut to back off. He shook his off hand, and began to ponder how he could of win this fight.

_Silph Co. CEO Room_

"Rhyhorn." The Boss released a large rock-type Pokemon and was ready to fight.

"Let's go Psyduck!"

The shiny duck Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Rhyhorn, go for a Horn Attack."

His horn glowed as he went for the attack.

"Psyduck, use Water Pulse!"

He aimed his attack, and let go of the water rings.

"Dodge it and go for a Horn Drill." His drill went on, and avoided the attack. He was closing in on his opponent.

"Use Ice Beam!" Immediately, he released his ice attack, but it barely was hanging on and the attack made a scratch. In nearly took out Psyduck.

"Psyduck, Zen Headbutt!"

Psyduck gave the attack, but Rhyhorn grabbed him and slammed him hard on the ground that never gave. Once the dust cleared out, Psyduck was taking out of the fight.

Ash immediately returned his Pokemon and released another one "Primeape, go!"

Primeape immediately left the ball and was ready to fight,

"Rhyhorn, Thunder Bolt."

He released an electrical energy that went right at the monkey Pokemon.

"Mankey, use Low Kick!"

She avoided the attack and managed to swipe a hard landing right at the Pokemon. He fell off, as Ash commanded "Mega Kick!"

She gave a harsh kick, but the damage was minimal at best.

"Rhyhorn, use Horn Drill."

His horn began to spin and began to run right at his opponent.

"Primeape, dodge it and use another Low Kick!"

She jumped over as he was near her and then did a hard kick in the abdomen.

"One more!"

"Horn Attack."

As he began to hit Primeape, the monkey Pokemon began to kick him hard. Both attacks got contact and Rhyhorn flew a few feet and landed on the ground. He tried to get up, but fell back down and was out of the fight.

The Boss returned Rhyhorn and took another one out.

"Jynx."

A human like Pokemon looked at her opponent and gave a dark smile. Unlike the regular Jynx, she seemed more shapely in parts of her body and looked a little taller.

"Primeape, Mega Kick!"

"Psybeam."

Ash forgot about Jynx's psychic abilities and saw Primeape getting the brunt of the attack. He saw his Pokemon flying a few feet in the air and landing on the ground hard. She was out of the fight.

Ash returned his Pokemon and knew he hadn't had any Pokemon that can slow this one down Jynx, but he had to try. He took out his next Pokemon.

"Let's go Clefable!"

The fairy Pokemon was ready to battle.

"Jynx, Psybeam."

She released yet another particle psychic attack.

"Dodge it Clefable and go for a Bubble Beam Attack!"

She side stepped the attack and launched a Bubble Beam attack.

_Outside of the Saffron Gym_

The Master was in one knee, feeling exhaused from the fight. His hand hasn't recovered from the headbutt, his knees are tired out from the kicks and every blow that he blocked out.

Machamp looked at his opponent and chuckled, considering how he fought him. He does admit that he was a tough opponent, but not enough to stop him

"I must outlast him in this fight at all cost."

_Silph Co._

"Ice Punch, Jynx."

Her hand began to glow blue and went after Clefable.

"Clefable, dodge it and go for a Metronome!"

She avoided while swinging her fingers left and right, in a clock work manner. Her hands glowed, then her body and emitted and explosion.

Once it was cleared out, Clefable was out of the fight. What surprised Ash was Jynx was still standing. A bit exhaused, but still standing. He returned Clefable and he realized he had two Pokemon left. He had to make it count. He took out another one.

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

She came out of the Pokeball and was ready to fight. Ash knew he had to make each move count.

"Jynx, end it with Ice Beam."

"Butterfree, use Confusion on the Ice Beam attack!"

As she released the Ice Beam, the butterfly Pokemon used the cold beam to redirect it back at Jynx. The beam was a direct hit to Jynx, freezing her on the spot. This forced the Boss to return Jynx. Ash sighed in relief, but knew it wasn't over, when the Boss took another Pokemon out.

"Nidoqueen, go."

A large blue spiky Pokemon, with large muscle structures in her tendons was ready to go.

"Butterfree Psybeam!"

Butterfree released her own Psybeam attack.

"Nidoqueen, dodge the attack and go for a Thunder Bolt."

Nidoquen rolled to the side and used released a light attack right at Butterfree.

"Butterfree used Whirlwind to stop the attack!"

Using the whirlwing, the lightning attack went upward and it crashed right at the roof of the building making a whole and at the process making a bigger whole on the side of the window.

"Nidoqueen use Sludge Attack."

She released a bile of sludge that was closing in on Butterfree.

"Butterfree use Confusion to send it back!"

Her eyes glowed and it stopped near her and sent it back to her opponent.

_Outside of the Saffron Gym_

The Master couldn't fight anymore. He was kicked in the abdomin sending him few feet from Machamp. He scrapped at the ground and stopped near a lightpost.

The man tried to get up, but felt to exhausted. Machamp chuckled at how easy this fight was. He was ready to finish this man off. His hand was glowing and said "Ma, machamp." His fist was going to collide at him, when it was stopped. Machamp looked and it was Hitmonlee. He made a shook his head, and kicked him hard in the stomach.

The Master pondered who's Hitmonlee was. He looked and found an officer sighed in relief, then went back fighitng against a Team Rocket member. This was his chance to go after the machine, though struggling with him getting himself close by.

_Silph Co._

Butterfree was hit harshly with a Thunder Bolt. She was trying to get herself up.

"Finish it with a Body Slam."

She grabbed the butterfly Pokemon and slammed her into a table. As she got up, Butterfree was taking out of the fight.

Ash was trembling in frustration. He returned his Pokemon and knew he was in trouble. He knew he had Pikachu left.

"Get ready Pikachu." he simply said

"Pika!"

The mouse Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Nidoqueen, use Sludge Attack."

She released a bile of sludge and was heading toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack to avoid it and go for a Shock Wave!"

Pikachu disappeared from his spot and was near the wall that was still intact. He released a large concentrated wave of lighining waves. Nidoqueen took the attack.

"Body Slam."

"Iron Tail!"

Both attacks collided as both backed off for that moment.

_Outside of the Saffron Gym._

The Master was near the machine as he struggled to get to the machine. He just needed to free Sabrina and all hell will break loose. He went reached on the machine on time and looked at the controls. He tried to find the off switch or anything. He kept looking for it and found a lever. He pushed it on the opposite side and made a strange whirring sound.

The dark pulse was fading overtime. He looked around for anything, until he found the source of the maching running. The power supply was a few feet away. He had to turn it off.

_Silph Co_

Pikachu avoided another attack and gave his own back to his opponent. Both backed off and was panting. Ash had to win this and thought of a risk move, but it will work.

"Pikachu full Quick Attack and Thunder Bolt. Take her out!"

Pikachu trusted his friends instincts and went for it. When he went running right at her, he released a Thunder Bolt attack sending both of them flying right out the window. Ash immediatly ran, as the Boss did also. They were free falling, until Pikachu and Nidoqueen grabbed on to something.

Pikachu was hanging onto a flag that was hanging on the fifth floor, while Nidoqueen caught onto the ledge on the sixth floor level.

"Quick Attack to get back here!"

"Nidoqueen, climb up."

Both Pokemon began to climb up to the last floor. Pikachu's move allowed him to reach their faster, without losing footing, while Nidoqueen climbed up without any problem. Pikachu reached toward the top first and fell from his exhaustion, taking him out of the fight. Nidoqueen reached also, and was panting hard.

Ash realized he lost. He had no other Pokemon left. The Boss returned the Pokemon and began to give a dark chuckle.

"It seems the great Ash has nothing left. Now to finish you off."

_Outside of the Saffron Gym_

He reached toward the power supply and managed to shut it off. The machine stopped whirring and the dark pulse ended.

_Inside of the gym_

Sabrina got herself back up and her powers were reaching back faster than some of her followers. Teleported out of the Gym

_Outside of the Gym_

She saw chaos of people fighting. She noticed the Master on his knees, ready to lose conscious. She looked into the mind of a Team Rocket member and read everything that occurred. Once she got out of it, she grew pissed off and looked at the Silph Co building. She concentrated and imagine the last floor and disappeared.

_Inside of Silph Co._

Ash was smacked on the side with the cane, then was tackled by a Vaporean. He was trying to get up, but his legs were giving out. He was physically exhausted and mentally.

"Time to say goodbye, Ash Ketchum."

"I don't think so."

The Boss looked in surprise that it was Sabrina, looking furious. The Boss returned Vaporean.

"You got lucky this time Ash, however, you're luck is about to run out. Until then." Sabrina was going to stop the Boss, but she had a hard time concentrating.

"A suit to prevent any Beta waves getting near me. Goodbye." She threw a smoke pellet and was gone.

Ash was breathing for a moment and blacked out.

To be continue….

A/N: Well left it like this. Man a fight to the finish and yet we reached toward half way point of the story. So I will see you guys in two weeks and a surprise. Leave a review and see you guys later. No Coma Theory thoughts at this point, but questions will be nice.


	30. Update

Hey guys, this is ThomasLight.

Just going to announce that the story will be on hold for two reasons.

1) My mother and I will be moving out of the place, before this month is out and it will take up too much of my time. I am happy about the move and I will be able to breathe easier.

2) My laptop isn't working. So it will be under repairs until it is fixed.

So no worries by next month I will continue, it's just that I never expected this will happen at all. Also I will announce that I will also release two new fan fictions around that month of November. The first one will be a crossover story of Megaman Star Force and Pokémon called "When Worlds Collide" It is based on a concept that a writer asked me about it and I accepted it. It will be pure action story with some of drama in it. The second story will be a Horror Comedy called "Seven Night at Tiski" which will star James of Team Rocket. It will be creepy but funny.

So that is all and take care guys


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys...I'm back. First off, I wanted to apologize to the people who have followed this story. To explain it all, I went through problems with the move and my laptop being out of order, and finding it difficult to head to the library to use it. Other than that, I am happy that I am back back, though at limited time. So here we go:

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 30: Recovering

Ash bolted himself up and was panting after being knocked out. He looked around and was in a dim lighted room with candles close by. He noticed he was just wearing his black shirt and boxers. He was about to look for his pants, when someone was coming in the room. He felt tense and was ready to fight. When he relaxed a little as it was Sabrina.

She was different looking than her coma world. Unlike the clothes she wore from what he remembered, she was wearing white Capri pants, with lavender sleeveless shirt. Her long dark green hair, swaying a bit. Ash is surprised how beautiful she was and older looking.

"Wise look is what you are thinking now." Sabrina simply said

Ash, surprised how his thoughts were broadcast, blushed heavily. She giggled a bit. "I tend to distract some of them men from my looks, but it makes them easier fight." She placed a tray down with some soup and water. "Eat up Ash, you have been out all day."

As Ash was eating the soup, he drank some water and asked "Where is my Pokémon?"

"Resting and healed up." Sabrina replied "It's a surprise how you and your Pokémon managed to survive after your encounter against the Boss of Team Rocket."

"What happened to them?"

Sabrina smirked "They retreated. The CEO of Silph Co. wanted to thank you Ash for what you have done and along the others. He wanted me to give you this."

She then handed him a Pokeball, but with an M on top. Ash knew what it was, but he felt he doesn't deserve it.

"Ash, you drove them running away from them, saved lives. Yes the Boss was very strong, but you managed to hang on. You are the first person to do so, in some time. Be proud of what you have done."

Ash still looked down, but then Sabrina placed her hand on Ash's chin and made him look right at her. "Ash, you are growing stronger each day. Sooner or later you will take down Team Rocket and people will see what you have done. Never give up Ash."

Ash nodded.

"Now, I am curious about you." She then cupped his face as Ash began to flush red "Don't worry, just going to look into your mind and see your memories. To see who you really are."

As the young trainer was relaxing, the Gym leader began to probe his mind. It felt gentle and welcoming. She was seeing his childhood years, rough times with his family, then his journey. She began to see a great shift in her vision from the coma dream. She found it odd about how structured and detail it was.

She shook her concentration and began to see more of his coma dream. Some of it was saddening, some of it was humorous and some of it was surprising. She saw herself at how Ash sees her and she raised her eyebrow and found it amusing. She kept on and found out about how Arceus looked like and his task. She noticed how he just wanted to continue his Pokémon training than his Aura.

She couldn't sense any of it in him, but manage to will himself out of a Hypno which was odd how strong he was. Must of been how he never gave up, with a purpose. The end of it saw his fall on the league and his awakening. She saw more of his adventure, his fights against Team Rocket and his search for Serena. The more she saw this, the more she was what drives him to become the best.

The vision didn't stop, as she ended up seeing both Ash and Serena meeting each other and embracing one another. Then it switched with the young trainer running through a thick jungle, fighting for survival. The last one was with Ash, slightly few years older, facing a man with a dark mask on a snowy mountain.

The change was given again, with Ash with different women that he could have ended up. Various alternate universe, which shocked her. And one of them was seeing Sabrina laying her head on Ash's lap as he stroked her hair lovingly and smiling away.

The visions ended.

Ash stared at Sabrina, as Sabrina surprised Ash with a kiss. She wanted to test something out, and realized Ash wasn't returning it. She knew it wasn't in this world. She broke the kiss as Ash looked in a bit surprised. "I can see what task you have in hand." the psychic woman said "I can guarantee that you will see Serena again."

" I save her?"

"Yes, but it will take time. It might've been now, but you both seemed relieved."

Ash nodded

"You will also face the leader of Team Rocket and will be the one that will stop him."

He realized how big of a task he had. "Don't train too hard, just enough to pass against Gym leaders. Once done, then you will gain more strength and in-depth on how to stop him and his organization."

"Alright" He then continued eating his soup. All Sabrina can do is hope for the best and things will work out.

_Outside of the Gym_

Giovanni was sitting in bench, drinking his water bottle while contemplating to what happened. His son managed to unintentionally kill a Hypno and faced the leader of an organization that brought a near civil war. He tried to stop the leader, but was too strong and was getting beat up by that. Add to the fact that a number of Rockets are arrested, it made an impact in his life.

The sun was setting and began to plan out what more he could say to his wife, considering how much problems occurred. He sighed to himself on his next move.

"So much things in one day."

He turned around who said it and seeing Sabrina sitting in the bench also.

"A father worries about how a young teenager is in a fight only an adult could."

She replied back "The problem is that the so-called teenager is more of an adult than anything."

They were staring off in the sky.

"Fighting the Rockets and winning against them was a surprise for a number of people in Kanto. Considering their influence, I would have assumed the worst, but I am glad that wasn't the case."

"You're son and the others used urban tactics to get through the Rockets and manage to stop their plans. He has shown great potential as a trainer and as a person to what he will grow up to become."

Giovanni drank a bit and said "I wish my son will just deal with regular problems as in dating gym leaders, catching Pokémon, and facing the league. Not dealing with Team Rocket."

Sabrina smirked "unfortunately, he has to face them. Your son is strong enough to do so. Plus your son is getting close to finding Serena."

Giovanni pondered about this and asked "So Serena was manipulated by Team Rocket?"

She nodded "If taking out the Hypno is the catalyst of problems that controlled a number of people, I will assume that at this point, some repressed memories will come up to her. Her process will be a confusing one, but essentially she will return to Ash and her mother will be happy to see her, alive and well."

The older man scratched the back of his head and pondered how much more the boy has to deal with. Sabrina then walked on, as Giovanni contemplated his thoughts about everything.

_Inside of a cave_

Serena rubbed her eyes and felt slight pain in her head. She looked around and realized that her Pokémon was keeping guard. She returned her Pokémon and began to ponder, where would she go?

She knows going back, would result punishment in her failure. She felt no pull from her boss anymore, and going back, she will find out. Something made her mind clear, but memories are re-surfing. Memories that she herself can't understand that exist.

A boy holding his hand out for her.

Talking and laughing in a sofa.

She falling asleep on Ash's shoulder.

She shook her head and knew she needed answers. And why the name Serena means to her. She got out of the cave and threw her wrist watch on the ground. She stomped it and then began to run.

_Inside of Saffron Gym_

Ash was awake, curious of what he will do now. He began to plan out how to battle Sabrina and after that, face the difficult time he will have….finding Serena

He got up and stretched for a moment. He put his jeans on, and stretched his back. Then after putting his shoes on, he left the room. He found Sabrina, meditating in the middle of the room. She had an Alakazaam out as she was in a tranquil state.

Ash was in awe as he noticed how her body glowed blue, along with her Pokémon. They began to lift off the ground, as Ash looked on closely. He realized what was going on: they were synchronizing their power one another in order for this to happen. Then it stopped and placed themselves down. She opened her eyes and sighed in relief. She looked turned around and noticed Ash was up. She smiled softly and returned her Alakazaam.

It didn't help for Ash as he saw she her sweat gleamed into her skin, trailing a little in her white tank top and wearing whit yoga pants. He flushed red and doesn't know why his heart was going fast. Sabrina noticed and laughed a little.

"It's okay Ash. I guess you're getting used to your teenage body. You will get it soon." She grabbed her towel and was wiping off as she walked toward him.

Ash then said "Well….I need to get ready to train against you. It seems you and Alakazaam have a strong connection to one another. I would assume that he was your starter."

She nodded "Correct. You see Ash, I had this gift since the day I was born. As I grew up, my powers became untamed, so Abra was given to me to help me control my powers. Overtime, I learned to control it and not control me. I bonded well with him and in return, he has been loyal to me. Just like your Pikachu."

Ash realized his Pikachu wasn't around "Where is Pikachu?"

Sabrina smiled and replied "At the center, resting. He will be fine Ash. Tommorow you can leave and train against me. You will needed. For now rest up." She went up to him and hugged him. Then left to her room.

He pondered "Why are women acting strange around me?"

To be continued…

A/N: I will end the chapter here. The next one will have Ash train and fight against Sabrina. Yeah I know you're wondering, why Ash is getting hit on? Well I see Ash is a kind, selfless person, who I believe should deserve to have someone. However, I find that Ash will end up with that one person, and you know who it is. So leave a review and I will see you guys around.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys, it has been a long time. Now here we are in the next chapter of this story. Now this one will be an interesting one, considering that it is against Sabrina. So, I would like to thank you guys for following this story and now for the reviews:

thor94: In the earlier chapters I did mention that it is from him reading and then his mind adding to things in the will see more details later on, and the answer of Mewtwo. As for the boss, well you will find out nearly the end of the story.

Element-Overlord: For some reason, I added it for the sake of things.

Guest: We will see…

CharmedMillie: It is unknown on them, considering how distant they are, but it is time that will tell all.

Now that I have that out of the way, here is the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 31: Mind over Matter

Ash was watching his Pokemon battling each other, and his thoughts are pondering about Sabrina. She uses nothing but Psychic Pokemon, which makes her dangerous. He saw how strong she was and what other advantagous she might use.

He looked at Meowth and noticed how much she has improved. He noticed how tough the Bite attacks she is accustomed to. She grew more confident in attacks and timing each blow against her opponent Fearow. Fearow was more focused than before, with each blow he is making. Snorlax was off battling Nidoking, with his brute force and surprising agility that he is presenting. Pikachu was battling against Sandslash. He noticed agressive Pikachu is this time around.

He then blew his whistle as they stopped. They came forward as Ash said "Great job guys. Tommorow is the big day, we will face agains the toughest opponent yet. We must be ready at all cost and take down our opponent fast. So you guys ready?"

The Pokemon cheered and agreed.

They took a small break near the Pokemon Center, as Pikachu rested beside his friend. It was itneresting being with his close friend. He fought against tougher opponents, has a Sylveon that loved him, and having a friend helps him out. He is grateful for this and is willing to do his best to keep growing stronger.

After the break was over, Ash continued on with his training, and hope that he could beat Sabrina.

_Inside of the Saffron Gym_

Sabrina was laying in her bed, reading a book about a tale of two brothers and finding to getting along one another. She finds it fascinating in her thoughts with the similar issue with Ash and Serena.

She is having some thought about the young trainer and smiled a bit. She did saw how different he was. Strong willed and able to get himself back up, allowed him to fight back. She admired him, but knows that fate has plans for him and his other half.

She saw how in one universe, she would of ended up with him. It is something that is just a wishfull thought. She knows her other half is out their in the world. She just needs the patient to wait.

Until then, she will focus on her moments of protecting people and growing her powers. Even then, she is known to test people's limits.

Ash will be tested his against her.

_Few days later, Outside of the Saffron Gym…_

Ash had a look of determination. He had a plan how to cut down Sabrina's team and will stick to it. The young trainer also knew that he was in for a tough battle.

A lone man was waiting for him, as Ash approached toward him. "I am Ash Ketchum and I am here to face your Gym Leader!"

"Very well, follow me."

They both entered in the gym, as they saw a small plate teleporter, just like the one he saw in Silph Co. They stepped on it and they were whisked into a a room, that is the size of a battle ground. In the opposite end, Sabrina was standing up, looking prepared. A small audience were ready to watch.

"So, Ash are you ready to battle?" Sabrina asked

"You betcha'" Ash replied

The lone servant went into the center of the battle ground and then said "Welcome to the Saffron Gym. This is for the Marsh Badge. The challenger...Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered as Ash waved at them.

"And on the right side of the area, she is the Gym Leader of Saffron City: Sabrina Artemis!"

She waved as some of the guys were whistling at her. She was ready to fight.

"Begin!"

"Let's go Fearow!"

Out came the bird Pokemon ready to fight.

"Mr. Mime."

On the fighting area was a clown-like Pokemon that was moving his arms a bit. Ash knew he had to thread carefully.

"Fearow, Drill Peck!"

He was aiming right at his opponent, ready to take him out. "Mime, Protect." The clown Pokemon moved his arms in a up and down motion and created a barrier.

"Fearow, fly to the side and hit him on the his left side!"

For one thing he learned about shields, they only protect at one area: only the front. The bird Pokemon made a turn and managed to hit Mime on the side. Sabrina was impressed and knew that he was no amateur. "Mime, use Confusion."

His eyes glowed blue as Fearow couldnt move, and he ended up being slammed on the ground. "Fearow, use Mirror Move!"

His wings glowed as it sent a similar psychic waves at Mime. Though the effects of damage was minimal, Mime was beginning to feel a bit off. Ash had him "Fearow, use Fly Attack!" He flew up as high as he could and ready to slam him. The gym leader knew this would be difficult. "Mime, Psywave." He was barely focusin and fired the wave attack, but missed by an inch. The bird Pokemon flew right at his opponent and managed to cause major damage.

He was barely standing as Mime was still in confusion. Ash finished it off "Drill Peck!"

Fearow's beak glowed that moment and managed to hit Mime hard. As he flew, Sabrina returned her Pokemon immediatly. The referee announced "Mime is unable to battle. The winner is Fearow. Please bring out your next Pokemon."

She thought for a moment, who to take out. She knew what the trick will be. "Executtor." A large three headed tree Pokemon was ready to fight. Ash felt something was off about it. Ash knew to fight his best and take it out fast. "Fearow, Drill Peck!"

"Psychic."

The move sent Fearow hitting hard on the floor then on the side of the wall. Fearow was taken out of the fight. "Fearow is unable to fight. The winner is Executtor! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash returned his Pokemon and thanked him. He knew that this fight wont be easy. He then took out his next one. "Go Sylveon!"

The eevolution Pokemon came out and barked lightly. Sabrina raised her eyebrow at the Pokemon in question. She knew not to understimate by the appearance of it. "Executtor, Sludge Bomb."

"Quick Attack and Shadow Ball!"

Her eyes widen as the black enegy ball came and took great damage to the coconut Pokemon. He shook it off, ready to fight "Egg Bomb." An egg, the size of a coconut flew out of the Pokemon and managed to hit Sylveon. She yelped in pain, but was able to hang on. "Use Quick Attack!"

Sabrina knew that this was prologing the fight and he will have the advantage. She had to end it in a sift manner "Self-Destruct."

Ash knew that their was no time to dodge the attack as his Sylveon took the brunt of the attack. As the dust cleared, both Pokemon are out of the fight "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Both trainers returned their Pokemon. Ash knew this would happen, but he still had an ace up his sleeve. His next Pokemon would be his close friend "Let's go Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and was ready to fight. Sabrina saw how strong he really was. She took out her Pokeball and threw it "Jynx"

A humanoid Pokemon with blonde hair and big lips, with a red dress was ready to fight. Ash was ready for anything.

"Ice Beam, Jynx"

A beam of ice was heading toward the mouse Pokemon. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

He disappeared from where he was and was near him. "Sweet-"

"Iron Tail!"

His tail glowed and smacked the ice Pokemon hard as the kiss had no effect. Pikachu stood strong as Jynx felt extreme pain. "Shock Wave!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful electrical attack that knocked the humanoid Pokemon out of the fight. It seemed that agressive attacks are kicking in already and the people were noticing how fast these fights are becoming.

"Jynx is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! Please bring out your next Pokemon." Sabrina began to think of a next Pokemon to use. She grabbed her Pokeball and threw it "Drowzee."

The anteater Pokemon waved his hands and was ready to fight. Ash made the choice of returning his Pokemon "Return Pikachu!" He went back to his side. Ash then took out a Pokeball and threw it "Let's go Cubone!"

The lonely Pokemon came out, ready to fight. Sabrina sensed some of the pain it was emmitting, but was able to see he was ready to fight.

"Drowzee, use Pound." The yellow Pokemon went right at his opponent and was ready to jump on him.

"Cubone, dodge it and use Bone Club!" He scurried to the side as he raised his club and ready to strike down.

"Drowzee, teleport." The anteater Pokemon disappeared from sight and reappepared elsewhere.

"Don't worry Cubone, just focus. Use Leer!" He glared at his opponent as his defense lowered.

"Drowzee, Confusion" His eyes glowed as Cubone became stuck as it was launched to the side.

"Cubone, use Bonemerang!" He threw his bone club at his opponent and was a direct hit. Drowzee shook off from the attack and was ready for more.

"Drowzee, Hypnosis." He began to wave his arms, as Cubone began to lose focus. "Cubone, don't look at Drowzee!" He tried to look elsewhere, but the Pokemon but him to sleep. Ash took out a flute and began to play a song of wakeup. Sabrina knew that putting it to sleep wont work and it was allowed in battle. "Drowzee, Head Butt."

As Cubone was barely waking up, he was hit hard on the midsection and was sent flying near where Ash was. The young trainer noticed that Cubone was out of the fight. "Cubone is unable to battle, the winner is Drowzee! Please bring out your next Pokemon" Ash smiled and returned his Pokemon. He then took out another Pokeball and threw it. "Let's go Psyduck!"

The blue duck Pokemon was ready to fight. Sabrina was surprised by his appearance, as Sabrina said "Head Butt."

His head was glowing and launched toward the duck Pokemon.

"Psyduck, use Water Pulse!"

He released his strong water attack that managed to strike him hard. He is flying into the air and landed hard on the floor. He is out of the fight.

"Drowzee is unable to battle, the winner is Psyduck! Please, bring out your next Pokemon." She returned her downed Pokemon. She took out another Pokeball out.

"Slowbro."

A large pink Pokemon with a dazed look, a tail conch, was ready to fight. Ash knew he couldn't make a mistake in this fight.

"Slowbro, Psybeam."

A purple beam was released and was heading towards the duck Pokemon.

"Psyduck, counter with Ice Beam!"

Both beam attacks collided, as it was a standstill. Then it was being pushed hard by Slowbro, as Ash noticed it was taking a bit of its toll for Psyduck.

"Psyduck, roll to the side and go for a Water Pulse attack!"

The duck Pokemon stopped the attack and barely avoided the collision of the attack and released another Water Pulse attack.

"Slowbro, use Light Screen."

A barrier appeared and blocked off the attack. "Psyduck, Ice Beam!" Another Ice Beam was heading toward Slowbro. However, he raised his shield again and managed to block it. Ash knew, it was just going to hold off the attack; he noticed that the screen didn't protected his foot. "Psyduck, aim low for the Ice Beam!"

He aimed the feet of Slowbro and ended up frozen on the foot. Sabrina raised her eyebrow and commanded "Use Confusion to break the ice." As he was breaking the ice, Ash made a fast command "Use Zen-Headbutt!"

He immediatly attacks his opponent and manages to nearly knock his opponent out. "Slowbrow, Slash Attack." He gave a harsh slash attack that backed off his opponenet. "Hang in their Psyduck. Use Ice Beam again!"

Psyduck released another beam attack. "Slowbro, use Protection and go for another Psybeam attack." Ash watched another attack from Psyduck failed and saw his Pokemon hit hard. Although, he thought the duck Pokemon was hanging on, until he fell on the ground.

"Psyduck is unable to battle, the winner is Slowbro! Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Ash smiled and complimented his Psyduck. Then he looked at the field and knew he had to take out his secret weapon. He took out his Pokeball and threw it out. "Let's go Meowth!"

The cat scratch Pokemon looked at her opponent and hissed. She was ready to fight.

"Slowbro, use Psybeam."

"Use agility to avoid the attack, and go for a Bite!"

With her nimbleness, she avoided the attack and bit her opponent on the side and took out her opponenet.

"Slowbro is unable to battle, the winner is Meowth! Please bring out your last Pokemon."

After returning her Pokemon, she noticed how Meowth was glowing for a moment and it evolved. Instead of a small cat, it was a large cat that is replaced with a red jewel on her forehead and was slender looking. Ash smiled and said "Great job, Persia." She twirled around and was ecstatic for her evolve look.

"You have made it this far, and now let's see your real test." She took out a black and yellow ball. She threw it and shouted "Alakazam!"

Out came a bipedal Pokemon that was carrying two spoons and was in a meditative state. He opened his eyes and it glowed briefly. Ash felt a headache pass by and shook his head. He knew he was in an uphill battle.

"Alakazam, Psychic!"

He began to release a large wave of an attack. Ash had to think of something quick. "Persia use Agility to avoid it!" She scurried to avoid the attack and was felt some of the attack hitting her on the side. She was still strong, but winced on her side.

"Persia, go after Alakazaam with a Agility!" She moved fast and was getting close. "Stop her with Psybeam!" "Use Night Slash!"

Both attacks collided, but Persia was able to cut through the attack and gave a harsh slash attack. He was still standing, but wincing. "Alakazam, use Recover!" Ash felt another pulse of the psychic as he was recovering. "Stop him with a Bite!" She bit her opponent hard and the psychich Pokemon felt immense pain. Sabrina then placed a mind link into her Pokemon and commanded "_Confusion!_" The attack sent the cat Pokemon flying and landed hard on the ground and was standing up.

"Persia, Night Slash!" She went right at her opponent, ready to take down her opponent, until a she felt being flung on the side. Ash realized that Sabrina is taking off her gloves and would use her telepathy on her Pokemon. He decided to change tactics.

"Persia Agility!" She began to go right up against her opponent, when he noticed he was ready to fire another beam. "Switch to Bite!" She moved barely out of the blast and bit to the side of the Pokemon making a scream of pain as the super effective move, weakened the Pokemon. Sabrina gave another command "_Finish him with Psychic!"_ The Pokemon eyes glowed and sent the Pokemon flying and slamming hard on the ground. She was taken out of the fight. "Persia is unable to battle, the winner is Alakazam! Please bring out your last Pokemon."

Ash went over and picked her up, she looked sadden that she lost. However, she looked at Ash's face and looked proud "You did great. Return." She smiled as she returned to her Pokeball. Ash knew that Pikachu is his last hope.

"Pikachu, do your best."

"Pika!"

He got into the battlefield as Alakazam was slowly recovering. "Pikachu, Shock Wave to stop the recovery!"

A wave of electricity volt was coming out his cheeks and made a successfull hit on him. It paralyzed him and Sabrina commaded "_Stop him with Psychic_" Unfortunatly the paralysis wasn't able to give the attack.

Ash saw the opening he needed. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded and gave a strong Thunderbolt that coursed into his body. The attack stopped as Alakazam stood strong. He nodded for a moment and then fainted.

The room was in silence for that moment, until the referee said "Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu. The winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"

To be continue.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. My time has been too difficult, but here is the new chapter. Too many moving and also writers block of the next chapter prevented me to move forward. So the next chapter, it will be the aftermath of the fight and also what is going on with Serena. Until then guys, leave a review and no flames. Bye.


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of Awakening. Sorry for the long delay, writer's block and such trying to get in the way. Needed to make the chapter more unique each time, and trying to find someone who can beta my work here. Now for the reviews:

Guest: Yes I have already.

Element-Overlord: I don't think I would for now

CharmedMillie: Thanks for finding my hicups.

Now, here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Chapter 32: Walking in the Unknown.

Ash was surprised. He couldn't believe his luck that he won. The crowd stood speechless at first, but then cheered for the victory. Sabrina smiled softly, as she returned her Pokemon and went over to Ash.

"Wow, you beat me! That was a great battle!"

Ash nodded and shook her hand. Then she presented him the Marsh Badge and gave a another TM for his battle.

"This particular technique is called Psybeam. One hit and the enemy will lose focus. I use it on Alakazaam. Just hope that it helps you on your journey."

Ash went over and surprised her with a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

She blushed a bit and hugged back. Some of the spectators were whistling, and some applauded more. Then they parted as Ash took Pikachu and they left the gym.

_Outskirts of Saffron City_

Serena was plagued with various memory problems. Some involved with her moments as a child, while others dealing with her teenage years. She began to take out a notepad and began to write a number of things that only made sense to her. This is what she has so far…

Her name was Serena and she was born in a faraway place called Kalos. She at the age of 3 and found it interesting. At 5, she met a young boy named Ash, who she began to have a crush on from saving her in Oak's camp. Few years go by, and their friendship grew. Then she went to the forest one day and heard this flute playing. Then all of it blank.

Her teenage years were just nothing, but training and training. How to push the Pokemon in their full potential and stealing Pokemon. She was good at it, considering her innocent looks and her quickness. Certain parts of her time also involved an unknown man who kept getting close to her, and touched her in certain places. It made her shudder about it. She didn't wanted that feeling, being touched at 12. Everything went from battling to stealing as some of the memories were vague. Then meeting a teenage boy that looks like Ash.

At this point, she had to keep moving. She can't be caught by them, knowing she is enjoying her freedom. She burnt her Rocket uniform and puts on a black blouse with jeans on. She destroys her Pokedex, which was given to her, and took out a credit line she kept in secret. It was something that she kept, while she had her small window of freedom. She then ran, toward the unknown.

_Pokemon Center_

"Well mom and dad, I'm heading to Fuschia City for the next badge!" Ash said excitedly on the video phone.

"Just be careful with any Team Rocket son." Giovanni replied.

"I will do my best. Can't promise it."

His mother, looking a bit worried "Just try to make it to the city safe."

"I will. I love you."

They nodded and the phone call was finished.

Ash sighed and pondered about how to go on about it. Team Rocket are ruthless to the bone. Sure in his coma they were thugs and bullies, but these guys are different. They won't stop, until their plans are pushed through. He will do whatever it takes to make sure he becomes stronger and better.

"Ash Ketchum, please pick up your healed Pokemon," The intercom spoke

He went over and picked up his Pokemon. He thanked the nurse and took the bike. He was off to Fushia City.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_In Cycle Bridge_

Ash was riding and enjoying the feel of the bike ride. Pikachu was laughing and enjoying the ride. He felt so free and alive, knowing that he was seeing the world.

They was a man homeless man, pushing a cart, seeing Ash and he waved happily. He did so back. As he kept going, two cyclist greeted him and he did so back.

He rested a bit after a half way point. He had miles left until reaching the end of it. He decided to take a small nap….

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ash's Dream_

_Ash was sitting in a middle of a park, when a girl with purple hair, a yellow jersey and baseball cap, came up to Ash with a big smile._

"_Hey there, Ash!"_

"_Casey?"_

_She hugged him and held on to him._

"_I missed you…..do you miss me?" Her voice sounded a bit quivering._

"_Of course I do. I remember giving you a Beedrill."_

_She held him a bit tighter. "Please, never forget the competitive spirit of always doing your best. Never let others say your not that great."_

"_I won't." He held her on, caressing her back. Knowing she will be gone and be forgotten into his mind._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up and began to draw her, along with some few people. He had a sad smile on his face, knowing that she was going to be remembered, no matter what.

After he was done, he continued riding his bike.

During his ride, he saw a sign that read 'Fuchsia City 5 Miles'

Ash realized that his next gym battle is the unknown. A gym leader with experience in poison types and he needs to be prepared for anything.

_Fuchia City_

Serena was walking around the city, wearing jeans and a hoodie. Thus far, no one from the Rockets found her. She knew that for now she had to keep hiding. That is all she can do for now and find this teenager that knew her. That is her new priority asking about who she was and who he was as well.

To be continue….

I apologize that it is short, but I'm thankful for this new laptop. This will allow me to update like I used to. Just to remind you that I am still trying to update this story and four others. So hopefully you guys forgive me. Also, need suggestions for Pokemon he will catch in the Pokemon Safari. So leave a review and we will see you next week. Bye bye

Leave a review and no flames.

Coma thoughts: I saw this episode where Ash jumped really high to catch up to Team Rocket. It is impossible for someone to jump really high. I will find the video sometime in the future, just can't remember what it was called.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of AC: Kanto. Just wanted to update another chapter more. So I would first say thanks for following this story and to the reviewers:

Mark Andrew: Thanks for the review. Here are my answers. 1) I already have a pairing in mind in the end. 2) Ash doesn't have Aura in this story at all. 3) We will get to more Pokemon in the future for those. They will make some appearance, but not in this fic. 4) I am not to sure. Could be high, but if it were a coma I would say enough to socialize people put very limited. 5) One thing at a time and it will be revealed.

CharmedMilliE: Thanks for the review

Guest: I do like Taurus and Muk just for the sake of nostalgia purposes. I placed a different flame type Pokemon.

Element-Overlord: It will get more...

Now I have thought long and hard and I found the Pokemon he will catch. So hope you guys enjoy this chapter and here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 33: Into the Safari

Ash arrived into Fuchsia City and was surprised how small the city is. He noticed a billboard that read "Safari Zone: A Place Where to Catch exotic Pokemon" Ash smiled to himself and went toward the location.

He saw the sign where he is. He was ready to enter, until he saw a video phone. He decided to call his parents. He made a call, his mother answered "Hey sweetie! Where are you?"

"Hey mom, Fuchsia City."

"That's great! Hope you catch more Pokemon."

"I will. How's dad?"

"Oh he's doing better. Just working once more and getting a promotion."

"That's great mom! Well better go now, just calling showing you that I am okay."

"Okay sweetheart, take care of yourself."

He nodded and hung up.

As Ash entered the door, he never noticed a certain honey blonde haired girl was following the young man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inside of the Safari Zone_

Ash was surprised how different it is from the Safari Zone. It was expansive and lacked the trigger happy Warden he knew in his coma.

He was given 30 Pokeballs, but a limit of time he is allowed. He was a bit disappointed, but knew he had to make it count. He began to head toward the first zone.

All he found thus far are Nidorans and Fearows. He found some common ones and didn't bother to catch them. He then went up north and saw a sign that read 'Zone 2'. He was walking around a grassy area, until he spotted a familiar Pokemon he has in his team.

A large bull with three tails was eating quietly. He smiled sadly as his dream involved him catching a large number of them. He still trying to figure out why so many? Maybe catching them all was trying to beat Gary, which wasn't intelligent in his part. He took out a bait, as the rules wouldn't allow him to battle them as they need to be either use bait or a rock, and tossed it near Taurus.

Taurus saw something near him and went over. He took a whiff of it and he liked it. He began to eat it, as Ash saw his opportunity. He threw his Safari Ball and it hit the Pokemon. The young trainer looked as it shook once, twice, and then it stopped. He caught it, then it teleported out. He continued on his journey to look for more.

He was walking into an area that is swamped. The stench was bad, but nonetheless kept moving forward. He then spotted a large purple blob that is moving with eyes.

"Muk….muk…"

Ash wanted to cry at that point. He remembered his lovable Muk. Always running for hugs and knew when to fight and when he does his task. He decided to test out, just throwing it. He tossed it at the unsuspecting blob of a Pokemon and it hit on the side. The ball caught the unsuspecting Pokemon. It moved once, twice and it stopped. He was teleported out of the place.

He kept walking forward and looked around for anything interesting. He spotted something and it was a Magby. It was waddling around, looking for something. The young trainer followed the little flame Pokemon and stopped. He saw two Magmars' appear and began to give the little Magby food. Ash realized it isn't worth catching it. He was ready to leave, until they spotted him.

"I was going to catch your child, but decided not to."

Both parents looked at him then back at Magby. The child Pokemon had a determined look and pointed "Mag mag..by Mag"

They looked at the Magby and hugged him. The larger of the two went over Ash and patted his shoulder. Then Magby waddled over and hugged Ash. The Pokemon pointed the Pokeball and Ash smiled softly "Okay, I will take you with me." He took out a Safari Ball and caught him. He then looked at his parents and nodded "I will take care of him. That's a promise."

Both Pokemon nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash checked at his timer, he had time. He went to walk a bit more, until someone grabbed him and pinned him on a tree. He was ready to fight, until he realized who it was.

"Serena?"

She looked at him curiously and then said "I suppose that is my name. My memories seemed to be returning back, but some of it is still muddled."

Ash placed his hands in hers. "Serena. What happened?"

"I was kidnapped Ash" She frowned "I can't seem to remember enough how it happened, but next thing I know I was being trained like a Rocket. They did things to my mind…." She looked a way for a moment. "I did terrible things. I stole people's Pokemon, I sometimes was training them harshly and I just…." she was trembling from this ordeal.

He went over and hugged her. She stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed. She began to hug back.

"Come with me and be safe with me."

"I can't…."

"Why?"

"They are still in Kanto. As long as Team Rocket is still in Kanto, it is too dangerous for me to be exposed."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. I promise. I never gave up on you."

She then looked at Ash "Never give up until the end."

He nodded and they parted off.

She then ran off into the deep forest. Ash just hoped that she will find that escape and stop Team Rocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash tried to catch a Chansey a few times, but failed. He sighed and sat down on the ground.

He checked on his timer and it was almost up. "Great, only caught three. I better find another one somewhere…."

"Scyther!"

A large green mantis nearly slashed Ash, as he moved out of the way. Ash realized this wild bug Pokemon is out for a fight. He can't use his Pokemon, but using his surroundings to take care of him. He began to zig-zag around the bushes to avoid the Pokemon's attacks.

He kept looking for a way out of it. Then he ducked near a branch, which the branch itsef knocked the Pokemon off a few feet. He got back up, as Ash stopped and threw a Safari Ball. It hit on the side, but he immediatly came out. Ash noticed he was really pissed off.

"Scyther!"

He went for an 'X' slash attack, until Ash moved out of the way at the last moment. He threw another Safari Ball and it was a hit again. It moved once, twice, but then he came out, still furious. He lunged right at Ash, as he was closing in a hard Takedown backed off the bug Pokemon.

A large bipedal brown Pokemon with a little baby Pokemon on its stomach, roared loudly. She was challenging him. He accepted. Both Pokemon fought with everything they had.

Ash observed of how close the fighting was. The young trainer noticed how Khangaskahn was winning the advantage and was ready to knock down her antagonist.

Scyther was almost out of it, as Ash saw his chance. He threw a Safari Ball and managed to hit the Pokemon. It shook once, twice, and then it stopped.

He couldn't believe it, he caught Scyther. He smiled as the ball was teleported out. He went over to check on the other Pokemon.

"Hey, do you need me to heal you up?"

The Pokemon nodded as he took out a potion. He sprayed it. She winced a little and felt better.

As he was going to leave, when the Pokemon poked the Safari Ball and she was caught.

This surprised him the most and he his timer was up.

He shook his head and he left.

To be continued….

A/N: Well that is all the Pokemon that I had planned for the catch for now. Not much, put in reality he has a good list. Now I will place more Pokemon in the future. So leave a review and see you guys, next week.

No coma notes for now….


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter more. Just wanted to thank you guys and I will give the list of Pokemon he has thus far: Pikachu, Fearow, Psyduck, Butterfree, Nidoking, Primeape, Muk, Taurus, Kangaskahn, Magby, Scyther Sylveon, Bellosom, (Helix Fossil), Sandslash, Snorlax, Clefable, Cubone, Persian.

That is about it. So I do hope you guys see that it isn't much, but it will grow more overtime. So that is his Pokemon list. Now for the reviews:

Heather: Thanks for your help. :)

CharmedMillie: Check the list out.

Guest: Well, she was sniffing a lot of plant Pokemon as the pollen made her that way.

Guest: Yep, that's right

Guest: Let's see what you think...

Guest: Thanks. I was trying to decide a flaming type Pokemon. I do like Magmars myself.

Element-Overlord: Well he is getting better at it. Thanks for the review

Now this chapter will be a bit long, but not that long. So here we go….

Chapter 34: Shinobi Fight

Ash began to train his Pokemon at his finest. He began to debate who was going to fight. Each of his Pokemon had brought the best out of them. Yet he knew that the next battle will involve poison types. He began to see some strengths and weakness and also possible surprises that is in store for him.

He knew Pikachu will be ready to fight.

Psyduck can provide an advantage against the poison types.

Nidoking can provide the heavy tank.

Sandslash is immune to it.

Cubone looks ready to evolve any moment.

Just the last Pokemon he needs. Sadly Muk isn't ready yet to battle. Fearow has battled and had his win and losses. The others fought their best and he needed a Pokemon that could handle hard hits. He then snapped his finger as he had an idea who he could use.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All her life, Janine was taught to be the best. She listened to her father each day during her childhood years. She would listen to her father's tale of great moments of battle and inspiring philosophy.

She grew up as a Kunoichi and has helped out her father a number of missions involving scouting to finding any dangerous organizations that are growing. Thus far, she learned the most thanks to her father and other ninjas. Over time, she went on a journey to become a trainer and she did well. Sadly she couldn't get past Elite Four member Agatha. They admired her prowess and Pokemon usage.

She noticed how her father was leaving more often into the Indigo Plateau and learned the reason behind it.

He is becoming an Elite Four member.

Agatha retired and he took over her spot. She was given the spot of being the new gym leader. She thus far has been doing an excellent job. She has thus far managed to stop a good number of trainers for 2 years straight.

Now she is hearing about this so called trainer that is sweeping the fights against every trainer he faces. She read his file and was impressed. She prepared herself at all cost at who she was facing. She had her team ready and now has to face her opponent.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Three days later in the Fuchsia City Gym_

Ash stared the outside of the building. His Pikachu on his side, they both nodded and went into the entrance.

As he walked in, he noticed a single teenage girl was in a lotus position. He was going to move forward, but then he stopped himself. His coma dream remembered traps and such. He grabbed a small pebble on the side and tossed it. He smirked as he suspected, an invisible wall is there. The young teen opened her eyes and smirked.

"Clever trainer, usually they would walk on. Nonetheless, try to walk and find the path. Then you can face me."

He nodded and began to throw the same pebble and began to see what wall was the invisible one. Thus far he is taking careful steps. The gym was large in itself, but still gave that space that is needed the battle, when he clears the maze.

He avoided a few traps and was able to get around the traps. He almost fell a few times in a pit and nearly got hit by logs. Other than that, he was able to avoid at best.

He finally reached toward the gym leader. She stood up and bowed "Good work, Ash Ketchum"

"Just out of curiosity, but where is Koga?"

"My father became an Elite Four member."

He was surprised hearing this "Oh wow…"

"Yep" Then a number of ninjas and kunoichi came down to watch the match. One of them step forward and said "I will referee the match, this will be a six on six battle. The person with the most Pokemon wins. On the left is the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City, Janine Nakasato!"

They both bowed respectively and were ready for battle.

Janine threw her first Pokeball "Go Golbat!"

A large bat with a large mouth was flapping his wings, ready for battle.

"Okay, let's go Psyduck!"

The psychic Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Okay Golbat,go for a Sonic Wave!"

"Psyduck, use Ice Beam to take him down!"

Both Pokemon attacked each other and Psyduck was able to resist the attack, while the bat Pokemon felt agonizing pain as he almost fell off. Janine was caught off guard, but decided to be more tactful. She then said "Golbat, Wing Attack!"

"Psyduck, go use Confusion!"

As his eyes glowed, Janine changed tactics "Use Aerial Ace to take out the enemy"

Golbat dodged the Confusion from the enemy, and was able to hit the duck Pokemon. Psyduck shook and Ash immediately said "Zen Headbutt!"

The attack connected and the bat Pokemon crashed on the ground hard. His eyes had swirls.

"Golbat is unable to battle, the winner is Psyduck! Please take out your next Pokemon."

She nodded and returned him silently. She then took out another Pokemon "Nidorino, let's go!"

A familiar spiky Pokemon faced against the duck Pokemon.

"Go for a Confusion attack!"

"Dig!"

Nidorino avoided the attack by digging underground.

*Be careful…."

It was too late as the attack came fast and swift. Psyduck was knocked back and flew. He landed on his feet, but was nearly knocked out.

"Hang in there. Use Water Pulse!"

Psyduck released a water attack at his enemy.

"Nidorino go through the rings and go for a Horn Attack!"

He was able to jump through the water rings, surprising Ash as he went right at it was hit hard. Psyduck was knocked out of the fight.

"Psyduck is unable to battle, the winner is Nidorino! Please bring out your next Pokemon."

"Great work buddy, rest up." He returned his Pokemon and decided to release the next Pokemon.

"Cubone, go!"

The lonely Pokemon came out and was ready to fight. Janine was a bit surprised by this move. Bold, yet understandable. "Nidorino use Horn Attack!"

The Pokemon's horn glowed and rushed against Cubone.

"Cubone, Bone Club!"

Cubone rushed against his opponent as well and knocked his enemy back hard. The poison Pokemon was sent flying and knocked down. He was barely getting up, and needed to take the enemy down.

"Take Down!"

"Cubone, use Growl and Bonerang!"

Cubone growled at his opponent, which reduced the effective blow that was nearing by and threw the peace of bone. The Pokemon tried to move out of the way, but was struck down. He still manage to his opponent but it was minimal and Nidorino was taken out.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, the winner is Cubone! Please bring out your next Pokemon."

"Well done." She returned her Pokemon and then took out her next one. "Let's go Muk!"

A large blob Pokemon came out, ready to fight.

"Cubone, go for a Headbutt!"

"Muk, use Body Slam!"

Both Pokemon collided with their attacks and were backed off. Then they were ready for more.

"Cubone,Bone Club!"

"Muk, Minimize!"

Cubone was ready to strike down his opponent, but Muk managed to shrink down a size and avoided the attack.

"Cubone, go for a Headbutt!"

"Muk use Sludge Attack!"

Cubone managed to resist the heavy glob of sludge and managed to make some damage to the larger Pokemon.

"Muk Toxic!"

"Cubone, Bonermerang!"

He tossed his bone and Muk allowed the toxic to be absorbed by the bone. He was hit by the bone attack, which he screeched in pain. Cubone caught it, not knowing that he was poisoned once touching the bone that is filled with poison.

"Alright Cubone, now let's end this with Take Down!"

"Muk use Minimize!"

Muk shrunk down and avoided the attack, which Cubone felt pain. He got up and felt a twinge in his body. Ash knew he had to finish the match.

"Use Bone Club!"

"Minimize!"

Even with shrinking moment, he was hit with the Bone Club. It was effective, yet Muk was still standing.

"Bonemerang!"

"Mega Punch!"

They both gave the attack and it knocked both competitors out. What surprised everyone was how Cubone began to evolve. When the light cleared, the skull was embedded in him permanently, with a longer bone and was standing up. However, he kneeled in one knee and was panting.

"I forfeit Marowak!"

The Pokemon looked at Ash and smiled.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Both trainers nodded and returned their Pokemon. Ash took out his Pokeball.

"Sandslash let's do it!"

"Venomoth, go!"

Both Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and both of them glared one another.

"Venomoth, Psybeam!"

"Sandslash, Dig!"

Sandslash avoided the psychic beam and was underground.

"Now come out of it!"

"Venomoth, use Gust!"

As he flew up to get him, he felt agonizing pain, but manage to do some damage. Sandslash landed on his feet.

"Sandslash use Slash attack!"

"Venomoth, Sleep Powder!"

Ash realized his mistake as Sandslash walked through the trap and ended up having the ground type Pokemon sleeping.

"Venomoth use Psybeam!"

Ash knew he couldn't do much with a sleeping Pokemon. The ground Pokemon ended up getting even more hurt. Ash sighed and called another forfeit.

"I forfeit Sandslash!"

"Sandslash is forfeited, the winner is Venomoth! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

He nodded and returned Sandslash. He then took he took out another Pokemon.

"Let's go Nidoking!"

The large spiky Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Psybeam!"

"Dodge the attack and go for a Thunderbolt!"

The spiky Pokemon rolled to the side, his speed improved thanks to training. He then released a large electrical attack that was very effective. The flying Pokemon lost flight and crashed hard. Janine returned the Pokemon before he fell off.

"The winner of this round is Nidoking! Please bring your next Pokemon."

"What a surprise…." she thought about her next Pokemon and she knew that this one would hang on.

"Let's go Nidoqueen!"

An equally large spiky Pokemon was ready to fight. Both were glaring one another.

"Nidoqueen, use Mega Punch!"

"Counter with a Mega Kick!"

Both attacks collided and caused both of them to back off. They were both ready for more.

"Ice Beam!"

"Roll to the side and go for a Horn Attack!"

The Ice beam nearly hits the large Pokemon, as he ran up to the opponent as his horn glowed.

"Horn Attack as well!"

Both attacks collided and were evenly hurt.

Both trainers shouted "Earthquake!"

Both Pokemon smashed the ground evenly. Both Pokemon were hurt hard and both were breathing hard.

"Use Mega Kick!"

"Ice Beam!"

Both Pokemon went for their perspective attack. Nidoking was slowing down a little as both collided, an explosion was made. When it cleared, both Pokemon were taken out.

*Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

They both returned their perspective Pokemon. Then Ash looked at his Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu let's go!"

"Pika!"

The mouse Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Arbok, go!"

A large cobra was ready to fight.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dig!"

The cobra Pokemon managed to dig before the attack collided. Pikachu then placed the tail on the ground.

"Pikachu, Dig!"

He too began to dig. Both trainers decided to wait and see. Then a large rumble was heard. Arbok came out first, as Pikachu managed to hit his opponent hard.

"Good work, Pikachu. Now keep on the attack with an Iron Tail!"

He went and immediately turned his tail metallic.

"Arbok, Pin Missile!"

He released needle-like missiles.

"Pikachu, Counter Shield!"

He began to spin fast as the Pin Missile didn't work. He then went after his opponent and managed to hit his opponent.

"Bite now!"

He gave a vicious bite as Pikachu was hurt and flinched.

"Hang in their buddy!"

He nodded "Pika.."

"Arbok, go for a Poison Sting!"

Arbok slithered fast opening his mouth and ready to poison Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Shock Wave!"

He released a large electrical attack that was heading toward the cobra Pokemon. He got a direct hit. Arbok stood for a second and went down.

"Arbok is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! Please bring out your last Pokemon."

Janine realized how tough he was. Now for the real battle. She took out an Ultra Ball and made a small prayer.

"Let's go Weezing!"

Out of the Pokeball was a three headed gassy Pokemon that looked depressed.

"Be careful Pikachu.."

He nodded and stared at his opponent.

"Weezing let's begin with a Sludge attack!"

"Wee!" He released a dark ooze out of its mouth, as Pikachu barely had time to avoid it. He was in pain, but was ready to fight.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to get near it!"

Pikachu began to move fast and was trying to get near his opponent.

"Weezing, use Smokescreen to block out!"

"Eeezzz!" A dark smoke was coming out of his side.

"Quick Shock Wave!"

He released an electrical wave, but he missed as the smoke made it difficult to see anything.

"Weezing, use Body Slam!"

At first nothing was heard, until Pikachu yelped in pain.

"Pikachu use Counter Shield to block the Body Slam!"

Pikachu was doing his best, but the smoke was difficult.

"Another Body Slam!"

Another hard yelp is heard and Ash knew he had to figure something out.

"Use Dig!"

He dug on the ground, trying to find a way to escape.

"Hold it Weezing!"

The poison Pokemon didn't move. Then Pikachu emerged the only area that it isn't filled with smoke.

"Alright Pikachu! Now-"

"Sludge attack!"

A dark sludge of goo managed to hit Pikachu and this is what ended his fight.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Weezing! Please bring out your last Pokemon!"

Ash managed to return Pikachu. He had one Pokemon left and knew he had to win this.

"Let's go Snorlax!"

A large teddy like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball and was ready to fight. Janine had to end the fight fast.

"Sludge Attack!"

"Snorlax roll out of the way and go for a Body Slam!"

With surprising agility, he avoided the attack and used his large weight to slam the other Pokemon. Weezing felt pain.

"Smokescreen!"

"Snorlax use Mega Punch!"

He threw his odds on this move. As the Pokemon filled the place with more smoke, he was hit directly.

"Alright, let's end this with another Body Slam!"

Janine knew she was in trouble. She had one move left.

"Self-Destruct!"

Ash eyes widen as the poison Pokemon's body glowed as Snorlax became near and then blew up. The trainer knew that this fight was a draw and no badge for him. He knew he had done his best.

"You pushed me a lot and-"

As the smoke cleared, Snorlax though hurt was still standing. This shocked everyone.

"Weezing is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax. The winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash won this fight.

To be continue

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I made a recording on my first let's play and it was a success now I had this done. Now the next chapter will be more traveling and visiting the Seafoam Islands. Leave a review and no flames. Laters and head to my profile and check it out and let me know what you guys think.

Coma Theory: It might seem a thought, but Giselle is the only girl that got Ash interested. It could be a possible chance that he might of known a girl that is like her or a possible of how Serena was. Who knows.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys, once again welcome to another chapter more. Well to begin I would thank the readers for checking this story out. Also to the reviews:

Guest: Check out your message.

ec-direwolf: Can you be my beta reader please? It will help a lot.

Shadow-Gallade: And yet I did it again...XD

Charmed-MilliE: Well I am following by the canon game at at times. I do see her as one, but I suppose it has to do with maturity.

Element-Overlord: Knowing Snorlax, that Pokemon is really strong. Trust me on this.

Well, I do hope someone can step up to be my beta reader and help me make corrections on my mistakes. Anyways, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 35: Mystery Island

Ash went over and handshook Janine.

"Wow, you beat me in a fair fight. Now to give you three rewards."

Ash was a bit surprised "Three?"

She nodded. First she took out a badge, of that it is shaped of a heart. "The Soul Badge is for you." Ash took it and accepted it.

Then she took out a CD "This particular move is Toxic. I never got the chance to use the attack, but I guarentee that the Pokemon will be poisoned in no time." He nodded.

"Now the third." She went over and kissed his cheek. Ash blushed slightly "Eh...why?"

She giggled "I normally don't do that, but I admire your tenacity and your heart to fight. Just make sure you keep fighting like you are."

"I will. I promise." She hugged him and he held her.

"Take care." Ash nodded and left the gym.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the Team Rocket HQ_

The leader of Team Rocket sat on a chair, contemplating their moves.

"Boss, we lost another base." One of the Rocket members.

"I know. That Ash Ketchum ruined my plans."

"Boss?"

"I will take care of that kid. I will make him pay for what he has done"

The Boss got up and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash was already heading out in his journey and took out Lapras.

He shook his head on his luck of having the Pokemon in question….

_Flashback in the Pokemon Center_

_Ash was sitting on the Video Phone as he was speaking to Professor Oak._

"_You are switching once more, I see." Oak noticed._

"_Yes, I need my Pokemon to be ready against Blaine."_

"_In the meantime, I have a gift that was given to me by Silph Co."_

_A Pokeball came through. "What is it?"_

"_A Lapras."_

"_Huh?!" He stood there in disbelief._

"_One of the corporate members given you this after what you did."_

_He nodded and clutched it close. Pikachu went over and sniffed it. He smiled and nodded._

_End Flashback_

Ash took out the large blue creature. She looked over and enjoyed the feeling of the water.

"Okay, we are heading to this island and well...let's do our best to reach it."

She nodded and was ready.

He got up and they sailed off. Ash was enjoying the breeze of the sea and Pikachu was enjoying as well. Lapras gave a long cooing noise. The sea was clear and he knew he had a long way before reaching to the Cinnabar Island. He made the choice to rest up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Dream _

_Ash was walking toward the path, until he came up to a familiar brunnette, who walked around him. Then she smiled softly. She briefly turned into Latias and then back to Bianca._

"_Latias?"_

_She nodded and hugged him. He caresses her hair._

"_I made a promise to remember you." Ash said._

_Bianca/Latias looked at Ash and cuddles closely. "You loved both Pokemon and human alike. You were so unsure that you made me. In some societies they find it wrong between us, but you saw us as equals. Thank you."_

_She caresses his cheek and begins to kiss his lips. He smiled softly and kisses back, but then backs away after._

"_Never forget me…."_

"_I won't"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up and the sea was steady. He began to draw Bianca and Latias and some few others. Once it was over he smiled sadly.

"My love is very little in understanding. Maybe I love people and Pokemon differently."

He places the drawing away as he realized that he was nearing an island. He noticed how there are some ice and snow in some areas. He took out a jacket and looked at Pikachu.

"It's going to be cold here buddy. So stay in my backpack or Pokeball. Your choice."

"Pika, Pika!" He pointed the backpack. He then prepared some space for the mouse Pokemon. He then returned Lapras back at the Pokeball, once he was at shore. He noticed a cave and went inside. He was in awed how the place looks. Water still flowed and varies ice was in different parts of the cave.

Ash nodded and carefully maneuvard the place. He pondered how this was possible. Was it Pokemon? He noticed some few Pokemon around, but they seem to be asleep. A few Seels, Cloyster, and a few Tentacools are swimming lazily. He moved around the area and began to notice some holes around the place. He looked inside of the hole and found another passage way. He made the choice to jump and landed on his feet. Thus far nothing.

He looked as more holes were in the way. That meant a tunnel system. He took something out of the backpack and found it. A non-toxic spray he had and sprayed a mark. Then he looked down each hole and noticed one of them was longer and he took out his hookshot. He shot at the wall and propelled down.

Once he reached toward the bottom, he began to hear voices not far off

"It seems that we have not only the mother, but the egg as well." A man's voice said.

"How much will they pay for these beauties?" A female's voice added.

"Enough for us to retire." added another man. They laughed as Ash went over to look at the situation and was shocked.

An large blue bird with elegant feathers, looking weak, as the egg was close by.

"Articuno" Ash thought "Those are poachers. Better end this now." He looks into his Pikachu and whispers "Use Thunder Wave to paralyze them. We have to free the bird Pokemon."

Pikachu nodded and released a Thunder Wave into the unsuspecting poachers. It was a success.

"W...what…." one of them said. They tried to move, but are unable to move nor look up. Ash ran immediatly and took the keys from one of the poachers. He then freed the bird Pokemon who looked greatful.

"Let's go." He signaled the bird to follow him as Articuno carried the egg.

Ash knew that they might break themselves out sooner or later. He ran on and on as the bird flew some more. He followed the bird as he went into one of the holes on the ground. He noticed a large exit. He made a run for it as well.

They were outside. As the bird bowed and was long gone. He knew catching one would of been an interesting thing, but for now he knew he did the right thing. He took checked his Pokedex and found out he was at the other side of the island and could go on to Cinnabar Island. He took out Lapras and once more in the ocean, he knew that he did the right thing.

Not far off, Serena saw everything and smiled softly. "Ash…." She took out a Pokemon and flew up in the sky.

To be continue….

A/N: Yep I never allowed Ash to catch Articuno. Don't worry he will have a legendary Pokemon. Just wait and see. Now I will leave you guys to review and see you next time.

Coma Theory: He had numerous opportunities to catch legendary Pokemon, but he feels that by catching one, it will lose purpose of him to grow stronger and better. He does feel he will catch one someday, but growth is the key to his training.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys, once more we are here at another chapter of Awakening Chronicles: Kanto. I would like to thank each and everyone of your guys for checking out this story. Now for the reviews:

Element-Overlord:It would be if they do ever meet. ^^

Zach Deibele: I sent you a message and no response. How about just telling me here or PM me in this website.

CharmedMilliE: Thanks again.

Now to see what will happen next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 36: A secret is revealed

Ash finally reached Cinnabar Island after a near whole day of making it. He felt exhausted that he went to the nearest Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon first and then find a room in a motel. He reached the center and a nurse laid awake.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you this evening?"

"Can you heal my Pokemon?"

She nodded and placed his Pokeballs in a tray, then left the place. The young trainer rested on a bench not far off and sighed.

"Man….its as if this world is so different. Some tourist are here, but not many."

He took out his Pokedex and checked his data. Thus far he caught a good number of Pokemon and knew that he is doing better than last time. He then took a picture of his mother and father. He smiled softly and knew they were asleep. He would call them the next morning.

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are recovered."

He placed his Pokedex away and picked up his Pokemon. He then thanked the nurse and left. He found a motel and asked to sleep for one night only. He went into his room and allowed his Pikachu to sleep on a chair and Ash changed into a his pijamas. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dreamscape_

_Ash looked around and found a familiar brunnette girl in a swing. Wearing a red bandana, blue shorts, and red shirt. She smiled and signled for Ash to come over. He sat next to her._

"_Hey Ash…."_

_He caresses her cheek _

"_May…"_

"_Ash, did you like me?"_

"_I did. You were in some way like me."_

"_Yes, but you added some of your attitude"_

_He smiled sadly. "Yeah, and you kind of looked like…."_

"_Serena."_

"_Yes." They both held each other's hands. "May, thank you for always being their for me, and sorry I couldn't be with you like you wanted."_

_She giggled "It's okay. At least I know that I exist here." She pointed his heart and then kisses his lips. He kisses her back and holds her closely. Once they parted ways, she smiled softly. "Never give up, Ash."_

"_I won't"_

_They held on to each other hoping to hold on to it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash woke up as the sun is rising. He took out the drawing paper and began to draw May and her family. He smiled sadly once it is done. He traced his finger to the young girl and then placed it away. Pikachu woke up and they left their room.

They walked and looked around Cinnabar Islands. He saw a number of tourist and began to try to find the Gym and he saw it. He was going to train, until he saw a billboard sign. It said "Revive your fossil and it comes to live! Pokemon Revive Center"

Ash still is carrying the Helix fossil and went to the center. He tread carefully as it could just be a trap. He went over to the place.

Once he arrived, he entered and saw a number of scientist writing in their computers and some in a machine. The receptionist noticed the young trainer.

"How can I help you, sir?" the receptionist said

"I would like to see if my Helix fossil could be brought back to life." He took out the fossil. The receptionist nodded and pressed a button. Two scientist came over, carrying a tray.

"Should I wait here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah sure, just wait at the bench over there. We will call you shortly."

He nodded and sat on the bench and waited. He took out his Pokedex and began to ponder about who to use. He looked at his Pokemon list that he has thus far. He looked carefully at who would help him win the battle.

After about an hour, a scientist came back with a large snail. He looked at Ash and gurgled happily.

"He's all good. Meet Omanyte."

Ash grabbed him and hugged him. The shell Pokemon gurgled happily. He then took out a Pokeball and caught him. Then he hand shook the man and left.

xxxxxxxx

_An hour later_

Ash was walking around to tour the place until he saw a trail leading somewhere. He followed it. Pikachu went up front and began to sniff for any danger. Thus far, nothing and they saw a mansion that is in a vegetation stage. He decided to investigate, not knowing that a familiar honey blonde hair teen is following behind.

He pushed the door open and found the state of the entrance worse. The smell wasn't bad, just that it was almost humid.

"Let's look around, buddy."

Pikachu nodded and they began to walk along the entrance and they found some stairs. They decided to ignore it for now and they walked on. They turned left into a hallway and there were some doors. He decided to go in the end of the hallway.

Once reaching the door in the end of the hallway, he saw a near fadded sign that said 'Administrative office'. He entered and found a large rectangular desk. A lone computer is their. He went over and went to check it out.

"You won't find anything here, Ash."

Ash looked up and smiled softly. Serena sat in one of the chairs near him and began to continue "I was here when I was part of Team Rocket. I looked around and found nothing, except that this place was meant for a cloning facility. However, I found no machines, just computers and various files. Their was some few Ditto's but they were relocated elsewhere."

Ash sighed and then looked into the computer. "Are you sure, there's nothing here?"

"Well...I was here for at least a few hours, until I was ordered to leave. There might be a secret passage, but not to sure."

He nodded and decided to look around. He checked over nook and crane, as Serena looked as well. He was pressing around, until he found a small statue on the side of the room. He looked at the strange Pokemon and moved it. He saw a small button and pressed it. A door opened not far off and smiled.

"Hey Serena, check this out!"

She looked over and smiled. Ash felt his stomach flutter just seeing her smile. They both insided and see what are the secrets of this mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Secret Room_

They were both inside of the hallway and they kept walking. Surprisingly the lights were on and they seem to be active.

"How odd…." Serena said

"Yes. Years of just being left like this, can still power up"

They walked on, until they were in a large room. They both gasped. They saw numerous amount of large tubes. Inside of them are deformed creatures.

"What happened to them?" Ash questioned.

"Possible failed experiments." Serena could just answer.

They kept walking around the place. Looking for anything important. They reached toward the center of the room, where computers and a lone large tube that is covering something.

Ash took out his Pokedex and connected a usb cable to a computer. He presses a few buttons and the machine was coming to life.

"Activating pod." A female voice said.

They looked as it was uncovering the tube. They both stared and their eyes widen.

"Impossible…"Ash said.

To be continue.

A/N: Wow a cliffhanger. What could it be? Well leave a review and the next chapter. The Pokemon will be revealed. See you guys.

No Coma Theory


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter more of Awakening Chronicles. Now just need to answer the reviews:

Zach Deibele: This is for both reviews. Okay it isn't who you would expect, close but not enough. Answers will be in the bottom of the page. As for your request, let me explain what I said from the beginning of the story. Brock and Misty won't be able to journey Ash, as they have responsibilities in their gym duties. The reason for one of the chapters Brock was able to head to Mt. Moon is that it is a walkway for him to reach the location. Plus he works around the area. I just can't picture an older characters going as it will not feel a coming to age journey. Now Serena will play a bigger role in the second series, and I don't think adding Fenniken in the role will be something I will do. I mean, their are going to be Pokemon from other regions, but Serena has her own team. So I guess that is it.

Element-Overlord: Not exactly...:)

Moderator: Close, but no.

Now that answers the questions, we are here to see who is the mystery Pokemon. Let's get to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 37: Origins

Ash stood there in disbelief and saw a pink cat-like Pokemon in the tube filled in green liquid.

"Mew…." Ash whispered

"Mew?" Serena asked

"Yes. Mew is a legendary Pokemon that created a number of Pokemon. They are rare and difficult to find. Very." He put his hand on the tube, then presses some buttons in his Pokedex. The liquid is drained and the Pokemon is free. Mew was still out and Serena checked on the pulse.

"Still alive, but how did they did a successful clone though?"

"Yeah…." Then his Pokedex began to play an audio.

"Day one, we are given a task by the Silph Co. to replicate Pokemon that are either extinct or being rare. The purpose of it, is to understand them. We just hope this project will be a success."

"Day seven, we have tested the machine and we managed to clone our first Pokemon. It's fascinating how a Kobuto is able to move around. Fascinating."

"Day thirty, we found a few strands of hair that is known as Mew. We know this, due to the results we have been brought. It's DNA is over-changing. This could be our big break that we have been waiting for."

"Day seventy-two, the scientist have failed to engineer another Mew. We are trying to figure out how to. We are getting very close to it. I can feel it."

"Day one hundred-ten, I have kept a secret to them.I was able to clone a perfect Mew. The reason for that is learning that they are planning to exploit her. Yes, the Mew is a she. They are going to first experiment it and then are going to exploit it. Making it obedient. It's wrong. I will hide Mew from these people."

"Day two-hundred, what have they done? They created a monster. We code-named it 'Missingno' they spliced two Pokemon and added an unknown chemical. They were working closely to Team Rocket as I learned. They are (The background is nothing but screams and shouting) trying to contain it, but people are getting killed. If….if anyone finds this….kill the creature…..please….oh no…"

Nothing but static is heard. Ash stared at Serena and she looked back.

"That is why the mansion is abandoned." Ash said.

"How come Team Rocket couldn't find this place…." Serena said out loud.

"Maybe it has to do with how it has been so long, they couldn't remember where the room was."

She nodded "They might of sent me to find this 'Missingno' creature to bring it back to base."

"Possibly." he sighed then noticed the little cat Pokemon waking up. They stood their frozen for a moment, then she opened her eyes and looked around. She hovered for a moment and sees Ash. She circles around and then stares at his eyes. He was staring back, feeling some unknown psychic force entering his mind. It felt brief and then she giggled and cuddled him.

Serena smiled "It really likes you."

"Yeah, but she seems childlike. I wont use her in battles. I will help her out though." He caresses the psychic Pokemon. The she went over to Pikachu then giggled. She then looked at Serena and hovered then stared into her eyes. After going into her mind briefly, she looked sad "Mew…." she cuddled closely. Serena understood.

"Hey no worries. I am getting better." She pets the Pokemon and then Ash pondered about what to do with her. He can't just leave her here. Then he made a quick call to the Oak's lab. Professor Oak picked up the call.

"Oak's Lab."

"Professor, it's Ash."

"Oh, hey Ash! What can I do for you today?"

"I have this Pokemon and well….can you keep an eye on her and don't scare her." Ash sounding a bit worried

"Why though?"

"Well…" then Mew came into view and looked at the professor. Oak has been a man of various rational, calm, and also at times serious. However, when it comes to legendary Pokemon, that is when it becomes a different story. He was in disbelief at staring at the legendary and innocent Pokemon.

"M...a Mew? You have a Mew?" He whispered

"Uhh….well I found her in this lab and well. She was a successful clone though."

Now Oak was really curious. "A clone you say? I have read reports about the cloning process and how it was successful, but then it was shut down."

"There was more into the story than that. I will send you the audio of it and also I will send you Mew over to take care of her until I am back in Pallet Town."

"Of course."

"Just…" Ash sounded hesitant "Just don't hurt her or let anyone know about this. It could cause problems."

He nodded "I won't let it happen. I promise."

Ash then looked at Mew and smiled. "Listen, I will catch you, but you will be taken care of by the old man until we see each other. Okay?"

Mew looked at Ash for a moment and then nodded. Ash took out a Pokeball and tapped it to her. It shook once, twice and a third time. It stopped and it was teleported to Oak's lab.

Serena went over and held Ash's hand. "You are the only one that has a kind heart."

"I'm not that perfect. I still tend to do rash things at times." Ash grinned. Then she was in front of Ash, and caresses his cheek.

"Serena…." Before even their lips connected together, a crash is heard, not far off. They both went to investigate quietly.

"Hey, watch it!" a male voice said

"How was I supposed this was in the way?!" another male voice shot back.

Both Ash and Serena did take a look and they saw three Team Rockets. Ash then looked back at Serena and whispered "Serena, why are they here?"

"I don't know...I can't be seen." She looked worried.

"I will distract them, and you will make a run for it. We will see each other another time."

She nodded. The young trainer decided to make his presence.

"Hey knuckleheads! Remember me?!" Ash looking bold as Pikachu did as well.

"Hey! That's the kid that send my buddy in jail!" The larger of the three pointed out.

"Try and stop me!" He ran toward one of the exits. They followed him to stop him. Serena saw her chance and made a run for it on the opposite direction. She took out her Exeggutor and teleported out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the trail _

Ash was running and leading them almost out of the forest. Then he stopped and decided to face these guys.

"Alright, let's see what you got!" Ash shouted

Three of the Rockets threw their Pokeballs and out came a Wheezing, Hypno, and Machoke, looking larger than their counterparts and menacing. Ash sent out Pikachu, Marowak, and Fearow.

One of the Rockets smirked "We will end this fast. Wheezing use Sludge attack!"

"Hypno use Headbutt!"

"Machoke, use Mega Punch!"

All three gave their attacks as Ash came up with a fast counter.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge it and go for an Iron Tail. Marowak, use Bone Club to counter the headbutt and Fearow fly high in the sky and use that moment to take down the Pokemon!"

Wheezing tried to hit the mouse Pokemon, but he was quick. He avoided the attacks and hits the large Pokemon with a wicked Iron Tail.

Marowak used a near overpowered Bone Club that did great damage to the psychic Pokemon.

Fearow flew high before a punch was landed and dived right at his opponent knocking the air out of them.

All three Rocket Pokemon were still ready to fight more.

"Wheezing use Double Edge!"

"Hypno, use Psybeam!"

"Machoke, use Strength!"

Ash gave a fast counter for each one.

"Pikachu use full power Shock Wave! Marowak, Dig to avoid the attack! Fearow, use Wing Attack!"

Pikachu pushed all out with the Shock Wave move on the large poisonous Pokemon and it was a successful hit and took him out before laying a touch to him.

Marowak digged fast before the beam hit and Hypno was looking where he was going to pop out. Then he was hit hard on the jaw, sending the Pokemon flying a few feet and landing hard. He took out Hypno.

Fearow avoided Machoke's throwing an object from his move and dived right at his opponent. Then he went for the Wing Attack and knocked the large Pokemon down.

Although Ash one this fight, he noticed how much it took out of the attacks from his Pokemon. The Rockets were angry and they returned their Pokemon. Then they took out another three Pokemon. A Muk, Dodrio, and a Magneton.

Before the next battle commence a Magmar appeared. "Pop quiz, what is red and purple, but with black all over?"

They looked around, and then a man whose hair is thining and had a long mustache, wearing a lab coat, looked calm about the situation appeared as well.

"What?"

"A burnt Team Rocket…..Magmar Fire Blast!"

The large fire Pokemon released an intense fire attack that all three Pokemon were taken out. Team Rocket were in disbelief what they saw, and so was Ash. The three of them try to make a run for it for an escape, but then police surrounded them and arrested them.

"That takes care of them." Then looks at Ash "You alright?"

Ash nodded "Thanks for the help."

"Eh...no problem. Just minding my day." Then he noticed a bit more about Ash and smiled "Well, you are a true enigma, Ash Ketchum."

"I suppose my reputation is preceding for what I am doing."

"You are a great puzzle. A young man starting late, but able to defeat strong Pokemon and giving hope to people; that is the greatest puzzle that I would love to solve."

Ash quirked his eyebrow "I'm not that mysterious…."

"Oh you are, a young man doing things that a normal trainer would panic at notice and do nothing. Yet you did many things. I would wait until you are ready to face me, invitation is open for you kid."

Just as he spoke like that, he walked away. Ash had nothing else to say and knew Blaine would give him the battle of a lifetime. That Magmar looked more dangerous than the coma one. He had to be prepared.

To be continue….

A/N: Well guys that is the surprise. Now the big question is: Well Missigno make an appearance? Let's wait and see. Leave a review and see you guys later.

Coma Thoughts: The reason why it wouldn't be possible for a Mewtwo appearance would be the fact that cloning works one way: It has to look the same. Now Mewtwo doesn't remotly look like Mew at all. It looks like Gyagas from Earthbound. I would say he is more fused to another Pokemon to appear like so, or more of experiment gone wrong. Maybe Ash's mind created Mewtwo as a sake of what happens when people experiments go crazy.


	39. Chapter 39

Howdy everyone and welcome to another chapter more. Just wanted to thank you guys, as it has over 101 reviews. It's fascinating that it was all of you guys. Now Mew isn't all powerful, but it might be in the future. Now to check the reviews:

Zach Deibele: I believe her Pokemon are Exeggutor, Kadabra, Machoke, Scyther, Rhyhorn, and Pidgeotto. Now, I do need a beta reader.

animal lover13: thank you. I might bring up Pokemon from other regions in the future.

Moderator: Yep...

Element-Overlord: Yeah, no Mewtwo.

Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 38: Flame Wars

Ash was training his Pokemon and knew that this would be his toughest battle. He had to be ready. After watching how the gym leader's Magmar took out three strong Pokemon in one blow. He had to be prepared and knew that this battle will test him.

He had to think which Pokemon he would take and which one would allow him to win. He kept going toward scenarios of different battles with different Pokemon and each one resulted flops . Some of them held ground for the fire type specialist but then fails. While other it has a strong start, but then burns out mid-way.

After playing a number of scenarios, he found a way to do it but it's a risk…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inside of the gym_

Blaine was a man who enjoyed solving riddles and puzzles. He loved to solve problems and was very good at it. One of the puzzles that he is solving is Ash Ketchum.

He was reading his file and was surprised what he found. He went into a coma at age 10, then woke up a few years later. His rise was fast, taking out gym leaders to stopping Team Rocket from their plans. He is indeed a puzzle that still needs to be figured. How could this kid at his lack of time is able to take down gym leaders in one go? How was he able to plan things out when dealing with the Rockets? So much of his knowledge is unique.

Blaine for years have kept his post as a gym leader, considering he enjoys battling with trainers. He was offered a number of times to join the Elite Four but he declined each time. He preferred living his days researching and understanding Pokemon. At spare times, he would solve difficult puzzles, especially what happened in the mansion those many years ago.

He sighed at the thought of the monster that was on the loose. A number of scientists died that day along with a few citizens. It was a tough fight and then it was gone in the ocean. He hoped it was gone as he monitored the ocean at best. Thus far nothing. It's as if it disappeared. Whatever it was, it caused the project of cloning to shut down. Yes, he knew about it and was a chief officer of operations at that time. He shook his head as Silph Co was forced to pay the damages and he had to resign to save face.

Since then, he lived in peace in some manner. He placed the file away and played around his Rubik cube. He figured it out easily, but figuring a strategy fight against Ash is a different story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Three days later outside of the gym_

Ash felt ready. He trained at his best and now it was up to his skills and Pokemon to do well. He saw the gym at how it looked more of a science facility than anything. He entered the doors and saw a lone scientist writing on his notepad.

"Excuse me" Ash asked.

The scientist looked up "Yes?"

"I am here to battle with Blaine for the badge."

The scientist nodded and gesture to follow him. As they walked on, the temperature of the room was becoming warm. He smirked and shook his head. He isn't the same eccentric man from his coma. That he can agree on.

They finally reached the battle arena as tourist and scientist were walking in. The crowd clapped and cheered as Ash entered the arena. Then from the opposite of the room, Blaine came out of the door and looked calm. He stepped into his platform, as Ash did as well.

A scientist went up front "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the battle for the Volcano Badge!"

The crowd cheered.

"On the red platform, the challenger. He is from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered as Ash raised his arm.

"On the blue platform, his opponent. He is the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, the Flaming Scientist, Blaine Phoenix!"

He raised his arm as people cheered.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Let's go Ponyta!"

A flaming horse appeared and was ready to fight. Ash knew who to take out first.

"Go Primeape!"

The monkey Pokemon was ready to fight as well.

"Ponyta use Flame Thrower!"

"Primeape, dodge the attack and go for a Seismic Toss!"

She barely avoided the horse Pokemon as the flame touched her fur for a bit. Primeape grabbed the horse Pokemon and aggressively tossed the horse Pokemon to the side. The horse Pokemon got up and was ready to fight.

"Ponyta use Confuse Ray!"

Her eyes glowed and the monkey Pokemon felt dizzy.

"Hang in there, Primeape. Use Mega Punch!"

She aimed her punch at her enemy, but punched the ground as it caused damage to herself. She waived her painful hand around.

"Ponyta, use Take Down!"

The horse Pokemon went right toward the monkey Pokemon and it was a direct hit. Ponyta still felt pain from the recoil on the ankle. She backed up and was wincing. Primeape stood up and was angry.

"Use Rage attack!"

She immediately shook off the the confusion and began to after her opponent in rage. She began to hit the horse Pokemon in the face.

"Ponyta start smashing Primeape!"

She began to smack around her head as Primeape received the brunt of the hits, but she latched on. She kept hitting the Pokemon and not letting go, as Ponyta charged toward a wall and smashed it hard. It was a devistating attacks. Both Pokemon never gave up, as both were getting weaker and weaker. Then both Pokemon collapsed after a number of hits from each other.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Blaine was a bit surprised, but he that is what makes it exciting these fights: the unknown. He returned his Ponyta and took out another Pokeball. Ash returned Primeape and took out another Pokeball as well.

"Rapidash, let's do this!"

A larger horse with a horn blazed up and was ready to go.

"Sandslash, let' go!"

The spiky Pokemon glared at his opponent.

"Rapidash Fire Spin!"

"Sandslash Dig!"

He dug underground and avoided the fire attack. Blaine smirked. "Game over, Earthquake!"

"Leave now and go for a Slash attack!"

Just as the horse Pokemon jumped up and slammed itself down, Sandslash got himself out and slashed his opponent. Rapidash backed off and was ready to fight some more.

"Rapidash, use Horn Attack!"

The horse Pokemon attacked the armadillo Pokemon, sending him flying. Sandslash shook off.

"You're doing great, buddy!"

"Pika!"

The armadillo Pokemon gave a nod. He has come a long way, since being with Ash. He wont fail this fight.

"Rapidash use Flame Thrower!"

"Sandslash use Sand Attack!"

Sandslash used the Sand Attack to not only make the flames minimal damage, but some of it hits the eyes of the horse Pokemon.

"Now go for a Slash Attack!"

He immediatly went for the attack and managed to give a strong slash attack. The horse Pokemon stumbled until it fell down.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, the winner is Sandslash! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

"Not bad…." He returned Rapidash and took out his Pokeball.

"Try on for this! Ninetails, unleash your fire power!"

A large white fox looks at the opponent, with defiance.

"Don't be scare, you can do this! Use Dig!"

He nodded and dug underground. Yet Blaine hasn't give his Pokemon any commands. Just as Sandslash came out to attack him, Blaine then shouted "Use Take Down!"

The sudden quickness of the Pokemon took down Sandslash in one move. It winced a little but was still standing.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, the winner is Ninetails! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash nodded and returned Sandslash. He began to think of who to bring out. Then he decided to bring out this Pokemon.

"Let's go Clefable!"

The fairy Pokemon had her smile and was ready to go.

"Ninetails, Fire Spin!"

The fox Pokemon released a fire attack that was heading her way.

"Clefable, spin around and use Bubblebeam!"

She spun around as the bubble blocked the fire attack. Once the attack ended, Clefable was left undamaged. Blaine was surprised as Ash smirked. "Go for a Double Slap!"

She launched herself and began to smack the fox Pokemon a few times.

"Ninetails Headbutt!"

A strong headbutt attack backed the Clefable off.

"Ninetails, go for a Flamethrower!"

"Clefable move to the side, and use Bubblebeam!"

She began to dodge it as the flames were doused. The bubbles then connected the fire Pokemon and was taken out of the fight.

"Ninetails is unable to battle the winner is Clefable! Please bring out your next Pokemon!

Blaine was impressed. However, he knew what his next Pokemon is. He returned his Pokemon. Then took out another Pokeball.

"Impressive, now to introduce to you Arcanine!"

The large dog Pokemon was ready to fight. Ash noticed how exhausted Clefable was and made the choice to switch.

"Return Clefable!" He returned her and then took out another Pokeball.

"Go Snorlax!"

The large Pokemon looked relaxed.

"Interesting….Arcanine start off with Flamethrower!"

He releases a fire attack, as Snorlax stood there.

"Snorlax use Protect and then Body Slam!"

He imeddialty brought a shield up to block the fire attack, and then went for a body slam right at his opponent.

"Arcanine, Dig!"

He dug underground to avoid the body slam. As he began to move fast.

"Careful Snorlax!"

The large Pokemon nodded and looked carefully. Then the rumble was near him, and was ready for anything.

"Try to counter with a Body Slam when he leaves!"

"Use Take Down to keep the momentum!"

Both attacks collided and they were damaged evenly. They backed off and were ready for more.

"Snorlax, go for a Mega Punch!"

His hand began to charge his punch and launched right at the large dog Pokemon.

"Arcanine, use Roar!"

Ash was surprised by this move as this forced his Snorlax to stop the attack and launched him back to his Pokeball. This forced him to bring out another Pokemon, his Psyduck.

"Be careful Psyduck!"

"Psy…"

"Arcanine use Take Down!"

The dog was coming up fast and Ash called his attack "Use Water Pulse!"

A ring of water came out of the mouth of the duck Pokemon and it was aimed true. Arcanine kept moving, but the attack was painful for him. Then the move did connect, at the cost of the Pokemon being taken out of the fight.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner is Psyduck! Please use another Pokemon!"

This surprised how tough the Psyduck was, but also poor strategy. He knew that it was a bad moves he made. He returned his Pokemon and knew he had two left. He then took out his Pokemon.

"Let's go Charmeleon!"

The bipedal flamming lizard Pokemon was out. Ash noticed Psyduck could battle another Pokemon.

"Psyduck use Zen Headbutt!"

His head began to glow and began to go after his opponent.

"Charmeleon use Iron Claw!"

Both attacks collided and the collision caused a small explosion. When it cleared off, both Pokemon were still standing.

"Psyduck use Water Pulse!"

"Charmeleon, use Fire Spin to block it!"

Both attacks collided and it was a dead even attack. Ash then called out "Keep going Psyduck, don't let up!"

"Hang in their Charmeleon!"

Both were giving it all as they were sweating a bit. Then after a while, both Pokemon were glowing. Both fighters were surprised with what was happening. As it cleared out, both Pokemon backed off. Psyduck grew about the same height as his trainer with a longer bill, sharp hands, and looked focused. The other Pokemon grew wings, and grew taller. He roared as his released fire.

"Well it seems that we are going to go all out now, huh?" Ash said

"Yes. Like I said it once, I will say it again: You are an enigma. And I like it! Charizard fly high in the sky"

Charizard flew high up.

"Golduck, stand on your ground and wait!"

He nodded and stared up. Ash knew enough how to deal with Charizard.

"Dive Bomb!"

Charizard came down fast.

"Golduck, dodge and use Psychic!"

He barely had time to roll away as he released his psychic attack that put a halt to the Pokemon. Then he threw his opponent hard on the ground, then on the side. The duck Pokemon stopped and panted a bit. Charizard got out of the hole on the wall and was ready to fight some more.

"Charizard use Fire Blast!"

Charizard reared his head back and blasted a powerful fire attack.

"Golduck, use Hydro Pump!"

Both attacks collided. Both were trying to go for the superior moves, but Golduck was barely hanging on as the Fire Blast hits him and sent him flying a few feet and landing hard on the ground. Golduck tried to stand up, but fell on his knees. He was out.

"Golduck is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard! Please bring out a Pokemon!"

Ash was proud of his Pokemon making it this far. He returned his Golduck and then looked at Pikachu. He nodded as Pikachu took stand, ready to fight.

"Interesting choice. Charizard use Fire Blast!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack and go for a Shock Wave!"

Pikachu dodged the fire attack, then released a powerful electrical attack. It was effective as the Pokemon was taken down after a long fight against Golduck in the last round.

"Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu! Please bring out your last Pokemon!"

The old man chuckled "I suppose at this point I will push you to your best…."

"It seems so."

"...you will learn that Magmar has been on my side for years. He hasn't failed me yet. So let's see how well you do." He grabbed the Ultra-ball on the side and threw it. Out came the same Magmar he saw in the mansion. He knew this would happen. He was ready.

"Pikachu, use Shock Wave!"

Pikachu released his electrical attack that is closing by the flame Pokemon.

"Magmar use Fire Spin on yourself!"

The electrical attack was blocked by the fiery attack. Once it cleared out, Ash was impressed from the block move, and then Ash had to get through him.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu disappeared from sight.

"Magmar, use Fire Spin to block!"

"Go for a Thunder Wave!"

The attack managed to penetrate through the fire attack and paralyze him. The older man smirked. "Not bad...Fire Punch!"

"Mag...mar!" He went right at Pikachu and punched him hard, sending the mouse Pokemon flying a few feet. Pikachu landed the ground hard, but stood up. He winced from the attack.

"Pikachu, go for a Thunderbolt!"

"Pika….chu!" He released a large electrical attack that was sent toward Magmar.

"Magmar, Earthquake!"

Ash eyes widen as Magmar raised his foot and stomped it hard as the earth shattering move stopped the Thunderbolt dead on its tracks. Then it was hit right at Pikachu. He was sent into the crater and once it was over, Pikachu was out of the battle.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Magmar! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash knew he was in trouble. He had to take him out fast. Snorlax was still a bit fresh.

"Let's do this Snorlax!"

The large Pokemon was ready to fight once more.

"Magmar, Fire Blast!"

"Snorlax use Body Slam!"

Just as he reared his head, he was unable to attack as the paralysis effect kicked in. Snorlax slammed his body hard at his opponent, sending his opponent flying a few feet. Magmar landed on the ground hard a few times. He got up and was ready to fight once more.

"Snorlax use Mega Punch!"

He went charging against his opponent.

"Magmar use Earthquake!"

Magmar slammed his foot down hard and the earth began to shake. Although Snorlax was hurt, he was able to connect his attack sending the flame Pokemon flying hard. He landed on the ground, but got up. Though hurt from the attack and paralysis, he still was ready to fight.

"Magmar, use Fire Spin on yourself!" Magmar created a fire barrier and he felt slight relief. Ash knew he had to stop this.

"Snorlax, finish this with a Hyper Beam!"

"Magmar, Fire Blast full power!"

Both Pokemon released a very powerful attack that it collided in the center. They are giving it all, as both of them are weakening from the attacks. As they went all out, the attacks misdirected, hitting both of them simultaneously, sending both Pokemon flying and landing hard on the ground. They were out of the fight.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, Ash is left with one Pokemon standing. The winner of this fight is Ash Ketchum!"

People were stunned hearing this. He did it.

To be continue…..

A/N: Yeah, to be honest he is tough, but not that impressive. So yeah the next chapter will be just conclusion of things and also a big surprise. Leave a review and see you guys later.


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone welcome to another chapter of Awakening Chronicles. I would like to thank everyone that has followed this story from the start and keep on supporting. Now for the reviews:

HellsMaji: Continuity mistake on my part, will fix it in future time. Thanks for pointing it out.

Pokmon Master 101: Thunder Jolt is an attack that was introduced back when Pokemon was starting. It is a weaker version of Thunder Shock.

Zach Deibele: Actually you didn't hurt my feelings at all. I do love people pointing out my mistakes. Constructive criticism could benefit me, but sadly I don't have a beta reader who could help. As for Mewtwo with modification: even if genetic modification are done, it doesn't make major changes. I remember watching a number of films where the main character was cloned, with genetic modification and they look the same (Resident Evil, Alien Resurrection, etc.). So basically I just scratched my head about it to this day. Opinions are opinions.

Element-Overlord: Yep, surprised by it.

CharmedMilliE: That is a good question….

Okay so we are actually close to ending the story. We have at least a few chapters left and we are done. So let's get to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 39: Rocket Leader

_Inside of the Pokemon Center, two hours later._

Ash was sitting in a bench, smiling himself. The battle was intense but he won by one Pokemon. He couldn't believe it. It was his toughest battle and knew he is one step closer to going for the Pokemon League. He looked at the Volcano Badge and shook his head.

He also received a TM called Fire Blast. He planned to teach it to his Magby that is growing stronger in the future. At this point, people waved at him, and he waved back. He was proving himself that strategy and training pays off big time.

He got up and walked out of the Center and enjoyed the beautiful sea. He felt at peace that he was close to ending his journey. He decided to rest up at the hotel and by the next day, head his next location to Viridian City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The edge of Pallet Town_

A lone masked person stared at the quiet sleepy town, along with another masked person.

"This trainer has caused me nothing, but trouble. I will end you before you could finish your journey for good."

The masked person walked off and stared at least two miles at the beach. The person smirked inside of the mask and knew it was almost time to end it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inside of his dreams_

_Ash was walking in a grassy hills, looking up in the blue skies with various shape of clouds that are innocently floating._

"_Interesting how one can shape them with whatever you want." A young boy said._

_Ash looked around and found a familiar green haired boy with glasses on._

"_Hey Max!" Ash said_

_The young boy shook his head and went over. "It's funny how I represent your intellectual in some way. A young boy who sees things, but is shown that not all books and simulations are not always correct."_

"_Well there is the thought of different outcomes and possibilities and battles that occurs. I mean, I have just pondered of going 'outside of the box' method."_

_The young boy shook his head and hugged Ash. "It's sad though I am just a part of you and not real."_

"_You are still real to me, just part of me that lives on. I won't forget you at all." He caresses his back. They stayed holding to each other, knowing that Ash himself will wake-up._

_The next day_

He woke up and smiled sadly. He drew a picture of Max, with his parents. Thus far the drawing is growing and it is becoming more in detailed. He pondered why these dreams are becoming more and more about his own extension of himself, or problems or anything that has to do with him just occurring now.

Once finished , he called Pikachu and decided to head to the Pokemon Center to change his team of Pokemon.

Ash made a last minute switch with his strongest Pokemon and decided to allow his Fearow to take flight. He does care for Lapras, but prefers flying. He took him out and they were off.

Pikachu was hanging on to him and thus far the ocean was clear, save for some swimmers and Pokemon. He smiled knowing he will reach home soon and will surprise his parents. He has journeyed all over Kanto and felt he accomplished things. He is happy just by seeing Pokemon and in the process his dreams are becoming more of figments of friendship.

He knows that this time around, he will win the league and will succeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Few hours later, in the shore of Pallet Town_

His flight ended in such a short while and landed on the shore. He returned his Pokemon and they walked up and reaching the trail.

"Hello, Ash."

He stopped dead on his tracks and turned around. The familiar mask, and cloak was there. The leader of Team Rocket.

"You!"

"Yes, me." said mockingly. "I grew tired of you ruining my plans. I grew tired of hearing your name all over….well today I will end it."

The leader of the Rockets took off the mask and threw the cloak to the side. Ash was stunned who it was. With auburn long hair, a womanly body in a tight uniform with an' R', then places her glasses on and smirked.

"Lorelei?"

"My oh my, you know my name." said mockingly

"Why?! You are an Elite Four member! You are against criminals like the Rockets!"

She sighed and then took out a Pokeball.

"I was an Elite Four, until I was dismissed by Lance. In some way it was a blessing. I grew tired of limiting myself by the likes of Lance and his ideals. I went home and began to train myself. After almost 10 years, I met a man who is my real boss. He offered me power. Power that my Pokemon to untap their true strength. I agreed to it."

"The Synthetics…"

"Yes. Interesting enhancement. It's fascinating how it makes the Pokemon faster and stronger."

"Not knowing the consequences of numerous use…."

"It shows weakness to the Pokemon. They are the weaker species, only the strongest can stand and resist the Synthetics."

"Even then, I beat the Pokemon with the Synthetics with skills and determination, Lorelei."

"One way or another, you will find out that the differences of the weaker species…"

"Just how I almost beat you in the Silph Co. office?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I did win that battle, but now you will see my Pokemon in full force."

He too took out a Pokeball and was ready to battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the same area_

Serena looked on from the distance and began to pray to herself that Ash will survive this battle. She recognizes those Pokeballs. They are her best Pokemon and they are filled with a stronger dose of the Synthetic serum.

"Please Ash, just be careful." She said herself.

"Well, well, if it isn't our missing Rocket member." A man's voice said.

She turned around and it was a Rocket member she recognize. Burly look and a tall stature of a man.

"Aseroth…."

"So you remember me? I remember you so well, even touching that body of yours." He gave a lecherous smile.

"This will be the last time you will ever touch me." Serena said, without any fear.

He took out a Pokeball "We will see, once I am done with your Pokemon I will start doing more than touching."

She took out hers as well "I will make sure you don't ever hurt another person ever again."

Both battles were about to begin…

To be continue….

A/N: Yes I left it short as the next chapter will be nothing but a big battle. I will need to time to plan this out, as it might take me more than two weeks. So just wait until two weeks pass and it will be out. So this will be the battle between Ash vs. Lorelei and Serena vs. Aseroth. So leave a review and I will see you guys later.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter more. Finally out of relaxing for a week, I decided to finally put the story to work. So here are my reviews that I am responding:

Eternacle: Thank you for the praise.

Element-OverLord: That is why I call it a swerve! Thanks

Zach Debeile: Thanks, just register yourself in Fan Fiction and PM me when you are ready

CharmedMilliE: Thanks

Okay, so here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 40: The Swan Dance

Lorelei threw her Pokeball

"Go Jynx!"

A voluptuous purple skin Pokemon with blonde hair and a red dress appeared. She looked slightly taller and stronger. Ash was in an uphill battle and he had to use his Pokemon wisely. He took out his Pokeball and threw it.

"Go Kangaskhan!"

The large Pokemon came out, glaring at her opponent. Lorelei was surprised with his Pokemon choice. She smirked. "Time to end this….Jynx go for Blizzard!"

Jynx released a very large and dangerous ice attack as large chunks of ice was falling from the sky.

"Kangaskhan use Dig!"

She dug fast and avoided the attack. She dug fast and was ready to knock her opponent.

"Counter the attack with a Mega Punch!"

Both Pokemon unleashed their attacks and both were sent flying a few feet. Then landed on their feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exeggutor blocked an attack from Victoribell's Razor Leaf, using Barrier.

"Exeggutor use Psybeam."

He released a purple beam that hits the plant Pokemon and it screeched in agony. It was barely hanging on in the battle.

"Finish it with an Egg Bomb."

He released a large egg attack that knocked the Pokemon out. Aseroth returned his Pokemon.

"You have gotten stronger….but not enough to stop me…." He then took out another Pokemon. This one was a yellow Pokemon with a pendulum in his hand. He looked strong and intimidating.

"Typical…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khangaskhan threw Jynx with the Seismic Toss and the Pokemon landed hard on the ground a few times. She was out.

"Interesting….." she mumbled and returned her Pokemon then took out another one.

"Nidoqueen, go!"

A large bipedal spiky Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Kangaskahn use Take Down!"

She panted and nodded. The large Pokemon went for a Take Down to bring her opponent.

"Nidoqueen use Thunderbolt!"

She released a large electrical attack that stopped the larger Pokemon right before getting one strike. Ash knew he had to step it up. He returned his Pokemon and took out another one.

"Let's go Nidoking!"

The large spiky Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Nidoqueen, use Ice Beam!"

She released a large Ice beam that is closing in on her opponent.

"Nidoking, use Rock Slide to block the attack!"

He begins to create the rocks from the bottom and slid to dodge the ice attack. He then launched himself on her, then knocked her down hard.

"Use Mega Punch!" Lorelei commanded

"Counter with a Headbutt!"

Both attacks collided and it made an explosion from the impact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another attack was blocked from Alakazaam as Hypno was panting hard.

"You have gotten better than before." the Rocket Grunt pointed out.

"After finding out that the Pokemon are stronger without Synthetics, they are better and faster."

"I will make you mine, Hypno use Psywave!"

"Counter it with Light Screen and Swift attack!"

A psychic wave was hitting right at the barrier while the larger psychic Pokemon released star-like attacks against her opponent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nidoking hits the ground hard as a large Earthquake blocked a Hyper Beam attack.

"I am surprised so far….however, I will take you out. Use Mega Punch!"

"Nidoking use Body Slam!"

Both attacks collided as both of them collided. Once it was cleared off, Nidoking was taken out of the fight. Ash sighed and returned his Pokemon. He took a deep breath and was ready to fight. He took out his Pokeball.

"Go Fearow!"

His large flying Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Big mistake. Thunder Bolt!"

Nidoqueen released a large concentration of electricity that is heading toward her opponent.

"I don't think so. Mirror Move!"

Fearow's wings glowed briefly and they blocked the attack and some of the electrical attacks went back to Nidoqueen. She was hit on the side.

"Go for a Fly Attack!"

Fearow ended the attack with a flying with a high altitude and coming down hard. He then knocked the larger Pokemon out of the fight.

Lorelei was surprised how good the bird was but was going to take it down at all cost. She returned her Pokemon and then took another one out.

A white large walrus with a large horn in its forehead was ready to fight.

"Dewgong, Auror Beam!"

"Quick dodge it with Aeriel Ace!"

He immediately dodged the attack and went for a flying attack.

"Horn Attack!"

Both attacks collided and both flew apart and were ready for more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Hypno and Alakazaam were panting after a number of attacks, but thus far are proving to be dead even in the fight.

The Rocket trainer was becoming frustrated "How can you be this damn good?!"

Serena smiled to herself. "Training and finally feeling healthy."

"Grrr….Hypno use Toxic!"

"Alakazaam, teleport and finish it with Zen Headbutt."

He was able to avoid the purple cloud attack and attacked his opponent from behind. Then gave a vicious headbutt that took out the psychic Pokemon.

The older man was furious and then returned his Pokemon. He took out another Pokemon, a Pokemon that lacked a mouth, with long legs and glared at its opponent.

The young teen noticed how her Alakazaam was exhausted. She returned her Pokemon and then took out another one. It was a muscled up Pokemon that was ready to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fearow was hanging on as he avoided another Ice Beam attack and went for a Wing attack. It connected right on the face of the opponent.

"I just don't understand," she thought "My Pokemon should be able to take out this trainer. Maybe he was right….no I am not focusing enough."

Lorelei then gave a commanded "Alright, Dewgong use Blizzard!"

Ash knew he had to take this Pokemon out fast. "Fearow, go for a Drill Peck!"

He dive-bombed and went for the attack. He was feeling agonizing pain as the icicle of the attacks was causing him to weaken a bit. He had to make this strike count. He finally managed to hit his opponent hard as it finally ended the fight. Dewgong was out of the fight.

Lorelei returned her Pokemon immediately and brought out another Pokemon.

"Go Rhyhorn!"

A large bipedal Pokemon with a drill horn was ready to fight.

Ash had to take him out and knew his Fearow learned a new move that he gave to his Pokemon.

"Fearow go for a Steel Wing Attack!"

"Overpower it with Thunder!"

Just as the bird was closing by, an overpowered lightning attack that shocked the Pokemon. He was twitching and feeling extreme pain until it was out of the fight as well. Ash returned his Pokemon and knew he had to take it out fast. He then threw his Pokeball.

"Let's go Golduck!"

His Pokemon came out and was ready to fight.

"Go again for a Thunder!"

"Golduck use Ice Beam on the ground!"

As the Thunder move misses, Golduck aimed his ice attack and the ground began to become filled with an icy ground.

"To what purpose that could be done?" Lorelei asked

"This...Golduck use Water Pulse!"

"Avoid it!"

What she never anticipated was that the ice attack early on froze the feet of the large Pokemon. Golduck released large water rings that hit the Rhydon. It screamed in agony.

"Hold it out, Golduck!"

"Use Earthquake to escape!" she commanded.

The large Pokemon hits the ground hard with its fist causing a large seismic that shook the ground. Golduck was trying his best to hang on a bit longer, but the attack forced him to stop as the ground opened slightly and the rock stood up hitting him. It stopped shaking as Golduck was standing as his opponent was panting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitmonlee was getting beat up. It tried to strike its opponent but was unable to due to the quickness and stamina that the other Pokemon had.

"Can't you land a hit?!" The Rocket Grunt was becoming frustrated.

Serena smirked "Finished this Machoke, go for a Seismic Toss."

When Hitmonlee was going for a kick, he grabbed his opponent and then jumped high and then spiked him hard on the ground. As the dust cleared out, Hitmonlee was out of the fight.

He returned his Pokemon. He didn't care about the bet, the grunt went after her in a blind rage.

"Quick, knock him out!" Serena commanded

The muscled up Pokemon immediately punched the grunt that was trying to get near her mistress. It was enough to knock him out. She then took out a rope and tied him up, and then handcuffed him just so he won't escape.

She then thanked her Pokemon and returned him. She then pressed a button on the device and ran toward a few feet and saw the battle that is surprising her. Ash was winning this fight. She was cheering for him quietly.

"Golduck finish it with Zen Headbutt!"

Golduck's head glowed purple and rammed his head hard and knocked the Pokemon on the side of the face. Rhydon was sent flying a few feet and was taken out of the fight. She raised her eyebrow and returned her Pokemon. She had to win this fight. She took another Pokemon out.

"Let's go Vaporeon!"

The Eevolution came out of the Pokeball and was ready to battle. Ash noticed his Golduck was still looking strong.

"Vaporeon use Blizzard attack!"

Vaporeon released from the sky a large ice attack as it rained down.

"Golduck, dodge it and go for a Zen Headbutt!"

He did his best to avoid it by moving left and right as he ran right towards his opponent. His head was glowing purple and was going for another headbutt.

"Quick Ice Beam in front of you and go for a Take Down!"

It immediately released a white beam that hits directly on the ground creating a barrier. Golduck's attack manages to break through the barrier but loses the psychic aura as he was then he hit by the eevolution. It felt a small recoil of pain, due to the headbutt that the opponent gave. Golduck got up and was ready to fight some more.

"Golduck go for a Psybeam!"

"Use Acid Shield!"

As the purple beam was heading right toward his opponent, Vaporean's body glowed an odd green color on its body as the beam absorbed the attack. Once the attack ended she was ready to fight.

"Golduck try one more Zen Headbutt!"

He immediately rushed right at his opponent with his head glowing.

"Hydro Pump!"

Ash was surprised as the water Pokemon released a large torrent of forced water as it collided on the head of the Pokemon. Then it sent him flying hard in the air and landed hard on the ground. Golduck was barely was getting up as Vaporeon went for a Take Down attack, as Golduck was taking out of the fight. Ash had to win this fight. He looked over his shoulder and nodded.

Pikachu jumped off of his friend and was ready to battle.

"Vaporean go for a Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu, go for a Quick Attack to avoid, then go for an Iron Tail!"

He immediately disappeared and popped up right in front of his opponent. Then he smacked his opponent hard with his metallic tail across the face of his opponent. Vaporeon was sent flying a few feet and landed hard on the ground. The eevolution was barely getting up but then felt static on its body. Lorelei realized she was done. She had one Pokemon left.

She returned Vaporeon, knowing she couldn't continue fighting. She then gave this dark smile.

"I think it's time for me to end this for you."

She threw the Pokeball and out came a large blue bird. Ash couldn't believe what he has to face.

An Articuno.

He realized how different this one looked. This one looked larger than the others. Ash knew he had to change gears and fight with everything he got.

"Careful buddy, this one is really tough," Ash told his Pokemon

"Pika" He nodded

She smirked arrogantly.

"Articuno, go for an Ice Beam attack!"

She released a large white cold beam, but this one was bigger than any of the beams that Ash has seen.

"Quick Attack to dodge it and go for a Shock Wave!"

Pikachu easily avoided the attack and released a wave of electricity that managed to hit the large bird Pokemon. Ash stood in disbelief as the bird Pokemon didn't flinch from the attack.

"Articuno go for a Fly Attack!"

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!"

Articuno flew high in the sky as the mouse Pokemon tried to hit the bird Pokemon. He kept missing as it finally dived down, he gave his only shot he could give and it was a success. What he forgot to do was to avoid, and he ended up getting hit hard from the force of the Pokemon. Pikachu was sent flying a few feet and landed hard on the ground. He got up immediately and was ready to fight.

"Impressive, but not enough. Articuno go for an Aura Beam!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on yourself!"

As the large bird Pokemon released a colorful beam at its opponent, the mouse Pokemon discharged an electrical attack on beam was blocked by the attack but was causing a small strain from the power of the beam. When it ended, Pikachu pants for a bit and was ready for more.

Lorelei was surprised how strong that Pokemon was. Normally that would have ended the fight, but it didn't. She had to step it up.

"Articuno, go for an Ice Beam on the ground!"

Articuno shot a large cold beam at the ground.

"Pikachu jump and use Quick Attack to avoid it!"

He jumped up its attack actually boosted him up to completely dodge the duration of the attack. He landed on the ground.

"Not bad….Blizzard!"

"Pikachu, use Thunder full power!"

Both attacks collided in the sky, as the Blizzard won over. Pikachu was hit hard by the attack and was left standing there. He then fainted.

Ash went over and picked up his Pokemon. He had one more Pokemon, but he is a big disadvantage. He never expected to battle her at all. He had to use skill and luck. He threw his Pokeball and out came Bellosom.

Lorelei had a dark smile, she had this one.

"Time to end this now. Use Blizzard!"

"Use Vine Whip on that tree and dodge it!"

She immediately avoided the large blizzard attack as she grabbed on the tree. She landed on the ground and then had an idea.

"Bellosom, attach Mega Drain on the tree then start charging for a Solar Beam!"

She nodded and began to drain some of the nutrients on the tree. Then she landed back on the ground and began to charge by allowing the solar of the sun and the tree.

"Aura Beam!"

Articuno was ready to launch a beam attack, but it felt pain from its body. It was unable to charge an attack as it felt the effects of the electrical wave.

"Keep charging and use Leech Seed on Articuno. Then use Mega Drain on the ground!"

She nodded as she released some seeds and it latched on the bird Pokemon. It began to drain the energy, as it kept charging the attack. It was getting larger.

"Use Ice Beam!"

It released a white beam attack that was released as it hit the plant Pokemon. She felt agonizing pain from the attack, but manage to immediately recover from the Mega Drain. Articuno was slowly losing focus due the energy is losing.

"Hang in there, just keep using Mega Drain and hold the charge longer!"

She nodded and was slowly sucking more of the energy. She kept charging, knowing once it releases, it will be enough to stop the large Pokemon.

"End this with Blizzard!"

Articuno released a large freezing attack from the sky and the attack actually froze the flower Pokemon. Lorelei smirked, as Serena was in shock.

"It's over now…." Lorelei pointed out.

"Not exactly, release it now!"

The beam was finally released that penetrated through the ice. The beam itself hits dead on to the Pokemon that was a harsh hit. The Pokemon felt pain but was still standing. The beam melted the ice around her as the water rejuvenated her in a way. She felt better and was ready to fight some more.

"Impossible….."That is all she could say.

"Nothing is possible. Go for another Mega Drain on Articuno!"

She released some tendrils on the bird Pokemon and absorbed her energy.

"Stop her with an Aura Beam!"

It tried to attack, but the paralysis kicked in again and was unable to release the attack as it felt its energy absorbed not just from the attack. It felt weak as Ash decided to finish this.

"Go for multiple Razor Leaves!"

She released an all out attack as razor sharp leaves began to attack the large bird Pokemon. It began to feel immense pain, and its energy drained. The bird, once known for being formidable, fell on the ground.

To be continued

A/N: Yep I am leaving it as a cliffhanger. Now the reason for the title for this particular chapter is more of a meaning behind it. Usually, the Swan Song is meant as the last fight or hurrah. But for who? Well, next chapter it will show. So no flames and leave comments.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter more. Well, we are almost done with this story as we are about to end Kanto. So let's take a look at the reviews:

Element-Overlord: I needed a surprise of the year.

Eternacle: I update once a week. I kept it a secret.

: I think I answered your question

Now let's get cracking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 41: Rocket out.

Lorelei stood there in disbelief. She lost this fight. How though?

"Impossible…" which the only thing that the woman could say.

Ash went over and hugged his Pokemon. She giggled and was happy she won this fight. Then sirens are heard from the distance as Lorelei was still stunned over the loss. Before she could react, the police arrived and had their batons out.

"You are under arrest Lorelei, for being in league with the notorious criminal organization Team Rocket." One of the officers said.

Lorelei was surprised by the accusation. "What makes you say I am with the league of them?"

A familiar man with spiky red hair and wearing regal clothing had a disappointed look. He then took out a small device that showed a hologram of Lorelei. It was a shot from earlier when she gave her long speech of her being in the organization. The woman was in shock and then two officers arrested her, along with holding her Pokemon.

"Oh, Lorelei," the man identified as Lance said, "How disappointing you fell this far."

"I promise you, this isn't over!"

She was taken away, then two more officers appeared in the bushes, holding a Rocket member arrested and they were taken away.

Ash sighed in relief. It was over for now. Then Lance came up to Ash and smiled at him. "Good work for helping out. It's interesting how we received a call and someone recorded this once it was sent."

Ash nodded and felt exhausted. "Lance….could I head home? I just had a long journey and battle and I live not far off."

He nodded as he called over two officers.

"I need both of you to escort Ash Ketchum to his home."

They both nodded and Ash nodded and they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pallet Town

Ash arrived with both officers as he was then hugged by his mother.

"Ash! I'm so glad that you are alive and well!"

"Mom….You're squeezing me too hard!"

She let go and looked dead on his eye. "Don't ever worry me and your father again."

He nodded and caresses his mother's cheek "I promise. It's just that I never expected it."

His father came and patted his shoulder. "Just glad that you are alive and well. So how about lunch?"

He nodded and they went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few hours later at night

Ash changed his clothes to pajamas. He felt safe at home and as Pikachu plopped into sleep while his other Pokemon were resting at Oak's Ranch. Ash stretched a bit and was ready to sleep, then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and it's Serena.

"Hey, Ash." She smiled softly.

The young trainer smiled softly as he hugs her.

"How are you, Serena?"

They separated as Serena caresses his cheek "I'm good now….thank you."

"For what?"

She places him in the bed and she sits next to him. "For stopping Team Rocket, freeing my mind from a control and for never giving up on me."

Ash chuckled "I knew you were alive out there. I did keep my old promise of finding you."

"Alright, Ash let's rest." Serena laid in bed, close to the window. Ash quirked his eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Just lay down next to me and hold me close."

He nodded and laid in bed. He then held her close as she smiled softly and sighed.

"Goodnight Ash…." she closes her eyes.

Ash smiled and closed his eyes "Goodnight Serena."

As they held, they felt at peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning….

Ash woke up as the sun was rising. He looked over and found Serena still asleep with a peaceful smile. He woke her up by kissing her forehead. She mumbled a bit as he chuckled lightly.

"Serena, it's morning," Ash said gently.

She opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She smiled and went over to surprise him by kissing his lips lightly. Then she said, "Good morning, Ash."

As she got up, she stretched a bit then places her shoes on then she was heading near the window.

"Serena….where are you going?" Ash asked.

The young teen looked at Ash and smiled softly "I know where my mother is. I am going there."

Ash looked sad about this. Then she went up to him and whispers in his ear "I have your number. We can keep in touch until the Rockets are really gone"

Ash smiled and surprised her with a deep kiss. He held her for some time, and then they parted off. She then smiled softly "Never give up until the end."

"Never will."

She waved off and left the window.

Ash began to change his clothing and prepared his day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few hours later in Oak's Lab

Ash was training his Pokemon on Professor's ranch. He thus far is doing such a great job on it. He finds it very calm for him just training his Pokemon and coming up with some new moves. He loved doing it as it became something that he is accustom between the coma world and the real world.

"So I see that Ash is all grown up…" a young man's voice said

He turned and waved back "Hey Gary!"

They both watch on as Ash's Pokemon kept sparring.

"You need one more badge and you are off to the League."

Ash nodded "Yep and I am all set to win the League."

Gary raised his eyebrow "Confident?"

"Just with my training, and my strategy I know I have it this time."

Then Mew came up and cuddled Ash. The young trainer caresses it and it purred.

"Mew?" The little psychic Pokemon said.

"I'm good little one. I'm good."

They watched on how Ash's Pokemon are training harder while pondering who to send out in the battle against the gym leader.

To be continue….

Yeah, it's a short chapter, but there isn't much to write about. To be honest, the next chapter will most likely be the battle, then the next few chapters will be more surprising than others. So leave a review and see you guys later.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter more. Now this chapter will cover the last badge and the battle itself. Now to check out the reviews:

CharmedMilliE: Thanks

Element-Overlord: We shall see..

Now we will continue with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 42: Battle for the Badge

Ash stood right in front of the Viridian City Gym. He looked around and noticed it looked a bit cleaner than the last time he was around. His journey was long, but he knew he was near the end of it all. He had faced numerous challenges, from the gym leaders to stopping Team Rocket.

He feels stronger and better than ever. He was ready to face the difficult task on the last gym leader. Pikachu was on his shoulder and was ready to battle as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of the gym

Ariana was sitting on a throne, pondering about her battle against Ash that is about to happen. The woman in question admired his long record of the things he has done and his battles. She thought about her time with Team Rocket.

She was part of Team Rocket years ago. It during the first insurrection she was part of it but left after their downfall. She cleaned her life up and realized the life of a Gym Leader is…..fun.

She was able to challenge herself in battles and in the process earned respect from trainers for her style of fighting. When she learned about the return of Team Rocket, she did her best to thwart some of the plans they have. She was successful in some manner, but there are times she isn't close to stopping them. Surprisingly, when she heard of Ash Ketchum, she realized how efficient he was in dealing with them. Even taking them down.

She was going to do her best and win the fight.

Then she saw the doors opened and noticed the young man was ready to fight. She recognized him from his red hat and Pikachu on his shoulder.

She stood up and bowed respectfully, which Ash returned the gestured.

"Welcome, Ash for your last badge. If you beat me that will qualify you in entering the League." She then took out an Ultra Ball. "Don't disappoint me…"

Ash nodded "I won't." He took one of his Pokeballs and was ready to fight.

The audience in the gym, they are nearly overcrowding due to the match up. Ash's parents are in the crowd and are going to be watching one of his matches live.

"Let's go Rhyhorn!"

A familiar large gray Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Let's go Pikachu!"

The electric mouse Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Unorthodox choice there…." Ariana pointed out.

"Beleive me, I know what I am doing…"

"No matter. Rhyhorn, use Take Down!" Ariana shouted

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge it!" Ash commanded.

Rhyhorn ran right at its opponent and was going to damage the mouse Pokemon, but the little Pokemon disappeared where he stood and Rhyhorn was hurt by the attack as it landed hard on the ground.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail turned metallic and was heading toward his opponent.

"Rhyhorn use Harden and use Horn Attack!"

He stood in place and both attacks collided. Pikachu winced from the attack as he bounced back, while Rhyhorn, though felt an immense pain from the attack.

"Rhyhorn, Rock Throw!"

"Pikachu, use an overpowered Thunderbolt!"

As Rhyhorn threw a large rock that was in the battlefield, Pikachu released a high powered electrical attack that was enough to destroy the rock itself. The crowd was surprised how tough this Pokemon was.

Ariana clapped "Impressive….Rhyhorn, Earthquake!"

"Pikachu use jump up and use Quick Attack to avoid the attack!"

Pikachu jumped the moment that he felt the ground shake. He was in mid-air and then used Quick Attack to be able to stay up a bit more. Once he landed, he was hit on the side by one of the erupted rocks on the side. The earth stopped moving, as Pikachu stared down his opponent.

"Quick Attack Pikachu!"

He disappeared from where he was standing.

"Use Horn Drill to end this fight!"

Its horn was glowing and was looking for its opponent.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu appeared on the right side of the Pokemon and slammed the attack hard on the side. Rhyhorn felt weak and was nearly in collapsing.

"Go for one more Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail became metallic one last time and slammed it on the face of the Pokemon. Rhyhorn tried to stand up but fell on the ground. He was out of the fight.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ariana was impressed by this. She then returned her Rhyhorn and noticed how the mouse Pokemon was exhausted from the fight.

"Interesting….now let's see how you handle this one!" She took out another UltraBall "Go Nidoking!"

A large purple bipedal spiky Pokemon was ready to fight. Ash decided to bring in a fresh Pokemon in battle.

"Pikachu return." Ash said

Pikachu nodded and stood on his right side. Then Ash took out another Pokeball "Go Butterfree!"

A butterfly Pokemon came out ready to fight.

"Nidoking use Thunderbolt!"

"Butterfree use Psybeam to block the attack!"

Nidoking's horn began to glow for a moment and released a large surge of electricity. It was getting right at Butterfree, but she released a purple beam that barely managed to block the attack. It was dead even and the attacks stopped.

"Nidoking, use Horn Attack!"

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"

His horn was glowing and was heading toward the butterfly Pokemon. However, she flapped her wings, eliminating blue powder that forced the Pokemon's eyes feeling fatigued. Then it went to sleep. Ash smirked he had this in the bag, but Ariana was smiled to herself.

"Sleep Talk!"

Nidoking's horn glowed and hits Butterfree in the stomach. She nearly fell on the ground but was only hovering.

"Hang in there! Use Confusion!"

Her eyes glowed and sent the large Pokemon up in the air and landed hard on the ground. He winced his body as he got up.

"Sleep Talk!"

He jumped high in the air and used Body Slam to hit Butterfree hard. Butterfree was feeling pain all over her body. Used her psychic moves to move him out of the way. She was breathing a bit hard.

"Go for a Psybeam, full power!"

"Free!" She released her strongest beam attack she could muster up.

"Sleep Talk!"

He released a Thunder attack from his horn and it was up in the sky. Then it came down everywhere. He was hit by the Psybeam and was taken out of the fight while one of the thunderbolts hits the butterfly Pokemon knocking her out of the fight.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Both Ash and Ariana returned their Pokemon and they took out their Pokeballs.

Ash threw his "Go Nidoking!" The large purple Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Go Nidoqueen!" A large blue Pokemon glared at her opponent. They were both ready to fight.

"Nidoking, go for a Horn Attack!"

His horn glowed and was heading toward his opponent.

"Nidoqueen, stop that Pokemon with a Mega Punch!"

Her fist glowed and coming toward her opponent. Both attacks collided sending both of them flying. Nidoking took most of the damage while his opponent minimal.

"Nidoking, use Earthquake!"

He stomps hard on the ground, eliciting a large earthquake that one of the parts of the ground hits Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen, counter with your own Earthquake!"

She creates her own Earthquake as Nidoking's legs were locking.

"Nidoking, launch yourself for a Mega Kick!"

He immediately went for a jump kick. His leg was glowing and managed to hit Nidoqueen. The blue Pokemon got up and was panting, as is the purple Pokemon.

"Hyper Beam!" Both Ash and Ariana commanded.

Both Pokemon released a yellowish beam that collided. They were both hanging on to the attack, but both fell on their knees and were both hit by the beams. Both were sent flying and landed on the ground near their perspective trainers.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Both trainers returned their Pokemon and they both thought of which Pokemon to use. Ash had an idea which one to use, as does Ariana.

Ariana threw hers first "Go Dugtrio!"

Three mole Pokemon, stuck together, were ready to fight.

"Go Golduck!"

The familiar duck Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Dugtrio use Dig!"

Dugtrio disappeared and Golduck was looking all over the place.

"Golduck, when it comes out us Zen Headbutt!"

The moment it popped out, it hits Golduck and then he retaliated with his head glowing purple. A vicious headbutt dazed the Pokemon.

"Golduck, use Ice Beam!"

He released a white beam and was heading towards the mole Pokemon.

"Dugtrio, counter with a Rock Throws!"

They began to throw rocks, using their heads and trying to block the beam attack at best.

"Golduck, move to the left and hit them with a Water Pulse!"

He released a ring of water that is powered up and it hits the Pokemon. They felt agonizing pain from the attack but were still strong to fight.

"Stop him with an Earthquake!"

"Dug!"

They then began to tremble the ground as Golduck was hit with one of the parts of the ground. He was hurt by it but was still standing strong.

"Dugtrio, Slash Attack!"

"Counter it with a Psybeam!"

Dugtrio gave the effect of the slash attack by hardening themselves and scrapping the duck Pokemon. It hurt him for a moment, but then released a purple beam that did a direct hit in close range. The mole Pokemon was taken off the fight.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle, the winner is Golduck! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ariana smirked and then took out another UltraBall.

"Go Rhydon!"

A large bipedal gray Pokemon with a horn that spun was ready to fight.

"Golduck, use Water Pulse!"

He released a ring of water right at his opponent.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill!"

It charged right at his opponent and gave a vicious drill attack. Golduck was sent flying and he was taken out of the fight.

"Golduck is unable to battle, the winner is Rhydon! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash sighed and realized this will not be easy. He then took out another Pokeball and threw it.

"Go Snorlax!"

A large sleepy Pokemon smiled calmly was ready to go.

"Rhydon go for a Horn Drill!"

Its drill began to whirl and was heading toward its opponent.

"Snorlax, roll out of the way and go for a Body Slam!"

He was able to dodge it easily and used to momentum to use his body to slam his opponent hard. It did hurt the large Pokemon but was still standing strong.

"Rhydon go for an Earthquake!"

He stomped hard on the ground, eliciting an earthquake that one of the parts of the ground hits the knee of the large Pokemon. Though hurt a bit, he shrugged it off and began to fight back.

"Snorlax go for a Hyper Beam!"

He released an energy beam out of his hands as it hits the large Pokemon dead center, which resulted in an explosion from the impact. Once the dust cleared out, Rhydon was still standing though damaged nonetheless.

"Rhydon, go for a Thunderbolt!"

Its horn began to emit electricity and then released its electrical bolt right at Snorlax. Snorlax felt a sharp pain that felt his muscles spasms.

"Hang in there, buddy. Use Seismic Toss!"

He went over and tried to lift his opponent, but his muscles felt painful. He wasn't able to lift Rhydon.

"Give him your own Seismic Toss!"

Rhydon grabbed the obese Pokemon and lifted him up. Then it slammed him hard on the ground. The fight ended.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, the winner is Rhydon! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash returned his Pokemon and knew he had to stop this large Pokemon. He couldn't bring out Pikachu. Then he knew he had to use his other Pokemon.

"Go Magmar!"

A bipedal flaming duck Pokemon was ready to fight. Ash trained him as it went from a Magby into a Magmar.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill!"

It was coming toward Magmar.

"Magmar, use Karate Chop!"

Magmar was able to avoid the drill attack and his hand glowed. His hand had an open palm and used the edge to smack the Pokemon hard. It sends Rhydon to the other side that was barely getting up, he was nearly finished.

"Magmar, Flamethrower!"

He released a large flame attack from his mouth and hits the large Pokemon. It was then out of the fight.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, the winner is Magmar! Please bring out your last Pokemon!"

The gym leader was impressed by this. Now she knew she had to give it all. She returned Rhydon and then took out the last UltraBall.

"Go Kangaskhan!"

A large bipedal Pokemon with a little baby Pokemon.

"Magmar Flamethrower!"

Magmar was releasing a large flame attack heading toward his opponent.

"Kangaskhan, Fire Punch!"

Its fist turned into flame and launched a punch to quench the flames that nearly hit itself.

"Magmar, use Karate Chop!"

His hand glowed and went right toward his opponent.

"Kangaskhan, go for an Ice Punch!"

It's hand glowed white and then went after its opponent. Both of them managed to hit evenly and was a draw attack.

"Magmar, go for a Fire Blast!"

"Kangaskhan use Earthquake!"

Magmar threw his head back and a large fire attack was heading toward his opponent. Kangaskhan countered it with an Earthquake that created a large earth stalagmite that blocked partially the attack. Some of it did hit the kangaroo Pokemon. Magmar felt parts of the hit as one of the rocks popped from the earth, hitting him.

"Magmar, go for a Flamethrower!"

He released another fire attack that did some damage to the kangaroo Pokemon.

"Kangaskhan use Fissure!"

It jumped high and landed hard on the ground causing a large earthquake. It shook the whole Gym as Magmar was swallowed into the ground. The rocks were hurting him until he was taken out of the fight.

"Magmar is unable to battle, the winner is Kangaskhan! Please bring out your last Pokemon!"

Ash knew he had to put it all for his Pokemon or nothing.

"Go Pikachu!"

The mouse Pokemon felt exhausted but was ready to fight.

"Kangaskhan use Fire Blast!"

He released a large flame blast that was heading toward the mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

He dodged the attack as the fire blast hits one of the rocks.

"Now go for a Shock Wave!"

He released then a large electrical attack. It hit the kangaroo attack hard, as it was still standing, but felt an odd tingle in its muscles.

"Kangaskahn, use Fissure!"

As it tried to jump, it felt painful shocks on its body. Paralysis was kicking in.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

He ran up and had his tail turn metallic. Then slammed the move across the face on its face. It flew a few feet away and landed hard on the ground.

It was taken out of the fight.

"Kangaskahn is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! With having one Pokemon left, the winner is Ash Ketchum!"

To be continue

A/N: Well guys that's it. Now I will update another chapter maybe the following week, as I will be working on a large project. So the following week will conclude more details of the league. So leave a comment and see you guys later.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey, guys, I'm back. Now we are getting really close to the end of this story. So now let's check out the reviews:

Crotch Cricket: Well here is the next update my friend :). Glad you are enjoying this.

: I already decided who is the champion already.

TheUltimateAsh: ^_^

Element-Overlord: He will take maybe some of his Pokemon. Maybe not...

Well, here we go.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon

Chapter 43: Prepare for the League

Ash was in shock. He beat Ariana and felt an excitement that he was going to the League. The crowds stood and cheered as some went over to him. They raised him as Ariana shook her head. She returned her Pokemon and went over. They placed him down as Ash went over to the gym leader then she took out a leaf badge.

"This is the Earth badge. This symbolizes your victory over me. Also, because this would be your last badge now you qualify for the League and a chance to take on the Elite Four."

The young trainer nodded and accepted the badge. He hand shook the woman as she returned it.

"Good luck Ash." she simply said.

"Thank you, I won't let anyone down." he simply said.

She nodded and then left as Ash went to celebrate with his parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a diner…

Giovanni was drinking happily for his son's accomplishment.

"You did it, Ash! You beat the last gym leader!" he said excitedly.

Ash nodded as his mouth was full of food. Delia hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you!"

He swallowed his food and said "Thanks. Now better train and prepare myself for the League."

His father then said, "You can ask Gary and Professor Oak about the League itself and what is expected. It will prepare you for anything."

Ash nodded and then smiled to himself. "It's interesting how many things happened in my life. Things that I never expected in me."

Delia then held on his hand "Neither did us. I am just glad that you are safe and sound. I am also happy how you managed to obtain all eight badges."

"Me too, mom. Me too."

They then ate quietly, enjoy each other and knowing that Ash has to prepare himself for the coming to win the League.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later in Oak's lab…

Ash was sitting on a couch as Professor Oak came in the room, with Gary. The young trainer waved at them when they brought a small projector.

Oak said, "Okay Ash, this is important so pay attention." Gary sets up the projector. Once done, they turn it and the image of the first picture was that of the Pokemon League logo. Then changed Oak pressed a button on the switch and it changed into the a tournament bracket.

"As you know Ash, the League requires a tournament that will pit against each other. It will be a three on three battle until reaching the finals where you face the last opponent into a six on six. However, we have only eight people entering, with you being one of the eight, due the Rockets' influence. Now that is over, we do hope that changes things next year."

Then it changed to the overhead map of Victory Rd.

"The winner of the League has to face what they call the Defense Line."

Ash was surprised hearing this "Defense Line?"

Gary nodded "Yes Ash. It was implemented while you were in a coma. What this does is it tests the trainer who won the League, to make sure they are ready to face the Elite Four. They have to bypass the two guards and then face the Regional's champion. Once that happens, they are then qualified to face the Elite Four. They are given a year to prepare themselves, which they can choose to face them anytime during that one year."

Then the image changed into the shadows, which presumed the Elite Four.

"By facing them, you have one shot to do it. One shot."

Ash nodded as then the image changed of the other regions that existed.

"You might be interested of going after other regions in the future if you are interested," Gary said.

Ash thought to himself for a moment and then nodded "I do want to explore some more. It isn't going to be easy like anything. I will think of the possibilities in the future."

Oak nodded "Good."

Then Mew flew in and cuddled right at Ash. "Hey there…"

"Mew…" she purred from his simple touch. Then he thought of the number of new strategies he needs to come up to take down the other trainers. Then Ash got up and decided to check on his Pokemon.

He reached the outside of the farm and noticed his Pokemon sparring and some practicing moves. He smiled to himself for their dedication, even if he is away at times. He went over and all of them stopped training. He pets both Sylveon and Bellosom.

"Guys, we are going to be training for a short while." He then went over to a rock that was sitting there in the field. He sat down and they all looked at him "This won't be an easy task. Unlike the gym leaders and other enemies we faced, these guys have experience. They are tough. They are the best that they have to offer. We must be prepared to win this tournament and conquer Kanto!" Then he stood up. "Who wants to win?!"

They cheered loudly.

"Alright, let's train!"

They went back to training as he began to command them to do their best.

Ash continued to give commands and strategy to do everything he can to prepare himself. He also began to watch old videos of battles just to have an idea what to do and in the process; he began to implement those strategies as he saw various results. Some good and some bad ones. He hoped to win the fights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later near the League Field.

Ash stared in the large stadium in front of him as people were getting in line for tickets. He showed his eight badges to the guard and he got in. He was nervous and in the process of hoping the training is enough.

He noticed the other trainers, looking equally nervous, were pondering who they are going to fight and what to expect. Ash knew it would be a 3 on 3 fight and this would determine who is moving forward.

In the audience was a disguised Serena, decided to watch this carefully. She was able to reconnect with her mother and it was a great meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month ago…

Serena finally tracked down her mother. She was nervous about the meeting but knew this will be a moment of truth.

Grace was watering her garden and felt melancholy. Ever since her daughter's disappearance, she was in a near catatonic state. She lost her husband few years ago through cancer and then her daughter. Suicide was out of the question and tried to move forward. It was impossible for those years and held a faint hope that she can just see her daughter once more.

Just as she was about to get up, she saw a young teenage girl. She looked familiar, then she spoke "Hey mom…."

She dropped her canteen and nearly fainted. Serena ran right at her mother and caught her.

"S-Serena!?" She looked at her and recognized her outlines and smile. Her eyes, just as blue as ever. She hugged and held her, hoping it wasn't an illusion. She cried as Serena cried as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long explanation of her life of forceful Team Rocket and escape from Ash brought admiration for the young man. She explained to her mother that she wanted to go to the Pokemon League to watch Ash win the tournament.

Her mother went, under disguise as well, and went to watch the young man cheer him. They both managed to make up their time together and they enjoy learning new things of their likes and dislikes.

They watch on as the announcer is in the middle of the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 74th Annual Pokemon League!" The crowd roared in cheers. It was a sellout this time around. "We have our qualifiers today and will face each other. The winner of this tournament league will face the Defense Line! If the winner manages to push through the Defense Line and manage to beat the Regional's champion, they will qualify to take on the Elite Four!"

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Let the tournament begin!"

To be continue….

A/N: Well guys, next week we begin the first round battle. So leave a review and see you guys around, no flames please.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello everyone, Tomlight. I know it looks like I made a mistake, but I didn't. This chapter will not only include the battle but will explain the role of a Regional champion and someone that wins the Elite Four. Now to check reviews:

GhostKing1997: I am actually debating about this, considering that the Orange Islands. I will have to think about this.

shadragon: This chapter will answer it. I hope.

Element-Overlord: I do hope so to

CharmedMilliE: It will be answerd here.

Well, here we go…

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon

Chapter 44: Qualifying Rounds

Ash was listening to a conversation from one of the competitors.

"I don't understand the title Regional Champion. Shouldn't that be for the one that beats the Elite Four?" a trainer with brown hair said.

Ash easily answered "They do have a title for that. League Champion. The reason for the Regional name is more of just guarding the Elite Four. From what I know, this allows them to take on the Elite Four a number of times within that year, after that they have to relinquish the title leaving it open. The winner of the tournament and then beating the Defense Line will give the trainer the right to become the Regional Champion."

The trainers were surprised by the information they are given.

One of them looked at Ash in curiosity "You seem to have that information well with you."

Ash nodded "Professor Oak explained it to me and managed to make sure I remember. Plus I needed to clarify about the difference between Regional and League."

The other trainers nodded then a screen appeared. They were noticing a bracket with names on it. They were ready for the tournament to start. Ash saw he was going to take on against a trainer named Blake.

Thankfully he was the next in battle. He decided to think which three Pokemon to use. He began to go through his thought process and thought of ideas to try, based on Pokemon that the opponent will have. Then he heard a loud cheer from the outside.

"Red trainer moves on into the quarter finals!"

Ash checked his time, 20 minutes passed by. He was ready for his fight and face his opponent. He walked up into the stairs and noticed how many people came to watch this fight. He was a little nervous, but he was going to give it his best. He got into the platform and noticed his opponent.

He had long grey hair and blue eyes. He looked about to be in his twenties and was ready to fight.

The announcer went into the middle platform, with a microphone ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Qualifying round! The winner of this battle will move into the Quarter Finals!"

The crowd roared and cheered.

"On the red side, he is from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash waved and the crowd cheered.

"On the green side, he is from Saffron City, Blake Galloway!"

The crowd equally cheered. Both competitors had their first Pokeball out.

"And let the fight begin!"

Ash threw his first Pokemon out and it was his Bellosom.

Blake released a large yellow plant Pokemon with a distinctive sharp teeth in its mouth.

"Victre!"

"Victreebel...interesting."

"Victreebel, used Razor Leaf!"

It released razor sharp leaves that were heading toward the flower Pokemon.

"Bellosom block it with your Vine Whip!"

She released her vines from her and blocked in circular motions, which surprised everyone in the crowd.

"Victreebel, Bite Attack!"

It managed to lunge right at Bellosom, going for a vicious bite attack.

"Bellosom, roll to the side and go for a Vine Whip attack!"

She rolled out of the way and managed to avoid the large bite attack. She took out her vine whips again and slammed it hard on the face of the yellow plant Pokemon.

"Victreebel, Vine Whip!"

It released its own Vine Whip and smacked the flower Pokemon hard. She was still standing.

"Bellosom, go for a Mega Drain!"

She released two tendrils and latched on to the large plant Pokemon. She began to drain his energy. Though it may not seem much, but it fatigued the Pokemon from its energy lost.

"Victreebel, go for another Bite Attack!"

This time it was a successful attack as Bellosom felt a sharp pain.

"Bellosom, go for a Solar Beam!"

She released was putting on a largely concentrated energy to her right hand. She then released it. It hit the mark, right at the large plant Pokemon, sending it flying in the air. It was barely getting up.

"Bellosom Vine Whip!"

A very harsh whip attack and it took out the plant Pokemon.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, the winner is Bellosom! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Blake returned his Pokemon and then immediately took out the next one.

"Go Farfetche'd!"

The bird with a small piece of onion was ready to fight.

"Bellosom, go for a Mega Drain!"

She released her tendrils toward the bird Pokemon.

"Farfetche'd use Fly!"

It flew up high in the sky, avoiding the tendrils and came back from the sky. Using the momentum, it tackled hard on the body sending the Pokemon flying a few feet. She landed hard on its back and was barely getting herself up.

"Bellosom, release some Razor Leaf!"

She nodded and released well aimed sharp razored leaves. Getting direct hits, but the bird Pokemon was ready to fight some more.

"Farfetche'd use Quick Attack!"

It disappeared and appeared right in front of the flower Pokemon and smacked her hard. That hit was enough to knock her out of the fight.

"Bellosom is unable to battle, the winner is Farfetche'd. Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash returned his flower Pokemon. He then took out another Pokemon out.

"Go Fearow!"

The large bird Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Farfetched, Fury Attack!"

It went right at the large bird Pokemon to strike him down with its onion stick.

"Fearow use Mirror move to block it and counter with Drill Peck!"

He blocked the move as the Pokemon was hit back from the blows, then was hit with a harsh attack with his beak. Farfetche'd was getting and was ready to fight some more.

"Farfetche'd use Steel Wing!"

It flew right at its opponent and gave a hard hit right on the side of the large bird Pokemon.

"Fearow, use Fly!"

"Follow with Fly as well!"

They flew up and are trying to attack each other, but they kept missing.

"Try to end this Farfetche'd with a Steel Wing!"

"Fly higher Fearow!"

It tried to hit him but kept missing. Fearow kept flying high as it easily avoided the attacks. The duck Pokemon was becoming tired as it was losing air, and that is when Ash noticed it. He smirked as Ash then commanded "Dive Bomb it!"

Fearow then dive bombed toward the Pokemon, as it held on to it. It couldn't escape and was plummeting down fast. Then finally released and it hits hard on the ground. When the dust cleared, it was out of the fight.

"Farfetche'd is unable to battle, the winner is Fearow! Please bring out your last Pokemon!"

Blake was impressed by fighting Ash, but he needed to win this. He then returned his Pokemon and then took out his last Pokemon.

"Let's go Ninetails!"

The large fox Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Ninetails, use Flamethrower!"

It released a large fire attack from its mouth.

"Fearow, use Mirror to block the attack!"

He raised its wing and it glowed as it blocked the attack and was directed back at the fox Pokemon. It was hit, but the effects weren't strong enough.

"Ninetails, use Confuse Ray!"

Its eyes glowed as it was a direct hit right at his eyes.

"Hang in their Fearow. Use Fly!"

As he flew up, he had a hard time concentrating from seeing at least three copies of Ninetails.

"Ninetails, take him down with your Flamethrower!"

It released a strong flame attack, as it was getting close by to the bird Pokemon.

"Fearow, use Mirror to block it!"

He tried to use it, but instead ended up getting hurt by the flame attack. He was still feeling the effects and was trying to shake it off.

"Ninetails, use Fire Blast!"

It threw its head back and released a large flame attack.

"Fearow, shake it off and roll over!"

He finally saw how clear things are and he managed to avoid the attack.

"Fearow combine Fly and Drill Peck!"

He made a somersault and then dived right at his opponent and gave a harsh drill attack from his beak. Ninetails felt pain.

"Ninetail!"

"Fearow, end it with another Drill Peck!"

He flew right at his opponent and gave another harsh peck attack. Once it flew over, Ninetails knocked out of the fight.

"Ninetails is unable to battle, the winner is Fearow! Ash still has two of his Pokemon and he is the winner!"

To be continue….

A/N: Well hopefully that answers the question and also the qualifying round is over. Leave a review and no flames. See you guys going into the quarterfinals.

Update: Corrected Victreebel spelling mistake.


	46. Chapter 46

Hi guys, welcome to another chapter more. I would like to say, thanks for following this story and well….we are about to enter to another chapter more. Now for reviews:

davycrockett100: Thank you

: I do as well

frytrix: From my knowledge and looking around, I never heard of restrictions for the trainer of how much Pokemon they could take out while Gym Leaders have a restriction.

Vital Info: To be honest, I haven't really gone back into things. I might go back and tell what happened to them sometime in the future. Maybe the sequel will explain. Like any drugs in this world we live in, I have to address it that it is illegal and by mass producing, more problems will occur, hence little means more money. Plus keep in mind, Lorelei isn't the real leader. The Poke-Relationship is just something I left out of the mind...better work on that more. I can understand the issues I have and well...I might re-write this to expand things better in the future. As I said with my grammar problems, I asked anyone to be my beta reader and so far one guy is working on my past chapter. If you are interested in helping me out, please PM and I will love to see what way we can make this better. Thanks for your review it helped me a bit what likes and dislikes are.

Well, this chapter will not only carry the Quarterfinal battle but also something….cute in the process.

So here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all

Chapter 45: United as One

Ash sat on a bench and was all smiles. He won the battle and was moving on and it has been two hours after the battle. Now he had to wait until the next day.

He decided to allow his next batch of six Pokemon free in a park to play around. They do deserve the break as he watched Butterfree chatting with Nidoking, Pikachu relaxing with Sylveon, Sandslash and Primeape chatting as well. Ash rested lazily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pokemon Conversation

Butterfree spoke "It has been a long time since we spoke like this." she flew over and rested on her pseudo lovers.

"Indeed Free, it has been too long. Nothing but training, but I don't blame Ash." Nidoking replied as he caresses her. She gave a small 'peck' then asked "What is going to happen to us? We both know I can't produce eggs from you. And you are strong…."

"Butterfree, I don't care what others say or do. My feelings are always going to be for you no matter what. I won't take another mate. That's a promise."

Butterfree cuddled as tears are produced "I would love you no matter what also."

Nidoking knew that he loved Butterfree and could never produce an egg together, but was willing to be with her. Though nature might say one thing, but he had a choice to make.

Pikachu began to kiss Sylveon as she wrapped her 'ribbons' around him.

"I missed this very much," Pikachu said.

"Me too," she replied as she snuggled closely to her mate. She licked his cheek as he blushed hard. "So….when are we going to have our own egg?"

Pikachu thought for a moment then replied "When is your next heat season?"

Sylveon looked up in the sky and replied "Next full moon."

"That should be then perfect time."

She squealed in joy.

Meanwhile, both Primeape and Sandslash are discussing battle strategy.

"How do we deal with the next round?" Primeape asked

"To be honest I have no idea what to expect, though. They are random battles." Sandslash replied as he played with a small stone.

"True" the monkey Pokemon nodded "He would have a strategy, but these trainers are different than some of the Rockets we faced."

"We just have to listen to our trainer and hope we come out of this in a good end."

Both nodded and began look up in the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day….

Ash was in the locker room as he was thinking which three Pokemon to use the battle.

"Will Ash and Karen come into the battlefield?"

Ash got up and went into the battlefield. The crowd cheered as Ash came from one end of the arena and his opponent as well. The young trainer got into the red platform while the green platform had a young woman with gray hair and green eyes. She smiled softly and waved at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the quarterfinals!" The announcer shouted in excitement as the crowd roared in excitement.

"On the red platform, from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!" the crowd cheered for him.

"On the green platform, from Lavender Town, Karen Henning!" She waved shyly as the crowd cheered and some whistled.

"Let the battle begin!"

Ash threw his first Pokemon on the field "Let's go Primeape!" The monkey Pokemon was out and was ready to fight.

Karen took out her first Pokemon out and out came a Pokemon, wearing a purple 'v' shirt with purple shorts and boxing gloves. It did a few punches and shouted "Hitmonchan!"

The male trainer was actually going to enjoy fighting "Primeape, go for a Mega Punch!"

Her right fist glowed and was launching right toward her opponent.

"Hitmonchan, counter with your own Mega Punch!"

Its hand glowed and launched for a punch as well. Both connected equally and both were sent flying, but both landed on their feet.

"Hitmonchan, go for a Fire Punch!"

Hitmonchan ran right at its opponent with its fist on fire.

"Primeape, go for a Karate Chop!"

As her palm was close to chopping down her opponent, she missed and ended up getting a harsh punch in the face. She shook off as she got up.

"Primeape, go for a low kick!"

She rolled and managed to get a hit on the side, but then Hitmonchan immediately got up.

"Hitmonchan, go for a Mach Punch!"

It disappears and re-appears as it punched hard across the face before she could do anything. She was barely getting up.

"End it with Mega Punch!"

It made a harsh punch that ended the fight.

"Primeape is unable to battle, the winner is Hitmonchan! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash returned his Pokemon and looked at Pikachu. He nods and he jumps off his shoulder and was ready to fight.

"Hitmonchan, go for an Ice Punch!"

Its fist was glowing as it launched itself to its opponent.

"Pikachu, counter with a Metalic Elec Tail!"

Pikachu ran right at his opponent, with its tail turning metallic with some charge of electricity. Once they both connected, the fist of the punching Pokemon felt the force of the metal tail hurting his hand and felt an electrical surge running to its body.

"Pikachu, go for a Shock Wave!"

"Hitmonchan, go for a Mach Punch!"

It tried to go for the attack to really dodge it, but its body felt numb and stopped working. Then he felt a harsh shock attack that puts the punching Pokemon on its knees.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!"

Pikachu disappeared where it was standing then tackled the punching Pokemon hard, ending the fight.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

She returned her Pokemon and then took out another one out.

"Let's go Electabuzz!"

An electrical bug Pokemon got into fighting position and was ready to fight.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

He disappears and reappears near the electric bug Pokemon.

"Electabuzz, use Body Slam!"

It basically let the Pokemon tackle and then grabs its opponent. Then it slammed hard with its weight for a slam. Pikachu shook off as Electabuzz moved out of the way. He then was ready to fight.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu ran right at his opponent as his tail turned metallic.

"Electabuzz use Karate Chop!"

Its hand is left an open palm and was glowing. Both hits were connected as the bug Pokemon winced in pain on his hand as Pikachu shook his tail. He felt numbed but was ready to keep fighting.

"Hang in their buddy, use Quick Attack!"

He disappeared as Electabuzz was ready for more fighting.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on yourself and tackle hard!"

The shield he created himself as the electrical attack from his attack. Electabuzz released a harsh electrical attack, but it did no damage as he received a large electrical attack from the mouse Pokemon. The hit sent the Pokemon flying and hitting hard on the ground. It got up and felt its body pain.

"Electabuzz!" Karen shouted in worry.

Though the Pokemon was up, its body felt numb from the electricity running its body.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to end this!"

Pikachu, nodding with exhaustion, went with its last move.

"Electabuzz, slow it down with Thunder!"

It tried to release an attack, but its body wasn't allowing it. Then felt a harsh hit from the metal tail, sending it flying hard. It landed hard on the ground and was out of the fight.

"Electabuzz is unable the battle, the winner is Pikachu! Please bring out your last Pokemon!"

She sighed and returned her bug Pokemon. She knew she had to win this at all cost. She took out her Pokeball and threw it out.

"Go Dragonair!"

A large blue majestic serpent like Pokemon with wings was ready to fight. Ash was in shock at what he saw and he began to ponder whether to switch or not. Then he nodded.

"Pikachu, return!"

Pikachu nodded and felt exhausted. Then Ash threw his Pokeball.

"Go Sylveon!"

The pink Eevolution was ready to fight. The audience was surprised seeing this Pokemon. Most didn't know what kind of Pokemon it was. Only a handful of people knew about it.

"Dragonair, use Slam!"

It raised its tail a went to slam right at Sylveon.

"Sylveon, Quick Attack!"

She avoided the move and tackled her opponent hard. The dragon Pokemon shook its head and was ready to fight.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!"

It threw its head back and released a flame like an attack right at the small pink Pokemon.

"Counter with Moonbeam!"

She threw her head back and released a powerful beam. Both collided, but people were noticing how strong the attack was from Sylveon. She kept pushing until finally hitting the dragon Pokemon. It screeched in pain, sending it flying a few feet. After landing hard on the ground, it shook off and was ready to fight some more.

"Hyper beam!"

It released a large beam as it did a direct hit. The Eevolution was still standing, though hurt.

"Moonbeam again!"

She released a large beam again and another agonizing pain that actually knocked out the Pokemon.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, the winner is Sylveon! With Ash having two Pokemon, he is the winner!"

Karen returned her Pokemon and was curious. Once both Ash and Karen were close she asked, "What kind of Pokemon is she? or he?"

"Sylveon. She is what they call a Fairy-type. They are strong against Dragon types while they can be weak against Poison Type." He answered easily.

She petted the Pokemon as she purred. Her ribbon is wrapped around her hand as she giggled.

"Interesting. Do your best on the semi-finals." Karen said.

Ash nodded as she left.

To be continue…..

A/N: Well guys, the next chapter will be another talk with the group and then the semi-final. See you guys later.


	47. Chapter 47

Hello, everyone. I apologize if this one took longer, work and doing other things have made it difficult for me to update and I am just hoping you guys can forgive me for this. Now here are the reviews:

CharmedMilliE: Thank you

VitalInfo: Thanks for your advice. I am thinking of expanding more on the re-write in the future. I would address a bit more on the sequel of what the Synthetics are and Team Rocket's return and such. Thanks for complementing my battles, though I still need more practice.

Element-Overlord: Thanks again

davycrockett100: Thanks

Well, now we can begin this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 46: Close calls

Ash was napping after another victory and the next day would be both his semi-final battle and the finals. He already trained his Pokemon and at this point they are resting. He had to choose carefully who would fight this battle and he had an idea who to use this time around. Well, in some way and had his Pokemon ready to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pokemon Translation

Snorlax was relaxing, along with Magmar who was staring up at the sky.

"Hey, Snorlax?" Magmar asked.

"Yeah?" Snorlax grunted.

"What do you think of tomorrow's battle?" the flame Pokemon said.

"Err….I suppose it is going to be normal. Nothing crazy I hope…" he grumbled.

All the flame Pokemon could do is nod as he stared up the sky.

Kangaskhan was playing with her little Pokemon as Muk was watching on.

"So you have been in battles with him? What's it like?" Muk asked.

"Well….he's a strategist, but a risky one, though." She replied as she caught the small red ball and threw it back. The little Pokemon giggled and grabbed.

"It is fascinating how humans tend to just catch us and the battle between us. However, the trainer we have gives us time to take care of us. Why, though?"

"To be honest, I have no idea" the female Pokemon replied "It's something that he himself could answer that to us. I suppose doing the right thing has to be one of the factors."

He nodded as he looked on and pondered what might happen next.

Fearow was looking at the fossil Pokemon.

"How is it like being able to breathe again?" the bird Pokemon asked.

Omanyte looked at the Pokemon and replied "No clue….it's odd…"

"You feel ready to battle?"

"Battle?"

He looked at the little Pokemon oddly "Yeah...fighting."

"Why do we fight?"

"We do so to grow stronger."

"Is that all?"

This did catch the bird Pokemon off guard and began to think about what else to say. "I wish I did have an answer for that. Maybe Pikachu might have it."

Though the fossil Pokemon nodded, he had his doubts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day in the Arena

Ash was ready to fight at all cost and do his best to win. He looked across the field and it was another trainer with long brown hair and green eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we will see both the semi-final and finals. In the red section, from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!"

The young trainer raised his hand as the crowd cheered.

"His opponent, from Goldenrod in Johto, Mario Gaunt!"

He raised his hand as the crowd cheered.

Both competitors were ready to fight. Both threw their first Pokemon.

"Go Muk!"

The large purple blob Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Go Scizor!"

A red metallic bug Pokemon was ready to fight. Ash was a bit surprised with the Pokemon he will face, but it didn't bother him what will happen.

"Muk go for a Sludge Bomb!"

He throws a large blob of purple toxic right at the bug Pokemon.

"Scizor use Metal Claw to block the attack!"

Scizor raised its claws as it shined. The blob of goo hits the claws itself and blocked the attack.

"Use the Metal Claw to attack Muk!"

It blazed right at its opponent, with its claws ready to hit the blob Pokemon.

"Muk, Minimize!"

He shrunk in size and easily avoided the attack.

"Muk, use Body Slam!"

He threw his weight right at his opponent. He managed to reach to his opponent and managed to slam him hard. The metallic bug Pokemon shook himself.

"Scizor, use Slash Attack!"

It went right at the blob Pokemon, with its claws it damaged the blob Pokemon but was ready to fight.

"Muk go for another Body Slam!"

He jumps right at bug Pokemon.

"Scizor, go for a Steel Wing!"

It blocked the attack with its wings and then slammed its wings right at the large blob Pokemon. He was nearly out of it at this point.

"Scizor, end it with Slash!"

Its arms glowed and slashed right at the opponent, ending the fight.

"Muk is unable to battle, the winner is Scizor! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash returned Muk and sighed. Then he took out another Pokemon.

"Go Kanghaskhan!"

The large bipedal Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Scizor use Metal Claw!"

It's claws glowed and was ready to knock the Pokemon out.

"Kanghaskhan, use Fissure!"

She lifted her foot up and smashed it hard on the ground as the ground shook. The ground did open up, as some of the earth parts created a stalagmite by shooting up the ground. One of them gave a hard hit at the bug Pokemon, then another one. The last one was enough to knock out the bug Pokemon.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winner is Kangaskhan! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

The young man was surprised. He thought his Pokemon could avoid it. Well no complaining and returned his Pokemon. He then took out another Pokeball out.

"Go Miltank!"

A large cow Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Kangaskhan use Mega Punch!"

Her fist glowed and went right at her opponent.

"Miltank, counter with your own Mega Punch!"

Both attacks collided as both were holding on to the punch.

"Headbutt!" Both of them commanded. Both their heads glowed and both managed to hit each other. They then both back off shaking their heads off.

"Kangaskhan use Body Slam!"

She ran right at her opponent and was ready to jump right at the cow Pokemon.

"Miltank, Rollout!"

The large cow Pokemon began to roll into a ball like. Then slammed right the Body Slam. Kangaskhan was hurt more. Ash knew he had to end this fast or the fight will be his opponents favor.

"Kangashkan stay there and wait for my signal…" she nodded and was trusting her trainer's judgement.

"Miltank, use Rollout!"

The cow nodded and went right at its opponent.

"Now, Hyper Beam full power!"

Before he could give the order to dodge, she released a powerful beam attack. It was a direct hit that sent the cow Pokemon flying and landing hard on the ground. The cow Pokemon was getting up, barely, and was going to fight with everything it got.

"Kangskhan, go for a Tackle!" Ash commanded, wanting to end the fight.

She ran right at her opponent, feeling exhausted.

"Hyper Beam!"

Before Ash could call the dodge, the beam was a direct hit on the large Pokemon. Once it was over, both Pokemon was actually out of the fight.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Please bring out your last Pokemon!"

Both trainers returned their Pokemon and then knew they had to make this count. Both released their Pokemon.

"Go Fearow!"

"Go Noctowl!"

Both bird Pokemon looked at each other and were ready to fight.

"Noctowl, use Wing Attack!"

It flew right at the larger Pokemon with its right wing glowing.

"Block it with a Steel Wing and counter it!"

The attack was blocked and then strikes hard on the side of the face. It shook off from the attack and was ready to fight some more.

"Noctowl use Confusion!"

"Mirror Move to block!"

As its eyes glowed and wanting to hurt its opponent, instead it hurts itself and was suffering from confusion.

"Fly high, Fearow!"

He flew as high as he could.

"Noctowl, stop it with Swift!"

It tried to use a star attack to stop the flying move. Unfortunately, it wasn't able to do the move.

"Dive right at Noctowl and use Drill Attack!"

When it dived right at his opponent, his beak glowed and managed to hit his opponent hard. Noctowl was sent hard on the ground and bounced a bit. It tried to get up but was unable to.

"Noctowl is unable to battle, the winner is Fearow! By taking having one Pokemon left, this makes Ash the winner and moves on into the finals!"

To continue….

A/n: Well guys, sorry for the delay, work has been unforgivable. Next week will be the finals. Leave a review and see you guys later.


	48. Chapter 48

Hey guys, welcome back. Now we have one more battle left. Now to check out the reviews:

pr0dz: You are not far off

Okay, so let's do this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 47: All or Nothing

Ash sat on a bench, knowing his Pokemon are fully recovered from the last fight. He knew that this will make him or brake him. He needed this win, in order for him to face the Defense Lines and go against the Elite Four.

He was nervous and got up from where he was sitting. He paced back and forth, coming up with a plan and strategy as he heard the crowd roar from the fight that is going on. He began to ponder what ways he can win this fight.

"The fight is over and we are taking an hour intermission before the last battle!" The announcer said.

Ash felt very nervous at this point. He never made it this far before, even his coma dreams made it either the semi-finals or quarter-finals, save Kalos. He had to win this fight.

He took out his Pokedex and placed the alarm for 45 minutes to nap. He closed his eyes and dreams were what consumed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dreamscape

Ash was staring up the sky, then a brunette girl with a white hat on, red shirt and blue overalls looked at the young man with a smile.

"Ash…." she simply said

"Howdy Lyra." Ash smiled. The girl sat next to him and patted his head.

"I feel you're nervous about it." She said

"I am….just wondering what are you doing here though."

"Reminding you that battling isn't everything. Love and enjoyment in life is important. Otherwise, you might lose yourself of becoming a workaholic."

He nodded as he stared on the plain green grass.

"I better wake up, huh?"

She nodded

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His alarm began to sound. He looked around and noticed his clock. It was time. He stretched and went to be ready to take on against his last opponent.

He got himself ready as he went up into the stadium. The crowd were cheering as Ash and his opponent were in their respective platforms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the finals!" The crowd roared as then he himself was excited about this.

"In the red box from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!" he raised his arm as the crowd cheered.

"His opponent on the green box from Viridian City, Mark Callos!"

The crowd cheered as well. Both competitors had their first Pokeball ready. They both threw it.

"Go Muk!"

The large blob of purple was ready to fight.

"Go Magneton!"

A three headed magnetic Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Muk, go for a Sludge Attack!"

He threw a large piece of purple blob right at the metallic Pokemon.

"Magneton, use Thunderbolt!"

The magnet Pokemon released a powerful electrical attack that destroyed the large sludge and attacked right at Muk. Muk felt pain, but after the attack ended, the blob was ready to fight some more.

"Muk, go for another Sludge Attack!"

He released another one.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Throw as many Sludge Attack to block it!"

He threw a number of sludges from his body to block not only the electrical attack from his opponent but also managed to hit his opponent. Though not effective, but still got hurt.

"Magneton, use Sonic Boom!"

It created a small vortex then released a strong razor wind sound.

"Minimize!"

He made himself small, and it grazed the attack on him. He felt pain but was willing to still fight.

"Hang in there! Use Body Slam!"

He jumped right at his opponent with his weight. It did some damage, but not enough.

"Thunderbolt!"

It released a large electrical attack as it hits the Pokemon hard. Muk was taken out of the fight.

"Muk is unable to battle, the winner is Magneton! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash sighed and then took out another Pokeball out. He tossed it.

"Go Magmar!"

A flaming duck is ready to fight.

"Magneton, use Sonic Boom!"

He created another dangerous wind sound.

"Magmar, roll to the side and release a Flame Thrower!"

He moved out of the way and released a large flame attack. The attack managed to give a very effective damage as it was at a verge of being taken out.

"Self-Destruct!"

"Dig!"

Magmar quickly digged as a large explosion occurred. He dug out and a Magneton is out of the fight.

"Magneton is unable to battle, the winner is Magmar! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Mark returned his Pokemon and then threw another Pokeball.

"Go Haunter!"

A ghost Pokemon was ready to battle.

"Magmar, Flame Thrower!"

He released a large flame attack right at the ghost Pokemon.

"Haunter, go for a Night Shade!"

The ghost Pokemon concentrated its darker energy and blocked the attack. It laughed when it was in a stalemate.

"Magmar, use Dig!"

He dug on the ground really fast and was ready to strike.

"Haunter, Shadow Ball!"

It created a dark ball from its hand, ready to throw it right at its opponent. Then he came out with a fiery Pokemon with a punch, when he met a dark energy ball. Though the attack did do damage, he managed to get his opponent as well. Both Pokemon backed off and was ready for more.

"Magmar, go for a Fire Punch!"

The flamming duck Pokemon was coming right at his opponent with his fist closed and fire crossing.

"Haunter, counter with Hypnosis!"

Its eyes glowed as Magmar was losing control, but managed to shake it off and landing the punch. It was a painful move but was still standing.

"Hang in their, Magmar! Use Flame Thrower!"

He released a large fire attack once more.

"Haunter, go for Teleport!"

The ghost Pokemon avoided the attack and appeared again.

"Keep going with the Flame Thrower, don't let up!"

Magmar released another fire attack as he spread all over the place he was standing. Haunter kept teleporting, but then he got caught by the fire. Haunter tried to move but then kept getting hit until it was taken out of the fight.

"Haunter is unable to battle the winner is Magmar! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Mark was impressed. He returned his Pokemon and took out another Pokeball.

"Go Cloyster!"

A large oyster looked ready to battle. Ash returned his Magmar, counting as an exposed. He then took out another Pokemon out of the battlefield.

"Go Omanyte!"

The snail Pokemon came out and looked around. He then noticed his opponent and looked unfazed.

"Cloyster, release Aura Beam!"

It released a large beam attack right at the fossil Pokemon.

"Omanyte, Withdraw!"

He hid inside of his shell and the blast hits the shell. He bounced a bit and stopped. He then got out and looked around. Unfazed by the attack.

"Cloyster use Horn Attack!"

It launched itself to the fossil Pokemon.

"Use Rollout to dodge the attack!"

With a calm expression, he rolled out of the way of the attack.

"Now get him!"

With using the rollout attack, he slammed right at his opponent. It felt pain but was ready to fight some more.

"Cloyster, use Hydro Pump!"

"Quick, Withdraw!"

Though the shell did protect him from the harsh impact, he still felt the effect from the attack. When he got out of the shell, he looked annoyed.

"Omanyte, go for an Ice Beam!"

He then fired a large cold beam right at the shell Pokemon.

"Cloyster, use Withdraw!"

It close its large shell and blocked the ice attack and once it stopped Cloyster opened up with a dark grin.

"Cloyster use Ice Beam!"

"Withdraw!"

He immediately hid inside of the shell as Cloyster released a cold beam right at it opponent. It froze Omanyite completely. He looked like he was trying to break in the shell, but is unable to. Ash realized he lost.

"Omanyte is unable to battle, the winner is Cloyster! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

First, he was thawed out, then he was returned. Ash knew he had to be careful around this Pokemon. Then he took out another Pokeball out.

"Go Kangaskhan!"

The bipedal kangaroo Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Cloyster, go for a Aurora Beam!"

It created a small energy ball, then released it.

"Kangaskhan step away and go for a Seismic Toss!"

She managed to move out of the way and ran right at her opponent. She grabbed him while the shell is open and slammed the shell of the opening down hard. Cloyster was still ready to fight, though.

"Pin Missle!"

It released a cluster of pins, heading right toward its opponent.

"Kangaskhan, dodge it!"

She rolled to avoid some of the pin missiles, but she is then hit by two of them. She glared at her opponent.

"Go for a Mega Punch!"

Her hand glowed and went for a powerful punch.

"Cloyster, Withdraw!"

The clam Pokemon closed itself as the punch was given. No effect.

"Keep using Mega Punch!"

"Use Harden!"

Kangaskhan kept punching and punching while Cloyster mustered up its strength to keep holding on. The more she punched, the more she noticed how much Harden was being used up. A small brow of sweat appeared but kept going. Her persistent paid off, when it made a crack on the shell, shocking the audience. It opened up and she gave her strongest Mega Punch, sending the clam Pokemon flying a few feet. It landed next to its trainer, out of the fight.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, the winner is Kangaskhan! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Mark was impressed. He never thought that this will happen, but he had to take him out. He returned his Cloyster and then threw the Pokeball.

"Go Dodrio!"

A three-headed ostrich bird Pokemon was ready for battle. Ash noticed how exhausted his Pokemon was.

"Want to rest?" Ash asked. She shook her head, she wanted to fight some more.

"Kangaskhan, Seismic Toss!"

She ran right at her opponent.

"Dodrio, Tri-Attack!"

The three-headed bird created a small ball of different energy and then released it. The large Pokemon was hit with three different attacks, ranging from fire, electrical, and water. She was sent flying a few feet and landed hard on her back. She tried to get up but then was knocked out cold.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle, the winner is Dodrio! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash nodded and returned Kangaskhan. He then took out another Pokeball and threw it.

"Go Fearow!"

The large bird Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Dodrio, go for a Tri-Attack!"

It created another ball of energy and released it.

"Fearow, use Steel Wing to block the attack!"

His wings glow and block the attack, then swops down and smack his opponent. Dodrio shook its heads and was ready to keep fighting.

"Dodrio use Drill Peck!"

Its beak is glowing and managed to hit he shook off his head.

"Fearow go for an Aerial Ace!"

He flew right at his opponent and managed to smack him hard. The bird Pokemon shook off and wanted to fight some more.

"Dodrio, go for a Steel Wing!"

The bird Pokemon managed to make their own wings glow.

"Counter with your own Steel Wing!"

The difference in size of wings was different as Fearow had the edge on this, sending the bird Pokemon flying a few feet. It landed on its feet, exhausted.

"Drill Peck!"

It went for another beak attack.

"Fearow Aerial Ace!"

He used his momentum to dodged the attack hit his opponent hard. This sent the Pokemon flying a few feet, landing hard and ending the fight.

"Dodrio is unable to battle, the winner is Fearow! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

The trainer returned his Pokemon and then threw out another Pokeball.

"Go Venasaur!"

A large plant/dinosaur was ready to fight. Ash realized that this battle is becoming intense. He returned his Fearow and then threw another Pokeball out.

"Go Snorlax!"

The large round Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Snorlax, go for a Body Slam!"

He jumped right at his opponent, with his large girth.

"Venasaur, use Vine Whip to grab him and slam him on the ground!"

Numerous amount of vines appeared from the plant Pokemon and snatched its opponent. Then slammed hard on the side and did so again. Snorlax shook his head and was ready to fight.

"Snorlax, Mega Punch!"

His hand glowed and went for a powerful punch.

"Venasaur, Razor Leaf!"

It released many sharp leaves heading right toward the large Pokemon. He shrugged them off as he landed the large punch right at the plant Pokemon. It shrugged off from the pain.

"Use Leech Seed!"

It bursts out some small seed samplings and a few managed to latch on the large Pokemon. Ash knew he had to end this fight soon.

"Snorlax, Body Slam!"

He once more jumped right at his opponent and managed hit him hard. Though feeling shaken from the attack, it was ready to fight some more. Snorlax felt his energy being sapped slowly.

"Venasaur use Solar Beam!"

It was beginning to charge by sucking the sunlight that was still going on. Ash knew he had to counter it before it was too late.

"Snorlax, go for a Hyper Beam!"

Snorlax was charging his attack, then both of them released a large beam attack. Both were hanging on and giving it all. When the attacks ended, both Pokemon was panting. Snorlax was at a verge of being taken out.

"Snorlax, go for a Take Down!"

He ran with everything he got to take down his opponent. Venasaur couldn't recover as he was hit hard on the side, nearly taking him out of the fight. Snorlax, on the other hand, was taken out of the fight.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, the winner is Venasaur! Please bring out your next Pokemon!"

Ash knew he had to win this fight. He then knew that his Magmar was well rested.

"Go Magmar!"

The fire Pokemon stretched a bit and was ready to fight.

"Venasaur, use Sludge Attack!"

It released a large toxic purple blob to hit its opponent.

"Dodge it and go for a Flame Thrower!"

He rolled to the side avoiding the attack, and released a large amount of fire right at his opponent. It brought agonizing pain and took out the large plant Pokemon.

"Venasaur is unable to battle, the winner is Magmar! Please bring out your last Pokemon!"

Mark was surprised about this fight. He has fought tough fighters in his day, but this one took the cake. Now he would really test him. He then took out his Ultraball and threw it.

"Go Magmar!"

When the Pokemon came out, it was a more lighter colored Magmar. Ash could tell it looked really strong.

"Don't worry Magmar, I know we can win this. Go for Dig!"

Ash's Magmar dug on the ground.

"Magmar, wait until he pops up!"

It nodded and looked around and was ready to attack. Then Magmar appeared and was ready to punch his opponent. Both of them managed to land a punch together and looked at each other. A dead-even punch. Both stared at each other, wanting more.

"Magmar, go for a Fire Punch!"

Ash's Magmar hands turned on fire and went right at his opponent.

"Magmar, go for a Fire Blast!"

It threw its head back and fired a large fire attack heading right toward Magmar. The blast itself had forced enough to send the Pokemon flying though the damage was minimal, this surprised him very much. Ash had to find a way to deal with the other Magmar.

"Magmar, go for your own Fire Blast!"

He threw his head back and fired a powerful fire attack.

"Magmar, Dig!"

It immediately dug fast, avoiding the attack completely. Then it came out and managed to land a punch right at the fire Pokemon. He was getting exhausted. Ash knew that this fight had to be put away immediately.

"Magmar go for a Flame Thrower!"

He released a strong fire attack and began to spread right at his opponent. The effects weren't much, but it still did some damage.

"Magmar, another Fire Blast!"

It released a powerful fire attack heading toward its opponent.

"Magmar, Dig!"

He dug quickly to avoid the attack and met up at the surface, with a hard punch in the face. The shiny fire Pokemon was ready to fight some more.

"Magmar, go for a Fire Punch!"

The shiny fire Pokemon got his on fire and went for a punch.

"Magmar, counter with your own!"

Magmar, exhausted, went for his own punch. He missed and his opponent got the upper hand with the punch, sending him flying a few feet. He was taken out of the fight.

"Ash's Magmar is unable to battle, the winner is Mark's Magmar! Please bring out your last Pokemon!"

Ash returned his Pokemon and knew that Fearow was a bit exhausted from the last fight. He then threw his Pokeball and out came to the bird Pokemon, ready to fight.

"Magmar, go for a Flame Thrower!"

It threw its head back and released a strong fire attack.

"Fly high!"

He does so, avoiding the attack and kept flapping his wings.

"Magmar, Fire Blast him!"

It threw its head back once more and released a very strong fire move.

"Fearow, divebomb with Drill Peck!"

He dived as he dodged the attack and his beak glowed. He hits his opponent very hard. It was enough to send him flying and hitting the wall hard. The crowd was surprised at how strong the attack was. Once the dust cleared out, Magmar had swirls in his eyes.

"Magmar is unable to battle, the winner is Fearow! Ash has one Pokemon left, which makes the winner of this tournament!"

To be continue….

A/N: Well guys, here is the chapter. Sorry for the delay. I will delay the next chapter as well. Need to figure out the next part and see where I will go. So please, leave a review and see you guys in two weeks. Bye.


	49. Chapter 49

Hello, I'm back and now we are going to see if we can finish this story. Man, it has been over a year since I began. Now we are almost done. So now, let's check the reviews:

smashgunner: Believe me, for Ash he would adapt. His father told him of the dangerous he would face, so it would make sense for him to prepare for anything.

ASD Pokemon Fan: I feel that her being in the audience is for the best. Team Rocket are still out there. Too much of a risk, plus she is watching him. Until the sequel comes in.

pr0dz: It will get worse in the Defense Line.

CharmedMilliE: Thanks. :)

Element-Overlord: Thanks again. :)

Now that we got that out of the way, let's continue with this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 48: First line of defense

Two weeks later…

Ash was sitting in his couch and was resting from training. He is still in disbelief. He won the fight two weeks after the finals. He was given a badge to show he won the tournament and having the right to take on against the Defense Lines and then the Regional's champion. He met up with Misty, being memory of it was an interesting one…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback_

_Ash was surprised when he answered the door. The red-haired gym leader hugged him._

"_Hey, Ash!" She then kissed his cheek. Ash blushed a bit._

"_What can I do for you?" Ash asked_

"_Oh just to congratulate you for your victory." she winked. Ash shook his head and nodded "Yeah it wasn't an easy fight for me. Some of those trainers pushed me and at this point, so I am coming out with a new strategy to beat the Defense Lines"_

_She nodded and then was let inside of his home. They both sat on the sofa._

"_So Ash, nervous?"_

"_Sort of. I mean, in my coma dreams, I only made it as far as the top four or two. Now this is different."_

_She nodded "I suppose that this is something you wanted for years."_

"_Yes. It is something that I waited for years. Now I have the same chance as the others."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Flashback

She stayed for a while and advised him on what is expected. What is expected inside of the Defense Line from doing it in one go. He could take recovery items, but cannot switch any Pokemon the trainer has with the six the trainer has made a choice. Once she left, he went into deep training. Then he looked at his Pokedex, showing where he needed to go. A place known as Victory Road.

He had his Pokemon ready for anything and must prepare to take this road. He got up from the couch and wrote a message to his parents. Then he left the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victory Road

Ash had to present his Pokedex prior to entering. Once he did, they let him pass. The only instructions that they gave him to walk on the path. He had so for ten minutes until he saw a cave. He looked at his Pikachu, who looked nervous.

"Don't worry buddy, we trained hard for this." Ash declared. Pikachu nodded and they entered the cave. So far nothing but a lit cave. He walked on the path, hoping to face his first challenge. He noticed some stairs and was heading to go up.

"Hello, Ketchum…." a voice said. He turned around and found a young man with dark hair and green eyes. He had a Pokeball in hand.

"My name is Jakob Blitz. You are allowed to battle only two Pokemon as I will as well. The last Pokemon standing will move on to the next floor."

The young trainer nodded as he noticed two small platforms appearing.

"Audiences are a distraction. At least the League will know who wins or loses after the battle is over. Place your Pokedex on that slot."

Ash noticed a small slot that could fit his Pokedex. He does so as a picture of both Ash and Jakob appeared.

"First defense initiating, begin battle," a computerized woman's voice said.

Jakob threw the Pokeball "Go Machamp!"

A large humanoid Pokemon with four arms was ready to fight. Ash noticed this particular Pokemon was taken care of well. The young trainer threw the Pokeball "Go Primeape!"

The large pig-monkey Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Machamp, go for a Mega Punch!"

"Try to dodge it with Low Kick!"

Machamp, being the taller of the two, missed the attack as Primeape slid and gave a strong kick. This knocked down the fighting Pokemon but managed to stand up.

"Machamp, Stomp!"

It jumped up high and landed right at the back of the monkey Pokemon. She felt the hard stomp but got up immediately.

"Go for a Mega Punch!"

She then charged right at her opponent and managed to connect a harsh punch. This sent the large Pokemon flying on the wall. Machamp got out and was ready to fight.

"Machamp, go for a Submission hold!"

It ran right at the pig-monkey Pokemon and grabbed a hold on her. It then placed it into some arm hold.

"Get yourself out of the place and go for a Seismic Toss!"

She slipped out and then grabs her opponent and slams her opponent hard on the ground. Machamp is trying to get up but felt exhausted.

"Ended with a Mega Punch!"

She jumped right at her opponent and punched the fighting Pokemon hard. This knocked out the large Pokemon.

"Machamp is out of the battle. Please bring out your last Pokemon."

The young man sighed and returned his Pokemon. Then he took out another of his Pokemon.

"Go Alakazam!"

A humanoid brown/yellow Pokemon with two spoons was ready to fight.

Ash immediately returned his Primeape and then threw another Pokeball.

"Go Golduck!"

The psychic blue duck Pokemon is ready to fight.

"Begin battle."

"Golduck, Zen Headbutt!"

His head glowed purple and ran right at his opponent.

"Alakazam, block it Barrier!"

It raised a pink barrier and managed to block the attack.

"Alakazam, go for a Psybeam!"

The beam managed to hit right at the duck Pokemon in close range, sending him flying. He landed hard on his back but got up.

"Golduck, go for a Hydro Pump!"

He reared his back and released a largely concentrated water attack with force on it.

"Barrier!"

The hits of the attack managed to block the attack. Ash had to find another way to beat this person. Then he had an idea, he noticed the water on the ground. The residue of the attack that managed to stay on the ground. The young trainer knew what to do.

"Golduck, use Ice Beam on the ground!"

He released a light blue beam right at the ground and managed to spread all over the water. This caused the psychic Pokemon to slip around.

"Alakazam, float up and go for Psychic!"

It manages to float up and ready to release a powerful mind attack.

"Golduck, dodge it and go for a Slash Attack!"

He rolled to the side and his claws shined. He skated right at his opponent, surprising his opponents and slashing him hard.

"Don't stop and go for a Hydro Pump!"

Then he released a harsh water move. It sent the psychic Pokemon right at a wall. Though he recovered, this wasn't over.

"Alakazam, use Thunder Punch!"

Its hand turned electrical and then gave a harsh punch right at the duck Pokemon. This sent him flying a few feet and landed hard on the back. Golduck got up and shook off from the pain and was angry.

"Golduck go for an Ice Beam!"

He released a strong ice attack right at his opponent.

"Counter with Psybeam!"

The psychic Pokemon released a powerful purple beam. Both attacks collided as both pushed on hard. Both Pokemon was not giving an inch of giving up. Then the surprise happen, Alakazam lost footing as the ice was still on the ground while Golduck kept himself balanced.

"Push it all Golduck!"

He pushed all out on the attack, leaving the psychic Pokemon in a cast of ice. Alakazam did all he could to get out but was exhausted and lost conscious.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum. The battle sequence ended."

To be continue….

Well, guys, leave a review and the next time he will face the second defense line. And remember no flames. Bye bye


	50. Chapter 50

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Awakening. We are nearing the end of the story. Now to check out the reviews:

boomingmaster: I will read it when I get the chance.

hont91: Yep, reading theories and creepypastas helped me a lot on this story, along with research.

smashgunner: Thanks...

davycrockett100: Thanks

ASD Pokemon Fan: Don't need her at this point. Plus Team Rocket are still out there. So keeping her in the dark at this point helps out. Plus in the sequel she will make another appearance.

CharmedMilliE: Yeah, just tying up some loose ends.

Element-OverLord: Thanks

Now then, let's get going with the second defense line.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 49: Second Defense Line

Ash smiled and nodded "Thank you for this battle."

Jakob returned his Pokemon and nodded "I forgot the last time I actually lost….maybe it has been more than a year." He pondered and shrugged it off. He then pressed a button and the door to the second floor opened.

The young trainer was ready. Already healed his Pokemon, he was ready to face the second opponent.

He ran upstairs to face his second opponent. The moment the second floor closed, Jakob sighed "He is a skilled trainer. Dangerous, but I think he might make it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second floor

Ash began to jog a bit, hoping to reach to his second opponent. He then noticed a woman sitting on a throne. Blue hair, wearing a long robe, she tilted her head.

"My name is Janice Proudmore. I am the second of the defense line. All you have to do is beat me and you move on to Regionals Champion and the last of the Defense line."

She snapped her finger and out came two platforms. Ash places his Pokedex on the slot as she got off the throne and places her Pokedex.

"This will be a two against two battle. Last Pokemon standing wins." she simply said and the young trainer nodded.

"Second Defense online. Ash Ketchum vs. Janice Proudmore. Battle sequence begin." a computerized woman's voice said.

Ash threw his first Pokemon out "Go Fearow!"

The large beak Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Initiate battle Flareon." Out of the Pokeball of Ash's opponent was a yellow/red Pokemon. One of the eevolutions was ready to face the bird Pokemon.

"Battle Begin."

Ash first commanded the move "Go for an Aerial Ace!"

He swooped down and was ready to strike his opponent.

"Use Flamethrower to keep the bird at bay!"

It released a wave of flame right at the bird Pokemon. Fearow easily dodged it and hits the fire Pokemon on the side. It yipped in pain but growled at its opponent.

"Fearow, go for Drill Peck!"

"Use Quick Attack to dodge and hit him!"

His beak began to glow and flew right at his opponent. However, Flareon disappeared and reappeared on the side with a harsh tackle. He shook off and wanted to take down his opponent.

"Flareon, use Fire Blast!"

It backed its head back and blasted right at the large bird Pokemon.

"Fearow, use Mirror Move!"

His wings glowed and blocked the move, sending it back and it did some damage to the opponent.

"Move in Fearow for a Drill Peck!"

He flew fast and managed to hit his opponent hard, but it was still standing.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

It threw its head back and shot a dark ball, hitting its target on the chest. Yet the bird Pokemon was still standing strong.

"Flareon, go for a Quick Attack!"

It disappeared and was going to attack its opponent.

"Use Fly!"

He flew up, avoiding the attack in time.

"Smokescreen!"

It used a large dark cloud all over the battlefield. Ash raised his eyebrow and knew that this move would block Fearow. However, he had a plan already.

"Swoop down, but don't hit anything!"

The second defender raised his eyebrow as the bird Pokemon swooped down and the smokescreen cleared up a bit.

"Again!"

It flew on the low level and cleared a bit more.

"Use Flamethrower!"

It released a fire wave of an attack, Ash smirked.

"Drill Peck!"

He saw his quarry and went for a harsh peck attack and it was enough to knock the opponent out of the fight.

"Flareon is unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokemon."

She raised her eyebrow and then returned her Pokemon. It was a quick fight so far, but it wasn't going to end this way. She then took out another Pokeball out. She then threw it.

"Initiate Battle Ditto!"

A pink blob Pokemon stared at its opponent. Ash returned Fearow, knowing this fight would take longer, unless a fresh Pokemon is needed. He then took out another Pokemon out.

"Go Persian!"

The large cat Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Transform."

The pink blob turned into a duplicate of Persian was in front of the original one.

"Persian, go for a Slash Attack!"

She ran up to her with her claws glowing and went to slash her opponent.

"Ditto, dodge it and go for Pay Day!"

Ditto avoided the attack quickly due to the reflexes the Pokemon was able to copy, then released a coin charm out of the head and swiped it right at its opponent. The cat Pokemon was hit a bit hard but shook it off.

"Go for a Screech attack!"

She gave a harsh screech, causing the copy Pokemon's defenses to go down. It tried to stay focused but felt shaken from the attack.

"Ditto, go for a Bite Attack!"

It's teeth began to glow and went to bite against its opponent.

"Persian, go for an Iron Tail!"

She swooped over and her tail became metallic. The bite move missed as it was smacked hard across the face. It shook its head and wanted to keep fighting.

"Ditto, use Pay Day!"

It threw another coin right at its opponent.

"Persian, dodge it and go for a Slash Attack!"

She immediately dodged it and went for a harsh slash attack. Ditto was losing its transformation as Ash smirked.

"Go for Pay Day!"

She threw a coin and the aim was true, as Ditto transformed back to normal. In the process, this knocked out the transforming Pokemon.

"Ditto is taken out. The winner of this fight is Ash Ketchum. Battle sequence ended."

She smiled softly and returned the Pokemon. She went over and shook his hand.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

Then she pressed a button on her control, which opened another level.

"Now the last task is to take out the Regionals Champion. Do your best and don't lose."

He nodded and decided to recover his Pokemon first. Then he went up the stairs and was on the third floor. He kept walking on for a bit and pondered who the champion is.

He then noticed a battlefield. He looked around for the Regional Champion.

"Impressive you made it this far, Ash Ketchum."

He turned around and his eyes widen who the champion was.

"Gary?"

To be continued….

A/N: Well guys another chapter more was done and we are close to ending this. Before I let you guys go, a writer committed suicide. His pen name is Cookies United. I respect him as a writer and see him as a friend. So leave a review and the next chapter would be the battle between Ash and Gary.


	51. Chapter 51

Hello everyone and welcome to the final battle. I had possibilities of Ash winning and losing on this one. I also thought of a draw and how much this will affect him as a person. So after thinking about this, I made my decision and I feel it would make sense. Now for the reviews:

ASD Pokemon Fan: Check it out on the forum on Writers United. I wouldn't say, a sidekick. That's a harsh word. Just wait until the sequel.

Vital Info: Wait until you see the surprise that I have for this fight.

Element-OverLord: Don't wait any longer, because it is here.

AkaRyu The Amourshipper: Here is the link to the tribute we made on Writers United: topic/158026/141028869/1/Cookies-United-Memorial-Topic

Guest: Gary happened.

smashgunner: Indeed.

Well guys, this is it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 50: Duel

Gary walked down the stairs and smirked "Interesting you made it this far. I knew in some way you would reach the Defense Line, but not against me."

A screen appeared with Ash's face and Gary's.

"I have seen how you fight and your skills. Though, it is one thing to see it and another battling it."

Two platforms appear.

"The real question is that are you ready Ash? Though you beat one ex member of the Elite Four, but I took on three members. So let's see what you got, Ash?"

Ash nodded and was ready to fight.

"Simple rules, six on six, last Pokemon standing wins….ready?"

"Yes."

Both trainers were on the platforms and they had their first Pokemon ready.

"Begin Battle."

Ash threw his Pokeball first "Go Fearow!"

The large beak Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Go Pidgeot!"

A large bird with its crown of long locks, was ready to fight.

"Alright Fearow, go for an Aerial Ace!"

He went right at his opponent, with his beak glowing.

"Alright girl, use Wing Steel to block it!"

Her wings glowed and turned metallic, she blocked the attack. He winced from the hit, but was ready to fight.

"Fearow, use Drill Peck!"

His beak glowed and went for an attack.

"Dodge it with Aerial Ace!"

The beak Pokemon missed as she moved out of the way and looked at her opponent.

"Pidgeot go for a Wing Attack!"

She came right at her opponent with her wings glowing and coming right at Fearow.

"Fearow, use Steel Wing to block it!"

He immediatly blocked it, making her wince. Thus far it was like a game of chess.

"Pidgeot, go for a Fly attack!"

"Fearow, follow her!"

Both birds flew high in the air and were both trying to land a hit. Each time they hit each other, both are respecting one another with their fight. Forgeting about their trainers, they fought with everything they got. They kept going until Fearow tackled her, but she latched on with her beak on his shoulder and both fell and landed hard on the ground. Both barely got up and panted.

"Aerial Ace!" Both trainers commanded.

Both birds went for their last attacks, and both flew with style. Both collided and took each other out.

"Both Pokemon is unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Both trainers were surprised by this. Then they returned their Pokemon and both threw their next choice of Pokeballs.

"Go Arcanine!"

A large dog Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Go Magmar!"

A fire duck was ready to fight.

"Begin battle."

"Magmar, go for a Flamethrower!"

He released a large flame attack on his opponent.

"ALright boy, use Flamethrower to block it!"

Both fires attackconnected, showing a stalemate between both Pokemon.

"Magmar, use Dig!"

He quickly dug fast and went underground.

"Arcanine, use Earthquake to bring him out!"

A large earth shaking attack forced teh Pokemon out of the ground, feelign agonizing pain. He was still ready to fight.

"Magmar use Smokescreen!"

He releases a dark smoke around them.

"Arcanine, use Fire Spin to clear it out!"

He released a whirlwind of fire that cleared out some of the smoke.

"Mega Punch!"

Out of nowhere, he came with his fist glowing and landing a hard punch. Gary was impressed.

"Take Down!"

His Pokemon recovered immediatly and tackled him hard. This sent the fire Pokemon flying a few feet and landed hard. He was barely getting up and looked serious.

"Fire Blast, full power!"

He threw his head back and released a powerful flame attack.

"Arcanine, counter with your own Fire Blast!"

Both attacks collided and both pressed hard. Unfortunatly, Magmar felt himself getting weak and did everything to push it all. Then the blast hits Magmar, sending him flying and landing hard on the ground.

"Magmar is out of the fight. Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Ash returned Magmar and began to think carefully his next Pokemon. He then nodded. He then threw a Pokeball "Go Primeape!"

The fighting Pokemon came out, surprising Gary. Though he thought he had this.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!"

He then released a large flame attack.

"Primeape, take attack!"

Primeape nodded and took the attack. It did hurt, but not enough. Gary didn't know what was going on.

"Another Flamethrower!"

Again she got hurt by the attack, until her eyes glowed blue.

"Release the energy!"

Primeape ran in blinding speed and smacked Arcanine hard, sending him flying and landing next to Gary. Arcanine's eyes had swirls in his eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Gary was shocked by this, but realized his mistake.

"Clever, using Bide. Though foolish."

He returned his dog Pokemon and took out another Pokemon out in the battlefield. "Go Scizor!"

A red metallic bug Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Battle begin."

"Primeape go for a Karate Chop!"

Her hand glowed and smacked her opponent hard. Though it did hurt, he was stil standing.

"Scizor, use Slash Attack!"

A hard slash move hits his opponent hard, sending her flying a few feet. She flipped backwards and landed on her feet.

"Low kick!"

She went right at him with her leg glowing.

"Scizor, counter it with Metal Claw!"

His claws shined more and blocked the kick as both Pokemon backed off wincing.

"Scizor, use Wing Attack!"

He released a harsh wind attack from his wings.

"Dodge it and go for a Karate Chop!"

She tries to dodge it, but got caught with one of them. She felt agonizing pain but managed to shake it off and land a harsh chop on the chest, hurting the bug Pokemon. He shook a bit and both Pokemon were panting hard. Both trainers are giving it all.

"Hi Jump Kick!"

"Metal Claw!"

Both Pokemon gave their last attack, with everything they had. Both attacks collided and both were sent flying and landed hard on the ground.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Both Ash and Gary returned their Pokemon and then threw their Pokemon without any hesitation.

"Go Persian!"

"Go Alakazam!"

The large cat Pokemon and psychic Pokemon were ready to fight.

"Battle begin."

"Alakazam, use Psybeam!"

"Dodge it and go for Bite!"

The psychic Pokemon released a large purple beam right at her opponent, but the cat Pokemon was nimble and avoided the attack. In return in gave a harsh bite attack, causing agony to the psychic Pokemon. However, she shook it off.

"Psychic!"

Her eyes glowed and released a strong psychic energy, sending the cat Pokemon flying. She landed on her feet and was ready to fight some more.

"Pay Day!"

She released a coin right at her opponent hitting the side of the head. She shook it off but was ready to keep fighting.

"Use Confusion!"

"Dig!"

She dug, before the attack reach toward her. Then she got out and managed to attack the psychic Pokemon. She flew back and landed hard on the ground. She got up and was breathing hard.

"Go for a Hyper Beam!"

"Use Agility and Night Slash!"

She avoided the incoming beam and her claws turned dark purple. She slashed her opponent and landed on her feet. Alakazam stood their and looked at her opponent. She smiled and fell on her knees and was out of the fight.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Gary smirked and nodded. He then returned his Pokemon and then took out another one.

"Go Nidoking!"

A large purple Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Battle begin."

"Nidoking, use Thunderbolt"

"Dodge it and go for another Night Slash!"

She immediatly avoided his lighting attack and slashed her opponent. He was still up and smirked. She winced when she felt her body going in a bit of pain.

"Pay Day!"

She threw a coin right at the large poison Pokemon.

"Roll to the side and go for a Horn Drill!"

He rolled to his left and his horn glowed. It gave a harsh drill attack, sending Ash's Persian flying and landing next to him. She was out.

"Persian is unable to battle. Please bring out your next Pokemon."

Ash returned his Pokemon. Ash nodded "This is interesting."

"It is Ash, but I won't let you pass."

Ash then looked at his Pikachu and nodded. His mouse Pokemon went into the battlefield and was ready to fight.

"Battle begin."

"Fissure!"

"Use Quick Attack in the air!"

He jumped as the ground shook violently on the battlefield. The electric Pokemon avoided the attack.

"Iron Tail!"

Using the momentum of the air, he gave a harsh hit on the poison Pokemon. He did felt that hit, but was ready to fight some more.

"Hit him with a Slash Attack!"

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it and go for another Iron Tail!"

He dodged the slash attack and was behind him. He slammed his attack hard, though he flew a few feet, he landed on his feet.

"Thunderbolt!"

He released a powerful electrical attack, as Pikachu was hit. The voltage didn't hurt him, but it sent him flying a few feet. He landed on his feet fast and winced from the pain.

"Pikachu use Shock Wave!"

A wave of electrical attack came, making Gary smirked. Though the attack did hit, it didn't do much. However, his muscles felt a tinge of numbness.

"Very cute….use Fissure!"

He tried to raise his foot, but felt his leg lock-up.

"Never underestimate the power of a small Pokemon. Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu ran right at his opponent and slammed his tail right at him. This sent him flying a few feet.

"Counter with Slash!"

His claws glowed and hits Pikachu hard. He flew a few feet and landed on the ground. He got up and shook it off. Nidoking was breathing hard.

"Quick Attack with Agility!"

He disappeared and tackled him hard. Pikachu landed on his feet as the large Pokemon was taken out of the fight.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Please bring out your last Pokemon."

Gary was shocked. This is the first time someone would go the distance. He returned his Pokemon. Then Gary had a serious look. He then kissed his charm first and then his Pokeball. He then threw it.

"Go Blastoise!"

A large turtle with two canons was ready to fight.

"Begin battle."

"Pikachu, Shock Wave!"

Pikachu released a large eletrical attack.

"Withdraw!"

He got into his shell quickly. The attack pulsed on the water Pokemon, he didn't felt pain.

"Rapid Spin!"

He came up right at his opponent fast while spinning fast. He hits his opponent, sending his Pokemon flying and landing near Ash. Pikachu was barely getting up,but wasn't giving up.

"Pikachu charge yourself with Thunderbolt and rush him with Shock Wave!"

Pikachu charged himself with the electrical attack and released a wave of shocks. He was running fast. Gary realized he was making a modified version of Volt Tackle.

"Blastoise use Skull Bash, full power!"

He launched himself with a fast rate. Both attacks collided. Though Blastoise did got hurt, Pikachu was sent flying right at the wall right at Ash's side and landing hard. Pikachu then fell on the ground and he was out of the fight.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Please bring out your last Pokemon."

Ash knew he was being pushed. He looked at Blastoise and was surprised he was still standing and wasn't hurt badly. He went up and picked up his Pokemon then laid him on the ground. He looked at Gary. He nodded and twisted his red hat back, then took out his last Pokemon.

"Go Golduck!"

The shiny duck Pokemon was ready to fight.

"Battle begin."

"Golduck use Psybeam!"

"Blastoise into your shell!"

The duck Pokemon released a purple beam, but was hitting the shell

"Aim on the hole of the Blastoise!"

The beam was still going and hits the inside of the Pokemon. It grunted from the attack.

"Rapid Attack to escape!"

He spun and avoided the attack.

"Use that Rapid Spin to hit him!"

"Golduck, use Psychic to stop him!"

Blastoise was coming right at his opponent, but the psychic Pokemon concentrated on stopping on the attack. It was slowing down, but he was still hit. Blastoise got out and winced from the attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Both trainers commanded.

Both Pokemon released a strong torrent of water right at each other. Both held on to the battle, but then it stopped. Both stared at each other.

"Golduck, use Ice Beam all over the water!"

He released his ice beam all over the ground.

"That won't stop me, Head Butt!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

Both Pokemon went for the physical attack. Both collided and stopped both Pokemon did on their tracks. They stared at each other, with determination

"Mega Punch!"

Blastoise right hand glowed and gave a wicked hard punch, sending the psychic Pokemon flying. He landed on his feet and winced.

"Don't give up Golduck, use Confusion!"

His eyes glowed and lifted the large Pokemon and slammed him hard on the ground. He did it again and again. Gary had to stop it.

"Use Hydro Pump to move out of it!"

He shot his cannons and the attack stopped. He landed on his feet. Both Pokemon were panting hard.

"Golduck, use Clear Mind!"

He concentrated his energy and was going to give it all.

"Use Protect!"

The turtle Pokemon glowed briefly and was ready to fight it.

"End it with Skull Bash!"

"Golduck, use Psychic and Zen Headbutt combined!"

Golduck's head glowed and then launched himself and Blastoise launched himself as well. Both collided right at each other and it made a large explosion. A large dust was made and they waited until it cleared out. Once it did, both were out of the fight.

"Both Pokemon unable to battle. Stand by with the Pokemon who fell first."

It was beeping as both trainers were waiting. After a minute, then the computer said "After analyzing who was knocked out first, both Pokemon were taken out at the same time. Making this fight a draw."

To be continue….

A/N: Oh boy, you guys must be like what? Well wait next week and what will happen. Also a Q&amp;A will be done in two weeks from now. So leave your questions, either on the reviews or on the PM, and I will answer them on Youtube. I will address a number of things you guys might be curious of and ask away or comment on it if you want me to say otherwise. So get on with it, and no flames please. Bye now.


	52. Epilogue

Hey guys, welcome to the last chapter of this story. Now I wanted to say thanks to everyone that has been following from the start of this. Now for the reviews:

Vital Info: I debated myself on this and I am glad for the outcome as well. I wanted an Ash to see he needed a long way to go. His next adventure will test that more.

pr0dz: Nope.

Element-OverLord: Indeed

Okay, so let's see what happens now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Epilogue: Keep Fighting

Gary didn't know what to say, nor Ash. They stood their in disbelief a draw. It was unheard of.

"This….this never happened before and the rules are unclear…."

For Ash, this was something to be thoughful. On the one hand, it looks like he was dead even against Gary. On the other hand, this was a sign that he needed.

Then the boulder moved aside, and in came four individuals. The leader, Lance, had a smirk on him.

"This is something unexpected. A draw." Lance said

"What do I do, sir? I don't even know what to do?" Gary said.

"It seems we do have a bit of an impasse" He looked at the young challenger and then smiled "How about this, he becomes your co-champion?"

This surprised both of them.

"Yes, it would be perfect until he finishes off the Elite Four and then you."

Ash, however, had other things in mind.

"As much I want to be a champion, I can't accept it sir."

"Oh?" surprised on hearing this as Lance said "How come?"

The young trainer sighed and answered "This battle showed me I am not ready to take on the Elite Four yet. If I can't beat Gary, that tells me a number of things. The only clear thing is that I am not ready."

Bruno then said "You beat Lorelei."

Ash nodded "True, but her Pokemon were filled with those Synthetics. She never used skills at all. Gary on the otherhand, he used his skills and strength to keep me from winning. So I will decline accepting the offer. I would rather beat Gary fairly than earning the win that way. No disrespect."

Lance nodded "Sure Ash. We will give a pass, so you will face Gary again only. Like before, you have one year to prepare yourself. Train hard."

He nodded and returned his Golduck. Then his Pokedex gave a small chime.

"Show this to the guard and they will escort you on the Regional's champion."

"Okay, thank you."

As he was leaving, Gary said "Train hard, because I will train harder."

Ash stopped and nodded "I will."

Ash finally leaves Victory Road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later

Ash trains his Pokemon hard. He knows that he is close to winning, but he needed an edge. He needed to be the best in the world. He saw his Pokemon fight on more and do their best.

All Ash had to do is train hard and meet with the guard. How long will it last, he will not know.

All he knows is one thing, he will be the very best.

The End

A/n: That's it guys, I am done. Thank you for reading this story and leave questions and reviews and I will answer them next week. Take care guys.


	53. Q&A

Hey guys, Tom Light here. So here is the Youtube video of the Q&amp;A. Hope this answers all of your questions. If not PM me:

Youtube . com (slash) watch?v=7X9DLyg99jg


End file.
